A place called home
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: All anyone ever wants out of life is love, a family and home. Sometimes these are right under your nose. Harry/Hermione romance fic. Rated T. Non canon compliant with HBP or DH... probably not OOTP either.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter fanfiction: a Place Called Home**

**Summary: All anyone ever wants out of life is love, a family and home. Sometimes these are right under your nose.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is AU from book 4, but some plot lines and references from the last three have been included, the credit for all of which go to JK Rowling. **

**No one is dead except Voldemort. Also, Hermione is younger not older than Harry; and the Horcrux hunt and final battle happened at end of 6****th**** yr. I've tried to keep any references to pop culture in the right timeframe, but I've made a few exceptions. Well, one that I know of- because that's the way it turned out in my head and I'm not changing it. **

**AN. This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic that I'm posting. Thank you so much to Wesleyangirl13 who thought this was good enough to post. It really means a lot. **

**Also, I want to point out from the start that this is a Harry/Hermione romance fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive criticism is ok, but no flames. Also, there will be no bashing of any characters in this fic (at least not consciously). **

Chapter One

Harry grimaced, his eyes still shut as he felt light shine onto his face. Moving his head to the side so it was out of the light, he lay there for a moment before his eyes suddenly snapped open.

'_Today's the day,' _he thought to himself.

It was odd, but he couldn't quite decide how he felt about what was occurring that day. It was happiness, certainly, but it was also more than that. The closest he could remember to how he felt now was the morning after Hagrid had told him he was a wizard and would be leaving the Dursley's to go to Hogwarts.

So much had happened in the past year, it didn't really feel _real _yet. The biggest change, of course, was that Harry had fulfilled his destiny by defeating Lord Voldemort and the Second War was over. Finding the remaining Horcruxes had been... well, a challenge to say the least, but it was done and they had all survived. There had been casualties of course, as in any war, but those Harry considered his surrogate family were safe, which was a small consolation for the guilt he felt over the many that _had _died.

It was now the week before his seventeenth birthday and that day Harry was finally leaving the Dursley's, a pleasure Uncle Vernon was still in shock from. He and Aunt Petunia had been even more stunned when Harry revealed just where he would be living from now on.

Once Voldemort was defeated and his followers rounded up, the Ministry, supported by Harry and Dumbledore, had been forced to admit that Sirius had been wrongly accused and imprisoned and given him a very generous compensation, in addition to a pardon. Sirius had promptly used most of the gold to get rid of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and purchase a large, wide-spread home on the outskirts of London; a place that could be home to Sirius, Harry, and newlyweds Lupin and Tonks. Dumbledore wasn't too keen on Harry leaving the Dursley's until the following year, after all Voldemort may be gone, but there were still rogue Death Eaters in hiding who may want revenge on the Boy Who Lived. However, Sirius, Harry and Lupin had raised a very convincing argument that the Trace that had protected him from Voldemort wouldn't stop any Death Eaters, so he was probably best with people who could protect him from any attacks.

Dumbledore had relented, secretly pleased that Harry would at least have a place outside of Hogwarts he could call home; but requested that Harry wait until just before he came of age. Sirius agreed, as he, Lupin and Kreacher were planning all sorts of renovations so the home would be perfect for Harry's arrival. And today was the day.

Sirius would be arriving on Privet Drive around lunchtime, thrilled at the opportunity to finally meet Harry's aunt and uncle. Harry figured Dumbledore would be coming also, but he wasn't certain. The one regret Harry did feel about leaving Privet Drive was that he was finally developing some form of relationship with Dudley that consisted more of Harry being used as a punching bag.

"Turns out all he needed was a Dementor attack!" Harry muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I knew I should have done that years ago."

Now too excited to go back to sleep, although it was early still and the sun had barely risen, Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. With fresh eyes, he gazed around the room that had been both his bedroom and his prison every summer for the past seven years.

Hedwig was in her cage on his desk, head under her wing and fast asleep; his school trunk stood open at the foot of the bed, seven years worth of Wizarding books, clothes and supplies tossed in; and scattered on the floor were two small boxes Aunt Petunia had given him a few days prior for any other belongings he had, which weren't many. Sirius and Lupin, (Remus, Harry mentally corrected himself) had already assured him furniture for his new room was organised, and he would be free to decorate however he wanted.

Harry couldn't wait to see his new home, and to be officially living with his new family. Although at first it had seemed slightly odd for Sirius to buy such a big house (and it was big, having three floors), he understood. After twelve years and now finally having his freedom, Sirius wanted his space and luxury and a home that he felt Harry deserved. Also, the size would give Lupin and Tonks their space, as they had generously been allocated the whole of the third floor.

Harry had wondered briefly why they were continuing to live with Sirius, but felt that his godfather and former (actually current again- he'd heard last week that Lupin had taken the DADA job once more) teacher were more than happy to have the company, both being shunned by the Wizarding community for so long. And Tonks? Well, she had suggested the idea, and Harry couldn't help but feel that living with her would be never boring.

He smiled to himself at this thought as he got up and dressed, half-heartedly throwing a few more items into a box. Around seven-thirty he heard movement outside in the hall. Harry's first instinct was it was Aunt Petunia, but he was surprised when a hesitant knock on the door revealed Dudley. Harry was speechless for a moment- he didn't think he'd ever seen his cousin up this early.

"Morning," he said as Dudley seemed oddly sheepish.

"Morning... so what time do you leave?" Dudley asked him and Harry shrugged.

"Around lunch-time, I reckon. My godfather's very excited about meeting your Mum and Dad," he grinned which Dudley returned.

"You'll be glad to leave then, I guess."

Harry paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Living with Sirius and Remus is going to be great."

Dudley frowned. "So, they're your parent's best friends, right? And when did they... get together?"

Harry immediately grimaced at that visual. "_No! _No, no, no. They're not... no. Actually, Remus just got married. Yeah, her name's Tonks."

"Tonks?" Dudley repeated and Harry grinned.

"If you call her Nymphadora she'll make you pay for it later. Tonks is her... well, I guess it's her maiden name now," he frowned, although he wasn't entirely sure if Tonks was keeping her own name.

Dudley paused then nodded. "Do you want to go get some breakfast?" he asked suddenly. "My shout."

Harry took a moment to be stunned, then made the executive decision to embrace the new Dudley while he was around.

"Sure. Should we tell your Mum and Dad?" he asked, grabbing shoes and a jacket.

Dudley snorted. "Yes, I'm sure they'd love the idea of taking you to breakfast to celebrate you're moving out. Have you not been living in the same house all these years, Potter?"

Harry grinned as they headed downstairs. "I don't know. Your Dad's pretty thrilled to have me gone, he might consider it."

For Dudley's seventeenth birthday, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had presented Dudley with a brand new car, but this was the first time Harry had been in it.

"Do you reckon you'll get a car?" Dudley asked Harry as they were on their way to MacDonald's for breakfast.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe once I finish school. After next week I can get my Apparation licence, so I won't need a car. But I wouldn't mind having one... one day. I'm not going to totally reject every aspect of the Muggle- the normal world," Harry said, correcting his use of the slang word used for non-magic folk.

"I couldn't do it," Dudley declared, narrowly avoiding running a red light. "I'd miss all my shows."

Harry managed a grin, but reminded himself why he hadn't been in Dudley's car before now. Driving was not one of Dudley's skills.

Harry was fortunate that he wouldn't have to sacrifice all technology of the Muggle world. As their new home was in a Muggle residential area, Harry had convinced Sirius (with little persuading) that it would be useful to be able to use technology and even basic electricity in the home.

"Trust me," he'd assured his godfather. "It's weird if you move into a huge house, and don't even have a television."

Sirius had exchanged a look with Lupin, and they'd both grinned at Harry sadly.

"Just like your mother," Lupin said, smiling slightly and that had been the end of it.

Harry knew he could look forward to television, a telephone and maybe even a computer, that for the first time in his life, would be for his enjoyment and use whenever he wanted. Hermione was especially delighted about this, so she had other means to contact him; whereas Ron was intrigued and fascinated by the whole idea, but not as much as his father.

When Harry and Dudley returned from breakfast, Aunt Petunia met them in the living room.

"Where were you two?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

Harry suspected she too, was also not used to seeing her son up before nine, especially not in the company of Harry.

"I took Harry out for breakfast... given that he's leaving today and all," Dudley explained casually to his mother who was speechless as Harry decided to make a hasty exit and finish packing.

That was his genuine intention, but he got sidetracked shortly after entering his room by impulsively deciding to do a total cleanout of his trunk, and then came the inevitable discovery of items you'd forgotten you'd owned; such as the wooden flute that Hagrid had given him for his first Christmas at Hogwarts, which had played so pivotal a role in getting to the Philosopher's Stone.

And so Harry passed the morning in this way, until he happened to glance at the clock (mental note to self- pack clock), and noticed it was twenty-past eleven, and Sirius had said to expect them around eleven-thirty. The thing was, he'd never specified who '_them' _was. Grimacing, Harry began to pack up his room in earnest. Starting with the clock.

Sirius stood outside number four, Privet Drive and looked up at the house in apprehension.

"It helps if you knock on the door," a voice suggested helpfully and Sirius looked next to him to see Hermione smiling slightly at him.

"Thanks, Hermione. I've always known you're the smart one," he said. "Maybe I'm just savouring the moment."

"Great. Savour inside," Lupin added.

Dumbledore tactfully intervened here, leading the foursome to the front door. "We may not be allowed inside," he chuckled, seeming quite amused by the idea of that.

It had been surprisingly easy to decide just who would collect Harry from his relatives home. Sirius and Lupin were a given, of course, both were dying to meet Harry's family they had heard so much about both from Harry and Lily before him. Dumbledore had requested to come, for what he said were "diplomatic reasons", which Sirius took as he didn't trust him and Remus to be pleasant to Petunia and Vernon Dursley... and he was probably right to do so. And then, when they met for dinner at the Burrow the night before, Ron and Hermione had begged to be allowed to come.

"For support," Hermione had beseeched.

Sirius had immediately agreed, although he'd seen Lupin shaking his head in dismay. Lupin had no objection to Ron and Hermione attending either, but it was no secret that Sirius was "a fan" of Hermione since she and Harry had helped Sirius and Buckbeak escape at only thirteen. It had been obvious then that Harry's best friend was kind, compassionate and amazingly bright. But in the brief moments he'd spent with her in the years following, she continued to amazed Sirius with her intelligence, and her mature, rational outlook. In a lot of ways, he'd mentioned to both Remus and Tonks, Hermione reminded him a lot of Lily and it was clear that she and Harry were great friends. They supported one another unconditionally, and shared the same values and Hermione officially had Sirius' seal of approval.

This meant that he couldn't help but think that Harry and Hermione would make a terrific couple. Tonks was more than happy to jump on Sirius' bandwagon for this theory, but Lupin merely rolled his eyes whenever it was mentioned.

Mrs. Weasley however, had forbidden Ron to attend the group that morning after seeing the state of his bedroom, so it was just Hermione with them now.

After Dumbledore knocked, there was a long pause before Petunia Dursley opened the door.

"Ah, Petunia!" Dumbledore greeted her warmly, as though they were old friends. "Albus Dumbledore. We've come to collect Harry."

Petunia seemed speechless for a moment and then nodded and hastily stepped back to let them in. Heaven forbid the neighbours see three people dressed in robes and a teenage girl in a sundress step into her house.

"Harry!"

She called up the stairs loudly. She didn't call her nephew by his name very often, usually it was a simple "Boy, get down here!" It seemed odd for her to say it now, but it caught Harry's attention, as a sign that it was at last time to leave.

He readily abandoned his packing, and headed downstairs to greet his visitors. Sirius and Lupin he was expecting and he shot them a grin; Dumbledore, he wasn't surprised to see either, but he was surprised (happily so) to see Hermione amongst them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, coming down the last few stairs.

Hermione smiled as she hugged him briefly. "Moral support, packing assistance, whatever."

Harry grinned. "Cool. I'm pretty much packed though."

Hermione eyed him for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Packed properly, or thrown things in your trunk?"

She knew him well, and Harry grinned sheepishly even as he protested. "I'm going to be _un_packing them in like twenty minutes anyway; does it really matter how they're packed?"

"Yes," she insisted. "You are such a _boy."_

Harry rolled his eyes even as he led her upstairs, to the dismay of his aunt, who was still awkwardly watching.

"You are such a girl," he retorted. "Where's Ron, by the way?"

"He wanted to come, but his Mum said he had to clean his room before he went anywhere."

Harry chuckled. "I've seen Ron's room. He may not make it to school if she sticks to that."

As the two friends disappeared from view, Dumbledore pleasantly turned back to Petunia. "I'm not quite sure if you've met Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Gentlemen, Petunia Dursley."

"Actually, I think we met briefly at Lily and James' wedding," Lupin said casually and Petunia balked.

Sirius grinned inwardly. Harry could take his time.

The minute Hermione saw Harry's room, she immediately declared it a disaster zone and set about "fixing it", dumping her bag on the bed and unpacking what Harry had already packed.

"So, how are you?" she asked simply, stacking Harry's books into his trunk.

Harry thought about that for a moment. He could go with a "fine" or a "good", but Hermione always saw right through all that.

"Honestly... it's a bit surreal," he admitted.

She smiled sympathetically. "I'm not surprised."

Then she grinned. "Well, you now live approximately ten minutes from me, so you'd better invite me over lots."

Harry grinned too. "You're always welcome," he assured her. "You're lucky Sirius and Remus like you," he teased and she giggled.

"I'm just glad we've got a proper Defence teacher for our N.E.W.T year," she answered and Harry rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are," he teased her. "So, how's your summer been? How's your...everything?"

Hermione smiled at him, as Harry let a flicker of guilt cross his face as he examined his best friend. During the final battle, Hermione had been struck by a piece of falling rubble as Voldemort and the Death Eaters attempted to storm Hogwarts. Harry had witnessed her fall and had sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment, until Ron had found a pulse.

She had been unconscious for two days, but had made a full recovery, thanks to Madam Pomfrey and a few Healers from St. Mungo's who came to assist with the wounded.

"I'm perfectly fine," she assured him. "And it's just a taste of your own medicine," she informed him lightly. "For all the times you've put yourself in hospital over the past seven years."

"It hasn't been that many," Harry rolled his eyes and she snorted.

"Please, I'm surprised they haven't re-named the hospital wing after you," she teased and Harry groaned, thinking that was the last thing he needed.

"So, your summer?" he asked, tossing things into his trunk.

Hermione shrugged, beginning to fix what Harry had just added. "Ok, I guess."

Harry frowned, sensing something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "It's just... my parents are acting... weird. They won't tell me what's going on though, which is driving me mad! But it's really uncomfortable to be at home," she admitted.

"Good thing I only live ten minutes away now, isn't it?" Harry grinned and Hermione laughed.

She surprised Harry, abruptly turning to him and hugging him tightly.

"What's this for?" Harry asked in amusement, hugging her back.

"I'm just glad something good is happening to you for once," she answered, her voice muffled against his neck. "You really deserve it, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, 'Mione."

His nose was filled with the scent of vanilla from her hair and Harry was suddenly struck with how good it felt to be holding her. He was thankful when there was a sudden movement and they separated to see Dudley in the doorway.

"Hey, Dudley," he greeted his cousin. "Uh, Dudley, this is my best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my cousin Dudley."

"Hello," Hermione said to him, smiling politely. Harry took a moment to marvel that she could be polite to him after what Harry had told her about his cousin over the years, but then realised this _was _Hermione they were talking about.

"Hi," Dudley replied and Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw his cousin eye Hermione appreciatively.

"What's up?" Harry asked loudly and Dudley nodded in the direction of the living room.

"I think Mum's about to have a stroke."

Harry was on the verge of saying that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, but took pity on his aunt.

"It's ok, I'm ready now. Here, 'Mione, can you take Hedwig?"

"Sure," she nodded, taking the cage in one hand and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Hand me that little box, will you?"

Harry did so, and Dudley offered to take the other box, leaving Harry to carry his trunk down the stairs.

"How are we leaving, by the way?" Harry asked Hermione as they headed out of the room.

"Side-along Apparation," she replied casually. "I can't wait until I can take my test!"

"Next week for me," Harry couldn't help smirk and she made a face at him.

Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore rose as Harry and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"All set."

Sirius took the box Hermione was carrying off her, and Lupin took the other from Dudley, before the group headed to the back garden, from which they would Apparate.

Petunia followed them, although Harry could tell she didn't really want to. He assumed she was just inspecting to make sure no neighbours had a hope of seeing five people disappear from her back garden.

"I'll tell Dad you said goodbye then, shall I?" Dudley grinned at Harry, who grinned back.

"Yes, I'm sure he's _heartbroken_ he's going to miss the chance to say goodbye."

Dudley held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.

"Don't be a stranger," Dudley muttered and Harry nodded in surprise.

"Yeah. So long, Big D."

Dudley smiled faintly and Harry turned to Aunt Petunia.

"See you," he said and she paused for a moment.

"Goodbye," she said finally, gazing at him oddly.

"Well, I think that went quite well," Dumbledore said cheerfully to Harry, as Dudley and Aunt Petunia returned inside.

"Yeah. Who knew Dudley had a personality?" Harry replied and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Unfortunately Harry, I can't accompany you to your new home. But I'm sure we'll see each other again before the summer is out."

"Sure," Harry replied, a little awkwardly, and unsure how to respond to that.

Then Lupin offered his arm to Hermione, and Harry gripped Sirius' forearm. Simultaneously, the five of them turned on the spot and promptly disappeared from Little Whinging.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

**AN. The whole storyline about Hermione's parents comes into play later on in the story, but I wanted to set it up right.**

Chapter Two

When Harry found himself on solid ground again, he blinked a few times to clear his head.

For the first time, he looked at where they were, and realised he was looking at his new home for the first time.

"Wow, this is great!" he said sincerely.

Sirius grinned, pleased at Harry's reaction. "Thank the Ministry. It's about the only good thing they've ever done, huh?"

"Sirius, don't start," Lupin said tiredly, but Harry only laughed.

"Are you going to help me unpack too?" he asked Hermione, as they headed inside. She pretended to think about it.

"Sure," she agreed.

When they went inside, Harry stopped to look around. He was standing in the foyer, on his right was the staircase leading upstairs, and on his left was the large and open living room. Opposite him was a hallway, which Harry found opened into the kitchen, and the dining room was adjacent to that.

Tonks, he found now, was seated at the dining room table, her hair its usual bubble-gum pink. And to his surprise, Ron was sitting with her, both eating sandwiches.

"Wotcher, Harry! Welcome home!"

Harry grinned at her. "Thanks, Tonks. Ron, what are you doing here? I thought you had to clean your room?"

Ron shrugged. "I am."

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment before understanding.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hermione asked him. "Your Mum's going to kill you when she finds out you left."

"How did you get here, anyway?" Sirius asked him, entering the kitchen.

"Apparated," Ron answered proudly. "I got my licence when school let out, remember?"

Harry remembered receiving Ron's hastily written scrawl, with only the words "Apparation" and "bloody excellent" decipherable.

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Well, you're just in time to help me help Harry unpack."

Ron groaned. "Great timing I've got," he muttered standing up.

"Second floor," Sirius told Harry as the trio left the kitchen and Harry nodded in understanding.

They climbed to the second floor, and walked past Sirius' room, then a study and a bathroom before reaching the doorway at the end of the hall. Harry gaped slightly as he entered his new bedroom. It was twice the size of the bedroom he had left at the Dursley's; and Sirius and Remus hadn't been kidding about the furniture. There was a large bed in the centre of the room, that reminded Harry of the four-poster bed he slept in at Hogwarts; a large wardrobe, two wide bookshelves and a desk. There was even a specific place for Hedwig's cage.

"Blimey, this is big!" Ron said unnecessarily, looking around. "How are you going to decorate it, mate?"

"I have no idea," Harry replied.

"I could probably get you some Chudley Cannon's wallpaper like I've got," Ron offered and Hermione uttered a moan.

"What?" he demanded defensively.

"Ron... don't take this the wrong way, but your room gives me a headache," Hermione told him.

Harry grinned. "Thanks for the offer, mate. But I think I'm right. I might sleep on the decorating scheme for awhile."

Ron shrugged casually.

"It's going to be strange, isn't it? Not having Order meetings anymore?" Hermione brought up as they unpacked.

"I liked everyone getting together and eavesdropping on the meetings of the secret society," Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry grinned. "So did Sirius. He wants to have big dinner's once a week, where everyone from the Order can just come and hang out. I think he was thinking Friday nights."

"Oh, that'd be _so _much fun!" Hermione sighed. "Would your family come, Ron? It wouldn't be the same without you all."

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe some weeks. Mum would appreciate not having to cook once a week. And if we don't, Fred and George definitely would. They're still living above the shop and hate cooking."

"Sirius and Remus can cook, can't they?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah. Tonks can't, but she's the only one in the house. Living with the Dursley's was good for something huh?" he asked lightly.

"I can't keep calling Lupin 'Remus' when as soon as school starts we have to call him 'Lupin' again," Ron complained.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"What are you going to do for your birthday, Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Sirius and Remus will probably make a big thing of it. If they don't, your Mum definitely will Ron."

"Definitely," Ron agreed.

They continued unpacking in silence and had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Harry called and was pleasantly surprised when Ginny and Luna entered.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them as they joined the group. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Luna and I were hanging out and came with Mum," Ginny explained. "She's after your blood by the way," she casually informed her brother who grimaced.

Hermione smirked at him knowingly for a moment before turning to Luna.

"How's your summer been Luna?"

"Oh, excellent!" Luna replied enthusiastically. "Daddy and I just spent a week in Kent, examining remnants of old Ixchel-Cliodhna bird nests."

There was the usual beat of awkward, amused silence that followed one of Luna's odd statements before Ron asked,

"What exactly is a Ixchel-Cliodhna bird?"

"It's a great big bird that is responsible for making rainbows appear in the sky," Luna explained solemnly. "They're very beautiful, but they don't stay in one place for more than two days. Luckily, their nests are very long-lasting. If you find a feather from one and wear them, your soul will call out to your true love and bring them to you."

"Fancy that," Ron replied after a long moment and Harry caught Hermione's eye, both suppressing a smile.

"How are Bill and Fleur settling into their new place?" she asked Ginny, who began telling them all about her brother's new home.

They were interrupted presently by Sirius. "Hey guys. First of all- _you,_" he said, pointing to Ron. "Are in _huge_ trouble with your mother, so I'd go down and deal with that."

Ron gulped and hastily headed downstairs as Sirius continued. "Secondly, Hermione and Luna, do you want to stay for dinner? The Weasley's are."

"I'd love to," Luna glowed at the joy of being included.

Hermione smiled at her as she answered Sirius' question. "That'd be great, Sirius. Thanks."

Sirius nodded and left them, and Hermione pulled out a mobile phone from her bag. "I'd better let my Mum know. Wow, you get great reception here, Harry!"

"That'll be great whenever I need to call _you_," Harry replied in amusement, knowing that Hermione would be the only person he ever called. Sirius _had_ installed a telephone, and Mr. Weasley had spent hours explaining to him how it worked. Slightly ironic, Harry had thought, when it had been him who had explained it to Mr. Weasley five years ago.

Harry knew that the main reason Sirius and Remus had gotten a phone, electricity and a television was for Harry's comfort, which he appreciated. He also knew that they, Sirius and Tonks especially were almost as fascinated with Muggle technology and devices as Mr. Weasley.

Ginny and Luna watched in fascination as Hermione sent a text message to her mother asking permission to stay for dinner, and both jumped a mile when the reply came through minutes later, giving her permission and the knowledge that her father would pick her up at nine o'clock on his way home from work.

"He's always working late," Hermione explained to Harry after relaying the information.

Harry nodded sympathetically.

"How much trouble are you in?" Harry asked Ron as he re-entered the room, who merely grimaced and shook his head.

"Don't ask."

"I love what you've done to your hair, 'Mione," Ginny said to Hermione who blushed slightly, her hand automatically going up to touch her hair.

Ron stared at her blankly for a moment. "What did you do?"

Ginny and Luna groaned and Harry tried to see what was different about Hermione's hair. It was still deep brown, still incredibly thick and bushy. But now he noticed that instead of the waves, her hair had settled into soft curls which framed her face, and it was longer than it had ever been.

"It took forever," Hermione admitted, after explaining the change to Ron.

Ron nodded and shrugged carelessly. "It looks alright."

"It looks great," Harry added and Hermione flashed him a smile as the door opened once more and Kreacher stuck his head in the room.

"Excuse me, Master Harry, dinner is ready," the elf said, bowing deeply.

"Thanks, Kreacher," Harry replied as they all stood up to leave the room.

"Does everyone else think it's going to be really weird to be back at school after last year?" Ginny asked them as they headed down to the ground floor.

Harry shrugged. "Probably. I'm just looking forward to having a normal year for once."

He started as Hermione laughed at that comment.

"What?"

"You? Have a _normal _year? I'll believe that when I see it," she giggled and Ginny and Luna laughed too.

"It's not like I go looking for trouble," Harry protested as they entered the kitchen.

"No, you just have a natural talent for finding it," Ginny replied.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the group with a smile as she broke off her conversation with Tonks.

"Hello, Harry dear. Are you all settled in?" she asked, giving Harry his usual hug.

"Yeah, all unpacked," Harry assured her.

He moved to help Sirius set the table as Mrs. Weasley turned to greet Hermione.

"So, who else is coming?" he asked his godfather.

"Just Arthur and the twins," Sirius replied.

"It smells great," Hermione chirped, appearing at Harry's shoulder.

There was the usual clamour for the best seats as everyone arranged themselves around the large table, one of the few pieces Sirius had saved from Grimmauld Place. Harry found himself seated between Hermione and Sirius, and opposite Ron and Luna. They'd only just started when Mr. Weasley arrived with Fred and George who greeted Harry as though they hadn't seen him for years.

As always, there were about five different conversations going on as they ate, but they were always interesting, and Harry loved it.

"So, what do you reckon?" Sirius asked the table at large when he could get a word in edgewise. "Weekly dinners?"

"Do you really want to put yourself out every week, Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"It's no trouble, Molly really," he assured her. "I love having people over and Merlin knows we have the room."

"Well, it would be a lovely change not to have to cook once in awhile," Mrs. Weasley said slowly which Harry and Ron took as a sign of agreement and grinned at each other.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione volunteered to clean up, roping in Ron, Ginny and Luna to assist. Of the five of them, Ron was the only one who could do magic, of course, but Harry and Hermione were more than used to doing chores without magic. The adults had moved to the living room, where Hermione and Harry gave a quick demonstration as to how the television worked and Fred and George insisted on watching _F.R.I.E.N.D.S, _the second they got a glimpse of Jennifer Aniston.

Giggling, Hermione explained the concept of the show and the characters to the twins and they settled down to watch the episode. Before they knew it, the time was nine o'clock and Hermione stood up with a sigh as they heard a car honk from the street.

"That'll be my Dad," she said, waving goodbye.

"See ya, Hermione!" Tonks waved back enthusiastically. "You're welcome _anytime, _understand? Seriously, I'm the only girl here. _Any _time!"

Hermione laughed. "Understood. 'Night!"

Through the living room window, they saw her hasten down the driveway and climb into her father's car, who then drove off.

"That's quite a car," Harry heard Mr. Weasley murmur under his breath, and he and Ron exchanged grins.

Two days after Harry had moved in, Dumbledore sat in the kitchen with Lupin, discussing Lupin's plans for what he was going to teach his classes for the year. Lupin still had his lesson plans from when he had taught during Harry's third year, but in light of the Second War, he had thought to modify them slightly, especially for the N.E.W.T students. Sirius and Tonks were also in the kitchen, Sirius doing the crossword in the _Daily Prophet _and Tonks half-heartedly doing paperwork for the Auror office.

All four adults stopped what they were doing as they heard the front door open and shut, and then they heard light footsteps going upstairs.

"Hermione," Sirius explained to Dumbledore. "We told her not to bother knocking, otherwise we just have to get up."

Dumbledore chuckled. "She's a frequent visitor then?"

"Every day," Tonks nodded. "I don't think she likes being at home."

"Is something going on we should know about?" Lupin frowned in concern, but Sirius shrugged.

"I know she's talked to Harry about it, so I suppose as long as she's talking to someone. I mean, they are best friends."

Dumbledore smiled. "I suspect it's a nice change for Harry to be able to help Hermione through problems than having to rely on her support."

"He's just like James," Lupin rolled his eyes fondly. "Hates having to ask for help with anything."

"And Hermione's just like Lily and tells him to get over it," Sirius grinned.

They heard the distinct sound of furniture being moved, and Sirius and Remus frowned up at the ceiling.

"What are they _doing?" _Lupin demanded.

"I'll check!" Tonks volunteered eagerly, abandoning her work and dashing upstairs.

She returned moments later with a bemused look on her face. "They're painting Harry's room- without magic," she said, puzzled.

"Well, neither of them are of age yet," Lupin said reasonably.

Dumbledore smiled. "I think they simply prefer to do some things without magic. They _are_ used to it."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Harry cooks without magic. Says it's one of the few good things about living with his aunt and uncle."

Sirius and Lupin exchanged dark looks, both were dismayed that Harry could be so casual and light about the way the Dursley's had treated him.

"It looks ok, doesn't it?" Hermione frowned, standing back to inspect the visual of the paint on the wall.

"It looks fine," Harry assured her. Hermione had offered Harry a bunch of leftover paint to decorate his room from when her parents had repainted their house last summer, and Harry had agreed.

It was a simple beige colour, and Harry liked it. Actually, he was just glad to get rid of the bland white that presently covered the walls.

"Are you sure? Because I could've gotten something else," Hermione fussed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mione, you're not being graded on your paint picking skills; it doesn't count towards a final grade. Lighten up," he teased, waving his paint brush at her, and accidentally-on-purpose flicking paint at her.

Hermione gaped at him for a moment, looking at the flecks of paint in her hair and on her clothes, thankful she had worn old clothes.

"You did _not _just do that!" she stared at him.

Harry grinned at her innocently. "Do what?"

She laughed. "You are _so _dead, Potter!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Harry teased. "Voldemort had nothing on you."

Hermione scowled at him and flicked her own paintbrush at Harry, who dodged most of it, and promptly painted a splodge of paint on the faded gray jumper she wore.

Downstairs, Sirius and Lupin looked up briefly as Hermione let out a squeal of protest, and Dumbledore chuckled. He couldn't help but think how nice it was to see, or hear in this case, Harry have a chance to just be a normal teenager and have some fun.

"As much as I want to see the finished product," he said smiling as he stood up to leave. "I'm afraid I must be off."

Tonks grinned. "You're coming to Harry's birthday party next week, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Dumbledore assured her.

The last thing he heard as he left the house was Hermione threatening Harry with physical violence if he dared to get anymore paint in her hair.

"Not the hair," Harry teased with a laugh and Dumbledore chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

"So, sounds like you guys had a productive day," Sirius laughed at his godson and Hermione that afternoon as he, Lupin and Tonks stood in the doorway, admiring the completed paint job; and the paint-splattered clothes of Harry and Hermione.

Hermione groaned slightly as she lifted up a clump of hair, glued together by paint.

"Do you know how long this is going to take to get out of my hair without magic?" she demanded of Harry.

"Cry me a river," Harry teased her, and Tonks tactfully intervened.

"Here, Mione- I'll help you before you go home."

"Thanks, Dora," Hermione replied gratefully and followed Tonks up to the third floor.

"I'm going to have a shower," Harry told Sirius and Lupin.

"Good idea," Lupin smiled and when he and Sirius had left the room, they couldn't help but laugh.

Once Harry was settled into his new home, the summer seemed to pass at an alarming rate. The following week of course, was his birthday, and as he'd predicted, Sirius, Remus and Tonks went all out. All nine of the Weasley's (ten including Fleur), Hagrid, Luna, Dumbledore and even Professor's McGonagall and Snape came, (although Harry suspected Snape had been dragged there unwillingly.) He made an effort to be civil to Snape, after all, the man had spent his entire life trying to protect Harry in honour of his mother. The fact he was a git was beside the point.

Mrs. Weasley helped Sirius cook a huge dinner of all Harry's favourite dishes and Tonks had gone a bit overboard with the scarlet and gold decorations. Hermione was the first to arrive, and came dancing into the living room where Harry was reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Happy Birthday!" she sang, handing him the parcel she was holding.

Harry was amused by her excitement as he put the paper aside. He took a moment to notice that Hermione looked very pretty that night, in a summery cobalt blue dress and small heels.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said smiling, making a conscious effort to ignore his thoughts and focus on the gift.

As she watched him excitedly, Harry ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a crystal figurine about the size of a paperback book, depicting two deer, a stag and a doe entwined together, which were moving, as things tended to do in the Wizarding world.

Harry was completely amazed as he gaped at it. "Wow."

It was perfectly clear to Harry what it symbolised, but when he didn't say anything, Hermione got nervous.

"It's just... something to symbolise your parents. Watching over you, I guess. Or just that they're a part of you."

Harry turned the figurine slowly over in his hands, and frowned as he saw an inscription engraved in the bottom.

"What's this mean?" he asked her, examining it.

Hermione blushed slightly as she answered. "It's Latin. _'__Sanctimonia of animus, curator angelus'._ Roughly translated it means, 'purity of soul' and 'guardian angels'."

'Purity of soul' Harry repeated mentally, thinking of his own soul that was now both pure and wholly his. Harry couldn't think of anything to say and Hermione grimaced apprehensively. "It was a stupid idea, wasn't it? I couldn't think of what to get you..."

"'Mione," Harry interrupted her. "It's perfect."

She smiled faintly. "You really like it?"

"It's perfect," Harry repeated. "Thank you. Come here," he ordered and leaned over to hug her.

She chuckled as she returned his hug. "Happy birthday. I bet they wish they could be here," she said softly and Harry smiled, squeezing her hand lightly in return.

"Blimey, you've sure raised the stakes for _your _birthday present, haven't you?" he asked her, shaking his head and she laughed.

"What do you think everyone else will get you?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't mind if they don't get me anything really. I'm used to it."

Hermione grinned. "Do you think Snape will get you a present?"

Harry grimaced. "That would be weird, so no."

"Why? Because he was spying on Voldemort to protect you because he's been in love with your Mum for twenty-five years?" Hermione asked innocently and Harry scowled at her.

"Thanks for the recap, 'Mione."

"Hey, Harry? Was that the door?"

They both looked up as Lupin entered the room and he smiled at Hermione. "Hey, Hermione. You're a bit early."

"I have nothing else to do," she laughed. "Plus I wanted to give Harry his present before anyone else arrived."

Lupin turned to Harry inquisitively, and Harry wordlessly handed him the figurine. Lupin examined it closely for a moment and shook his head as he returned it to Harry.

"That's an incredibly thoughtful gift, Hermione."

Hermione blushed, and turned even redder as Lupin proceeded to call Tonks and Sirius in from the kitchen to see the present. Sirius was rendered speechless and Tonks was extra careful to only examine and admire it from Sirius's hands.

"With my luck, I'd drop it," she said and Harry chuckled as he took it back.

"I'm going to put it upstairs where it's safe," he informed them.

"Oh, put then everyone who wants to see it has to go upstairs!" Tonks protested. "We'll leave it in here for the party, ok?"

"Sure," Harry agreed and Hermione felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Harry, could you and Hermione bring in the snack food from the kitchen, please?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded.

"Sure. Just bring them in here or the dining room?"

"Just on the table's fine."

The two disappeared and Sirius barely waited before they were out of earshot before turning excitedly to Lupin and Tonks.

"Sirius, don't," Lupin protested in exasperation before he could say anything.

Sirius looked at him in exasperation. "Come on, Moony! You can't deny that is the perfect gift for Harry! The inscription and everything!"

"She knows him _so_ well," Tonks added eagerly.

"Because she's his best friend for the past seven years!" Lupin argued. "Of course she knows him!"

"Why are you so against the idea of them dating?" Sirius demanded and Lupin almost laughed.

"I'm not _against _the idea. I like Hermione, she's a great girl. But they're _not_ dating! If they ever want to date, I'll be thrilled and support them both. But I'm not going to jump headlong and read into something that isn't there!"

"He won't even listen to my ideas of how to set them up," Tonks informed Sirius.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Both of you, stop. I know you have your heart set on Harry and Hermione as a couple, but think about it. They've been best friends for seven years. Going from friends to a relationship is risky. Just... don't go putting ideas in their heads, ok? If this _is _meant to be as you both insist, it'll happen in its own time."

"But what if we're meant to bring them together?" Tonks demanded of her husband, who rolled his eyes again and went to help Harry and Hermione.

Sirius and Tonks only pouted for a moment, before Sirius conceded defeat- at least for now. But they took it upon themselves as each guest arrived to specifically point out Hermione's gift and the inscription. Sirius was glad, however, that Tonks was showing it to Snape; the look on his face was one Sirius couldn't decipher, a mixture of shock, pain and wonder.

Both McGonagall, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley were on the verge of tears after seeing it, and Hermione was making a point of busying herself in the kitchen to avoid talking about it.

"What's up, Ron?" Fred asked his brother, coming up with George to stand next to Ron, who was studying the inscription.

Ron looked sheepish. "I got Harry a copy of that book you got me: _Twelve Fail-safe ways to Charm witches. _Doesn't have the quite same meaning as Hermione's gift, does it?"

"No," George replied honestly. "But then again, Hermione's a girl. And she's got that whole empathetic quality working for her. _You_ have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I've heard that before," Ron muttered.

Hermione spent most of the meal talking with Ginny, Luna and Tonks; the four women making plans to go into Diagon Alley sometime next week, although Ginny was wondering whether it made more sense to wait until they had received their Hogwarts letters. Next to them, Harry, Ron and Neville were discussing with Fred and George the latest _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _products in development; and across the table, the adults were discussing how the Wizarding community was recovering and rebuilding after Voldemort's downfall.

As the evening progressed, the night got more and more entertaining. Hagrid got slightly tipsy and began reminiscing loudly about the night he'd rescued Harry and taken him to Privet Drive; and Harry pointedly ignored Sirius and Remus when they began regaling the table with stories from when Harry was a baby. Mrs. Weasley produced an enormous birthday cake, in the shape of a Snitch and they all sang "Happy Birthday", Hagrid louder than anyone.

Typically, Fred and George then launched into the Hogwarts school song, but only finished the first few lines before Bill threatened to hex their mouths shut if they continued.

"Presents!" Sirius announced gleefully amid the laughter that followed.

Harry was taken aback for a moment, as the guests lay their gifts on the table before him. This was more gifts than he had ever received on one birthday in his entire life. Whilst none of the gifts had the same sentiment as Hermione's had, Harry was pleased and grateful for all of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had fulfilled the tradition of getting a wizard a watch when he comes of age, and had given him a watch belonging to Mrs. Weasley's brother, Fabian Prewett; Fred and George, a enormous box of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _products, although it was difficult to tell whether Mrs. Weasley was glaring more at them or at Ron's _Twelve Fail-safe ways to charm witches; _Bill and Fleur had given him an enchanted razor; Ginny and Luna had gone in together to give him a book about famous Aurors; Hagrid had given him a bag of home-made rock cakes and a moleskin pouch to protect his belongings from theft; and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape (although Harry was pretty sure it was simply that his name had been added to the card) had given him a large box of Honeydukes sweets, as well as a packet of sherbet lemons.

Lastly, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks had gotten him an extended version of _Quidditch through the Ages _and the autobiography of Harry's favourite Quidditch player, Aidan Lynch, in addition to the furniture for his room.

"Good birthday?"

Hermione asked him later that night, as Harry offered to walk her out to her mother's car.

"The best," Harry confirmed. "Thanks again for the gift, 'Mione."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled and awkwardly pecked her cheek, giving her a warm hug. Hermione's head swam for a moment as her cheek tingled where Harry's lips had touched, and she blushed.

"I'll see you later."

"Night," Harry nodded and she climbed into the car and Mrs. Granger drove away, leaving Harry to watch until the taillights disappeared from view.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Three

In mid-August, their Hogwarts letters arrived, and as Harry and Ron had already suspected, Hermione had been made Head Girl.

"Who's Head Boy?" Harry asked as the three of them sat in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow, where they had been invited for lunch.

Hermione held up a second letter from her bag. "Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff. He sent me a note to congratulate me."

"Well, as long as it's not Malfoy," Ron said darkly, scowling.

"Dumbledore has more sense than that," Harry said reasonably. He still wasn't fond of Malfoy, but couldn't help but pity him. After all, he had been working for Voldemort and then witnessed his father be murdered, that can't be easy for anyone- even a prat like Malfoy.

"It's Dumbledore's birthday next week," Hermione commented absent-mindedly and Harry and Ron startled.

"It is? How did you know that?" Harry demanded.

"It's in _Notable Wizards of the Millennium. _He was born August 31, 1881,_" _Hermione answered as though it was common knowledge.

" Of course it is," Ron muttered. "How old is he? About one hundred and fifty?"

"He'll be one hundred and fifteen, actually," Hermione corrected.

Harry shook his head in amazement. He couldn't believe he didn't know this, after seven years and everything Dumbledore had helped him through. It was true that he had been hurt and angry with his Headmaster after learning that so much important information had been kept from him, but that was all in the past now. After learning about his family and past, Dumbledore was definitely part of the family Harry had created for himself, and he felt slightly embarrassed he hadn't even known his birthday.

"Should we get him something?" he wondered aloud.

"What do you get your Headmaster?" Ron frowned.

"But he's not just our Headmaster," Hermione said. "He's... _Dumbledore. _He must have everything."

"Except socks," Harry mused, remembering a conversation many years ago before a mirror, and Hermione and Ron stared at him as though he was crazy.

"Socks? You want to get him socks?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Ron shook his head. "Ok, mate. Socks it is."

Ginny let herself into the room at this point and plopped down next to Hermione on the bed.

"Who's getting socks?"

"Dumbledore, for his birthday next week," Hermione replied dryly and Ginny only raised an eyebrow for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, can I get in on that?"

"How's Dean? Is he back from his holiday yet?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny nodded, beaming at the reference to her boyfriend. "Yeah, he is. I haven't actually seen him yet, but we're going to meet in Diagon Alley on Friday. You guys wanna come?"

"Well, we probably should get our books," Hermione said slowly, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Yeah ok, it sounds great," Harry added.

Ron's bedroom door opened with a bang and Fred and George burled into the room excitedly.

"Who's in for a game of Quidditch in the orchard?" Fred asked gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure," Ron and Harry immediately agreed and stood up.

"'Mione? You coming?" Harry asked her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow pointedly and Harry grinned. "Ok, do you want to come watch?"

She grinned back. "That I can do," she agreed and Harry held out his hand to help her up.

Hermione took it, and blushed slightly at the warmth she felt having Harry's hand secure around hers.

"Actually," Ginny suddenly intervened. "Hermione and I will meet you down there in a sec. I just need to ask her something."

"What?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Girl stuff, nosy," Ginny retorted and her brothers immediately blanched.

"Don't be too long," George warned them as they left, and Hermione reluctantly released Harry's hand so he could follow.

Hermione then followed Ginny down a flight of stairs to her room where her friend shut the door behind her.

"What's up?"

Ginny turned to her with a grin. "How long have you liked Harry?"

Hermione blushed immediately, unsure what to say. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny gave her a pointed stare. "Please, Hermione. You're talking to a girl who couldn't even talk to Harry for two years, remember? You can't hide it from me."

Hermione hesitated for a moment then groaned slightly. "Oh my God, is it that obvious?"

"No," Ginny assured her comfortingly. "Relax. But seriously, how long?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "It's just... lately whenever I see him, or he touches me... my stomach goes all jittery."

"I saw," Ginny smiled.

"And it's hard, because I see him pretty much every day, because being at home is weird right now..."

Ginny nodded sympathetically.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Luna!" Hermione pleaded with her, and Ginny nodded.

"Sure, no worries. What are you going to do, though?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. He's my best friend. I'm just going to ignore it and it'll go away eventually."

Ginny gave her a pitying look and hugged her warmly. "If you need to talk, I'm here," she assured her and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Gin. Come on, the guys are waiting for us."

Harry had learnt several new things about Hermione this summer that he wasn't quite sure how he'd never discovered these things in the past seven years.

For one thing, Hermione, although she was the most gifted witch in their year and seemed to adapt effortlessly into the Wizarding world; she actually loved certain things from the Muggle world far more than she let on. Television, _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _especially and could quite happily spend a day just watching movies. She also admitted to Harry that during the school year, her cousin would tape shows her favourite shows for her and she'd watch them during the summer.

Secondly, Hermione's parents both worked long hours and didn't seem to have much time for their daughter, which explained why they'd never minded Hermione spending most of the summer at the Burrow.

Hermione was also a hopeless romantic, an excellent cook and loved playing music at full blast as she did so. Her love of learning wasn't limited to only the Wizarding world, and especially loved literature and history. She was very close to her cousin Stephanie, who was twenty-five, engaged to a drama/music teacher named Tim, and like Hermione, an only child.

"She's practically my big sister," Hermione said to Harry one day, as she was telling him about her shopping trip with Steph the day before.

"What do your aunt and uncle do?" Harry asked.

"They run a hotel and conference centre about an hour's drive from Kings Cross."

It was the day before Dumbledore's birthday and Harry and Hermione were walking back to her place after she'd spent all day all Harry's, and Harry was taking the opportunity to ask more about Hermione's family. Harry could've taken her home by side-along Apparation, having gotten his licence shortly after his birthday, but both preferred to walk.

"Why have you never talked about your parents or family before?" he asked curiously, after letting Hermione vent about her parents, both of whom were still acting 'strange'.

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know. It's not really a big deal," she muttered.

"Uh, yeah it is," Harry stressed.

She smiled slightly. "I... it just... it's like... like an Allied solider liberating the concentration camps at the end of WWII, sitting next to one of the starving Holocaust survivors with a giant sandwich and complaining because it has pickles!"

Harry grinned. "I don't like pickles."

Hermione laughed and shoved him playfully. "You get what I mean, Potter!"

Harry nodded gently. "Yeah I know what you mean. You feel bad complaining about your family, because I don't _have _a family, right? It's ridiculous, though. I'm your best friend, 'Mione. You can tell me _anything."_

"Noted," she replied, smiling and linked her arm through Harry's as they walked.

Harry swallowed hard, feeling her soft skin against his and determinedly stared straight ahead as they walked.

"So, tell me more," he prodded and she sighed.

"Well... I know they love me and they're proud of me, but they do expect a lot from me," she admitted. "Only child and all. I wish I was closer with them, my Mum especially. It probably doesn't help though that I'm away for nine months of the year," she added as an afterthought.

Just as they were walking down Hermione's street, a car passed them and turned into the driveway.

"That's my parents! Together!"Hermione said in surprise. "Mum! Dad!"

Mr and Mrs Granger both turned, and smiled at Hermione as they approached. Immediately, Harry could see what Hermione had been talking about. Her parents were standing about four feet away from one another, and their body language was tense, with fake smiles.

"Mum, Dad- you guys remember Harry, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Hello, Harry," Mrs. Granger smiled at him.

"Hello," he greeted them.

"We'd offer to have you for dinner Harry, but we really need to discuss something with Hermione," she continued apologetically and Hermione frowned in confusion.

"That's ok," Harry said quickly. "I've got to get back home."

He turned to Hermione. "So, if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you at King's Cross?"

"Yeah," she smiled and waved goodbye as she followed her parents inside.

Over the summer, Hermione had developed the habit of coming over about mid-morning, unless she had plans. When Harry didn't hear from her by lunchtime, he couldn't help but wonder if her talk with her parents the night before had been serious. Slightly worried, he sent Hedwig to her with a note, asking if she was okay. After a few minutes, Hedwig returned with a short reply tied to her leg.

"Everything's fine, we're just working out stuff so I won't make dinner. See you tomorrow. Love from Hermione."

Harry frowned, but for some reason wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Harry, she sounds fine," Lupin reassured him, when Harry showed him the note and told his about the night before.

"You don't know what her parents wanted to talk to her about, it could have been anything. Maybe they just want her to spend the day with them instead of us before she goes back to school?"

"Yeah ok," Harry agreed.

There was a knock on the front door and when Harry opened it, he found Ron and Ginny on the other side.

"Hey, did you send it?" he asked them as he let them inside.

Ginny had begged to be allowed to be the one to send the socks they had bought Dumbledore to him for his birthday, and she and Ron had just come from the Post office.

"Yeah, it's all done," Ron grinned.

They went into the living room, where Sirius grinned at them from the paper. "Hi guys. You know, you don't have to knock when you come over. Hermione never bothers."

"Noted," Ron nodded, giving him the thumbs up.

"Mum will still make us knock," Ginny pointed out to her brother.

"Is Mum going to be with us every time we come over?" Ron demanded in return.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked hastily, before Ginny could retort and prolong the argument.

"Is Hermione here?" Ginny asked.

"No, she's got stuff on with her parents," Harry replied trying to convince himself he believed what he was saying.

Ron and Ginny both accepted that and they eventually decided to go into Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George's shop.

"Harry! You _have _to come sit down!" Tonks squealed, practically knocking Harry over as she bowled into him the second he entered the house that afternoon.

"Ok, I'll just take these upstairs," Harry replied, holding up his bags.

"No, it has to be _now!" _Tonks insisted.

Harry was completely mystified and confused as he allowed Tonks to tug him impatiently into the living room. Sirius was there with an expression torn between confusion and amusement, whilst Lupin looked slightly sheepish.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Sirius as Tonks bounced up and down on her feet.

"I'm pregnant!" Tonks burst out beaming. It was obvious she'd been dying to say this for some time, and Harry and Sirius gave her the appropriate reaction, by gaping in shock for a moment before grinning excitedly.

"Congratulations," Harry said sincerely to Tonks, who hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Harry."

"When?" he asked, still trying to get his head around the bombshell.

"I'm due in January," Tonks explained.

Sirius frowned in confusion. "Wait- January? That's... soon."

Tonks smiled apologetically. "I know. I'm already four months."

"Four months?" Sirius repeated.

"We wanted to get past the first trimester first," Lupin said quietly and Harry turned to him, beaming as wide as Tonks.

"This is unbelievably cool. Congratulations," he said and Lupin grinned back.

"Thank you, Harry."

Sirius still seemed unable to recover from the shock of the announcement.

"I don't believe it. Moony's going to be a father!"

Lupin chuckled. "Trust me, it's taken some getting used to."

Tonks and Lupin exchanged a private smile and Sirius clapped his hands together decisively.

"Well, I suggest we go out to dinner to celebrate! What do you feel like, Tonks?"

"Oh, let's just go to _The Leaky Cauldron,_" Tonks suggested. "I'm dying for one of Tom's hamburgers!"

"Sounds good to me," Lupin agreed.

"I'll just dump these upstairs," Harry said again and hurried upstairs to put his purchases in his room.

The minute he was gone, Lupin and Tonks turned to Sirius.

"Are you still going to want us living here come January?" Tonks grinned and Sirius smiled.

"Of course I am! Remember when Harry was born, Remus?"

"I remember for a good two months he liked you better as a dog than a person," Lupin grinned and Sirius grimaced at the memory.

"Yeah..."

"Listen, Sirius... Dora and I decided we're going to ask Harry to be the baby's godfather," Lupin said quietly, slightly unsure as to how his best friend would react.

Sirius, however, grinned. "I think that's a good idea," he replied and Lupin grinned back, relieved.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Tonks said abruptly as they heard Harry's footsteps on the stairs.

Sirius and Lupin both nodded and the four of them headed for the door.

"It's going to be _so _quiet around here from tomorrow," Sirius said wistfully over dinner.

"Yes, but it's not like you're going to have nothing to do," Lupin said dryly. "You do kind of have a job now, Sirius."

"True," Sirius admitted.

Over the summer, Sirius had accepted a job as a political reporter for _The Quibbler. _It was the perfect job for Sirius, as he could make his own hours, and gave him a chance to vent some of his aggravation towards the Ministry, yet through a medium the Ministry couldn't censor him. Plus it helped that now Sirius was a free man and wouldn't be confined to the house.

"Did you guys know it was Dumbledore's birthday today?" Tonks asked. "It was in the _Daily Prophet. _He's one hundred and fifteen!"

"I knew," Harry replied. "Hermione told us about it last week."

"How did Hermione know?" Sirius asked his godson and Harry grinned.

"Because she's Hermione, and knows everything."

The adults all chuckled and suddenly, Lupin groaned.

"What?" Tonks asked her husband in alarm.

"I just remembered... Harry, I don't suppose there's any chance Hermione's shortened the length of her essay's since I last taught you?"

Harry smiled. "Sorry, Remus. If anything, they've gotten longer."

He couldn't help but laugh at the brief look of dismay that crossed Lupin's face.

"We probably should have done something for Dumbledore's birthday, shouldn't we?" Tonks changed the subject.

"We did," Harry volunteered. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I sent him a gift."

"What did you get him?" Lupin asked.

"Socks."

Sirius almost choked on his dinner. "Socks? You got Dumbledore _socks?_"

Harry nodded. "Yep. Don't worry, he'll understand," he assured him.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged a glance, and shrugged. When they returned home that night, Harry was met at the door by an unfamiliar owl with a note in his beak. Puzzled, Harry opened it, and smiled slightly as he read the brief note enclosed.

"_To Harry, Hermione, Ronald and Ginerva, _

_Many sincere thanks for your thoughtful birthday gift, it made a nice change from the norm. I trust you have an enjoyable journey and first term back at Hogwarts tomorrow._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Harry chuckled, and made a mental note to take the note with him tomorrow to show the others. That night, as he had every night of the summer for the past seven years, he crossed off the final box counting down to September the first. His last year of Hogwarts was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Four

Harry could tell immediately something wasn't right with Hermione the second she met them on Platform Nine and Three Quarters the next morning. She looked as though she hadn't slept at all, and the smile she put on a she bid Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Tonks goodbye was obviously forced. But it wasn't until they were well into the countryside that Harry had a moment alone with her to ask what was troubling her.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She looked startled by his question for a moment. "What? Of course I am."

Harry gave her a pointed glance. "Really?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then shook her head and Harry was startled to see tears well up in her eyes.

"Mione? What happened?" he asked worriedly, moving closer.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "You know how my parents wanted to talk to me the other night?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well... I asked them what was going on... and..."

She abruptly burst into tears and Harry was completely overwhelmed for a moment.

"My Dad had an affair," she finally managed to get out, and Harry was shocked.

"_What?" _

She nodded miserably as she wiped her eyes. "With the receptionist at their practice. Dad says it's over now, but from what I could tell, my Mum walked in on them before the summer," she sobbed.

"God, Hermione. I'm so sorry," Harry said, unsure what else to say.

She chuckled tearily as Harry gingerly took her hand.

"Remember the summer before third year? When I was in France?"

Harry nodded and she swallowed before continuing. "That's when it started. The trip to France was my Dad's attempt to relieve his guilty conscience. He came to talk to me... last night. He said that he was sorry he'd let me down and let my Mum down... but that he'd made a _mistake _and he and Mum were going to work it out, and he'd make it up to us."

She shook her head in dismay, still holding Harry's hand. "A _mistake? _How do you make a mistake for _four years? _And how does he think he's going to fix this?"

Harry said nothing, there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, but Hermione seemed satisfied with that approach.

"My aunt and uncle aren't talking to my Dad. But they came over last night to see me before we went back to school... I heard her yelling at him. She said she was glad my grandparents were dead so they didn't have to see this."

"She's your Dad's sister?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"I know it's stupid... but I'm mad at my Dad for what he did, and I'm mad at my Mum for badmouthing my Dad to me. They're going to put me in the middle of this, I know it. They've started already, and I don't want to be in the middle. This is between them, and they need to sort it out. And... And I'm really annoyed that they seem to have completely forgotten my birthday."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "That's not stupid, Mione. But do you really think they've forgotten it?"

Hermione nodded. "I know it's not for a few weeks, but we usually do something at the end of the summer, and I've spent the past few days listening to my Mum tell me all about my Dad's affair and his _mistress_, while my Dad apologises."

She took a deep, calming breath and sniffled slightly as she met Harry's sympathetic, yet not pitying gaze.

"Sorry," she apologised.

Harry smiled. "I think you're allowed to get upset over this stuff. You're allowed to be sad, you're allowed to be angry. Ok? Remember me in fifth year?"

Hermione actually laughed. "Yes. Don't take this the wrong way, but that wasn't your best year."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered, embarrassed in retrospect for his angry behaviour.

"Can we keep this between us?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "I don't really want anyone knowing about my parents."

Harry nodded immediately. "Sure. And if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," she smiled, which Harry returned.

They heard movement out in the corridor and Harry quickly realised he was still holding Hermione's hand, which he hastily and reluctantly released.

Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she re-entered the compartment and saw Hermione's red eyes, but she didn't comment on it; and swiftly kicked Ron in the ankle when he made to do so.

Harry was careful to keep an close eye on Hermione the next few days, but being back at Hogwarts, away from her parent's dramas and back in the routine of classes and homework seemed to benefit her, and she was her regular self. However, her comment on the train about her parents missing her birthday, especially in light of the gift she had given Harry for his own birthday over the summer, made Harry determined to do something special for her.

When he brainstormed this with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus; the five boys decided the best course of action would be to throw Hermione a surprise party the night of her birthday in the Room of Requirement. Dean quickly conveyed this to Ginny, who in turn informed Lavender, Parvati and Luna, all of whom were in favour of the plan. The actual planning was easy, Harry and Ron knew the Room of Requirement would provide a good space, so they only had a few details to work out.

Harry put Dean and Seamus (who had volunteered for food duty) in touch with Dobby in the kitchens, and Dobby also offered to take care of decorations, which Harry agreed to; although he made a mental note to inspect these prior to the party, remembering Dobby's Christmas decorations for the DA in fifth year. Dean created some fancy invitations to be delivered to the guests, although it was mainly just their year, sans Slytherins, and Ginny and Luna. Lavender and Parvati were in charge of getting Hermione to the party and dressed appropriately, which Harry had heard Ginny was assisting with; and Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny were responsible for going to Professor McGonagall to obtain permission to be out of Gryffindor tower past curfew for the party.

This group attack was Ron's idea, figuring their Head of House was more likely to agree if there was more than one (power in numbers), which Harry wasn't sure about, but figured it couldn't hurt. He explained the situation carefully to Professor McGonagall, who looked at them through her spectacles severely.

"Just one small query, Mr. Potter. Why can't you just have the party in Gryffindor Tower?"

Luckily, Harry had an answer. "Well, it's just that Hermione, and we, have friends in other houses we'd like to invite, and they can't actually get _into _Gryffindor Tower," he explained tactfully and Professor McGonagall considered this.

"Very well, then. If you provide me with a guest list of those who will be at this party, I will run the matter by Professor Dumbledore and give you an answer in the morning."

Harry nodded immediately and he and Neville hastily began scribbling down the names of those invited, as Ron turned back to Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, Professor? When you do give us an answer... could you make sure Hermione isn't in earshot? Otherwise it will kind of ruin the surprise."

Ginny stared at her brother in dismay, but Harry thought he saw Professor McGonagall hide a small smile.

"Thank you for that reminder, Mr. Weasley. Can I ask, why you decided upon a surprise party?"

"Because if we told Hermione we were throwing her a birthday party, she wouldn't come," Ginny replied and the teacher smiled slightly.

"That does sound like Miss Granger. I shall let you know my answer in the morning- discreetly," she added pointedly to Ron as Neville handed her the list of names and he smiled sheepishly as the four of them left her office.

Fortunately for the party committee, the monthly staff meeting was that night. After dinner, the staff all gathered in the staff room, and when Dumbledore opened the floor to any other topics to discuss, Professor McGonagall took the floor immediately.

"There is one small issue, Albus," she began. "I've had a request from several Gryffindors for a curfew extension on the night of the nineteenth."

"A curfew extension?" Professor Sprout repeated.

"Yes. Apparently, Potter and Weasley are planning to throw Miss Granger a surprise birthday party on that night; and are inviting most of their year. So, of course, they can't hold the party in Gryffindor tower, but would like to be able to continue past nine o'clock."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I daresay that would be a buzz kill," he agreed candidly. "Do you happen to know where they're planning on holding this party, Minerva?"

"The Room of Requirement, I believe. Potter and Longbottom also have provided this guest list," she said, presenting the list.

The list was examined, and then Lupin spoke up.

"I may be slightly biased here, but Harry, Ron and Hermione are good, responsible kids. Hermione especially. None of these students are particular trouble-makers, I don't think they'd destroy the castle at any rate just by staying out past curfew for a few hours."

"Have you not seen Potter and Weasley's records, Lupin?" Snape couldn't help but interject.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to sigh heavily, knowing despite everything that had happened in the final battle, Snape was still battling a grudge against Harry for his father's past.

"He's beginning to give James and Sirius a run for their money," he said lightly, settling for lightly antagonising Snape and Lupin smiled.

"Hermione's record is almost spotless," he retorted and Snape couldn't argue that.

McGonagall turned to Professor's Sprout and Flitwick. "What do you think? After all, your students will be attending too," she said, choosing to ignore the obvious fact that there was no Slytherin on the guest list.

Flitwick and Sprout chose to ignore this fact too.

"I trust my kids," Sprout said reasonably.

"And it is a Friday night," Flitwick added squeakily. "I see no reason why we can't allow them to celebrate Miss Granger's birthday. Perhaps if we give them until midnight?"

"That sounds satisfactory," Dumbledore agreed, overruling anyone (Snape) who was about to argue that may be perhaps too generous.

"Very well, I shall inform Potter and Weasley of this in the morning," McGonagall said decisively.

"I can distract Hermione for a few minutes so you can tell the boys, Minerva," Lupin offered who accepted graciously.

"That settles it," Dumbledore said happily. "I think perhaps a night cap before we adjourn, anyone? How is Nymphadora doing, Remus?" he asked Lupin conversationally, as he raised his wand to conjure a bottle of Fire whiskey and several shot glasses.

Snape suppressed a sigh and left the room, having no desire to listen to Lupin drone endlessly about his expectant wife.

'_Just another example of everyone making exceptions for Potter, the Chosen One,' _he scowled, heading for his room.

Harry and Ron were thrilled when Professor McGonagall told them they had permission to continue the party until midnight.

"Thanks a lot, Professor," Harry said gratefully.

She smiled thinly. "I'm trusting you to be responsible here, Potter. I will be sorely disappointed if this party turns riotous."

"Don't worry, Professor," Harry assured her quickly.

"Yeah, this is _Hermione _we're talking about!" Ron added and Harry scowled at his best friend.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked him as they left Professor McGonagall and waited for Hermione to finish talking to Lupin, joining Dean, Seamus and Neville outside their DADA classroom.

Ron looked confused. "What do you mean? It's Hermione. She's not going to let the party turn wild- she's too boring for that."

Harry was surprised by the large amount of irritation he felt at Ron's statement. "Hermione isn't _boring. _She's just not a big fan of parties. Neither am I for that matter, would you say I'm boring?"

"No," Ron retorted. "I mean, Hermione's my friend and all and I like her... but apart from the smart thing, that's all she really has... well, we don't really have anything in common."

"Hermione's got more going for her than just 'the smart thing'," Neville defended her. Harry felt a wave of gratitude as Dean and Seamus nodded.

"Yeah, Hermione's awesome," Seamus said. "The stuff she knows... blows me away. And she's _real, _like Ginny or Luna. She's not like Pansy Parkinson or even Lavender and Parvati. She doesn't rely on her looks, she doesn't gossip or flirt and you can have a real conversation with her."

"Do you know her cousin writes to her after every FRIENDS episode and tells her what's happening, _and _tapes it for her? Then she tells me," Dean grinned and Harry laughed.

"And I would've been screwed without Hermione the past seven years and you know it," he said to Ron.

Ron looked slightly alarmed at their strong defence of Hermione's character. "Hey! I'm not attacking her! Like I said, she's my friend. I just meant she's too responsible to let the party get out of control."

"It's true though," Seamus said thoughtfully. "You don't really have that much in common. Harry yes, not so much you. How did you three even become friends?"

Harry and Ron mused on this just as Hermione joined them.

"Good question. Hermione, how did we become friends? Like, the three of us?" Ron asked her.

"Mountain troll," she replied immediately and Harry and Ron nodded with the recollection.

"That's right," Harry recalled, as Lupin arrived and ushered them into the classroom.

On the morning of Hermione's actual birthday, she awoke hours before sunrise and lay there for hours, wondering if her parents would remember her birthday.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Parvati greeted her sleepily, as she eventually awoke and stumbled out of bed.

Hermione smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks."

Lavender, reluctant to actually get out of bed, fumbled in her bedside table and retrieved an envelope.

"Happy birthday. This is from Parvati and I," she smiled, tossing her the card.

Hermione was speechless for a moment. She, Parvati and Lavender had never been close, despite having been roommates for the past seven years. At first Hermione was overly bossy and withdrawn because she was so shy, but once she had relaxed, it was obvious that they had little in common. Parvati and Lavender tended to be more into fashion and boys, especially once they hit third year and beyond; which were areas Hermione felt beyond insecure in and too self-conscious to take part in. For the most part, it was although Hermione was separated from them by a glass wall. However, it was different this year somehow; but Hermione supposed it was just that they _had _survived a war last year and this was their final year at Hogwarts.

"Thank you," she said softly and opened the card. It was simple, with just a short message, but she appreciated it all the same.

The three girls headed down to breakfast together, and as they approached the Gryffindor table, Harry saw her coming and stood up, nudging Ron as he did so.

At the teacher's table, Dumbledore was pretending to be completely immersed in his copy of _the Daily Prophet _which had just arrived, but instead was watching the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore recalled wondering last year, before being corrected by Harry that Hermione, although "brilliant" was just his friend, and nothing more. However, since he had seen Harry and Hermione together over the summer, he couldn't help wonder if that was still the case.

Minerva had stated conversationally after the staff meeting the night before that it was Harry's idea to throw Hermione the birthday party, and he smiled to himself as he saw Harry stand up as Hermione approached and hug her warmly.

"Happy birthday, 'Mione!"

Hermione couldn't help but grin as Harry, then Ginny hugged her. "Thanks, guys."

"Happy birthday," Ron said awkwardly, half-embracing her and Hermione smiled. Ron had never been comfortable with showing emotion.

"Has the mail been yet?" she asked, sitting down and beginning to load her plate up with food.

"Should be here in a minute," Ginny replied.

Luna came across from the Ravenclaw table to wish Hermione a happy birthday, who invited her to join them, which she did happily. Just as she sat down between Ron and Neville the post arrived, and a barn owl swooped down and delivered a package to Hermione.

"It's from Steph and my aunt and uncle" she said, smiling sadly as she accepted the package. Just as she'd suspected there was nothing from her parents, and Harry gave her a sympathetic smile as she opened the parcel.

As Ron and Harry went to inspect the decorations that night, Harry was still slightly doubtful about just how Lavender and Parvati would get Hermione down to the Room of requirement, dressed for a party, without her suspecting anything. Lavender and Parvati had assured the boys to leave it to them, but they remained slightly doubtful.

"If there's any good that came from Lavender and I dating, it's the knowledge that she and Parvati aren't great with the secret-keeping," Ron commented darkly.

Meanwhile, in the seventh year girls' dormitory, Lavender and Parvati were making a big show of going through all their non-robes in their trunks and trying dresses and outfits, as Hermione lay on her bed reading.

"My Mum insisted on me packing this dress, but it looks _awful _on me!" Lavender moaned, holding up a dress.

Parvati inspected it carefully. "It's nice, but it's not really my style," she agreed. Making a big show of thinking of the idea, she turned to Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione? What dress size are you?" she asked casually, knowing perfectly well all three girls were mostly the same size.

Hermione looked up from her book. "About the same as you guys."

Lavender held the dress up. "Here, try this on. It would look great on you!"

Hermione hesitated. It _was_ a beautiful dress, a deep blue with a simple low square neckline, with three- quarter sleeves, and a corset in the back. It was just that she didn't partake in Lavender and Parvati's "girly" activities very often.

"Well... Ok," she agreed shyly, deciding to be impulsive for once.

She took the dress and pulled in on, and Parvati came and did up the corset, pulling it tightly but so that she could still breathe, but slightly less than normal.

"It looks _fantastic!" _Lavender squealed and Hermione chuckled, looking uncertainly at her reflection in their mirror.

The dress fell to just below her knees, and she had to admit, she liked it a lot.

"Ooh, try it with these!" Parvati added excitedly, digging a pair of black ankle boots from her trunk.

Self- consciously, Hermione did so and Lavender and Parvati studied her critically.

"It looks really good, 'Mione. You can keep the dress," Lavender said.

"Oh, I couldn't!" Hermione began to protest, but Lavender cut her off firmly.

"It's a birthday gift. You _have _to."

Hermione hesitated, then smiled. "Ok," she laughed.

Parvati abruptly grabbed her arm. "Oh, it would look so good with your hair up! Here, sit down and I'll show you."

Hermione felt completely overwhelmed as she let Lavender and Parvati "fix" her hair. There was a knock on the door, and Ginny stuck her head in.

"Hey, 'Mione. Wow, nice dress!"

"Oh, thanks. What's up, Gin?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Ginny grimaced. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. Privately. Could we go for a walk?"

"Sure. Just let me change," Hermione agreed standing up, and missing the panicked looks Lavender and Parvati exchanged.

"No! No, there's no time," Ginny said quickly. "I have to go meet Dean now, and I _have _to talk to you."

Hermione was slightly bewildered but nodded. "Ok," she agreed.

She followed Ginny out of the room, missing the wink that Ginny sent them.

Hermione listened attentively as Ginny vented to her about issues with Dean, her mother, and the workload she was under and how she was coping. She didn't pay attention to where they were going, until Ginny abruptly stopped outside a door on the fifth floor.

"I'm tired of walking. Can we sit for a while?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed and followed Ginny into the dark room.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Hermione jumped a mile and let out a small shriek as the lights suddenly came on and a small crowd of people appeared from nowhere. Breathing deeply, and placing a shaking hand over her heart she dimly registered Harry and Ron coming forward, beaming ear to ear.

"Happy birthday!" Harry said again, actually kissing her on the cheek briefly as he hugged her, and now Hermione was blushing and shaking for two reasons.

"You... you _prats... _you... oh, you _guys!" _she cried, beginning to cry and laugh at the same time.

"You _know _I hate surprises!" she said accusingly.

"I know," Harry grinned mischievously.

"You do?" Ron frowned and Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Then everyone else came forward to greet her, and Hermione got a chance to look around at who was there. All of the seventh-year Gryffindor's of course, in addition to Ginny and Luna; Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbott; Terry Boot and Padma Patil.

"I can't believe you did this," she said softly to Harry when everyone began to eat, drink and mingle and he shrugged.

"It's your birthday. You deserve to celebrate."

"Well, thank you," she smiled, taking his hand and Harry gripped it tightly, despite feeling tingles up and down his arm.

As it turned out, the teachers had nothing to worry about concerning the state of the party. Around nine o'clock, Dean and Seamus brought out the cake, and then Hermione opened all her gifts. She received a lot of incredibly thoughtful gifts, including a diary from Ginny, a watch from Ron (and the rest of the Weasleys), and her favourite, from Harry; a simple silver locket with a photo of the three of them inside. Hermione immediately recognised it as one that Mr. Weasley had insisted on taking at Harry's birthday party over the summer, as well as a million other photos.

Hermione recalled her request for a copy of the photos, complaining that she didn't have any nice photos of the three of them since perhaps their second year.

Once everyone had cake, Terry and Ernie began the discussion of what they were going to do the following year once they left Hogwarts, a topic with which everyone soon joined in on.

"My Grams has an old friend who works in Herbology," Neville said cheerfully, clearly delighted at the prospect of a career with his beloved plants.

"That's really cool," Justin said sincerely. "I've got a job lined up at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. I can't wait to get to work with the animals."

"I just want to get a job in the Ministry. My goal is to eventually be Head of Magical Law Enforcement," Dean said seriously, and Ginny beamed at him.

It wasn't until he eventually tuned out from Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan's debate about which would be the best Ministry department to work in, that Harry noticed Hermione had disappeared.

Puzzled, Harry scanned the room, and noticed a door he was sure hadn't been there two minutes ago.

'_The room makes what you need as you need it,' _Harry's brain reminded him and warily, he headed for the new door. After following the short corridor, he found it led out to a balcony, where he could see Hermione, pacing up and down, her hands on her stomach just under her ribs.

Frowning, Harry moved towards her. "Hermione?"

She turned away from him, her hands grasping the railing of the balcony and leaning forward, breathing deeply. Harry could hear her breathing coming in shallow, sharp gasps and Harry had two simultaneous thoughts. The first was the recognition that Hermione was experiencing some type of anxiety attack, and the second was that for the first time, he was glad that Dudley's favourite show was a medical drama, which meant he knew what to do.

Instinctively, he stepped up to her and decisively untied the corset in the back of her dress, loosening it and allowing her to take deep breaths. She gulped for air, and Harry wrapped his arms around her, supporting her weak legs.

"It's ok... you're ok... just breathe," he said, firmly and soothingly as he comforted her, trying not to notice that his hand was trailing up and down her bare back.

"Just breathe, 'Mione. In and out."

She did as he instructed, and eventually her breathing began to ease, but she remained within Harry's firm grasp.

"Sorry," she murmured and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't apologise."

Noticing she was shivering, Harry reluctantly pulled away to give her his jacket.

"Thanks," she said softly and Harry stared at her intensely.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

Hermione hesitated briefly, but knew Harry wouldn't relent until he knew what was bothering her.

"Everyone in our year knows where they're going after Hogwarts," she began softly. "They have jobs lined up, or plans... or contacts. I have _no _idea what I'm going to do when we leave school or even ideas about what I _want _to do! And everyone just assumes I do, or that I'm going to have this great career... I just feel totally _lost." _

Harry said nothing, but when she looked up, he was smiling slightly.

"'Mione, guess what? I have no idea either."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you've been talking about being an Auror since fourth year."

"I know," Harry admitted. "But then... the War happened. And I realised, that that would be my life. All the time. And honestly, I've been pretty damn lucky to make it to seventeen. I don't know that I want to push my luck every _single_ day. So, at this moment? I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do once I leave Hogwarts. And we're probably not the only ones, 'Mione. We're just the only ones talking about it."

Hermione smiled slightly. "And that doesn't worry you?"

"No. I figure sit the exams, get my results... see what appeals to me from there. And that approach is actually a good thing. If I don't know what I want, I don't have the pressure of thinking I have to achieve certain results in the exams," he shrugged lightly. "I'll just do the best I can."

Hermione considered that thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought about that," she mused.

"See? You're too hard on yourself, Mione. You don't have to be perfect all the time," he scolded her lightly.

"Well, you don't have to save the world all the time," she retorted.

"I'm working on that," Harry grinned. Then as she laughed, he turned serious.

"Look, Mione. You have to stop bottling everything up, trust me on this, I've learnt this the hard way. Otherwise eventually you implode, and we end up like _this," _he said pointedly and Hermione smiled.

"Like seriously, who's _stupid _idea was the corset?" he demanded and Hermione laughed, choking on a sob.

"That would be Lavender."

Harry rolled his eyes, as though he should've known. "Look, Mione- for the _millionth _time, I'm here to talk about _anything. _Any time. And I give you my word it'll stay between us. Not even Ron will know, if you don't want to," he promised.

Hermione hesitated, but Harry persisted.

"Seriously, any time. We can even have a code word for it."

"A code word?" she repeated laughing, raising an eyebrow.

Harry grinned. "Sure. What about... bananas?"

"Bananas?"

"Sure, why not?"

Hermione laughed and shrugged. "Ok, bananas it is."

"Good. You ready to go back inside?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. But you're going to have to help me fix my dress," she laughed and Harry joined in.

There was a moment of awkwardness as Harry re-tied the corset strings up before she returned his jacket to him and they headed back to the party. They'd barely re-entered the room before they walked into Ginny.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked her, noting her expression which was half wondrous, half nauseated.

Wordlessly, Ginny pointed across the room and Harry and Hermione followed her gaze to see Ron and Luna across the room, kissing. Thankfully more graceful than Ron's first kiss with Lavender the year prior had been.

"Well _that's _new," Harry commented mildly and Hermione giggled.

"What's Ron's thing with the PDA?" she asked conversationally and Harry shook his head.

"I don't ask. I try to forget it ever happens actually. Butterbeer?"

"Yes, please," she nodded and Harry disappeared as Hermione gently steered Ginny away.

"I think Ron needs to learn PDA works better in larger parties where you can blend in more," Dean commented to Hermione as she delivered Ginny to her boyfriend.

"I thought Luna had better sense than that," Ginny said, still sounding shell-shocked.

"Well, people did used to call her _Loony _for a reason," Seamus reminded her.

"I wonder how Lavender's taking it," Hermione wondered in concern, craning her head around to look for her just as Harry joined her.

"I think she's fine," Harry said dryly, handing her the Butterbeer. "She's doing the exact same thing with Justin under the drink table."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ew."

"Happy birthday," Harry said brightly to her, clinking his glass against hers and she laughed, feeling much better, and feeling very good about her birthday for the first time all day.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Five

As the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt left his office one morning in early November, Dumbledore felt extremely satisfied with himself and slightly smug. In his hand, he held a copy of the front page of that day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_, which contained a report by none other than Rita Skeeter, although for once she was actually right about something, and not creating troubles where there were none.

Rita's report, _Muggles: How much do they really know?, _contained the startling statistics that 84% of all work completed by the Muggle Liaison Office and the Obliviators within the Ministry, were to modify the memories of Muggles who had come into contact or had near misses with the Wizarding world. The thing was, Rita pointed out, as had been proven before during and prior to the Second War, Memory charms could be broken, memories could be regained, and some proved more resistant to their effects than others. Rita had done some genuine and practical research that suggested Muggles were not as ignorant of their world as one might think.

Now, whether these results were true or not, Dumbledore could only guess. But the Ministry had chosen to act upon what Dumbledore had been arguing for years- Wizards and witches had to learn to better blend in with the Muggle world. Ignorance of fashion wasn't so much an issue the last few decades for younger witches and wizards, but things such as an extreme fascination with the Muggle world and technology were things that Muggles tended to notice and it drew their suspicions.

So, Dumbledore and Kingsley had spent the morning discussing a plan of action and devising a program, and Dumbledore had just called the seventh-year students that he knew for a fact lived with Muggle families.

On their way to Dumbledore's office now, were Harry, Hermione, Dean, Lavender and Justin, all completely mystified as to why they were being called to Dumbledore's office. Hermione was nervous, under the logical belief that being summoned to the Headmaster's office could never be a good thing. Dean, however, was relaxed and could make light of the situation.

"I was wondering how you were going to get in your annual chat with Dumbledore now that You-Know-Who's gone," he grinned to Harry, who laughed.

"Shut up."

"Ginny says it's your yearly tradition- exams, fight the bad guys, D&M with Dumbledore."

Harry was amused by that. "Where did she get that from?"

"I may have mentioned it once or twice over the years," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"What's a D&M?" Justin asked.

"Deep and Meaningful conversation," Hermione and Lavender said in unison as they approached the gargoyle.

"Sugar Quills," Harry spoke the password to the gargoyle when they were within earshot, and it jumped aside to reveal the revolving staircase.

Dean, Lavender and Justin marvelled, having never seen it before, but Hermione was too jumpy to be enthralled.

"Hermione, relax. There's no way you can be in trouble," Harry assured her in a murmur as they neared the top of the staircase and she let out a long breath as Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the call and Harry led them in.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore greeted them, gesturing to the five chairs he'd conjured in front of his desk.

"Hi, Professor," Harry replied, at ease, the only one amongst the five.

"Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've asked you to come today," Dumbledore began and noted Hermione's panic-stricken, pale face that she was desperately trying to hide.

"So let me begin to assure you that none of you are in trouble," he smiled and Hermione instantly relaxed.

"I've just had a conversation with the Minister for Magic, and we've come to the conclusion that the Wizarding community has to do a better job of blending in with the non-magical community to avoid arousing suspicion. So, in light of that, we've devised a program that your year and the sixth years will be the first to try."

"Uh, Professor? Would this have anything to do with Rita Skeeter's article in the paper this morning?" Hermione asked hesitantly, and Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"That is exactly right, Miss Granger. Now, what this program involves is that for the two weeks before we break up for the Christmas holidays, the sixth and seventh years- and their families, if they so wish- will be spending time immersed in the Muggle community- a learning experience if you will. They'll get the chance to learn about Muggle society and how to blend in. We could teach them of course, but really I find experience is the best teacher. Now, as students in the seventh year who come from the Muggle community, I wanted to speak with you to get your thoughts on the matter."

"I think that's a _great _idea!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly.

"Where would we be staying, sir?" Justin asked curiously.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "I admit, Mr. Finch- Fletchley, I don't exactly have an answer to that yet, but I am making enquiries."

Hermione abruptly sat up straighter, her face alight as inspiration struck. "Professor? My aunt and uncle own and run a hotel, it's about an hour away from King's Cross station. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we... sort of took over for two weeks, and well... they know about magic anyway, so it could be more balanced. I think... kids..." she said slowly, not specifying Slytherins, but they all knew what she meant.

"Kids that don't normally have any interaction with the Muggle world would have a hard time if they had to completely suppress their magic, and so would their families."

Dumbledore smiled at her again. "Well, thank you Miss Granger, that is a wonderful idea! And I think you're quite right about some of your classmates and their families."

Again, the title of Slytherin's was not used, but definitely implied. Hermione happily gave Dumbledore the information for her aunt and uncle's hotel and Dumbledore said he would write them immediately, and released them.

"I'm going to write to my Aunt Bess right now, and _beg _her to say yes!" Hermione said excitedly as exited through the stone wall and emerged into the corridor.

"Are you coming?" she asked Harry, who hesitated.

"Uh..."

"Or you could go sit with Ron and Luna," she continued grinning. Harry grimaced. Ron and Luna had begun dating within two weeks of Hermione's birthday, and were very much in the PDA mode of their relationship.

"OK, I'm coming. See you guys later," he bid goodbye to Dean, Lavender and Justin, and Hermione waved as she and Harry headed to the Owlerly.

"May I please borrow Hedwig?" she asked him pleadingly and Harry nodded.

"Sure. You know, I have to say- I didn't think you'd be this excited about missing two weeks in our N.E.W.T year," he admitted to her.

She smiled. "Well, I'm not thrilled about it," she conceded. "But I think it'll be a great experience for everyone, and let's face it- two weeks before Christmas vacation? Half of people's brain is already on vacation- including the teachers."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Lupin gets more and more paranoid by the week about Tonks."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "I can't _wait _until she has the baby!"

Harry spent a few quality minutes with Hedwig as Hermione wrote a letter to her aunt, explaining everything, and begging her to agree, despite the two weeks of holiday business they would lose.

"So, your aunt and uncle? It's Bess and William, right?" Harry checked and she nodded.

"Yep. They're great. I'm pretty sure they'll say yes anyway, but I wanted to make sure," she laughed as Harry tied her note to Hedwig's leg and carried her to the window.

"So what's with you and Luna? I mean, how did _that _happen?" Harry asked Ron that night as they sat in the common room alone doing their Charms essay due the following day.

Ron shrugged, slightly embarrassed but looking pleased with himself. "I'm not sure actually. We were just talking at Hermione's party, and she was going on about some sub-species of Flobberworms that I'm ninety-nine per cent sure don't exist, and then I just kissed her. And I liked it."

"Ninety-nine per cent sure?" Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"With Flobberworms, who knows?" Ron shrugged again. "What? You don't approve?"

Harry grinned. "Actually, I think you and Luna are strangely perfect for each other. I'm not a fan of the PDA, but whatever."

Ron reddened, his ears very pink. "Sorry. But this is like... ten times better than what I had with Lavender. I mean, I actually _talk _with Luna. I don't understand about what half the time, but we do more than sit around and snog. You know?"

Harry laughed. "Well, I'll admit it is an improvement over 'Won-Won'," he snickered and Ron's ears got even redder.

"You promised never to bring that up again!" he protested.

"Sorry," Harry apologised and they returned to work.

"So, do you fancy anyone?" Ron asked seconds later, and Harry had no idea what to say.

"What?" he stalled.

"Do you fancy anyone?" Ron repeated. "Any girl lucky enough to catch the eye of the Chosen One?"

Harry scowled at him, and in his mind's eyes, Hermione's face swam before him.

"I don't know," he muttered, becoming very interested in finishing the paragraph he was writing.

"Well, plenty of girls fancy you," Ron said bluntly, nothing in his voice other than amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They fancy 'the Chosen One', not _me. _There's a difference."

"So you don't fancy _anyone?" _Ron stressed and Harry took a deep breath.

"Look, mate... I don't know. I'm just focusing on trying..." _to get Hermione out of my head, _Harry's brain finished for him, but he ignored that thought.

"Trying to focus on having a normal year without any drama. Ok? Starting with this Charms essay."

Ron let it go and went back to his work, but Harry couldn't concentrate. He _was _having a hard time getting Hermione out of his head, he couldn't help but notice this year that she was extremely beautiful and it seemed now with Voldemort out of the way, they were becoming closer and learning more about one another. Harry was enjoying having Hermione leaning on him, despite all her issues with her parents and her fears for the future. He knew he had to talk to someone about this, but wasn't ready to broach the subject with Ron. His plan was to wait until their trip just before Christmas, and discuss it with Sirius and Remus.

At the beginning of December, invitations were issued to all sixth and seventh-year students and their families, inviting them for the program at Hermione's aunt and uncle's hotel. The majority of them accepted, eager to be part of this new program, and Hermione got happy reports from her Aunt Bess that the hotel was at full capacity. It had been decided that Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin would accompany the students away, and catch the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross, where William Morrison would arrange transportation for them to the hotel.

The closer they got, the more excited Hermione got about spending two weeks with her aunt, uncle and cousin. By the time they boarded the Hogwarts Express, however, the excitement had waned and she had begun to feel apprehensive about whether her parents would attend and how they would behave.

"Mione, you said it yourself," Harry said to her patiently. "You don't want them to put you in the middle. So, ignore them. If your mother tries to talk to you about it, either walk away or I'll try and rescue you. Don't let them get to you."

"Yeah, ok. You're right," she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Of course I am. I'm the Chosen One," Harry grinned teasingly and she laughed, hitting him lightly with the book she was reading.

Hermione led the way through the barrier at King's Cross and looked around for her uncle. Instead, she smiled broadly as she greeted a young man, whom Harry assumed was her cousin's fiancée.

"Everyone, this is my cousin's fiancée, Tim. Tim, this is Harry and Ron," she introduced them happily.

Tim grinned and shook both boy's hands. "It's nice to _finally _meet you. All we've heard for the past seven years is 'Harry this' and 'Ron that'."

"Good to know," Harry grinned as Hermione blushed slightly.

"Thanks a lot, Tim. I'm assuming your our transportation?"

"Yep. Well, technically. Students get the bus, I'm taking the teachers in the car," he corrected her.

Hermione nodded. "Ok, I'll go let Dumbledore know."

Dumbledore was quite happy for this arrangement, and promptly left Professor McGonagall to shepherd the students onto the bus; before Tim escorted the four teachers to the car.

"So, how long's the bus ride?" Ron asked Hermione as they sat down, Ron with Luna and Harry next to Hermione.

"About an hour, it depends on the traffic really."

"Oh my god!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly from the back of the bus, where he and the other Slytherins had claimed the back of the bus.

"Can you believe this is how Muggle's travel _all _the time? In a giant tin heap? What a mess!"

Hermione gritted her teeth, and resisted the temptation to retort.

"Can we take bets on how long into these two weeks it takes for you to punch Malfoy again?" Harry asked her and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Sure. I don't think it'll be long though unless I remove his mouth."

"Or his ability to speak is... less drastic," Harry added helpfully and Hermione chuckled again.

Harry grinned back at her as she smiled, observing the way her eyes lit up when she did so. He had never noticed what a deep, mesmerising shade of brown they were before.

Hermione made sure she was first off the bus, and the second she stepped down, the front door of the hotel opened and Bess Morrison came out to greet them.

"Hermione! Oh, it is _so _good to have you here, sweetheart! How's school?"

"It's great," Hermione assured her aunt as she embraced her. That was her truthful answer, but she supposed it didn't hurt that the teachers were coming up in earshot as she said it.

Slightly nervous, she turned to Dumbledore. "Uh, Professor, this is my aunt- Bess Morrison. Aunt Bess, Professor Dumbledore."

Bess shook Dumbledore's hand brightly. "Hello, I'm so glad you could come. And I must say, it's so exciting to meet people from my niece's world that I've heard so much about over the years!"

Dumbledore bowed graciously, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "It's always lovely to meet the families of our students. And thank you for hosting us for a fortnight. I understand the holiday time must be a very busy season for you."

Bess laughed. "It is, but it's nowhere near as fun as this is going to be. Well, why don't you all come in out of the cold? I've got hot chocolate waiting for everyone, and we can get you all settled into your rooms before your families begin arriving. And Hermione, Steph is floating around somewhere and she's _dying _to see you," Bess smiled at her niece and they headed inside out of the cold.

The hotel had very large rooms, enough for five per room, and there had been much discussion over room arrangements prior to their leaving. Fortunately, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were sharing with Ginny and Luna; and all the five Gryffindor boys were in another room nearby. Parvati was just thrilled that she didn't have to share with either her sister or a Slytherin, she didn't care _who _she shared with.

The girls unpacked a little bit and then headed downstairs for hot chocolate and a tour. Just as they came down the main staircase (there was an elevator, but the staircase was definitely a main feature of the hotel and Hermione's favourite part), there was a loud squeal and Hermione was attacked in a huge hug from her cousin, who had just arrived.

"Hi, Steph," Hermione laughed, and introduced her cousin to the other girls.

"Nice to meet you," Steph smiled. "So, where are the infamous Harry and Ron?"

Hermione scowled at her cousin. "Coming. And don't call them that!"

Stephanie simply smiled innocently. She was the only one (besides Ginny) who knew of Hermione's ever-changing feelings for Harry, but Hermione knew her cousin would never give away her secret.

"Are your Mum and Dad coming?"

Hermione shrugged tiredly. "Who knows? I told them about it, so it's just a matter of wait and see. Girls, want a tour?"

The hotel was quite expansive, with the ground floor consisting of a large dining room and kitchen to the right of the foyer, each table enough to seat ten; and a comfortable and warm living room to the left, with wall to wall bookshelves, countless lounges and armchairs, and a big wide-screen television and entertainment unit.

This was what most of the students seemed entranced with, and Tim was patiently standing by explaining how to use everything.

Within the hour, parents began arriving and checking in, and Harry was surprised when Tonks and Sirius turned up, simply by the size of Tonks' stomach.

"Wow, you look _great, _Dora!" Hermione greeted her enthusiastically and Tonks glowed even more.

"Thanks, Mione. Five weeks to go! So, how's everything going? Come and tell me _everything!" _Tonks begged, pulling Hermione away with barely a greeting to Lupin.

"She's still got five weeks?" Harry asked Lupin after they'd greeted Sirius.

"She looks like she's about to explode!" Ron commented.

Lupin laughed. "Don't let Dora hear you say that, Ron."

Dinner was much the same as it was at Hogwarts, except for the smaller tables and the fact that Bess had to explain the concept of the buffet, for those still expecting the food to magically appear before them.

The seventh-year Gryffindors had grabbed a table together with Luna and Ginny; and the teachers had been joined at their table by Sirius, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Bess and William. Steph, after hearing so much about them from her cousin, had insisted she and Tim be joined at their table by Fred and George, and Bill and Fleur, and there was loud laughter coming constantly from their table.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned in her seat and looked up at her aunt with a smile. "Hi, Aunt Bess."

Bess smiled back. "Hi, sweetie. I just got off the phone with your Dad, and he and your Mum will be here after dinner."

"OK," Hermione replied, beaming hopefully.

"So, do you know exactly what our plans are for the week?" Seamus asked Hermione as they ate.

She nodded. "A little. There's going to be a lot of hanging out, just so everyone can get used to the technology and that kind of thing. But Tim's school is doing a karaoke night at the end of the week to raise money for... something, so we'll go to that. And we'll probably go shopping, and to the cinema in London at some point. Maybe some of the touristy things as well, that I don't really think many people pay attention to."

"What's karaoke?" Parvati asked and Hermione hesitated.

"Well... there's music, but the words to the songs appear on a screen, and you sing along."

"And the worse you are the more fun it is," Dean grinned and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"But you don't have to get up if you don't want to," Lavender assured Parvati, who looked slightly stricken at the idea.

After dinner, everyone retired to the lounge room, where William had built a roaring fire. Hermione and Harry were just explaining the rules of Monopoly to Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville so they could have a game, when Hermione's eyes locked onto the doorway.

"Mum! Dad!"

Harry couldn't help but watch Hermione's parents as she hurried across the room to study their reaction. Her father greeted her with a tight hug and a smile, but her mother merely kissed the top of her head and gave her a half-embrace, before beginning to talk to her daughter.

Whilst Harry remained the only person who knew about the difficulties her parents were having, Hermione felt as though the whole room was watching her as she talked with her parents.

"How's school?" Emily Granger asked her daughter.

"It's fine," Hermione replied quietly. "Are you guys here for the whole two weeks?"

"Not the whole two weeks, sweetheart," Jack Granger smiled at her. "We've still got to work after all. But we'll come most nights for dinner, okay?"

"Sure, I understand," Hermione nodded. "Can you come meet my friends?"

"Of course," Jack replied immediately, shooting a look at his wife who had been about to say something. Hermione pretended she hadn't seen it as she led her parents over to her friends, who were sitting on the floor with Monopoly, right nearby where the teachers and some of the adults were sitting. They were the group that Hermione still thought of as the Order, mostly the teachers, Weasley's, and Sirius and Tonks. Bess and William were sitting there too, and stood up to greet Jack and Emily.

Hermione made hasty introductions and returned to the game, as her parents joined her aunt and uncle. She let out a soft sigh as she sat back down, torn between relief her parents had come together, and weariness at the obvious tension still between them. Harry shot her a small reassuring smile and she smiled back, picking up the dice.

Until this week, Hermione had quite forgotten just how big the culture gap _was _between the Muggle world and that of the Wizarding world, but now it seemed so much bigger when having the two worlds entwined.

Hermione had gotten Fred and George successfully hooked on _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _during the summer and they insisted on watching it whenever it was on, something Hermione was more than happy to comply with; even if she did have to run several crash courses before and after the show to explain things, with assistance from Harry and Dean.

On their third day at the hotel, William asked Hermione for suggestions for dinner and she immediately lit up.

"Ooh, Chinese! I've had a craving for sweet and sour pork for the past four months," she said seriously and William laughed.

"Ok, Chinese it is."

When it arrived and it came for dinner time, Hermione and Harry were amused that so many of their classmates were looking suspiciously at the food on their plates.

"We've never had Chinese food before," Ron said, poking at a piece of Mongolian beef.

"How have you never had Chinese food?" Lavender demanded of her ex-boyfriend.

He stared at her as though it were obvious. "Uh- because I've never been to China?"

Hermione and Lavender exchanged stunned glances for a moment, their eyebrows so high they almost disappeared.

"Ron, I promise you- it's good," Dean told him, fighting not to laugh.

The Chinese food proved to be a big hit, although Hermione, Lavender and Steph did keep laughing at Ron's "I've never been to China" reply, and were in hysterics when Tim straight-facedly told Ron he was eating sheep's brain, much to his horror and disgust.

"Let's watch a movie!" Tim suggested once dinner was over.

"Oh, can we watch something Disney?" Hermione begged eagerly.

"_Disney_?" Harry asked, in a pained voice.

She scowled at him. "Yes. They're classics, and I'm not letting everyone be in the Muggle world and not watch one."

"Definitely," Lavender agreed, and Dean and Harry exchanged pained looks before reluctantly agreeing.

Hermione, Lavender and Steph then spent ten minutes debating which was the best Disney movie that they couldn't _not_ watch. Finally, they agreed on _The Lion King, _and Steph put the video in. Within fifteen minutes, pretty much the entire hotel, students and adults alike were drawn in and were watching the movie.

Harry was sitting next to Hermione, and as Mufasa's death played out on screen, he became aware of a stifled sob next to him. Silently he reached next to him and handed Hermione a box of tissues, which she took quietly. She took one or two, and passed the box along to Tonks, then Steph, and therefore the box of tissues passed throughout the room.

Hermione cried again at the end of the film, but these were happy tears as Simba climbed up Pride Rock to accept his place as King.

"We _had _to see this movie?' Ron demanded of Hermione as the movie ended, his eyes suspiciously red.

She smiled. "Yep. It's good, isn't it?"

"It's so _sad!" _Ginny sighed. "But so sweet and funny at the same time!"

"All Disney movies are like that," Steph assured her. "That's why they're awesome."

"Want to watch another one?" Hermione suggested.

"No!" Tonks protested. "I seriously can't cry anymore. Not tonight anyway," she added and Hermione and Steph exchanged grins.

At the end of the week was the karaoke fundraiser for Tim's school, and there was the usual obsessions between the girls about what to wear, and what was too dressy or too casual. Eventually, Hermione decided upon dark jeans, high-heeled boots, and a emerald green top under a black jacket.

"Nice top," Stephanie said admirably.

"Yeah, it looks great!" Ginny nodded.

"Especially the colour- it's the same shade as _someone's_ eyes," Steph teased her cousin, who blushed furiously.

"Steph!"

"I'm sorry," Steph apologised. "Here, let me help with your hair."

Hermione waited patiently as her cousin pulled her dark curls back, and let them hang down her back. Ginny had spent hours on her own hair, carefully braiding it all and it looked fantastic on her.

"We're leaving in two minutes, people!" William called from outside the room.

"Ok, Dad!" Steph called back and rolled her eyes. "His punctuality thing drives me mad. Well, he's in for a shock at my wedding- it's tradition for the bride to be late," Steph grinned as they left the room and Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Hey," Hermione greeted Harry and Ron brightly as they met in the lobby. They were both dressed in jeans, t-shirts and jackets, and Steph nudged her cousin in the ribs and raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction as Hermione blushed. That was Steph's subtle hint that she thought Harry looked good, and Hermione privately agreed.

"Hey, you look really... pretty," Harry said quietly, staring at her for a moment and Hermione turned even redder.

"Thank you. Uh... are we going?" she asked and Harry blinked, then nodded.

"Yeah. Come on."

The fundraiser was taking place at the school where Tim taught, and the auditorium had been transformed with both the school orchestra and a band ready to accompany whomever was willing to get up on stage.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others found a large group of seats right in front of where the teachers and the adults were sitting. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as she saw her parents arrive and sit between her aunt and uncle and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When the auditorium had reached full capacity, Tim entered the stage to welcome everyone.

"Thank you so much to everyone for coming tonight!" he began, speaking into the microphone. "Now, for those unfamiliar with the concept of the art that is karaoke, let me explain. Helping us tonight we have the school orchestra and band to perform the music for tonight- please welcome them!"

The audience clapped accordingly, and then Tim continued. "How this works is, those brave souls who volunteer- or get volunteered, will come up onto the stage and select a song from our varied database. The band will play, the words will appear on this screen here, and you will sing. And remember- the more notes you miss, the more you stuff up, and the more we will love you. But of course, those of you who actually _can _hold a note will be rewarded too. I have hidden spies/judges hidden throughout the audience tonight, and at the end we will conference, and select two winners; one for vocal talent, and one for entertainment! So, is anyone brave enough to volunteer or should I invoke the magic of the random spotlight?"

A lot of buzzing immediately filled the audience, until Fred Weasley stood up, bowed at the applause and headed for the stage.

"We've got a plan," George said, leaning over to them. "Fred's going to go for the entertainment award, and I'll get the vocal talent!"

"Do you _have_ vocal talent?" Ginny asked her brother, who waved dismissively.

Prior to the night, Hermione had been slightly worried about the idea of bringing a bunch of witches and wizards to a karaoke night being run by Muggles, but to her surprise, she'd discovered that there were some Muggle artists that the Wizarding community were aware of. Also, Tim had gone out of his way to sit down and get some of the popular music from the Wizarding world for the night, such as the Weird Sisters.

And so the night begun. Whether they were good or bad, and there were certainly a lot of both, every performer received loud and sincere applause. Everyone who got picked by "the random spotlight" whenever there was a lull in the volunteers _had _to take part, there was no chickening out, and that was how Pansy Parkinson got chosen.

"Oh, this should be good," Lavender and Parvati said in unison, waiting apprehensively for what they had no doubt would be an awful performance.

To their amazement however, Pansy got up and sang "Somewhere Over the rainbow," and by the first verse it was clear she was a real contender for the title of Best Vocal Talent.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said in shock, as they reluctantly applauded and Pansy curtsied, simpering.

"Wow, that was great! Pansy Parkinson, everyone!" Tim said, impressed as he escorted her off the stage. "Ok, who's next? Who wants to follow that?"

He gave them a few moments for someone to muster their courage, as Pansy returned to her seat, purposefully in earshot of the Gryffindors.

"That was great, babe!" Malfoy said enthusiastically. "Trust a Slytherin to show them how it's done!"

Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder and caught Hermione's eye. "It was nothing, baby. These Muggles have absolutely no talent, it's a wonder they even _know _good music when they hear it! But it's no surprise, right? I mean, is anyone from that world good at _anything?"_

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I'm going to slap her," she whispered.

"Well, get up there and show her how it's done!" Steph insisted, also glaring at the back of Pansy's head.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise. "Can you sing?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated. "Sort of."

"Do it!" Ginny begged in a whisper. "Do you really want a _Slytherin_ to win a competition on your turf?"

Hermione paused, then began to remove her jacket. "A Slytherin I could maybe handle. But _not _Pansy Parkinson!"

With that, she stood up and began to head to the stage, taking Steph with her.

Malfoy saw her head towards the stage and sniggered. "Granger's going up? What's she going to do? Be really good at homework through song? You've got this in the _bag, _babe!" he cheered Pansy.

Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy looks, as it began to catch on through the Hogwarts students that Hermione Granger was going on next.

"He may actually have a point," Ron muttered but Harry loyally shook his head.

"No way. The day Malfoy is right, is the end of the world."

"Here we go- please welcome Hermione Granger and Stephanie Morrison singing _Defying Gravity!" _Tim announced gleefully, leading the applause for his fiancée and her cousin.

The first thing Harry noticed was how pale Hermione looked as she stepped out onto stage and took the microphone. Then she and Steph exchanged a nod, and launched into the song. Harry, well everyone really, was completely awestruck by Hermione's voice. It had depth, clarity, emotion and range and totally enthralled the entire audience. As the song went on, the orchestra built up slowly and Hermione relaxed into the song, regaining her confidence as she forgot the audience even existed. It was a song she and Steph had sung together many times, and Hermione was vocally perfect as she sang Elphaba's part, whilst Steph sang Glinda's role.

Even the Slytherin's were gobsmacked, which happened rarely. As Hermione finished her final note, which left goosebumps on Harry's arms, the audience burst into wild applause.

"Did you know?" Sirius demanded of Harry and Ron, leaning forward from the row behind to talk to them.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads.

"I had no idea!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron laughed gleefully. "Look at the Slytherins! Malfoy's _face_!"

Harry grinned at the shell-shocked expression on Malfoy's face. "The last time I saw him this shocked was when Hermione punched him!"

"_That _was an awesome day," Ron mused happily and Sirius grinned.

Hermione didn't come back to her seat when she left the stage, instead she and Steph hung out in the wings for the remainder of the night.

"You can't avoid them forever," Steph said reasonably to her.

"I know, not _forever!" _Hermione replied, grimacing embarrassedly. "Just until something happens to get the attention off me. That could be in two minutes, or in two weeks. I'm fine with that."

Steph rolled her eyes.

When the concert part of the night had finished, and Tim was deciding the winners with his "secret judges", Hermione immersed herself deep in conversation with one of Tim's colleagues in order to avoid anyone she actually knew. This plan worked fine in theory, except for the fact that it was winter and Hermione had removed her jacket and was now beginning to regret it.

Harry knew perfectly well what she was doing, and when he saw her jacket on her empty seat, he and Ron decided to stage an intervention.

"_Ahem_," Ron said loudly, interrupting her conversation with the elder woman.

Hermione turned startled, and smiled slightly as Harry pointedly held out her jacket.

"Oh, thanks Harry- it's cold in here."

"You're welcome, Miss I-hide-my-secret-singing-talent-from-my-friends."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. In between which battle with Voldemort was I supposed to mention it?" she asked innocently.

"You make it sound like that's all we've done," Harry protested and Hermione giggled.

"It feels like it. Look, you guys, it's not that big a deal. I can hold a tune, I'm not going to ever have a career in music or anything. It's not that important," she shrugged.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as Sirius came up to them. "Guys, we're going back to the hotel for supper. And Hermione- _damn _you can sing!"

Hermione groaned with embarrassment as Sirius grinned at her. Harry laughed.

Before they could leave, Hermione and another girl were named the winners; Hermione for vocal talent and the other girl for entertainment. Steph accepted Hermione's award on her behalf, which was just a small trophy and a bunch of flowers.

"It's official," she declared, handing them to Hermione when they reached the hotel. "My fiancé has now given you more flowers than he has me. What does that tell you?"

Hermione laughed. "Steph, would you rather have the flowers or the ring?" she asked, pointing to the ring on her cousin's hand.

"The ring," Steph replied immediately, grinning.

"You were really great tonight, Hermione," Hannah Abbott said sincerely as she and Ernie passed by and Hermione smiled shyly as she thanked them.

"Is this going to happen all night?" she sighed to Steph, who nodded.

"Yep. It's your fifteen minutes of fame, hon. Enjoy it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling. **

**AN. Wow, thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. I was so nervous about posting this, but i'm glad people seem to be liking it. Someone did mention that Hermione is supposed to be older than Harry... i know, but i accidentally changed it and couldn't be bothered fixing it. **

**PS. I LOVE Sirius in this chapter. You'll see why :)**

Chapter Six

The following day was a quiet one, everyone doing their own thing. Hermione was in her room doing homework, doing her best to avoid everyone's attention and praise from her performance the night before. Some students had gone into town with Bess and William, some were watching television, and some were outside in the snow. In the empty dining room, however, a group of adults sat around a table, talking over coffee.

This group were of course, the teachers, Sirius and Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, Steph and Tim, and Jack and Emily Granger. Tonks and Mrs Weasley were still raving Hermione's newfound talent and her performance the night before.

"I just can't believe how good she is! I mean, I'm not saying it's the best voice I've ever heard, but from a seventeen year old with no formal training? It's impressive," Tonks said, one hand caressing her stomach.

"How did we not know about this? I mean, we've known her for seven years, and it never came up?" Fred added.

"You must be very proud of her," Mrs. Weasley said to Emily, who looked uncomfortable with the subject.

"Not really. We've never encouraged her singing," Emily replied and a stunned silence fell briefly.

"Why not?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Well, why should we?" Emily asked casually. "I mean, like you said, it's not as if she's _that _good; and she can't make a suitable career out of it even if she _was _good enough. She's better off focusing her energies on something practical, like her schoolwork."

Lupin snorted. "Trust me, the last thing Hermione has to focus on is her schoolwork. She's top of the class."

"There's always room for improvement," Emily retorted.

McGonagall couldn't help but defending her best student. "Actually, Mrs. Granger, your daughter is incredibly talented. She's our best student, and I don't think it would actually be possible for her grades to get any higher."

"Although her homework could be shorter," Lupin muttered.

Sirius was solemn as he turned to Emily. "You've raised a great daughter. Hermione is the most gifted young witch I've met in _years._"

Lupin had heard the beginning of this speech before and rolled his eyes. "Sirius."

"I agree with Sirius," Tonks chimed in, to the bewilderment of the other adults.

"Agree about what?" Mr. Weasley asked, confused.

Lupin sighed and turned to the table at large. "Sirius and Tonks seem to feel that Hermione and Harry are destined to be more than friends."

"Don't say it like _that!" _Sirius complained. "I just think that Harry and Hermione would make a great couple," he corrected.

Some looked thoughtful, some looked confused. Finally, Mrs Weasley was the first to speak.

"Well... I know you think a lot of Hermione, Sirius, and she is a _great _girl. I love her, she's practically a second daughter to me, just like Harry's another son. But just because they're best friends, doesn't necessarily mean they'd make a great couple."

"I think perhaps Harry and Hermione have gotten a lot closer this year," Dumbledore said thoughtfully and Sirius brightened. "I must confess to wondering... even hoping, myself that their relationship might be blossoming into something more than friendship."

"See?" Sirius said to Lupin smugly, who held up his hands in defence.

"Stop making it sound like I'm against this! I've told you, if they choose it, I'll support it whole-heartedly. I just think you're missing how risky it is going from friendship to a relationship! If they don't make it, their friendship could be ruined."

"Not if they're truly best friends," Tonks argued. "I really see Harry and Hermione connect on a _lot _of different levels. It could work."

"Do you even think they feel that way, though?" McGonagall asked tactfully and the entire table turned to Steph, as she let out a stifled gasp.

"Steph? What do you know?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Steph said innocently, obviously lying.

"_Stephanie?" _Jack asked raising an eyebrow at his niece.

"I can't," Steph winced. "I promised I'd never say _anything!"_

Sirius chuckled happily and clapped his hands. "Don't worry, you didn't have to say anything!"

"Oh, Hermione's going to kill me!" Steph moaned.

"Don't worry, it won't leave this room," Mrs Weasley assured her, whilst staring pointedly at the twins, both of whom pouted in disappointment.

"This whole idea is preposterous!" Emily interrupted and Jack, who actually looked as though he supported Sirius, stiffened beside his wife.

"What do you mean, Aunt Emily?" Steph asked in confusion.

"I mean, that whatever Hermione has told you about her so-called _feelings _for Harry is ridiculous!"

"And you know this how?" Mrs Weasley demanded, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Emily sighed, as though it were obvious. "Because Hermione has always worked hard to achieve good grades, but that is the _only_ thing she has going for her. And now she's finally realised that because she takes no pride in her appearance, and certainly doesn't have the natural good looks to get by without makeup, she doesn't have a boyfriend like normal girls her age do. So, she's convinced herself that she has feelings for Harry because he's the boy she spends the most time with."

There was a stunned silence.

"Emily, stop!" Jack said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"If you have your hearts set on setting up Harry and Hermione, best of luck," Emily continued. "But I'm telling you now, Hermione doesn't have the emotional maturity to be in a relationship, especially at seventeen."

Now most of the adults around the table seemed confused.

"Look, I'm sorry, but have you _met _your daughter?" Sirius demanded, dislike in every syllable for Emily Granger.

She looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Even Dumbledore's voice was cool as he addressed her, and there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"From the minute Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, she's never shown anything except determination, grace and a level of maturity well beyond her years. Harry has said himself that without Hermione, he never would have been able to do half the things he's done. Hermione has never faltered from being top of her year in the past seven years."

"And she's gorgeous!" Steph defended her cousin angrily. "And she's got heaps of stuff going for her!"

"Hermione is crazy smart," George chimed in. "And after hearing her sing last night? Wow."

"She's really blossomed into an incredibly graceful and classy, _mature _young woman," McGonagall added, who wasn't lenient in her praise of anyone.

"Emily, could we have a word please?" Jack said abruptly, standing up, and he led his wife to a small conference room off the dining room.

Hermione yawned slightly as she left her room and headed for the stairs. After finishing one essay and rewriting half of another, she was willing to risk the stares for just a few minutes to get something to eat. The closer she got down to the lobby, the more stares she noticed she was getting. However, these stares were the ones similar she'd seen people give Harry at various times over the years, as though they were embarrassed _for _her.

Puzzled, she hurried down the next flight of stairs and stopped abruptly as she heard raised voices. After a minute, she recognised her parents voices coming from behind a closed door nearby. It was an immediate reminder to how it had been all throughout the summer, and why she'd spent so much time at Harry's once he'd left his aunt and uncle's.

Sighing wearily, she sank down to sit on the stairs and listened, waiting for the shouting to stop. Obviously, Jack and Emily had no idea they were being so loud, or they didn't care; but anyone who was inside was listening to them shout at one another, and Hermione wouldn't be surprised if people _outside _could hear too.

Most of it was muffled by walls, but several key phrases made their way to Hermione's ears. These same phrases were heard by Harry and Ron, who were just making their way inside when they heard the shouting.

"That's just _great, _Jack. If you don't like the way I parent our daughter, why don't you and your whore raise her?" Emily demanded shrilly and Hermione winced.

"I'm not questioning your parent skills, I'm saying you expect her to be perfect!" Jack yelled back.

"Well, it wouldn't kill her to try, would it? I don't even bother telling people about her, because I can't very well tell them that she's a _witch_, can I?"

"You don't even take the time to get to know her, just because she's nothing like you!" Jack roared. "Did you ever consider that she's nothing like you because she thinks you don't give a damn?"

"I _don't_ give a damn!" Emily shrieked. "I ruined my _life _for that worthless, ungrateful, selfish _bitch_ who only deems herself fit to come home for a few weeks in the summer! I gave up my social life to go to dental school so we had two incomes to provide for her, and I've got _nothing _to show for it, except a cheating scum of a husband!"

Harry and Ron came to an awkward stop just in sight of Hermione, who was listening to her parents argue, with her hands resting over her mouth and tears in her eyes. By this stage, the adults in the dining room had stood up, and they too could see Hermione.

"If I had had my way," Emily yelled. "If I hadn't let you talk me out of the abortion, I'd have my life back! And I wouldn't be stuck with _you, _and _her!" _

Everyone watched as Hermione grew very still and very pale. Harry's heart broke for Hermione as he watched her reaction to her mother's words, and he instinctively went to comfort her. The second he sat down next to her and put an arm around her, Hermione broke into silent, heartbreaking sobs and she began to cry in earnest, sobbing into Harry's chest.

The door flung open, and Emily came striding out, stopping abruptly and gaping wide-eyed in horror as she saw her daughter. Jack's colour drained as he followed his wife out of the room, and Dumbledore stepped forward as Hermione tried to calm herself.

"Harry," he said quietly and Harry looked up at him.

"Why don't you and Mr Weasley take Hermione outside for a few minutes so we can discuss a few things with her parents?"

"Sure, Professor," Harry nodded, and Ron hastily came forward to help Hermione stand.

Steph ran to get her cousin's coat, which she handed to Harry as they went outside. Steph shot one glare at her aunt and uncle before following them outside.

Hermione only managed a few steps before she had to sit, bursting into tears as she saw Ginny, Luna and the other Gryffindors awkwardly hovering.

"Oh, Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati sighed in unison, and they all crowded around her comfortingly.

There was silence as they let Hermione cry herself out, and then there was silence.

"No offence, Hermione," Ginny said finally. "But your Mum's a _bitch!" _

Hermione chuckled tearily, wiping her eyes. "She's not all bad... it's just been hard lately. With my Dad..."

"And his whore?" Ron finished and Hermione flinched.

"Something like that," she replied, as everyone glared at him.

"Sorry," Ron apologised and they fell silent again.

"My Mum didn't want me to come back to school," Hermione admitted quietly, to the astonishment of everyone.

"What?" Neville gaped.

She nodded. "After fifth year. Because she heard me mention that we didn't have to go back. She thought it would be more useful if I went to a 'normal' school and got a 'proper' education."

"How did you convince her?" Seamus asked.

"I cried and begged, and she and my Dad fought for a month," Hermione replied bitterly. "Finally, she agreed, but only if I agreed to go to university for at least a year once I finish."

"That's _insane!" _Lavender said in dismay. "You _have _to be here!"

Hermione looked startled at her insistence. "Hey, _I_ wantedto come back! Don't attack me!"

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Parvati said sincerely.

"Although someone else might have a chance of coming first if you weren't here," Dean muttered and Hermione actually laughed slightly.

Then she looked behind her at the hotel. "What do you think they're saying?"

"I don't know, but I sure wish I could hear it," Harry grinned.

"Tim will tell us," Stephanie said confidently.

A few minutes later, the front door opened, and Emily and Jack left, neither stopping to talk to their daughter and both red-faced. Tim slipped out after them, and joined the group on the ground.

"What happened in there?" Steph demanded eagerly and Tim whistled.

"That was the scariest thing I've _ever_ seen! Dumbledore, Sirius and Molly really laid it on your parents, Hermione. But Dumbledore was that really calm, angry, you know?"

"That's his thing," Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Mum's the yeller," Ginny added and Tim nodded.

"She certainly did that. And Sirius... kind of did a mixture of both." He shot Hermione a smile. "You don't need your parents, 'Mione. You've got a great family right here."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione smiled, squeezing Harry and Ron's hands. "Can we go back inside now, please? It's _freezing_."

Steph jumped up immediately. "Sure. Mum will make us hot chocolate."

"I think I just want to lie down," Hermione admitted.

Together the group made their way inside. Hermione was halfway up the stairs when she met Malfoy coming down, as usual accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey look here, it's the singing Mudblood," he smirked. "Guess what, Granger? Turns out not even your _parents _wanted you! What a shame your Mum didn't stick to her plan, huh? The world would be _such _a better place without you!"

What little colour Hermione had regained left her face and she actually sagged slightly against the wall. Furious, Harry and Ron made their way forward, but before they'd taken so much as a step, Snape intervened.

"Draco!" he snapped, in a harsh tone he usually reserved specifically for Harry. "A word- _now!" _

Malfoy was stunned as he meekly followed Snape down the stairs, and Hermione took the moment to hurry up and out of sight.

"Should- should one of us go after her?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "Or do we give her a few minutes?"

"I would have _no _idea what to say," Ron said honestly, looking uncomfortable at the very thought.

"I'll go," Harry offered.

"Thanks Harry," Steph thanked him in relief.

"We'll go too," Lavender volunteered but Ginny stopped her.

"Maybe it should just be Harry. We don't want to bombard her with people again."

Parvati agreed, and Harry headed upstairs to the room Hermione was staying in.

"Mione?"

He let himself in the room cautiously, and let out a soft sigh as he saw her, sitting on her bed in tears.

"What if he's right?" she murmured when Harry sat next to her.

Harry stared at her incredulously for a moment. "What if _Malfoy's _right? Hermione Jean Granger, you are the second smartest person I know; but that is the _stupidest _thing I've ever heard!"

Hermione blinked up at him. "Second smartest?"

"Dumbledore's number one," he explained and Hermione chuckled. "Hermione, there's not even a chance that the world would be a better place without you."

"Really?" she asked quietly and Harry actually rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _really. _Think about it. Without you, I never would have realised Fluffy was guarding the Philosopher's Stone or gotten past that logic poison fire thingy; second year we wouldn't have known I was hearing a Basilisk; third year Sirius would be back in Azkaban and Buckbeak would be dead; fourth year I would've been killed by a dragon, or _something; _fifth year I never would have started the DA... do you want me to keep going?" he demanded and Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled softly and Harry squeezed her hand.

"Most importantly," he said quietly. "I wouldn't have my best friend. And neither Ron or I would be passing classes," he grinned.

"Yeah, you'd actually have to do your own homework, and we can't have that, can we?" she chuckled teasingly, which Harry took as a good sign.

He was still holding her hand as he faced her on the bed. "Hermione... your Mum has no idea what she's talking about. You are so not worthless."

Hermione blushed under the sincerity of Harry's gaze. "Whatever," she laughed, trying to brush it off, not looking for praise but Harry shook his head earnestly.

"I mean it. You are an compassionate, beautiful, incredible girl and you have the most beautiful soul of anyone I've ever met."

Hermione swallowed hard, unsure what to say and slightly breathless from his sincere compliments. Harry shocked them both by leaning over and gently kissing her on the lips.

It was purely a reaction on Harry's part, from what he wasn't sure. After a second, Hermione tentatively returned the kiss, and they stayed that way for a long moment until they pulled away. Neither of them could speak, they just stared at each other. Each was stunned by not only what had transpired, but the emotions it had brought up in both of them; most startlingly the thought that it seemed perfectly natural.

The ever-increasingly awkward silence between them was broken by a gentle knock on the door, and Bess entered the room, hurrying to comfort her niece.

"Oh, Hermione! We just got home, and Steph and Tim just told me _everything! _Are you okay?"

Hermione cleared her throat and paused, glancing at Harry briefly. Hastily, Harry stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Hermione," he told her and when she nodded, headed for the door.

Harry closed the door behind him as he left, and headed straight downstairs to find his godfather. Sirius and Lupin were just finishing a game of chess when Harry found them and sat down, completely bewildered by what he'd done.

"What's up?" Sirius asked sharply in concern, seeing the odd look on Harry's face.

"Uh... can I have a word with you guys? Like, _now?" _he stressed, and they agreed immediately, exchanging panicked looks.

"What's wrong? Is it Hermione?" Lupin asked when they had escaped outdoors for some privacy, and Harry chuckled.

"Well, sort of..."

They stopped walking when they could no longer see the front door of the hotel, and Harry anxiously began pacing before Sirius and Lupin.

"I... just did something... that was maybe really stupid..." he admitted slowly and Sirius and Lupin, although completely mystified, waited patiently.

"Ok," Lupin prodded gently.

Harry took a deep breath, and avoided their gaze. "I... kind of... kissed Hermione."

"_Yes!"_

Harry looked up in confusion and slight alarm as Sirius fist-pumped the air, his godfather grinning ear to ear with excitement at this admission.

"Sirius!" Lupin said sternly, seeing Harry's look of utter confusion. "In case you didn't notice, Sirius is taking this is as good news," he added to Harry dryly.

"Ok," Harry said slowly. "But _is_ it?"

Sirius's face fell as though Christmas had been cancelled. "You don't think so?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replied honestly. "It's just... she's my best friend."

Lupin nodded knowingly. "I know that."

Harry resumed his pacing. "And it doesn't matter about my feelings or anything else... because she's my best friend and I don't want to stuff _that _up. And then there's Ron... I don't even know what _he'd _think about it. And Hermione..."

"Ok," Sirius interrupted his ramblings, gripping his shoulder. "Harry, how long have you've been thinking about this?"

Harry took a deep breath, not really sure of the answer. "I don't know. On and off since the summer, I guess. I think... mostly. Last year, in the battle... when Hermione got hit, I couldn't even _think _until Ron found a pulse. All I kept thinking was that if she'd died, it would've been _my _fault."

"Harry, it was a _war," _Sirius said gently. "People get hurt, people die. It doesn't make every casualty your fault. And Hermione is absolutely fine, anyway."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I just... don't know what to do. She's my best friend, and it doesn't even make _sense _to be having these feelings, but I am. And I don't want to lose Hermione as my friend."

Seeing his sincere anguish, Lupin and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Harry, when your Dad came and told us he was going to propose to your Mum," Lupin began and Harry looked up at them attentively.

"Which we'd kind of already guessed anyway," Sirius interrupted and Harry grinned as Lupin shushed him.

"He told us something I remember every time I see you and Hermione. That he knew it was meant to be, because there was no effort required- he was with his best friend."

Sirius shot Lupin a surprised look, who shrugged. "I told you I wasn't against it, I just wasn't leading a parade like you and Dora."

Harry frowned in confusion, but Lupin didn't explain.

"My point is, maybe the fact that you're friends is an advantage. You've already skipped a few steps, because you know the real person. And if it doesn't work, I really believe you and Hermione are good enough friends to survive it."

"And I really believe it could work," Sirius added.

"I think I caught that with the fist-punching," Harry teased. "So, what do I do? And what about Ron?"

"First you need to find where you sit with Hermione," Sirius said firmly. "And then go from there."

"If Ron's really your friend and everything works out, he'll support you," Lupin advised.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Right. Thanks, guys."

Sirius grinned. "Hey, it's what we're here for!"

Harry embraced first Sirius, then Lupin before heading back inside. Lupin and Sirius stared after him for a moment.

"I told you so," Sirius sang after a moment and Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Padfoot. You were right, congratulations. But we still don't know about Hermione," he reminded him.

"Yes we do. Stephanie pretty much said that Hermione likes him too," Sirius retorted.

Lupin nodded. "True. So, we just wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling. **

Chapter Seven

Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione all that night, she was too busy with her aunt and uncle, discussing the issue of her parents. So the next morning, Harry got up, showered and dressed and reached Hermione's room just as the girls were heading down to breakfast.

"Mione? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked her quietly and she nodded immediately.

"Sure."

She let him into the room and followed him inside, closing it behind her, and standing there awkwardly, twisting her hands together.

"So..." Harry let out a deep breath. "About an eleven on the scale of awkwardness?" he asked lightly.

Hermione laughed, breaking the tension. "If not more," she agreed.

Harry breached the gap between them and hugged her tightly. Hermione had to stand on tiptoes, but she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She closed her eyes, and they stood there for a long time.

"What would I do without you?" he murmured, thinking about what Hermione's friendship meant to him and what he'd do if they crossed that line and couldn't survive it.

She laughed and pulled away. "You'd be screwed, remember?"

"Right," Harry grinned. Then he took a nervous breath and took her hands in his. "Mione..."

He tried to find the words to say without sounding idiotic or feeling foolish, but couldn't. Hermione stood there and looked up at him expectantly, patiently waiting. She was pretty sure she knew what he wanted to talk to her about... well, she was hoping she did anyway, but her stomach was still twisting nervously.

"This is stupid!" Harry complained after several half-finished sentences. "I can't think of a way to say this and not look like a prat."

"Because there is no way," she grinned, her eyes alight and dancing. "You're just going to have to look like a prat."

"But you know what I want to say."

She smiled shyly. "I'm... ninety- nine per cent sure, yes. But I think you have to say it."

Harry sighed awkwardly, staring at their entwined hands for a moment. When he met Hermione's reassuring gaze, there was still a faint smile on her face. Without saying anything, Harry leant forward and kissed her sweetly. As his hands moved onto her back, Hermione's hand rose to settle on his neck.

"Well, they _do _say actions speak louder than words," Hermione said softly when Harry eventually pulled away and Harry grinned.

"This isn't going to be easy," he warned her and she nodded steadily, meeting his gaze without any awkwardness or embarrassment.

"I know. But... I think it could be worth the risk," she answered, smiling.

"Me too," Harry grinned. "I wish we could do it without the entire Wizarding world watching though," he said unhappily. "When people find out about this..."

Hermione nodded. "It'll be fourth year all over again. I remember."

Harry too, recalled what Rita Skeeter had written about him and Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament, and the aftermath that had followed.

"Maybe we should like... discuss ground rules to help... make it less awkward?" Hermione suggested tentatively and Harry nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. And I think number one should be a definite limit on any PDA. And by that, I mean I want avoid being like Ron and Lavender, or Ron and Luna."

"Ron and Luna aren't _that _bad," Hermione said reasonably. "But I totally agree."

Harry grinned. "Ok. Anything else you can think of?"

Hermione sighed thoughtfully. "Well... if television and movies have taught me anything over the years, is that any problems could usually be solved through communication."

"So, communication? Is that rule number two?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And I think we should talk about _anything, _even if we don't think it's that important."

"And you laughed when I made up the 'banana' code word," he teased her and she giggled.

"I'm still laughing, because that's the stupidest code word I've ever heard!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, I should warn you- Sirius and Remus are _very_ excited about this," he warned her.

Hermione blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Tonks too, I think Remus said."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "What should we tell Ron?"

Harry grimaced slightly. He still wasn't sure how Ron would react to the idea of him and Hermione, whether he might see it as him being left out. There was also the possibility, although Harry hoped it wouldn't come to that, that they might end up deciding they worked better as friends.

"Maybe... maybe we should wait awhile? Just so we have something definite we can tell him?" he suggested and Hermione pondered that.

"Like a trial period? Maybe a month?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. So, breakfast? I'm starved."

"Me too," Hermione admitted and they headed for the door.

Just before they reached it, Hermione turned around and kissed him briefly, blushing scarlet as she pulled away.

Harry, immensely pleased with himself, responded by kissing her back.

"Less awkward?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she agreed, still flushed.

"It's just a matter of practice, I think," Harry smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Lots and lots of practice."

As they left the room and headed for the stairs, Harry lightly took her hand in his.

Harry and Hermione entered the dining room together, although not displaying any sign of what had happened that morning. The minute they entered however, Sirius sat up straighter and nudged Lupin none too subtly in the ribs, nodding towards them. Lupin saw what Sirius had seen, and they exchanged excited and triumphant grins.

"What's going on?" Tonks demanded, seeing their excitement, but being utterly confused. Her question drew the rest of the table's attention to them, and Sirius grinned.

"Just look."

He nodded over to where Harry and Hermione were loading up their plates at the buffet, and the whole table craned to look. A soft smile appeared on Dumbledore's face after a moment, and Mrs Weasley gasped softly, but everyone else just seemed confused.

"I don't see anything," Mr Weasley frowned.

Tonks did, however, and turned to face her husband as fast as she could. "How did this happen?" she demanded excitedly.

"I think they just... talked," Lupin said uncertainly, not wanting to share everything Harry had told them the night before.

"They look... happy," McGonagall murmured, watching them.

Snape didn't particularly care about Harry Potter's personal life, he was more content to sit there and eat his breakfast peacefully. However, he couldn't help but glance at Potter and Granger just to see what everyone else saw and he froze in surprise. The look on Potter's face as he looked at Hermione was almost identical to how Lily Evans had looked at James Potter so many years ago once they'd begun dating. It was something that Snape would never forget, for all the times he saw that look and wished Lily was giving it to him. His heart constricted at the memory, and he tore his gaze away abruptly, trying to banish the memory from his head.

Snape had spent most of the week so far wishing he wasn't here, because it reminded him of the number one reason he had nothing to do with the Muggle world for the past twenty years- everything in it reminded him of Lily.

He never paid much attention to Hermione Granger when she first entered his classroom seven years ago; after all, she was a Gryffindor. But from the first homework assignment they'd completed, it had hit Snape hard that Miss Granger, despite her Muggle upbringing, was a gifted witch and a very intelligent girl- very much like Lily Evans. He'd tried his best to ignore her, especially when she became best friends with Potter; but seeing her outside of the classroom as frequently as he had this past week, Snape couldn't help but see similarities between the two.

There was nothing strikingly obviously similar about them, but every now and then, Snape would catch a glimpse of her personality at a meal, or as she was laughing with Potter and Weasley, or watched a film or listened to music, and Snape was reminded of the only girl he'd ever loved. It was particularly painful because music that Lily had insisted on playing over and over again every summer, before their falling out, seemed to be if not still popular, at least in regular rotation and it was like a knife in Snape's heart every time.

Especially in light of what had happened the day before with her mother, Snape could see a resemblance not only to Lily and her sister; but between himself and his father. It was one of the rare times that Snape had actually sympathised and given a non-Slytherin student somewhat of a break, such as punishing Malfoy for mocking her.

Snape was also reluctant to admit that after seeing Potter in the Muggle world, he'd been forced to admit Dumbledore may have had a point all these years that Harry was a great deal like his mother, beyond his eyes. Not that Snape would ever tell anyone, particularly Black or Lupin, but Snape wasn't surprised by what they were seeing that morning. It had struck him years ago that it was probably inevitable somewhere down the line, as history tends to repeat itself. He wasn't excited about it, feeling that even Miss Granger could do better than _Potter_ (ok, he may be a bit biased with that statement), but he wasn't surprised.

"What kept you two?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as they finally sat down.

Harry glanced at her for a second before answering. "Sorry. We got caught talking and lost track of time."

Ron nodded in acknowledgment, but Ginny was gazing at them curiously from down the table.

And over at her table, Tonks was bouncing impatiently for Hermione to finish breakfast. "Dammit, I want to know what happened!" she moaned.

"Me too," Steph added eagerly.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Tonks and Steph jumped up as soon as Hermione's plate was reasonably empty, and dashed over to her, pulling a visibly surprised Hermione out of her seat.

"Mione, I need to talk to you _now!" _Steph insisted. "Wedding crisis," she explained to Harry and Ron who were looking puzzled.

"Right this second?" Hermione asked, as they pulled her towards the doorway.

"Yep, now. Ginny, you coming?" Tonks called over her shoulder, and Ginny immediately scrambled after them.

"I think it's a girl thing," Harry shrugged to Ron who nodded.

"Probably. What are we going to do today?"

It was just before dinner as Harry, Seamus and Neville were playing Exploding Snap, as Hermione sat in a nearby armchair reading; when Ron burst into the room with Luna at his side, coming straight to join them with an odd look on his face.

"What's up, Ron?" Seamus asked him, but Ron addressed Harry and Hermione.

"Why is everyone saying that you two are dating?"

Harry froze in surprise as Seamus and Neville looked at him in shock; and Hermione sat bolt upright in her chair.

"Who's _everyone?" _she demanded, horrified.

Ron sat down and shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone. Is it true?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged uneasy looks, which Ron didn't miss.

"What? You're not going to tell me?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not that, mate. It's just... I don't really know _what _to tell you. I don't think we can say we're dating if we haven't actually been on a date," he said slowly.

Ron's eyes widened, but Hermione didn't give him a chance to react before she continued. "Ron, we were going to tell you eventually, but we weren't really sure what to say. How did you find out?" she asked worriedly.

"Everyone's talking about it," Luna answered, because Ron still seemed incapable of speech.

"I thought it was just a rumour," Neville said sheepishly. "Like last month when people were saying that Crabbe was repeating a year. So, I didn't bother mentioning it. But it's really true?"

"Well... yeah, I guess it is," Harry said, sharing a small smile with Hermione.

They both turned tentatively to Ron. "Ron? Are you going to say anything?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"When did this happen?" Ron finally asked.

"This morning," Hermione admitted timidly.

Ron relaxed and nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, ok then."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Ok, then?"

"Well, I thought it might have been happening for a while and you were just keeping it from me. But that's ok, I mean I can understand why you hadn't said anything yet."

Harry was stunned by Ron's reaction. "So, how do you feel about it?"

"Well, I'm not saying it isn't going to be weird," Ron admitted. "But I mean, I think it's going to be weirder for you guys, so I can't really say anything, can I?"

Hermione, also looking relieved at Ron's placid reaction, sighed wearily as she sat back and looked at Harry.

"So much for keeping it quiet, huh?"

"I forgot where we were," Harry grinned. "I think ten hours could be a new record for a secret at Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed and picked up her book again.

Harry hurried up to Hermione's front door and knocked. As he waited for the door to be opened, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other quickly, in an effort to keep warm. It was just after New Years, and they only had a few more days before they would return to Hogwarts.

The door swung open and Jack Granger smiled at Harry. "Hello, Harry. Come on in, it's going to be a cold one today."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, stepping into the Granger's front hall. "Is Hermione up?"

Jack nodded. "Yes she is. Hermione!" he called in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry heard footsteps and then Hermione entered from the kitchen, dressed in her pyjamas and a half a piece of toast in her hand. She smiled somewhat self-consciously when she saw Harry, her free hand automatically going to her hair which was still tangled from sleep.

"Hi. You're up early," she observed, given that it was only eight-thirty.

Harry grinned. "Yes I am. I just wondered whether you wanted to come with me to St. Mungo's?"

Hermione frowned in confusion for a moment, and then her face lit up with understanding. "Tonks had the baby!" she gasped and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, at about four a.m. this morning. She went into labour last night."

"What did she have?" Hermione demanded happily, but Harry shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Remus sent an owl to say she had it, but that was it. I think he was a little bit excited," he laughed. "Visiting hours start soon. You wanna come?"

Hermione nodded immediately. "Of course. Give me two minutes!" she instructed and hurtled out of the room to get dressed.

Jack looked at Harry wryly. "You know it won't really be only two minutes?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's why I came early."

Jack laughed. "Good man."

It was a quick twenty minutes later that Hermione finally returned downstairs, showered, dressed and her hair blow-dried.

"What's that?" Harry asked, nodding to the small gift bag Hermione had in her hand.

She blushed slightly. "Something I... I made for the baby."

Harry was amazed. "Let's see!"

Hermione pulled out a little knitted yellow romper suit, with a matching little hat and booties.

"Wow, you made these?"

She nodded. "Well, when I stopped making stuff for the house-elves, I had a bunch of left over wool. I didn't want to waste it. Do you really think they're okay?"

"They're great," Harry assured her, following her out to the hall where she began to rug up against the cold.

"Nice hat," Harry nodded at her head with a grin, at the sophisticated winter hat Hermione wore on her head. "I bet someone with awfully good taste picked that one out."

"Yeah, Steph _does _have good taste, doesn't she?" Hermione giggled.

Harry had asked Steph for suggestions for Hermione for Christmas, and Steph had immediately suggested a hat that Hermione had yearned for when shopping in London.

"Bye, Dad!" Hermione called out to her father as she and Harry headed outside.

"Where's your Mum?" Harry asked as they walked down the street, having not seen or heard Emily the whole time he was in the house.

"She's at work already. Paperwork or something," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "So, do you want to Apparate near St. Mungo's or catch the Underground?" he asked her.

"Let's Apparate," Hermione said immediately, eager to see Tonks and the baby.

Harry knew this and chuckled. "Ok. One thing first."

Hermione smiled as he turned to her and kissed her softly.

"Hi," he grinned, pulling away and she giggled.

"Hi. Come on, let's go," she added impatiently.

They Apparated to a safe spot away from prying Muggle eyes near the empty storefront that hid St. Mungo's and passed through into the lobby.

"Hi, we're here to see Nymphadora Lupin," Harry said to the witch behind the counter who nodded.

"Maternity, level three."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they headed up the stairs, towards level three. Although it had really only been about three weeks since they'd begun dating, Hermione was surprised by how easy it was. There were still moments of awkwardness occasionally, but these got easier with time, especially given their strict policy to talk with one another about anything that happened.

They could also officially say that they were dating now, after their first official date the week before. It had been nothing fancy, they had just gone to dinner and an ordinary Muggle movie, but it had been comfortable and easy.

When they found the maternity ward, Tonks was in a bed in the middle of the room alone, and she grinned happily as Harry and Hermione approached.

"Wotcher, Harry! Hey, Hermione!"

"Hey, congratulations Mum," Hermione beamed, embracing her.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked, as they sat down beside the bed.

"He and Sirius went to get a cup of tea with my Mum. Remus is a little sleep deprived," Tonks laughed.

Hermione bounced impatiently on her seat. "So? What is it? A boy or a girl?"

Tonks beamed. "It's a boy."

"That's great! Does he have a name yet?" Harry inquired.

"Yes he does," a new, tired voice said from behind them and Harry and Hermione whirled around to see Remus, Sirius and Andromeda, Tonks' Mum approaching.

Hermione jumped to up embrace and congratulate Remus, and Harry followed suit. Lupin seemed tired and a little overwhelmed by it all, but happy.

"I think the nurse was about to bring him in, Dora," Andromeda said to Tonks who nodded.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, a witch entered the room with a tiny blanket-wrapped bundle which she handed to Tonks.

"Oh, he's _so _beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed in a soft voice, and Tonks smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Mione. You want to hold him?"

Hermione's whole face lit up. "Of course. And here, this is for you," she said, placing the gift bag on the bed before Tonks carefully placed her son in Hermione's arms.

Sirius couldn't help but exchange a smile with Harry as they watched Hermione's face settle into an expression of utter contentment, as she studied the baby's tiny features.

"So does he have a name?" Harry demanded, remembering the earlier question.

"Theodore Remus Lupin," Tonks confirmed, breaking away from her admiration of Hermione's gift. "Teddy for short, after my Dad."

"It suits him," Hermione declared, with a smile.

"He also has a godfather," Lupin said quietly and it took Harry a moment to realise he was staring at him.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked startled and Lupin nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm serious. Dora and I both agree."

Harry was completely taken aback, but in a good way. "Wow, I mean... Blimey- thanks, Remus," he said sincerely and Lupin embraced him again, as Tonks, Sirius and Hermione looked on with teary eyes.

"Harry, here," Hermione said quietly, and gingerly handed Teddy to him.

It was the first time Harry had ever had contact with a baby, and he couldn't believe how amazingly small he was. In addition to the realisation this was his godson, another real link to the family he had created around himself.

"So, how long was the labour?" Hermione asked Tonks, who groaned.

"Only about six hours, but I thought I was going to die!"

Andromeda laughed at her daughter's dramatic tone. "Honey, count yourself lucky. Normally first labours go on much longer than six hours."

"My Mum was in labour with me for thirty-six hours," Hermione volunteered and Tonks shuddered.

"Thirty-six _hours? _That's crazy! Mum, what about me?" Tonks inquired, wide eyed.

Andromeda sighed thoughtfully. "Oh, I think it was about eight or so hours."

"That's not too bad," Tonks conceded reluctantly.

"I think your Mum was in labour for about twenty-one hours, Harry," Lupin commented to Harry. "Is that right, Sirius?"

"Yeah, that sounds right," Sirius nodded.

"That's a long time," Hermione winced at the thought.

"Oh, Lily was fine," Sirius assured her. "James was the basket case, remember Moony?"

Lupin rolled his eyes as Harry grinned. "Yes, I remember. He drove us all mad!"

"Your Mum threatened to hex his ears off if he didn't calm down," Sirius laughed.

As they sat around the bed, Dumbledore arrived to visit Tonks and see the baby; and smiled softly when Lupin mentioned that Harry had been named Teddy's godfather. Andromeda talked more in detail about the time when she'd had Tonks, including her husband's alarm when baby Tonks' hair had turned bright blue an hour after her birth.

Tonks smiled sadly at the story, wishing her father could've been there for the birth of his grandchild. Hermione picked up on that and steered the subject smoothly to names.

"Well we wanted a nice, simple name," Tonks said, glaring at her mother.

"So Nymphadora Jr was off the table, then?" Harry teased and Tonks grimaced.

"_Definitely_!_" _

"Nymphadora's a lovely name!" Andromeda protested.

"It's really not, Mum. How did you even think that up?" Tonks demanded.

Andromeda shrugged. "I don't remember, sweetie. We just found it somewhere and I liked it. Finding a name that went with 'Tonks' was _not _easy, let me tell you."

They laughed and Sirius turned to Hermione.

"Well, how did your parents come up with 'Hermione'? That's not exactly common."

"No," Hermione admitted. "It's from _The Winter's Tale, _the Shakespeare play," she explained. "My Dad picked it- he wanted a name that was different, and sounded smart."

"Whilst I remember her and her virtues, I cannot forget my blemishes in them, and so still think of the wrong I did myself: which was so much that heiress it hath made my kingdom, and destroyed the sweet'st companion that ere man bred his hopes out of, true," Dumbledore quoted softly and Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's the one. Of all the names Shakespeare came up with, they had to pick _Hermione," _she rolled her eyes and Dumbledore chuckled merrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling.**

Chapter Eight

It wasn't long into the New Year that the press caught onto the fact that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were now more than friends. Everyone, of course, immediately suspected the Slytherins, but unlike fourth year, the reporters (Rita Skeeter mostly), were no longer revealing their sources, except to call them "an insider" or "a source close to the couple".

Just as Harry and Hermione had predicted, their new relationship was huge news, not just throughout Hogwarts but the whole Wizarding community. Unlike fourth year though, because the news was positive, so was the response. In the first month, especially, before it got to be old news, Harry and Hermione received lovely letters of support and advice from the community. Of course, there were a few letters telling them that is was a mistake, but Harry and Hermione made a point of destroying those negative letters and ignoring their contents.

Rita Skeeter, who still held a grudge against Hermione for discovering her Animagus form and forcing her into unemployment for two years, was relishing the opportunity to enact some form of revenge upon Hermione, by the only means she had possible. Of course, Rita wrote mainly for _The Daily Prophet, _but she also did regular pieces for _Witch Weekly _like those you might find in the Muggle tabloids. At least once a week, a story was bound to appear in either the _Prophet _or _Witch Weekly _that reported Harry and Hermione were either broken up, on the rocks, fighting, or engaged; as to cover the spectrum of possibilities from one end to the other.

There was even one story after a Hogsmede weekend in March that suggested Hermione was pregnant, after she'd bought a little something for Teddy.

"Is it true that they're still letting Mudblood's reproduce, Granger?" Malfoy sneered in their first Potions class after the article was printed.

Harry gritted his teeth, but didn't retort directly to Malfoy. "You'd think if they were going to stop anyone from reproducing it'd be Slytherins, huh?" he commented loudly to Ron and the Gryffindor's all laughed, making Malfoy flush.

"Is it true, Granger? You got knocked up?" Pansy asked Hermione, who didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"If it is true, then I have to start a new religion to deal with the whole Immaculate Conception issue, which seems like a lot of hassle," she said smoothly, and Pansy couldn't think of anything to say.

Most of these stories Harry and Hermione were able to laugh about and make fun of. After the first break-up rumour had appeared, Sirius had sent Harry an owl, asking if it was true. Harry replied with a simple policy for his godfather to remember; that unless he'd heard it from Harry or Hermione it wasn't true, and if Rita Skeeter had written it, you could pretty much count on the opposite being true.

The only story that had really gotten to Hermione was the first story about them that Rita had written. In it, she managed to out their relationship, including details of just how long they'd been together and the back story for Jack and Emily Granger's relationship dramas; congratulate them on going a whole month before anyone outside of Hogwarts discovered it; and then launched a two-pronged attack. Rita had managed to insinuate that the relationship was nothing more than a publicity stunt, and then changed tactics, accepting the relationship was real, but questioning "if Harry Potter could have any girl in the world, why would he pick Hermione Granger?"

This article had reduced Hermione to tears and made Harry furious. After comforting her the best he could, he'd contacted Sirius, who told him to leave it to him. Slightly wary, Harry had done so, wondering just what his godfather would do. That became clear when the next issue of _The Quibbler _was released, when Sirius's column had absolutely nothing political at all, and instead was a blasting campaign against Rita Skeeter, and with so much praise and admiration for Hermione that she was so embarrassed she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Sirius had repeated this tactic many times over the past few months, and Luna reported that the _Quibbler's _sales had increased dramatically as word spread that Harry Potter's godfather could be counted on for the truth about the Boy Who Lived and his girlfriend. Plus, as Ron pointed out, apart from the fact she seemingly got all these exclusive news scoops, no one in the Wizarding world really liked Rita Skeeter, so reading Sirius blast her was high entertainment.

Harry and Hermione had had the last laugh though, because with each article Rita wrote, the closer and the stronger their relationship became.

"Have you heard the latest?" Hermione asked Harry one night just before Easter in April.

They were in the common room, where Hermione was doing homework and Harry, Ron and Ginny had just returned from Quidditch practice.

"No, what's the latest?" Harry asked her lightly.

Hermione pulled a copy of _Witch Weekly _from under a large pile of books and parchment and handed it to Ginny.

"Apparently we're engaged again," she said to Harry who laughed.

"Really? What gave them that idea?"

"Rumours began after Hermione received several bridesmaid dress designs via owl post last week; and it is rumoured that her classmates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil will serve as bridesmaids," Ginny read from the magazine and then looked up at Hermione in mock outrage.

"What about me? I don't get to be a bridesmaid?"

Hermione laughed. "You're obviously maid of honour, Gin," she assured her and they all laughed.

"So, did you receive bridesmaid dress designs via owl post?" Dean grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I did, but they're from Steph," she explained. "I'm going to be _her _maid of honour when she and Tim get married in August, and she wanted my opinion."

"I can't wait to read what Sirius has to say," Ron grinned and Harry laughed.

"We probably shouldn't encourage him, according to Remus."

"But it's so much fun," Ginny pouted. "Do you know if Luna has a copy or can we burn this?" she asked Ron.

Hermione sighed. "I can't believe Luna keeps all this crap they print!"

"Well, it's because she keeps all Sirius' columns and they don't make any sense unless she keeps the crap too," Harry said reasonably.

"The scrapbook does look awesome," Ron added and they all laughed.

Over in the staff room, the staff were holding their April staff meeting. It was getting to the end of the night, when Dumbledore inquired if there was anything else that needed to be discussed.

"I'm not sure if this needs to be discussed, but it's certainly an interesting observation," Professor McGonagall said after a moment's pause.

"Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked interestedly.

"I was going over several files of some of our N.E.W.T students, in case I could suggest an area on which they might want to concentrate their studying before the exams," Minerva explained.

The teachers nodded in acknowledgment, they had just finished discussing the fact there were only six weeks until the exam period began.

"One fact caught my interest. In the past four months, which as we all know is how long Potter and Miss Granger have been dating, Potter's grades have increased dramatically."

This caught the interest of many teachers, including Dumbledore who leaned forward slightly. "Is that so? Just how much of an increase?"

"At the end of first term, Potter was averaging similar to what he has in the past seven years, about between an Acceptable and an Exceeds Expectations. Since he's been dating Miss Granger, however, he's now averaging just under an Outstanding; and he's producing much better work in class, both practical and homework."

"I noticed this too," Flitwick admitted. "He's able to focus so much better lately."

"I thought your focus was supposed to _slip_ when you started dating someone?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Speaking of slipping," Lupin spoke up. "How are Hermione's grades, Minerva?"

Minerva gave a faint smile. "Well she can't go up any higher, but she's not falling either. The only change I can see in her work is that when I set homework essays, Miss Granger's are actually within a closer proximity to the word limit, not twice the size."

The teacher's all laughed in agreement. "We should have set her and Harry up _years_ ago, if that was all it took!" Professor Vector chuckled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Miss Granger does have remarkable focus for a young woman her age," he commented. "And I must admit, I've observed a great deal of change in her that past four months, as little as I see of her, of course."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, entering the conversation for the first time.

"She's become much more self-assured and confident within herself," Dumbledore explained.

Lupin nodded in agreement. "I've seen it too. She's always been incredibly smart and talented, but she always seemed to hide behind that. I really think Harry brings out the best in her."

"I think their relationship is progressing quite well," Dumbledore said happily. "Moving from friendship to a romantic relationship is not always easy, but they've managed it excellently."

"Despite Rita Skeeter's best efforts," Lupin scowled. "Or that of Hermione's mother."

Professor McGonagall's mouth tightened at the mention of Emily Granger. "Is she still not happy that Harry and Hermione are dating?"

Lupin shook his head. "No. She sees it as a waste of time and a doomed effort, according to Hermione. I just don't think her mother tries to understand her or get to know her at all."

"I don't think I'd see that as a loss, from what I've heard," Sprout said, having heard all about Hermione's parents both from the press and from the teachers that had accompanied the students away before Christmas.

"I suppose the real test for their relationship will be once they leave Hogwarts," Flitwick commented but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Oh, I think they'll be fine. If I know Harry and Hermione, they're going to have a long and happy future together."

"Let's make sure we're back early so I can go over my Arithmancy notes again," Hermione said nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mione, the whole point of today is _not _to study. You're going to have a nervous breakdown if you read your notes again," he said firmly.

It was a beautiful sunny day, the last Hogsmede weekend before the N.E. would begin in three weeks. Harry and Ron had had to convince Hermione extra hard to come with them today, as she had seriously considered staying behind to do some more revision. In the end, it was only the thought of sunshine and meeting Sirius, Tonks and the baby with Lupin for lunch at the Three Broomsticks that persuaded her.

When they reached Hogsmede, Ron left them to go meet up with Luna to celebrate their seven-month anniversary, whilst Harry and Hermione continued on to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, guys!" Sirius greeted them as they arrived.

"Hi. Hey, Teddy!" Harry greeted his five-month old godson, who sat bouncing on Lupin's lap.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Tonks asked in concern, noting Hermione's pale and tired face.

"Exam stress," Harry explained and Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you have absolutely nothing to worry about!" he assured her.

"I don't know that. I always feel like I don't remember enough," she replied nervously.

Sirius smiled at her. "Mione, when the exams are over and you get your results, you're going to kick yourself for worrying over nothing," he assured her.

Hermione sighed. "Probably. But I could get all O's and it still wouldn't be good enough for my mother."

"Well, your mother's a bitch so who cares?" Tonks demanded vehemently and Hermione laughed.

Hermione gradually relaxed over lunch, as they stated on safe topics that were in no way related to the looming exams. Sirius and Tonks were coming up to the school the following weekend to watch Gryffindor take on Hufflepuff in the last Quidditch match of the year, and Harry's last ever as Quidditch Captain or the Gryffindor Seeker. Harry was confident about their chances, he'd put together a good team this year, although he still thought that no team he had ever played on was as good as his first, that Oliver Wood had managed. And Harry told them how he, Ron and Hermione were going to have one last dinner at Hagrid's before they left.

"I've been going there since my first week at Hogwarts," Harry said. "It's going to be weird not going there as much."

"Although it does mean less access to Hagrid's cooking," Hermione smiled.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that's true."

"See, there's a bright side to everything," Sirius laughed.

"Weren't you leaving Hagrid's the night you met Sirius?" Lupin recalled.

"Yes, before Buckbeak was supposed to be executed," Hermione nodded, with a slight shudder.

"And then we used the time-turner," Harry added. "I still say that's the weirdest thing we've ever done."

Hermione laughed, and Sirius raised a sceptical eyebrow at his godson. "You defeated Voldemort and destroyed Horcruxes, but _time travel_ is the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

"You try watching _yourself_ get hit by a tree," Harry stressed.

"Try doing it for a whole year," Hermione grumbled.

Lupin shook his head. "I still can't understand it, to be honest. It gives me a headache."

"Ron says that too," Harry agreed. "And honestly, sometimes it does for me too."

"I don't think it would've been worth it," Sirius commented.

"Well, it helped save _you_," Hermione reminded him.

"Ok, then," Sirius conceded after a moment's thought, and let out a laugh like a bark.

Harry briefly thought about how different his life would be without Sirius, and didn't like it at all.

"It seems so long ago," Hermione mused. "But it all happened so fast."

"I've never heard this story!" Tonks cried in disappointment. "What happened?"

"Oh, it was a crazy night," Harry began. "Ron's dead rat wasn't actually dead, then Sirius came out of nowhere and broke Ron's leg-"

"I did not break Ron's leg!" Sirius defended himself as Tonks looked at him in horror. "That was an accident! Anyway, you missed the part where you and Hermione burst in the room and tried to _kill _me."

"To be fair, we did kind of think you wanted to kill _Harry," _Hermione reminded him. "It was really self-defence on his part."

"And sacrifice on your part," Lupin added quietly, which Hermione shrugged off modestly.

"I feel like I'm missing _a lot," _Tonks interrupted. "Can someone _please _start at the beginning, and tell me what's going on?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "I may as well start, I'm used to telling ridiculously long stories."

So he began telling Tonks all the events of their third year, Hermione chiming in with bits he'd forgotten and Lupin and Sirius adding their accounts of various events, particularly Sirius' infamous attack on the Fat Lady.

When they'd finally finished, Tonks looked at them in amazement. "I don't even know where to _begin _to comment," she shook her head.

"Hermione, you really do put _way _too much effort into your homework."

Hermione smiled slightly, but shot a sideways glance at Harry, who understood immediately and sighed.

"I know, I know. You want to go back to the school and revise. We should probably get going anyway," he said reluctantly.

"We'll see you next week at the match," Sirius promised him, as Harry and Hermione bid him, Tonks and Teddy goodbye.

The adults followed the couple out of the Three Broomsticks into the afternoon sunshine, and stopped so that Remus could adjust Teddy in his pram. Remus and Tonks both looked up at Sirius as he let out a huge sigh, as he watched Hermione and Harry walk hand in hand back towards the castle.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Lupin asked.

Sirius shook his head slightly, but answered his friend anyway. "It's just... watching Harry and Hermione... don't they remind you of James and Lily?"

Lupin smiled fondly. "A little, at times," he admitted. "He certainly looks at her like James looked at Lily. And I think Hermione's definitely had a stabilising affect on Harry like Lily did for James."

"I just get the feeling that when I see Hermione, I'm looking at my future god-daughter in law," Sirius said, and Tonks' wrinkled her nose.

"I agree with everything up until the god-daughter in law. Is that even such a thing?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not."

Lupin smiled. "I get what you mean, Padfoot."

There was really no question for either Sirius or Remus that to them, Harry was family. And now, by extension, so was Hermione, titles notwithstanding.

"I just wish James and Lily were here to see this."

"How different would life be if they hadn't died?" Sirius mused sadly.

Tonks loved hearing stories about James and Lily, and had often wished, not only for Harry's sake, but for Remus and Sirius, that they had lived, but she wasn't a fan of the sad tone this conversation was getting, so she changed subjects.

"So, that night in the Shrieking Shack. It was the first time you'd met Harry and Hermione. And you liked her straight away? That's where this whole 'Harry/Hermione destined lovers' thing started?"

"Well, _that_ didn't start right away," Sirius admitted. "After all, I barely knew her. I barely knew _Harry_ for that matter, the last time I'd seen him he was a toddler! But look, the first night I met her, she managed to launch a _very_ good roundhouse kick to my leg to protect Harry; out Moony as a werewolf just by having done extra research for her homework; attack Snape to save Remus and I from Azkaban without any actual proof beyond our word that we were telling the truth; and travel through _time_ to help me escape. It's very impressive."

Tonks chuckled. "I can't believe you broke Ron's leg!"

Sirius was left stuttering protests in his defence as Remus and Tonks began pushing Teddy's pram down the street, both laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling. **

Chapter Nine

As always in the month of June, an unnatural silence fell over the castle as the students entered the exam period. For two weeks, the seventh and fifth years endured sleepless nights, panicked evenings pouring over books and years worth of notes; and either ate a lot less food than they normally did (like Hermione), or a lot more (like Ron), depending on how they dealt with their nerves.

As much as Harry wanted the exams to be over with, there was a small part of him that was reluctant for them to finish. Once he sat for his final exam, (Herbology), he only had another week at Hogwarts, the first real home he had ever known. He had so many memories within the castle walls, both good and bad, and it was going to be the most surreal experience of his life to leave and not come back on September the first.

However, life has a funny habit of speeding up when something you dread is approaching. The evening after their last exam, found the seventh year Gryffindor's collapsed in armchairs in the common room, limp with exhaustion and the inability to comprehend that it was all over. Eventually, one by one, their classmates went to bed, except for Harry and Hermione. Harry could sense that something was troubling her, so when Ron made to leave, he motioned silently that he'd be up in a few minutes. Ron nodded quietly, and as he headed for the boy's staircase, Hermione moved to rest her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you okay? You're pretty quiet. You're not mentally redoing the exam again are you?" he asked warily.

Hermione chuckled quietly. "_No! _I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Good thinking or bad? Is it banana serious?" Harry asked her lightly, knowing it would make her laugh.

Hermione did laugh. "_Harry!_ It's a bit of both," she admitted.

Harry nodded and they settled into a comfortable silence, waiting for Hermione to begin talking.

"I think I know what I want to do with my life," she finally said and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Really? That's great! What is it?"

Hermione sat up and turned to face him seriously. "Well... school's the only thing I've ever been really good at. It's true," she said as Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"And not just at Hogwarts either. Even before in the Muggle world, I was pretty much the same- top of the class, doing twice the amount of work everyone else was because... I was a shy kid. I didn't have that many friends, so I hid behind my books so that no one would notice me. Once I started being top of the class, I felt it was the only way to get my parents to see me, so I kept it up. And somewhere along the line, I realised how much I really love learning."

Harry didn't agree with her declaration that school was the _only _thing she was good at, especially after hearing her sing at Christmas, and her saving his butt on several occasions over the years; but his curiosity triumphed over his urge to boost her self-esteem at the present moment.

"Ok, so what are you going to do?"

"I think I'd like to teach," Hermione said honestly.

It seemed so natural, Harry was surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier. "That's great! What subject?"

She smiled faintly. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of teaching in the Muggle world."

This did surprise Harry, and Hermione saw it on his face as her smile widened.

"I have to go to university for at least a year anyway," she reminded him of her mother's condition for her return to Hogwarts.

"But this way, I'm doing it not because she wants me to, but because _I_ want to. I'm kind of leaning towards teaching primary school. I've always loved reading because it opens so many new worlds and ideas; and the idea of showing these worlds to kids, is a really great one. It really excites me."

Harry smiled at her excitement, and knowing just how much she truly did love to read, including the same books over and over again until the spines wore out.

"I think that's a really great idea," he told her sincerely. "It's perfect for you. What made you decide to teach in the Muggle world, though?"

Hermione paused slightly. "As much as I love this world," she said slowly. "I mean, it's an incredible world with things that kids only dream about! And it's brought me so many wonderful things, like you... but sometimes I feel like I've missed a chunk of my life by being so isolated from the Muggle world. When I was a kid, all I wanted was to teach, and I guess a part of me is having a hard time letting go of that dream."

Harry could understand that. "I get that," he nodded.

"Do you think about the future?" she asked him softly and Harry smiled.

"Yes, but honestly... the career part of that never came into it much. When I was a kid, I just wanted to have a family and get away from the Dursley's. And then, once I came to Hogwarts, I was more worried about staying alive to _have _a future," he admitted.

"And now?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Now... I'm away from the Dursley's, and I have a family. They're not blood, but Aunt Petunia was a blood relative and that meant squat. The family I have, in Sirius and Remus, the Weasley's, _you, _and Dumbledore and Hagrid... that's the most important thing in my life."

Hermione glowed at being referred to as Harry's family, as he took her hand in his. "So, you don't know what you want to do after we leave?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, there's something I've been thinking about... a little, lately. I mean, it's not definite, I want to do some research and see what's involved but it's the clearest possibility I have right now."

"What is it?" Hermione frowned.

"Do you remember the talk we had last month, about the Dursley's?"

Hermione nodded, grimacing at the memory. Over a late night of homework, Harry had begun telling Hermione about what his childhood had really been like with the Dursley's, that had reduced Hermione to tears.

"I remember," she said softly.

Harry shook his head faintly as he stared into the fireplace. "All those years, wearing Dudley's old clothes, and having no friends because everyone was too scared of Dudley to even talk to me; and all those times I missed school because I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for some reason or another... no one ever did anything. No teacher ever asked if everything was ok at home, or spoke to the Dursley's about Dudley's bullying, or tried to get me involved with the other kids. No adult did _anything, _and I spent so much time wishing they would."

Hermione had unshed tears shining in her eyes as she listened carefully. Harry shrugged lightly.

"It was a long time ago now... I'm not going to take any of the positions I've been offered," he said firmly.

Over the past two months, Harry had received many letters from almost every Ministry department, offering him a job if he so wanted.

"I think Kingsley's doing a great job at reforming the Ministry, but I still don't want anything to do with it."

Hermione nodded in agreement.  
"I'm very seriously considering social work," Harry revealed to her. "Maybe I can be that adult to some other kid who's stuck in a crappy home like I was with the Dursley's, and help them get a better life. And you never know, that could involve the Muggle world or the Wizarding world; but it'd be nice to do some good in the world for once that doesn't involve risking my life."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then lifted her face and kissed him softly. "You have such a good heart," she murmured. "I think social work is a great idea."

Hermione was the first person Harry had told that idea to, and he was surprised by how much her approval and support of the idea meant to him, as he pulled her closer.

"So, what else is bothering you?" he asked her after a moment and Hermione sighed lightly.

"Nothing really. I'm just... our lives are about to completely change. I don't know what's coming, and yet nothing's going to be the same after this. It's a little scary," she admitted.

These thoughts had occurred to Harry too, usually in the middle of the night before an exam as he tried to distract himself for long enough to fall asleep.

"Things are going to change," he said to her honestly. "But some of these changes are going to be for the better, and not everything's going to change. Some things will be exactly the same."

"You think?" she asked, looking up at him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Such as the fact, that no matter what happens after we leave Hogwarts, even if you get T's on all you N.E.," he smiled.

"Don't say that!" Hermione blanched, turning gray at the thought and Harry chuckled as he gently ran his finger down her cheek.

"No matter what happens, Mione, I'm never going to stop loving you," he assured her gently and Hermione stared at him in wonder.

"You love me?" she asked in amazement, and Harry realised he'd never actually said the words to her before, although he'd known it for awhile, waiting for the right moment.

"With all my heart," he replied and Hermione began to cry quietly as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she whispered. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you, Hermione," he murmured and they stayed in each other's arms for a long time.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked eventually, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Sure," Harry said immediately.

"I've never really been happy with myself," she admitted. "I used to wonder if I'd ever get the chance to fall in love, because not a lot of guys find intelligence hot if they can have someone as beautiful as Ginny or Parvati. But with you... I _am_ happy with myself. I feel as though I'm as beautiful as any other girl."

Harry scowled at her. "You are ten times more beautiful than any other girl," he insisted furiously. "And _any_ guy would be lucky to have someone as beautiful, smart and compassionate as you. It just took me seven years to realise it," he added with a slight grin.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I think you're slightly biased, but thank you," she said with a slight blush.

"Want to hear a secret of mine?"

Hermione looked at him expectantly and Harry looked into her eyes with a soft smile.

"I'm going to marry you one day, Granger."

Hermione's blush deepened as she returned his smile. "I already knew that," she replied and Harry laughed as he kissed her.

"We should do something tonight, just us Gryffindors," Neville said the morning of their last night at Hogwarts, as the seventh-year boys were getting dressed.

"What? After the end-of-term feast?" Ron asked.

Neville nodded. "Yeah. I mean I don't know what, but it's the last time we'll all be together for who know how long?"

"Until Harry and Hermione tie the knot," Seamus grinned.

"So about six months then," Dean added with a sly look at Harry, who threw his pillow at him.

"I think it's a great idea," Harry nodded to Neville. "I bet the girls will be in."

"What would we do though?" Ron asked.

"We could do something in the Room of Requirement?" Dean suggested.

"But then we have to be back in the Tower before curfew," Seamus pointed out.

Ron scoffed at that. "It's our last night! What are any of the teachers going to do? Give us detention?"

"I wouldn't put it past Snape to give us detention and make us come back in September to do it," Harry said dryly.

"True," Neville agreed. "But I think it's our best shot. We won't have any peace in the common room."

"Although the girls could come up here," Harry said as inspiration struck.

"I do like that idea," Dean agreed.

"We could get some food from the kitchens and stay up all night," Seamus added, gaining enthusiasm for the idea.

"Are we going to want food after the feast?" Neville asked reasonably.

"If we're staying up all night we will," Ron argued, although any reason to eat was fine by him.

"I think we should suggest it to the girls first," Harry spoke up.

Dean nodded. "Right. You and Ron go tell them, and then talk to Dobby about food. Seamus, Neville and I will clean this place up."

"That's such a hard job when it's half empty," Ron said sarcastically, but he and Harry left and headed down to the Great Hall to find the girls.

"Good morning!" Harry grinned at Hermione, kissing her quickly as he and Ron sat down with her at the Gryffindor.

"Good morning, yourself," she replied, smiling brightly. "You're a bit late this morning, aren't you?"

"We got caught talking," Ron explained, loading his plate with toast and bacon.

"Neville had a great idea," Harry said to Hermione. "You, Parvati and Lavender are officially invited into our dormitory tonight for a seventh-year get together to celebrate our last night at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "That's a _great _idea!" she exclaimed happily.

"That way we can have some privacy, but not have to worry about curfews," Harry explained.

"What's this, the first time you've actually been _invited _into our dorm instead of inviting yourself?" Ron asked Hermione through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

Hermione made a face at him, and turned to Parvati and Lavender to tell them Neville's idea. They agreed immediately, and Harry and Hermione decided to go down to talk to Dobby about food for the night, pulling Ron with them.

"I hadn't finished eating," Ron complained as they left the Great Hall.

"We're going to the _kitchens!" _Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry found Dobby easily once they were in the kitchens, he was the only house-elf wearing odd socks, swimmer trunks as shorts and a tuxedo jacket.

"Hey, Dobby!" he greeted the elf, and Dobby's eyes lit up to see him.

"Harry Potter sir! And friends of Harry Potter!" he beamed and Ron and Hermione smiled back at Dobby.

"We were just wondering if you could help us with something, Dobby," Harry asked, kneeling down to meet Dobby's level.

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked.

Harry smiled. "Well, the seventh-year Gryffindor's are having a get together in the boys dormitory tonight after the feast, and we were just wondering if you wouldn't mind providing some snacks?"

Dobby beamed at the honour. "It would be no trouble at all, Harry Potter!"

"Thanks a lot, Dobby," Harry said gratefully. "There's only going to be eight of us."

"The food will be waiting for you when you arrive, sir!" Dobby promised.

Harry had a sudden revelation that this could be the last time he could see the plucky little elf for a long time, and was startled by that realisation.

"Hey, Dobby? Thanks for everything," he said sincerely to the elf and Dobby's tennis-ball eyes filled with tears.

"You're most welcome Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is going to miss you around the castle next year."

"Well, I might be back to visit," Harry said thoughtfully. "And you can always come visit me," he added and Dobby glowed with the delight.

"_Really, _sir?"

"Sure. Just... let me know when you're coming, ok?"

Dobby nodded his head so fast he looked like a bobble-head doll and hurdled at Harry to give him a hug.

"I'll see you later, Dobby," Harry promised and he, Ron and Hermione left the kitchens with a wave.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as they exited into the corridor, and Ron followed behind them, munching on chocolate éclairs.

"Want to go visit Hagrid?" Harry suggested and Hermione nodded.

They'd just rounded the corner when they met Dumbledore coming towards them.

"Hi, Professor!" Harry said to him brightly.

"Good morning Harry, Hermione. Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore greeted them, his eyes twinkling knowingly as Hermione smiled warmly and Ron hastily choked on a mouthful of éclair.

"How are the three of you going to spend your last day?" Dumbledore asked them.

"We're just going to visit Hagrid," Hermione replied and Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm sure Hagrid will enjoy that. Well, don't let me keep you. I'll see you all at the feast tonight," he said, letting them past.

"I'll make sure there's plenty of éclairs at your gathering tonight, shall I, Mr. Weasley?" he called after Ron, chuckling as Ron flushed.

"How did he know about something that wasn't even planned until twenty minutes ago?" Ron demanded as they left the castle and headed down to Hagrid's hut.

Harry shrugged. "He's Dumbledore. He knows everything!"

"We're probably not the first year to do this," Hermione said reasonably. "Hogwarts _has_ been around for nearly two thousand years, that's a lot of witches and wizards that the castle's been home to."

Ron looked at Harry in amazement as they crossed the lawn. "Does she do this all the time? Just spout off random facts?"

Harry chuckled. "Ron, have you _not _been hanging around with us for the past seven years?"

Hermione laughed as they came within earshot of the hut as Fang came bounding out to meet them.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Ron called out as Hagrid came out to see what the noise was about.

"All right, you lot? Glass of dandelion juice?" Hagrid offered.

"Yes please," Hermione accepted, lifting her sweaty hair off her neck.

The trio had a pleasant day at Hagrid's, enjoying the sunshine and glasses of dandelion juice. Hagrid told them in detail about the animals he was hoping to get for his classes next year, until they decided to make their way back up to the castle for the end-of-year feast.

"Is anyone else glad we won't be here next year?" Ron muttered as they left.

"Apart from limited Snape, it may be the only bright side of leaving," Harry replied.

"I hope Dobby didn't go overboard with the food," Harry commented warily, as they headed to Gryffindor Tower after the feast hours later.

"I might burst if I eat anything more!" Dean added in agreement with a slight moan.

"This doesn't look weird at all," Parvati giggled to Lavender as the eight Gryffindor's entered the common room and headed straight for the boys dormitory, attracting the stares of all other students.

"I didn't know we were allowed to have girls up there!" they heard one boy exclaim as they disappeared from sight and Hermione groaned.

"Oh Merlin, Professor McGonagall's going to _kill _us!"

"I think Dobby's trying to," Seamus said, stopping in the doorway of the dormitory and they all looked inside to see platters of cakes, pastries and sweets and bottles of Butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

"Wow," Lavender gasped.

"I love that elf!" Ron said happily, sitting down on the floor and grabbing a plate and an éclair.

They all laughed as they joined him on the floor, helping themselves to food and drink. Neville had pulled out a gramophone from somewhere and put on music.

Eventually they began reminiscing of the past seven years, and Dean and Seamus begged for the full stories of all the adventures they had heard so much about over the years. Harry, Ron and Hermione obliged and talked for hours about everything they had done.

Around midnight, when they were forced to keep their discussions, music and laughter to a hush so as not to wake the whole of Gryffindor Tower; Lavender turned the subject to life after Hogwarts.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Dean said pointedly, turning to Harry and Hermione. "If we don't get an invite to your wedding, I'm going to be really pissed."

"Definitely," Seamus agreed. "Forget an invite, I want to be involved in the wedding party!"

Hermione blushed as Harry laughed. "Forget an invite. If the press don't learn to butt out, we'll probably end up eloping and then _no one _will be invited."

Ron grinned. "Yes, _that _would impress my Mum. You two eloping."

"You can't elope!" Parvati protested. "That's not any fun, you only get one wedding."

"Well, not necessarily, but you do only get one _first_ wedding," Hermione corrected. "But Lupin and Tonks eloped during the war."

"That was during a _war_," Parvati rolled her eyes.

"But it's _so_ romantic to elope!" Lavender sighed.

"It's a lot less hassle than planning a wedding," Hermione added. "According to Steph anyway. She keeps threatening to elope every time something goes wrong."

"When's their wedding?" Lavender asked.

"August," Hermione replied.

"What time is it?" Ron interrupted, before Hermione could start telling them all about Steph's wedding plans.

Neville checked his watch. "Nearly one am."

"I can't believe we've only got a few more hours here," Seamus said wistfully and they all fell silent.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Parvati declared, raising her bottle of Butterbeer, and the others did the same.

"To Hogwarts, our home for the past seven years that has given us so many memories!"

"To our Gryffindor family," Hermione added, smiling at Parvati.

"To the future," Neville said quietly.

"To ten Galleons on Harry and Hermione getting married within a year!" Ron cried, clinking his bottle against the others.

They all laughed as Hermione blushed scarlet again, and the mood turned light again.

Hours later, the group stood out the front of the castle, staring up at the building that had meant so much to them all.

"I never realised how beautiful this place is," Hermione said softly to Harry and Ron.

"We'll be back," Harry said confidently. "You'll see."

"I hope so," she murmured sadly and Harry turned around, searching through the crowd.

"Colin!" he called out to the surprise of Hermione and Ron and when little Colin Creevy looked over, he beckoned him.

"Hi, Harry! What's up?" he asked, beaming.

"Would you mind taking some pictures of us?" he asked and Colin's face lit up.

"_Sure! _Good thing I didn't pack my camera!"

Harry hastily grabbed the Gryffindor's and ushered them over to where Colin pointed. Then as they waited for carriages to arrive, Colin took a bunch of photos. All the Gryffindor's together, then the boys, then the girls; Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Hermione, every combination they thought of. Colin promised to send the photos to Harry when they were developed, and they all thanked him as the carriages came into view.

"That was a good idea," Ron said as the three of them grabbed a carriage, Luna climbing in after them.

"Yeah, I didn't even _think _about photos," Hermione added.

Harry smiled as their carriage began to roll away towards Hogsmede station. They all fell silent as they stared out the window at Hogwarts, except for Luna who was humming "Weasley is our King' under her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling.**

Chapter Ten

Harry suspected Sirius was the only one genuinely happy that they had left Hogwarts, simply because it meant they were home and their home was once again filled with noise and people.

The summer was largely like the summer before, although some areas were definitely better. Hermione was still over most days, although she'd reported that her parents seemed to be getting along better, and her father had even bought her a car as a gift for finishing school. Her mother was pleased with Hermione's decision to go to university and her plan to teach, which countered the fact she was still opposed to Harry and Hermione dating.

The couple made a point of going out at least once a week, and once a month Harry made it a special effort and took her somewhere fancy. Rita Skeeter and the press continued to spout of regular articles trying to convince the public they were on the verge of either marriage or breaking up. They also continued their regular talks, sometimes in person where they'd go for long walks around the neighbourhood; or sometimes late at night over the phone.

Harry had told Sirius, Tonks and Remus about his decision to go into social work, which was not the best plan. Although they thought it was a great idea, it did make Sirius and Remus both feel guilt and anger both at the Dursley's and themselves, for not being there for Harry during his childhood.

This of course, Harry felt was stupid on their part- after all Sirius had been in Azkaban, and he had been under Dumbledore's protection; and Harry didn't feel he had been traumatised by what he suffered at his aunt and uncle's hands. Nevertheless, he did overhear Sirius and Remus talking to Dumbledore for a long time one night after their weekly Friday night dinner, which had resumed- to Sirius's joy.

It was early in the morning one day in early August, Hermione awoke abruptly. As she lay there for a moment, trying to determine just what had caused her to awake so suddenly, she became aware of a loud crash from outside. Scrambling out of bed, she hurried to the window, which overlooked the front yard and saw her father loading boxes into his car, as her mother stood nearby yelling and throwing things.

Utterly bewildered, but with a foreboding sense in her stomach that made her feel incredibly uneasy, Hermione hurried downstairs and out into the front yard.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

Jack stopped and looked at Emily, who snorted and waved dismissively. "Don't look at me like that, you coward. I'm not doing your dirty work for you."

"Dad?" Hermione beseeched her father, who looked at her awkwardly.

"I hope we didn't wake you up, sweetheart. I was... I was going to leave you a note."

"Where are you going?" she asked, feeling like a little kid as she stared at her father's car, filled with boxes.

Jack took a deep breath. "Hermione, Donna's pregnant."

_Who's Donna? _Hermione almost asked, before she remembered the name. Her parents receptionist at their dental practice- and her father's mistress.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

"She's gone to Bath to be with her parents for the pregnancy... I'm going too."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she realised what was happening. "You're leaving?"

Jack approached her and hugged her tightly. "The only reason I stuck around this long was for you," he said softly, so that Emily wouldn't overhear.

Hermione couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. "What?"

"I'm sorry, darling," Jack continued, but Hermione pulled away. Her father rarely called her 'darling' since she was a little girl.

Hermione couldn't even look at either of her parents as she ran back inside and up to her room, crying in earnest now. She listened through her tears as her father finished loading the car, and drove away. She heard her mother come up stairs, enter her room and sit on the end of Hermione's bed.

Hermione thought for a moment that she and her mother might actually have a moment of closeness in light of what had happened; but when Hermione stopped her crying and sat up, Emily's face was stone cold and unemotional.

"He didn't just leave."

Hermione frowned at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"His whore told him she was pregnant, and made him choose between us and her. It's no surprise he picked her, really. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to have a son."

Hermione felt as though she couldn't breathe. "What?" she gasped.

"You were _supposed _to be a boy," Emily continued. "Your father was so excited about the idea. And then you were born. And look how that turned out."

Hermione stared at her mother speechless.

"I kind of envy him," Emily said, standing up. "He finally gets a chance to have a _normal _child."

Tonks got the shock of her life as she opened the front door. Of all people, she was not expecting Hermione, who hadn't knocked on their front door in nearly a year; especially not a Hermione on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"_Harry!" _She quickly yelled behind her, ushering Hermione inside and trying to check whether she was hurt.

At the urgency in her tone, Harry came immediately, abandoning his conversation with Remus and hurrying down the stairs.

"Mione? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione immediately launched herself into his arms and began to break down, and Harry was taken aback.

"Hey, come on, let's go sit," he said to her, steering her towards the lounge room, and Tonks discreetly retreated to the kitchen.

"My Dad left," Hermione whispered, when she'd finally stopped crying and lay limp against Harry's shoulder.

Harry was stunned. "What?"

She nodded. "Donna... the- the woman... she's pregnant."

Harry grimaced softly. "I'm sorry, honey."

"She made him choose, between her and us. And he picked _her," _she continued, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

"He told me... that he'd only stuck around this long for me. But he was going to leave me a _note. _He wasn't going to even say goodbye," she said softly.

Truthfully, that was what hurt the most, even more so than Emily's comments about her father wanting a normal child, a son.

She told all this to Harry, who held her as she cried when she thought she could cry no more. By the time she'd finished, her head was heavy and she could feel the beginnings of the kind of headache that only came from crying.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked Harry, who nodded immediately.

"Of course. Just let me grab my shoes."

Harry ran up the stairs and met Sirius on the landing.

"Hey, is Hermione okay?" his godfather asked him in concern.

Harry grimaced. "Long story short, her Dad walked out. I'll explain it all later," he assured him and disappeared into his room to grab his trainers.

Hermione was silent as they walked to a nearby park, the fresh air and sunshine helping with her headache. Harry, after seven years of friendship and eight months of dating, knew Hermione and her mood's well enough to know she didn't need to talk at the moment; she just needed some space and some air.

"Can... can you promise me something?" she asked, surprising Harry.

Harry looked at her as she turned to face him. "Anything I can promise you I will, Mione," he told her quietly.

Hermione sighed wearily as she stepped into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Don't leave me," she whispered and Harry's arms tightened around her protectively.

"Oh, sweet girl. I promise. I'm not going anywhere, _ever,_" he stressed. "I haven't left you yet, have I?"

Hermione shook her head. "No," she agreed.

"I love you," Harry reminded her.

"I love you," she replied.

In that moment, Hermione knew that Harry was truly the one person in her life she could count on never to hurt her. She also knew that she loved him completely, and he understood her like no one else ever did or could.

"It's just so _awful! _I don't believe it!" Molly shook her head. "The poor girl."

It was their weekly Friday night dinner, and Tonks had just finished breaking the news to all who were there that night about Hermione's father. Even Snape, from his own childhood experiences, felt bad for Hermione, although he'd never admit it.

Harry and Hermione were not there, they were in Kensington for the weekend for Steph and Tim's wedding, and Hermione had quietly given Tonks, Remus and Sirius permission to tell the other's about her father, if only to save her from having to do it. The couple were just going to Apparate to Kensington just for the wedding, but after Hermione's painful past two weeks, Harry had suggested they make a weekend of it.

"Has her father contacted her since he left?" Arthur asked, and Tonks shook her head.

"No."

"How is Hermione dealing with it all?" Minerva asked in concern for her former best student.

Remus exchanged a look with Tonks before answering. "I think she's very hurt," he said finally. "But Emily certainly isn't helping that."

"Emily blames Hermione," Sirius explained. "I'm not sure why, maybe it's just easier for her. Like if Hermione had been a boy, or been a Muggle or _something, _Jack wouldn't have left."

Minerva and Molly's lips thinned in protectiveness of Hermione and dislike of Emily Granger.

"But Hermione seems to be ok," Tonks assured them. "Harry's really getting her through it."

"He's very protective of her," Sirius said seriously with a proud smile, and Ron scoffed.

"That's not a recent development, guys. He's always been like that, I mean- we became best friends saving her from a twelve-foot mountain troll!"

"I remember vividly," Minerva said dryly and Tonks laughed before continuing.

"I mean, she's spending most of her time here, but she was doing that before hand, so it hasn't changed that much."

"I think if she spends any more time here she may as well just move in," Remus said, with a smile.

Sirius' face brightened at that idea and Remus sighed. "Sirius, _no!"_

"We have the room!" Sirius protested, crestfallen.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's not a matter of space. If it gets to the stage where Hermione feels she can't live at home anymore, she's more than welcome to move in. But that's a decision Harry and Hermione will have to make for themselves."

"I wonder when they'll get married," Molly said thoughtfully and Bill choked on his goblet of wine.

"Hang on, Mum! You chucked up a stink about Fleur and I getting married after a _year; _and Harry and Hermione have only been dating for eight months and you're trying to marry them off?"

"No," Molly argued. "I'm just curious, that's all!"

"I'm wondering about that too," Sirius admitted gleefully.

"We've got quite a nice pot on that question," Fred grinned and everyone laughed, most of them having money within that pot but not wanting to admit it.

"Of course it would be wonderful if Hermione's mother would come around before they get married," Molly said as though it was already decided, and Ron hid a grin that few caught and none understood.

"It's only been eight months," Sirius conceded reluctantly. "Maybe they haven't even discussed it?"

All eyes turned to Ginny as she scoffed.

"Sorry," she apologised meekly. "But Harry and Hermione talk about _everything!"_

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they're very big on talking. And walking," he added as an afterthought.

Dumbledore smiled, there having been many mornings in the last term that he'd watched Harry and Hermione take long walks around the lake.

"Seriously though- they talk about _everything," _Ginny stressed. "Life, love, the past, the present, the future, Voldemort, marriage, family, sex, children-"

"_What?" _Sirius choked out, his face ashen.

Ginny actually laughed at the panicked expression on the faces of everyone at the table, except for Dumbledore who looked amused.

"Will you guys _relax? _This is Harry and Hermione, we're talking about! They're both very big on the whole traditional, wait-till-marriage thing; you have _nothing _to worry about!" she assured them, and Sirius and Remus especially visibly relaxed.

"Of course we don't," Remus said weakly and Ginny laughed.

"How do you know this?" Tonks asked, who seemed the most calm of all the adults present, besides Fred and George who actually looked slightly disappointed Harry and Hermione _weren't _sleeping together.

Ginny shrugged. "Hermione's my best friend. We talk a lot too."

"When do Harry and Hermione begin their university courses?" Ron asked, eager to change the subject.

"In three weeks," Sirius answered, also looking relieved at the change of subject. Harry and Hermione had both been accepted into the London Metropolitan University, Hermione for a Bachelor of Arts in addition to her ITT (initial Teacher Training), and Harry for a Bachelor of Social Work.

"I think it's marvellous what they've both chosen to do with their lives," Molly beamed proudly.

"I do too, but I too think it's a waste of their talent to work in the Muggle world," Minerva added.

"I think Harry and Hermione are trying to find a balance between both worlds," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "After all, the Muggle world was the first world they knew. And I daresay, they may find their work can foray between worlds at times."

As the adults began to discuss Harry and Hermione's prospective careers, the younger ones decided to move into the lounge room and leave the adults to it.

"So how big was the pot on whether Harry and Hermione were having sex?" Ginny asked her brothers lightly.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Almost as big as the pot on when they'll get married," George admitted.

"If Mum ever finds out she'll kill you," Ginny reminded them, and the twins nodded in acknowledgment of that fact as Ron switched on the television.

Once the summer was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione settled into a new routine as they entered their adult, post-Hogwarts lives. Ginny and Luna returned to Hogwarts on September the first for their final year of Hogwarts; Ron began his career at the Ministry, working for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad as he hadn't received the necessary N.E. to enter Auror training.

Hermione, of course, had topped the year with an Outstanding for every one of her subjects; and even Harry had surprised himself receiving an 'O' in DADA, Transfiguration and (the biggest shock of all) Potions. Harry's biggest regret of the whole summer was that he hadn't been there when Sirius had made a specific point of telling Snape Harry's Potion grade to see his face.

Hermione was just glad to get back into a routine and begin learning; although she admitted it was a slight shock to her system, returning to studying without magic.

"I've got to cut another one hundred words," she moaned the day before her eighteenth birthday, as she and Harry sat in his kitchen, both doing university work.

Remus, who had just arrived home for the weekend and was feeding Teddy his dinner, looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Word limits don't usually stop you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "We lose marks if they're more than ten per cent of the maximum word limit over or under," she explained.

Harry grinned at Remus. "Bet you guys wish you'd thought of applying that rule, don't you?" he laughed and Hermione threw her pen at him playfully.

Remus grinned, but didn't answer directly. "Is everything ready for tomorrow night, Mione?"

Hermione was having a dinner the next night for her birthday, and she nodded.

"Everything's ready. My Mum's even bringing her new boyfriend," she said dryly, and Harry and Remus stared at her.

"Apparently despite the fact it being _my _fault that Dad walked out, doesn't stop her from dating yet," she said lightly, and Harry picked something up from her tone.

"You don't like him?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged. "I don't know... maybe it's just because it's weird seeing my Mum _date; _but honestly? The guy gives me the creeps."

"Have you heard anything from your Dad?' Remus asked carefully, but Hermione shook her head with a small smile.

"No. And I'm not expecting to. But it doesn't matter," she said firmly.

Once the initial shock and hurt of Jack walking out had subsided, Hermione had decided her life was better off without him and was moving on with her life. For the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Eleven

The next day, Harry went over to Hermione's early to help her set up for the party.

"Happy birthday," he greeted her as she opened the door and let him in.

"Thank you," she replied, grinning. "Did you get me a present?"

Harry chuckled. "I got you two. That's one," he said, kissing her and she laughed.

"See, that's going to be hard to top. You should've left that one til last," she giggled, standing on tip toe to kiss him deeper.

"Hermione, who was at the door?"

Hermione sighed and pulled away, just as Emily stuck her head out from the lounge room.

"It's just Harry, Mum. He's here to help me set up for dinner tonight."

"Oh. Hello, Harry."

"Mrs. Granger," Harry said politely.

Hermione led him into the lounge room, and Harry saw an unfamiliar man sitting on the lounge next to Emily.

"Harry, this is Sam- my Mum's... date. Sam, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter," Hermione introduced them politely.

"Harry, it's nice to meet you," Sam said warmly, standing up to shake Harry's hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Hermione."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said warily.

He could immediately see what Hermione meant by describing Sam as 'creepy'. He was just overly friendly and far too comfortable in the Granger's home for someone who'd only been dating Emily for a few weeks; and there was something in the way he said Hermione's name and looked at her that Harry didn't like at all.

"Can I give you guys a hand?" he offered.

"We're fine thanks," Hermione said hastily and ushered Harry towards the kitchen.

"So, is it just me or is he genuinely creepy?" Hermione hissed to Harry once they were in the kitchen.

Harry nodded. "No, that guy's weird. Your Mum doesn't see it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. And I can't say anything, because since she met him, she's been halfway decent!"

He rubbed her arm comfortingly. "It's all right, just... keep an eye on him."

Hermione shrugged. "It's ok. After awhile, Mum will get tired of him. Because Merlin forbid she be happy for too long!"

As the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus and Tonks arrived; followed by Luna, and Steph and Tim; Sam greeted them all at the door as though they'd been friends for years, and half took over as host of the party. Anyone who found themselves in a conversation with him found themselves talking about Hermione, far more than necessary, even for her birthday; and by the end of the night, they all agreed with Hermione's reaction to him- Sam was creepy.

Towards the end of the night, Harry pulled her aside and handed her a gift-wrapped box. Hermione opened it to find a simple silver ring, set with a small ruby and sapphire together.

"It's a promise ring," Harry explained. "The sapphire is your birthstone, and the ruby is mine. The guy at the jewellery store said that the ruby represents everlasting love; and the sapphire is for sincerity, and faithfulness. Plus, it also stands for wisdom and purity, which I thought was kind of perfect for you. It just means... that I'm going to love you forever."

Hermione couldn't speak as she kissed Harry, trying to signify everything she was feeling.

"I love you," she finally managed to say, when she was in no danger of crying.

"Happy birthday, sweet girl," he replied, still holding her close.

When he pulled away, it was to hand her a card. "You have to open that later, when you're alone, ok?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Ok," she agreed.

Harry kissed her lightly, then took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"I thought this hand would be better, so we don't send Rita Skeeter into overdrive," he explained and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, we couldn't have that, could we?" she giggled.

It was late by the time everyone left, and Hermione was able to go to bed and have some privacy. Sitting up in bed, she picked up the envelope Harry had given her and opened it. A small red ball of glowing light erupted out of the envelope, pulsated in the air for a moment and then with a small pop, transformed into a vase of a dozen long-stemmed red roses.

Hermione gasped as she caught the vase from the air and carefully sat it on her bedside table. Taken aback for a moment, she remembered the card and opened it hastily. There in Harry's handwriting, was a message.

"Dear Hermione,

Happy Eighteenth birthday. I know you prefer lilies, but roses always remind me of you. I wasn't sure why, until I happened to find this quote the other day-

'_There is simply the rose; it is perfect in every moment of its existence.' _

That is you, my beautiful, dazzling, sweet girl; perfect in _every_ moment. I love you, my best friend, my soul mate, my princess.

Harry."

Hermione had a hand pressed over her mouth as she took a shaky breath to stifle the few tears that had fallen.

"I may be the luckiest girl in the world," she whispered to herself, placing the card next to the vase of roses, and switching off her lamp.

Hermione was alarmed that her prediction about her mother's relationship with Sam did not come true; in fact the opposite was true when Emily announced one morning just before Halloween, that she'd asked Sam to move in, and he had accepted.

"What?" Hermione gaped at her mother in horror. "Mum, you've only been seeing him for a month!"

"What's your point?" Emily snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"Of course you are," Hermione tried to placate her, but Emily interrupted.

"Because let me tell you Hermione, after being stuck with your father for twenty years, I think I'm entitled to some happiness!"

Hermione sighed and picked up her bag to leave for work. "You know what, Mum? It doesn't matter. Congratulations."

Hermione was only at university three days a week; and the other two days she worked as a waitress at a restaurant in London. It was a good feeling to earn her own money, and she was meeting all sorts of new and interesting people.

Once Sam moved in, and was constantly around, it only reaffirmed Hermione's dislike for him. She was no longer comfortable in her own home, and only returned home to sleep and shower. Apart from those brief times, she was either at work, university, the Burrow, or Harry's. Emily didn't particularly care, but to her discomfort, Sam did; and whenever he saw her would made pointed comments about never seeing her. It was also hard because Sam had no knowledge of the fact that Hermione was a witch, so unless she was in the privacy of her own room, she couldn't use magic at all.

In late November, the weather took a sudden turn and became the coldest winter they'd had in years. For the first time since September, Hermione was actually glad she wasn't at Hogwarts, remembering how freezing the castle was in winter at the best of times. When she jolted awake at three in the morning two weeks later, she assumed it was because of the cold, and burrowed down deeper into her blankets, trying to go back to sleep.

She more felt the movement, rather than saw it, given how dark it was and that her eyes were closed; but once she felt the air stir around her, her eyes opened slightly to investigate. When they adjusted to the darkness and saw a dark shape at the end of her bed, Hermione bolted upwards with a gasp and she fumbled for her wand, which lay in the drawer of her bedside table.

The figure hastened to the door, but not before Hermione thought to switch on her lamp, and the blinding light revealed Sam making a quick escape from her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Terrified, shaking and her heart beating wildly, Hermione jumped up to lock her bedroom door, and block it with her desk chair.

"Oh, Merlin!" she breathed, jumping back into bed to keep herself from shivering, but not turning off the light.

Her immediate thought was to contact Harry, but she decided against that, after confirming the time was only three am. Swallowing hard to calm herself, Hermione picked up the book she'd been reading before bed and tried to distract herself until the sun rose.

Around five o'clock, Hermione decided she'd allow herself to call Harry at seven o'clock, something close to a reasonable hour. However, she only lasted until a quarter to six, before dialling his number.

"'Ello?"

"Harry?"

Harry was suddenly wide-awake, noting the panic in her voice. "Mione? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She gave a shaky laugh. "Uh, I'm really, really not."

"Give me five minutes and I'll be over," he said immediately.

"I'll meet you outside," she replied and hung up.

Hermione didn't even bother to get dressed, just pulled on her boots, coat, scarf and gloves over her pyjamas and ran a brush through her curls as she carefully and silently made her way downstairs. Harry arrived with a pop only thirty seconds after she did, like her, just having thrown on a jacket and shoes over his pyjamas.

"Hey, what happened?" he demanded urgently, taking her in his arms, and checking her for any visible signs of harm.

Hermione shook her head, unable to find the words as she clung to him.

"He was in my room," she murmured shakily and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"_What?"_

She nodded, shuddering as she recalled it. "I woke up and I saw something move; so I turned my light on, and it was Sam, and... oh my God."

She heard Harry swear under his breath, and knew he was furious. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked, pulling away.

"Because it was three am," she replied, but Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what time it was. If something happens, you call me, Ok?"

Hermione nodded wordlessly, feeling as though she was about to cry.

"I can't let anything happen to you," he whispered, as he held her and Hermione took a deep breath; Harry's mere presence calming her and making her feel safe.

"I can't live here anymore," she answered brokenly with a shiver and Harry nodded.

"I know, it's ok. You can live with us."

Hermione looked up at him. "Are Sirius and Remus going to be okay with that?"

"Of course they will," Harry replied confidently. "Don't worry, sweet girl. We'll keep you safe."

Sirius and Tonks were up when Harry entered the kitchen just before seven o'clock, and Harry jumped slightly to see them, not expecting them to be up.

"Do I want to know?" Sirius asked, noting Harry's wearing his pyjamas and a coat.

"I need to talk to you guys," he said seriously, and Sirius grimaced.

"Oh, I don't think I do want to know."

"Does this have something to do with the telephone ringing at a quarter to six this morning?" Tonks asked, sleepily as she prepared Teddy's breakfast.

"Yeah, actually. It was Hermione," Harry explained.

Sirius frowned. "What was so urgent?"

"She woke up in the middle of the night to find Sam in her room," Harry said darkly and Sirius and Tonks both startled in alarm.

"_What?"_

Harry nodded grimly. "I know. She woke up, and there he was. She doesn't know if it's the first time either. I don't want her living there anymore, Sirius," he said to his godfather who nodded immediately.

"Of course not. She may as well move in here, there's the empty room opposite yours."

It was Harry's turn to be startled; although he'd been hoping for this outcome, he'd expected more of an argument.

"Really? That was easy," he said in surprise and Sirius shrugged.

"I've been pretty sure Hermione would move in here anyway when you guys eventually get married; and we have the room, so it's no drama for her to move in now. And I'm not too thrilled with the idea of her living there anyway."

In their brief discussions about their eventual marriage, this was exactly what Harry and Hermione had planned; but Harry was still surprised.

"Thanks, Sirius," he said gratefully, hugging him before turning to Tonks.

"Dora? Are you okay with this?"

Tonks laughed. "To have another girl in the house? Are you kidding me? Of _course _I am! The sooner the better, especially to get her away from that weirdo! And the weirdo's boyfriend," she grinned and Harry laughed.

"I wonder what Remus is going to say?"

"He'll be fine," Sirius assured him.

Harry grinned. "Ok, I'm gonna go shower and dress, and then go tell Mione."

"The sooner the better!" Sirius called after him, and Tonks grinned.

"You just love having this house full of people," she accused Sirius who grinned.

"Guilty," he admitted. "Do you want to owl Remus or shall I?"

Tonks grinned wickedly. "Or we could just wait until he arrives for dinner tonight?"

Hermione let him in when Harry arrived back at her house, half an hour later.

"Sirius and Tonks said yes. And both specified it be ASAP," Harry said quietly to her and she smiled.

"I'm good with that."

Harry followed her into the kitchen where Emily and Sam were having breakfast.

"I'm moving out," she announced and Emily choked on her cup of tea.

"_Excuse me?"_

"You heard me," Hermione said calmly. "I'm moving out."

"And just where are you going to live, young lady?" Emily demanded.

"With Harry," she replied. "This isn't my home anymore, Mum. It hasn't been for a long time, and I can't live here anymore."

Emily seemed to be in shock, but Sam spoke up decisively.

"Come on, Hermione. I think you're being a bit hasty about all this. Why don't we all sit down as a family and talk about this?" he suggested, taking a step towards her but Harry stepped in front of her protectively.

"Don't even _think_ about going near her," he threatened furiously, but Hermione laid a hand on his forearm assuringly.

"_You're _not my family," she said coolly to Sam, and then drifted her gaze across to her mother.

"And neither are you."

Harry shot a final glare at Sam before allowing Hermione to lead him upstairs to her room.

"I'm so glad I can do this quickly," she said casually, waving her wand and directing her belongings into boxes and bags.

"What do you want to do about the furniture?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed and looked around at the same bedroom furniture she'd had since she was eight.

"I really don't want any of it. I think I really need a fresh start."

Harry grinned. "We can help with that. I'll start taking down stuff to your car, ok?"

Hermione nodded, throwing him her car keys as he picked up a box.

"And Mione?"

She turned to the doorway, to see Harry staring at her seriously.

"Yeah?"

"If you love me, you'll bewitch all the boxes of your books to make them feather light, so I don't break my back," he grinned and she laughed, throwing the closest object in his direction.

She did make all the heavy boxes (mainly books) feather light, and she and Harry packed all her belongings into her car.

"You ready?" Harry asked when they were done.

Hermione nodded, but then saw Emily watching her from the doorway with an odd expression. "It must be like déjà vu for her," she said softly. "Just give me a sec, ok?"

Harry squeezed her hand and Hermione headed to say goodbye to her mother.

"You're making a mistake," Emily said to her.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not. I know what I'm doing, Mum."

"Well don't come crawling back to me when it all falls apart," Emily warned.

Hermione sighed. "Bye, Mum."

Emily continued to watch as Hermione and Harry got into the car and drove away.

Sirius and Tonks both came out to meet them as Hermione pulled into the driveway.

"Welcome to the madhouse," Sirius greeted her, grinning. "You're one of us now."

Hermione laughed as she got out of the car, and surprised Sirius by throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, the first time she'd ever done so.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!" _she said sincerely and Sirius smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Mione."

"I'm _so _excited to have another girl in the house!" Tonks squealed excitedly, hugging Hermione next and she laughed.

Harry watched for a moment with a smile, then opened the trunk. "Ok, we've got like a million boxes of books to get upstairs!"

"Oh shut up, it's not a _million!" _Hermione laughed at him, and they all headed to work.

"Boy is Moony going to get a surprise when he gets here!" Sirius chuckled when they'd finished unloading the car of bags and boxes and Harry and Hermione had left to buy her new furniture for her new room.

Tonks laughed. "So is everyone else when they find out," she added. "Rita Skeeter may explode with this news."

"Good," Sirius said decisively.

"Good," Teddy repeated from his highchair, banging his spoon and Sirius and Tonks both laughed.

Remus was the first to arrive for dinner that night, accompanied by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Hey, where are Harry and Hermione?" he asked, as he took Teddy off Tonks to greet his son.

Tonks and Sirius exchanged a look. "They're upstairs," Sirius said slowly, and the four teachers looked at them, puzzled by his wary tone.

"What's going on?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Tonks smiled. "Well, sweetheart... Hermione kind of... moved in this morning."

Tonks couldn't suppress a giggle at the look of shock on her husband's face, not to mention the similar expressions on the faces of Snape, Minerva and even Dumbledore seemed stunned by this announcement.

"I don't understand," Remus frowned. Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Sirius.

"Padfoot? Did you have something to do with this?" he asked.

Sirius looked slightly offended at his insinuation.

"_No! _Well, sort of, I mean I offered the room, but it wasn't my idea!" he defended himself.

"What does this mean?" Minerva demanded, and Tonks sighed.

"They're in separate rooms, guys! Look, Hermione reached that point this morning where she couldn't live at home anymore. So, we offered her a room."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked quickly, noting Tonks' choice of words.

Tonks grimaced slightly, knowing how they would react. "Hermione found Sam in her room this morning."

"_What?" _They all exploded in unison, and Sirius nodded grimly.

"Exactly. She wanted out, Harry wanted her out, and we couldn't let her live there anymore," he explained.

"Of course not," Minerva said, shocked. "How is she?"

"Happy," Tonks smiled. "She's just so glad to be out, but I think it must have shaken her a lot. She called Harry around six this morning."

"So when you say they're upstairs?" Remus prodded.

"They're unpacking," Sirius elaborated.

Remus nodded and glanced up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll go say hi then."

Dumbledore followed him upstairs, and as they climbed the stairs up to the second floor, they heard Harry and Hermione talking, and Remus tapped lightly on the open door.

"I hear a welcome home is in order?" he said to Hermione, who looked up at them with a smile from her spot on the floor.

"Hi!"

"How's the unpacking going?" Remus asked casually as though he was completely fine and not at all shocked by this news and expected to find Hermione there.

Harry grinned knowingly at him as he answered. "It's fine. Trying to decide whether Hermione has more books or shoes."

"Shut up!" Hermione laughed at him. "It's not _that _many!"

"Books or shoes? Because either way I think I'm going to have to differ," Remus said dryly, shifting Teddy in his arms and looking pointedly at the completely full wall-to-floor bookshelves lining one wall, and the many rows of shoes at the bottom of the open wardrobe.

"How did your mother take the news?" Dumbledore asked Hermione gently.

She sighed. "Well she acted mad, but she didn't exactly try to stop me, so who knows?" she shrugged and Dumbledore smiled.

"Dinner's nearly ready, guys!" they heard Tonks yell up the stairs.

Harry stood up and extended a hand to help Hermione off the floor.

"I think Sirius might have an exclusive here for his next column," Dumbledore commented lightly.

"How will Rita cope?" Harry asked dryly, and Dumbledore chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Twelve

It soon seemed as though Hermione had always been living with them, although, as Tonks pointed out, that could be due to the fact she spent most of her time there before anyway. Everyone had taken the news reasonably well, and for those that didn't, Sirius and Tonks were quick to tell them about Sam and specify that Hermione and Harry did have separate rooms.

The only things that really changed were that Hermione joined the cooking roster, which rotated between Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Remus whenever he was home. The other change was a rule instated by Sirius on Hermione's first morning after moving in.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry asked her, meeting her in the hall, him on his way back from the bathroom they were now sharing, and Hermione on her way to it.

"Peacefully and without interruptions," she grinned and Harry chuckled, kissing her.

"Ok, guys?"

They pulled apart to see Sirius standing there bleary-eyed. "I'm going to instate the same rule we had with your parents Harry; limit the PDA until I've had a cup of coffee, please?"

Harry laughed as Hermione flushed. "Noted."

Only a week after Hermione moved in, it was her and Harry's one year anniversary. She and Harry had decided prior to not exchange presents, but Harry still insisted on taking her out somewhere fancy to celebrate. He wouldn't tell her where, just gave her a vague hint to 'dress up'; so as soon as Ginny and Luna arrived home for Christmas vacation on their anniversary, she dragged them, Tonks and Steph off shopping for the perfect outfit.

"I can't _believe _you guys are _living _together!" Steph shook her head in wonder as they stopped for lunch.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're not actually living together! We just... live in the same house."

"Sounds like living together to me," Ginny grinned and Hermione laughed.

"Do you think he's going to propose when he takes you out?" Luna asked and they were all surprised when Hermione shook her head.

"Nope. I made him promise not to do it on any big occasion."

"Big occasion?" Tonks repeated.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. As in holidays, either one of our birthdays or our anniversary. I want it to be something that makes an ordinary day, the best day of my life," she explained.

"And when might this 'ordinary day' be?" Steph demanded impatiently.

Her cousin laughed. "Well..."

The other four were hanging on her every word. "We've talked about it," she said slowly.

"I read somewhere once that the ideal time to be together before you get married is at least two years."

"_What?"_ Ginny exclaimed, horrified at the thought of having to wait at least another year for Harry and Hermione to get engaged.

Hermione giggled at her expression. "But then we decided that didn't really apply to couples who have been best friends since they were eleven," she continued.

"But we did decide to wait at least a year, so it could be any day from now," she smiled teasingly.

Luna sighed. "That is _so _annoying to know," she complained honestly and they all laughed in agreement.

Eventually, they decided on a deep purple dress with long black boots; and then Steph insisted they go back home for Hermione for try the outfit on; and so they could help her get ready.

"So, what does Harry call you?" Luna asked her, and Hermione shot her a bemused look.

"My name usually."

Ginny stifled a giggle as Luna explained. "I meant, like, nicknames or pet names."

Steph's eyes lit up. "Ooh, yeah! Wait, unless it's something like 'pookie' or 'sexy thang'. Then you can keep it too yourself."

Hermione laughed and blushed slightly. "It's _nothing _like that."

"I've only ever heard him call you Mione, but he's not the only one," Tonks said thoughtfully. "I've heard you call him 'hon'... actually, I think he might call you that too."

"He does," Hermione admitted. "In front of other people, anyway."

Ginny's face was lit with interest. "And when you're _not _with other people?" she pressed.

Hermione sighed. "Uh, sweet girl," she blushed and Tonks and Steph let out a little 'Awww'.

"That's _so _sweet!" Luna gushed.

Ginny nodded. "Perfect for you guys. Not mushy, but totally romantic and sentimental."

Hermione smiled. "Did I ever show you guys the card he gave me for my eighteenth?"

"No, you showed me the _ring,_ which still makes me cry," Steph said dramatically. "There was a card?"

Hermione carefully removed the card from the box under her bed where she stored all her most sentimental possessions in her old Hogwarts trunk, and handed it to them to read.

"Merlin, if you weren't my friend I might hate you," Ginny said in wonder.

Tonks shook her head. "I agree with Ginny. I mean, you wouldn't really think Harry is the... sappy, romantic type; even if he does look at you like he does."

"And how is that?" Hermione asked, uncertainly.

"Like you're his world," Steph said simply. "You don't see that?"

Hermione paused, and then shrugged. "All I know is when he looks at me... I feel perfect. My parents spent my whole life making me feel like I had to be perfect; but with Harry, I already feel it. Does that makes sense?"

All four women exchanged smiles.

"It makes perfect sense," Ginny said softly.

"Ronald puts the stars in my night sky," Luna said dreamily and Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"See? Luna gets it."

Ginny looked slightly nauseous. "I suppose. Each to their own, I guess."

They were still in Hermione's room, laughing and talking at half past six, when Harry knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Hermione called and Harry entered the room, wearing a suit and tie.

"Hi, guys," he greeted them, not seeming surprised to see them there as his eyes found Hermione, all ready to go.

"Hey you."

"Hey, yourself," she smiled, slightly self-conscious. That feeling vanished quickly into exasperation as Harry handed her a single rose.

"We said no presents!" she protested.

"It's not a present, it's a flower!" Harry defended with a grin. "Presents are gift-wrapped."

"That is _such_ a technicality," she shook her head with a reluctant smile, taking the rose.

Tonks jumped up off the bed and threw Hermione's coat and clutch at her. "Now you guys have a _great _time! And we're going to want to hear _all _the details tomorrow," she reminded them, pushing them towards the door.

"Subtle, Dora," Harry shook his head with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked him as they headed downstairs.

"Not telling yet," Harry smirked and Hermione sighed.

"Harry! Come on, you know I hate surprises!"

"It's not that you hate surprises, you just don't like there being something you don't know," he replied and Hermione made a face at him.

Harry took her arm to Apparate, and when they reappeared, Hermione let out a soft gasp.

"Annabel's?" she gaped, wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

Harry shrugged. "You said you've always wanted to go, right?"

"Well... _yes, _but they're like, super exclusive! How did you manage this?" she demanded.

Harry smiled teasingly. "The Chosen One has his ways," he teased, pulling her towards the door.

"Ok, you _have _to tell me how you did this," she insisted when they had been seated and their orders taken.

Harry grinned. "The bartender is a wizard," he admitted finally. "And Oliver Wood's cousin. I ran into Oliver a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley and he mentioned him... so I asked a favour."

They talked quietly as they ate, after the waitress had cleared their plates, Harry saw Hermione's gaze drift to where some of their fellow diners were dancing in the middle of the room.

"Dance with me," he said suddenly, and Hermione's gaze whipped to him.

"What?"

"Dance with me," he repeated.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "You hate dancing."

"I don't _hate _it," Harry protested. "I'm just not good at it. But you are, and you love it."

Hermione still seemed hesitant, and Harry stood up, extending his hand.

"Dance with me," he said for a third time, and a small smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she took his hand.

"You're not that bad you know," she smiled at him as he held her close. "We should do this more often."

Harry smiled. "Well, I figured I'll kind of have to dance when we get married, won't I?"

"Yeah, you're not getting out of that one," she laughed.

They danced in silence for awhile, and Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered the first (and only until now) time she and Harry had danced together. It had been at Steph and Tim's wedding, and Harry had only conceded after Hermione begged him. Harry had awkwardly taken her in his arms, and Hermione had glowed the whole three minutes. Growing up and watching movies or attending parties or weddings, all she'd ever wanted was to 'slow dance' and it was everything she'd ever dreamed of.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked her, and Hermione blinked, returning to reality.

"Our first dance," she said and Harry laughed.

"What? Why is that funny?" she demanded.

"It's not," he assured her. "Although I was absolutely terrified," he admitted.

Hermione grinned. "You were?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to break your toes," he replied laughingly. "And apart from one dance at the Yule Ball that I try to repress, I'd never danced before."

Hermione smiled. "But we're dancing now."

Harry nodded. "Yes. Because I realised it's not that bad if you get to hold a pretty girl in your arms," he murmured to her and Hermione blushed slightly, as she always did when Harry called her pretty or beautiful, even after a year.

"I love you," she replied softly.

"I love you too, sweet girl."

"Siros- story?"

Sirius looked up from his column to see Teddy standing next to his chair, his favourite book clutched in his tiny hand.

"Sure, Ted," Sirius replied automatically, abandoning his work to lift the boy onto his lap.

"Sorry, Sirius," Tonks said apologetically from the doorway. "I told him you were working, but well... he still can't pronounce your name right, so it's not much hope he's going to listen to me about disturbing you, right?"

Sirius chuckled at his second cousin. "It's fine, I need a break anyway. Harry couldn't say my name at his age, either. Actually, I don't think _I _could say my name at his age!"

Tonks grinned. "Ok, then. I'll leave you boys to it."

Sirius happily read Teddy his requested story, and as soon as it was finished, Teddy clapped and begged,

"Gen, gen!" he pleaded, which Sirius interpreted as "Again."

He sighed, thinking he really should finish his column and then nodded.

"Ok, kid. Again."

However, Sirius had only read the first few pages when he heard a pounding of footsteps on the stairs, and Tonks burst into his study, her face pale.

"Tonks?"

She swallowed hard. "I just got a phone call from Ron. Harry's in the hospital."

Sirius felt the blood drain from his face. "What? What happened?" he demanded, standing up and barely remembering that Teddy was on his lap.

"I don't know, he just said to come," Tonks said, on the verge of tears.

Sirius couldn't even think straight. Harry and Hermione had left two hours ago to meet Ron for lunch, and all Sirius had said to him was,

"Can you grab some milk on the way home?"

Now, he couldn't bear the idea they may be the last words he ever said to his godson, the most important person in the world to him. He didn't know how badly Harry was hurt, or if anyone else had been hurt; given that Ron had called (who wasn't the best with Muggle technology) and not Hermione.

"I'll owl Remus, get him to meet us at the hospital," Sirius said finally, grabbing the first piece of parchment he saw, his column, and scrawling a note on the back.

Tonks nodded. "I'm going to take Teddy to my mum's, ok? Don't leave without me," she ordered and grabbed Teddy before dashing out of the room.

Sirius' heart was in his throat as he scribbled, '_Something's happened. Harry in hospital. Come ASAP!' _

He hurried down the hall to Harry's room, and spotted Hedwig on her perch.

"Here girl, I need you to take this to Remus straight away. And hurry, ok? Harry's in trouble," he told the owl, trying the letter to her leg.

Hedwig hooted softly, as if to say she understood the urgency, and flew out the window immediately.

"Ready?" Tonks met him in the hall returning from Andromeda's and Sirius nodded, hastily grabbing the leather jacket Harry had bought him for his birthday.

"Yeah, let's go."

Needless to say, Sirius' message almost gave Remus a heart attack. He was in the staff room on an off period when Hedwig came to the window, and when Remus first opened it, he was puzzled as to why Sirius had sent him a copy of his column. It was only by chance he saw the brief sentence on the back and Remus felt as though he'd been drenched in cold water.

Immediately and to the confusion of Flitwick, Remus ran out of the staff room and through the corridors up to Dumbledore's office, knowing Dumbledore cared for Harry as much as anyone. The Headmaster was in his office with Professor's McGonagall and Snape when Remus entered without knocking, his face panic-stricken.

"Remus, what is it?" McGonagall demanded in alarm at his facial expression.

"I just got a note from Sirius. He said Harry's in the hospital," Remus said with difficulty and Dumbledore's elderly face whitened.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

Remus swallowed hard, his throat constricted. "He doesn't say. Albus-"

"Of course we have to go," Dumbledore finished for him, already standing and summoning his cloak.

"Minerva, Severus, are you coming?"

Minerva looked as shaken as Remus felt and nodded, but Snape refused.

"I have classes," he said stiffly.

"There may be something we can do for Harry magically, and I'd like you there," Dumbledore replied quietly and Snape reluctantly agreed.

There was a few moment's delay as Dumbledore asked Professor Flitwick to explain to the classes Remus, Minerva and Snape were due to teach that they wouldn't be having class, and then the four teachers left immediately.

Although they didn't know which hospital Harry was in, when they Disapparated, Remus only concentrated on reappearing near Harry; and was slightly surprised when they reappeared outside St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London. To Remus, that meant whatever had happened to put Harry in hospital was not related to magic or specifically, to Dark Magic, which did comfort him slightly. He had wondered just how they would find Harry, but as they entered the lobby, they saw Tonks and Sirius waiting for them.

"What the hell happened? Where's Teddy?" he demanded of them, not seeing his son with his wife.

"He's at my mum's," Tonks explained. She and Sirius both looked worried, but not distraught.

"What happened?" Remus repeated.

Sirius did seem very shaken as he answered. "Harry and Hermione met Ron for lunch today, and Harry pushed a little girl out of the way of being hit by a car."

Dumbledore, still pale and tense, closed his eyes at this news. "Of course he did," he murmured. "Is he alright?"

"He, uh... he's got a concussion and he's still unconscious, but the... the doctors? They think he'll be fine, we're just waiting for him to wake up."

"Can we see him?" Remus asked and they nodded, leading the way to Harry's room.

"If he's ok, why do you both look so worried?" Minerva asked them sharply, in case there was something they weren't telling them.

"They're not worried about Harry," Ron said suddenly, appearing from nowhere down the hall from Harry's room.

Dumbledore was the first to understand. "Hermione must be extremely upset."

Ron nodded. "We saw it happen," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "And Mione almost fainted on the spot. If I live a hundred years, I will _never _forget the look in her eyes until I found a pulse."

Remus grimaced. "Is she okay now?"

"She won't leave his side," Sirius said quietly.

"Which I don't really understand," Ron frowned. "Harry's been hurt plenty of times before."

"Yes, but apart from one or two Quidditch incidents, they've all happened fighting Voldemort," Sirius retorted. "Once Harry defeated him, it was supposed to _end_ the near-death experiences."

"And nothing's happened since they began dating," Tonks added. "It's just... she looks awful. I think she's in shock, but she says she's fine."

Minerva and Snape followed Sirius and Tonks into Harry's room, and Snape was genuinely shocked at the sight that greeted him. Not Harry, lying unconscious in the bed; but Hermione, sitting in the chair next to the bed, her face gray, and her eyes fixed on Harry's unmoving face.

"Hermione?" Remus greeted her gently and Hermione startled slightly.

It seemed to take her a moment to register who was there.

"Hi," she said hoarsely.

"Mione, do you want something to eat?" Sirius asked her quietly, but she shook her head.

"No."

Watching her, Snape understood what Ron had meant about the look on her face. It was exactly as he'd felt learning that Lily was dead, despite Snape's best efforts to save her life. As though this nightmare couldn't possibly be real and the prospect of life without them was too painful to contemplate.

Hermione's mind kept replaying the scene over and over again, it had happened so quickly- the three of them walking down the street after lunch, laughing about something; and they had spotted in unison a little girl aged only five or six, step off the pavement into the path of an incoming car. Harry, with his quick reflexes from years of Quidditch and fighting, instinctively and abruptly disappeared from Hermione's side and pulled the little girl out of the way, putting himself where she'd been only a nanosecond before and receiving the full blast of the car that couldn't stop in time.

Hermione couldn't stifle a scream as Harry was flipped over the bonnet and his head hit the ground with a sickening thud that echoed in Hermione's head even over the sounds of the car's screeching brakes. She couldn't even breathe, her world spun and she felt her knees give as Ron dashed to Harry's side.

Someone had caught her and nothing registered, until Ron saw her face, looked terrified and hastily assured her that Harry was alive. Hermione had taken one look at Ron's hands, which had a smear of blood on them from checking Harry's pulse, _Harry's _blood, and she gagged, spinning away from Ron and promptly vomiting all over the pavement.

Now, her mouth still tasted like vomit, and she'd heard the doctors tell her, Ron, Sirius and Tonks that Harry would be just fine; but she couldn't feel anything, wouldn't believe them, until Harry opened his eyes.

"Hermione, _please _just come eat something," Tonks begged. "Just a few minutes, ok? Harry is going to be just fine."

Hermione hesitated.

"You know if Harry wakes up and finds you a mess, he's going to feel terrible," Ron said quietly.

"He'd deserve it," Sirius muttered, but those words seemed to have some affect on Hermione and she nodded.

"Ok," she said in a small voice and stood up.

Suddenly light-headed, she swayed slightly, but Remus steadied her comfortingly and she took a deep breath, shakily.

They all headed down to the cafeteria, and Sirius made Hermione buy a cup of coffee, which she sipped reluctantly.

"Ah, there you are!"

A Muggle man in a white coat approached their table, smiling twenty minutes later. "I thought you'd like to know that Harry is awake."

What little colour Hermione had regained left her at those words, this time in relief rather than shock; and she seemed to go limp in her seat.

"Is he okay?" Sirius demanded worriedly.

The doctor smiled. "He's sitting up, feels fine, is talking and we just brought him some lunch. I'd say he's fine."

"Can we see him?" Ron asked and the doctor nodded.

They all returned to Harry' s room, except for Minerva and Snape, who decided as long as Harry was safe, they should return to Hogwarts. But Remus and Dumbledore remained, both needing to see Harry's condition for themselves.

"This must be a new record for you," Ron greeted him as they filed into the room. "What was it? Two years without landing yourself in hospital?"

"Something like that," Harry grinned.

He did seem absolutely fine, Dumbledore noted to himself, but then again, it wasn't his first injury and wizards did heal quickly.

"I think risking your life wasn't the best habit to make, maybe?" Sirius suggested, visibly relieved to find Harry safe.

"I don't _make_ a habit of it," Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, you just _have _a habit of it," Remus corrected.

Hermione was still pale as she sat next to Harry's bed, as though she didn't trust herself to speak. Dumbledore noted this and decided to give the couple some privacy.

"I was beginning to feel as though life was becoming boring in light of Voldemort's defeat until now," Dumbledore said lightly and Harry grinned.

"We can't have that, can we?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Do an old man a favour, Harry? Perhaps try and limit your injuries to a smaller scale of grandeur in the future?"

Harry grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

Sirius paused for a moment. "I'm going to go see what I can find out about getting you out of here."

"I'll come too," Tonks volunteered.

"We should probably get back to school," Remus said reluctantly and Harry grimaced slightly.

"Sorry about that," he apologised and Remus gripped his shoulder.

"As long as you're ok, Harry."

The visitors all left the room, except Hermione, who was still fighting with her emotions.

Harry reached across and took her hand, and as soon as his warm skin touched hers, Hermione burst into tears.

"Hey, I'm okay!" Harry assured her in alarm. He tried to pull her up to sit on the bed next to him, but Hermione pulled away.

"You... you noble, self-sacrificing, idiot!" she exclaimed, half furious, half hysterical.

Harry hadn't been expecting that. "Mione,"

"No!" she protested. "No, _Mione. _No!"

Hermione's shoulders shook as she stood up and faced him. "This was supposed to stop!" she choked out through her tears.

"Once you killed Voldemort, it was supposed to _stop. _I wasn't supposed to have to wonder if you were going to be okay every year! You supposed to _stop _almost dying for other people, or to save the world. You promised- you promised you'd never leave me," she sobbed and this time, allowed Harry to pull her on to the bed and into his arms.

"You scared me so much," she whispered, as Harry held her tightly. "I can't live without you, and I thought I was going to lose you..."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Harry said firmly. "You don't have to live without me... you never will. I'm so sorry, sweet girl... "

"I don't want to lose you," she wept.

"You can't," Harry murmured. "You're my world, Mione. I'm not going to leave you, ever. I promised you that."

Hermione merely clung to him, for the first time all afternoon, she could breathe again.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Thirteen

Harry's stomach was clenched with nerves as he paced up and down his bedroom. It was a weekend in late January, and the house was reasonably quiet. Hermione was at work, for her regular Saturday afternoon shift; Tonks had taken Teddy to Andromeda's; and Sirius and Remus were in downstairs in the living room playing chess.

Since their anniversary and even more so since being in hospital, Harry had known that it wouldn't be much longer until he asked Hermione to marry him. After all, he'd known since their first Easter together that she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he would've proposed months ago if he and Hermione hadn't decided to wait at least a year before getting married.

Harry had no idea when exactly he was going to propose, or how he was going to do it, but he knew it wouldn't be long. Emily had barely spoken to her daughter since Hermione had moved out; and Jack hadn't contacted her since he left to be with his mistress, so Harry wasn't concerned about the traditional asking the parents for their daughter's hand in marriage.

However, Sirius and Remus were family to both Harry and Hermione; they were the first real family he'd ever known, even though he'd known the Weasley's for longer. Although he knew Sirius and Remus both loved Hermione, accepted her as family and expected her and Harry to marry eventually, it was still important to Harry to get their blessing.

So, he'd been pacing up and down his room for the past twenty minutes, trying to find the courage to go downstairs and broach the subject.

"Just do it, Potter," he finally muttered to himself, and forced himself to walk out of the room and down to the living room.

"Hey, have you guys got a sec?" he asked, entering the room.

Sirius and Remus exchanged wary looks.

"Of course. What's going on?" Remus asked.

Harry took a deep breath as he sat down with them.

"Well... er, the thing is... I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me," he said slightly rushed.

There was a moment of silence, and Harry finally found the courage to look up from his knees and saw Sirius staring at him with a bemused look.

"I really wish people would stop telling us stuff we already know," he complained.

Remus smiled as he turned to Harry. "When?"

"Hopefully before you manage to kill yourself," Sirius said dryly and Harry scowled at him, but knowing Sirius and Remus still hadn't quite recovered from his accident at the beginning of the month. Neither had Hermione for that matter.

"I haven't got that far yet," Harry admitted. "But I- I wanted to... I wondered what you thought."

"I think it makes me feel very old," Sirius replied seriously and Remus nodded in agreement.

Harry grinned. "I meant stuff a little more than that."

"Are you asking for our permission?" Sirius frowned.

"Not really permission," Harry corrected. "More... approval?"

"You don't need our approval, Harry," Remus told him gently.

"I know I don't need it," Harry replied quickly. "But, you're my family. It means a lot to know I have it."

Remus and Sirius smiled at him. "Of course you have it," Sirius told him. "And more importantly, you'd have your mum and dad's blessing too."

Harry was startled, he hadn't realised that that's really what he was really searching for, until Sirius said it.

"You think?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Remus said confidently. "You and Hermione love each other, trust each other and make each other happy and support each other. That's all you can really hope for as a parent."

Sirius looked at Remus carefully. "You think it's time?"

Remus nodded. "Definitely."

Harry was bewildered as Remus abruptly stood up and left the room.

"Time for what?" he asked Sirius, who simply smiled.

"You'll see."

Sirius looked at him sadly. "I can't believe you're nearly the same age as we were when your parents got married."

Harry smiled. "You really think they would like Hermione?"

"I know they would," Sirius assured him firmly. "Of course, your mum didn't think anyone would be good enough for you, but she'd really love Hermione," he grinned and Harry chuckled.

"I was _one_ when they died," Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"I know. Your mum liked to focus on the future though, that's how she got through the War," Sirius explained then sighed. "Merlin, is it going to be weird when you guys leave!"

Harry could tell his godfather was not thrilled about that aspect of the future and smiled.

"You trying to get rid of us, Sirius?" he asked with a grin and Sirius grinned back.

"Definitely not, just... thinking logically of the future."

"That's not exactly your strong point," Harry said dryly, and Sirius chuckled at him in admittance.

"We're in no hurry to leave," Harry assured him sincerely. "This is home, for both of us."

Sirius's smile widened at Harry's words. "Good."

They heard Remus coming down the stairs and as he re-entered the room, he handed a small box to Harry.

"What's this?" he asked them.

Remus sighed sadly as he explained. "After your parents died, I helped plan the funerals and deal with the house and everything... well, what was left of it. I saved a few things, and planned to give them to you one day. This is probably the most important one."

Stunned, Harry opened the box and his eyes widened as he saw the diamond ring inside. It was a simple princess cut, not too large, with smaller diamonds along the shoulder.

"It was your mum's," Remus explained unnecessarily.

"And before that it was your grandmother's and then your great-grandmother's," Sirius continued. "How many generations was it, Moony? Five or six?"

"Harry would make six," Remus replied thoughtfully.

Harry found he had an odd lump in his throat as he stared at the ring.

"It's... it's kind of perfect," he admitted. "Thanks guys."

All three men jumped as they heard Hermione's car pull into the driveway.

"I'll distract her for a sec so you have time to hide the ring," Sirius volunteered quickly and Harry nodded.

"Thanks."

He hurried upstairs, and as he reached the second floor landing, heard Sirius call out excitedly,

"Hermione!"

Stifling a smile, Harry hastened to his room, and shoved the ring box into his sock drawer. Taking a deep breath, he headed downstairs. It was now just a matter of timing.

Hermione was sitting at her desk, making notes from a stack of library books she was using for an assignment, when Harry knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk?" he asked her.

Hermione frowned at him, then glanced outside her bedroom window, the wind blowing a cold wind against the house.

"A walk? Now, in this?" she demanded. Not only was it cold, but it was getting dark.

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yeah, a walk. It's important, Mione."

Something in Harry's tone and the look on his face made Hermione realise he was really quite serious and she stood up immediately.

"Ok, sure."

She rugged up against the cold with a coat, hat and gloves, and took Harry's hand as he led her downstairs.

"We'll be back soon," Harry said to Remus when they passed on the stairs, Remus on his way to help Tonks put Teddy to bed.

"That's fine, guys," Remus smiled.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him curiously as they left the house.

"I want to show you something. Remember the day Sirius and Remus took me out?"

Hermione nodded. It had been just after the final battle, and they had been gone for the whole afternoon. Harry hadn't told her where they'd been, but promised to tell her one day.

"I remember."

"Well, I said I'd tell you one day; but I'd rather show you instead. Is that okay?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Of course."

Harry took her arm in his tightly, and tugged her slightly as they turned on the spot and Disapparated.

When they reappeared on the spot, Hermione looked around, trying to find out where they were. It was only when she saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Godric's Hollow", that she understood and turned to Harry in amazement.

"Oh my God!" she said softly, and Harry smiled, taking her hand again.

"Come on, hon."

Hermione allowed Harry to lead her through the village square, but stopped as they approached what at first seemed to be a war memorial, but transformed before their eyes, into a statue of what Hermione recognised from photos both in Harry's album and the living room walls as James, Lily and baby Harry.

"You even look cute in statue form," she smiled at him, looking at the small stone version of Harry in Lily's arms.

"Thanks, I think," Harry grinned. "Come on, this way."

They walked through the square, and down a road until Hermione saw they were approaching a cottage, with a large hole in the top upstairs. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realised what she was looking at, and when her gaze landed on the memorial sign that appeared when Harry laid a hand on the gate in front of the house, complete with graffiti from well-wishes and supporters.

"It's amazing," she said in wonder and Harry stared up at the house sadly.

"I wish I could remember," he murmured and Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"You were only a year old," she whispered.

"I know, but it would be nice to have _some _memories of them, of having a family."

Hermione's eyes were soft and sad as he met her gaze. "I know I have a family _now,_" he added quickly. "I'm the luckiest person alive to have you, and Sirius, Remus and Tonks... Teddy, the Weasley's... Dumbledore... but coming here makes me think of the life I should have had, that Voldemort took, that I never got a chance to remember and..."

"You'd do anything to have a chance to be with them," she finished for him.

When he stared at her in surprise, she shrugged. "It's not the same, but I have a few memories from when I was a kid. And my mum and dad were happy... I miss that sometimes."

Harry squeezed her closer as he nodded. "Yeah. I just wish I had the chance to know them."

"You do know them," Hermione replied with a smile. "You've heard the stories that Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore talk about; you've seen every memory Snape possesses of your mother... and I know them too, because I know you."

Harry kissed her softly, and Hermione ran a gloved hand down his cheek.

"You're the best person I know," she said simply. "And that doesn't come out of nowhere, especially with your childhood. It has to be genetic," she grinned.

Harry's response was to kiss her even deeper and more soundly, but Hermione understood what he couldn't say.

"Want to meet them?" he asked, and Hermione nodded.

He led her to the church and the tiny churchyard beyond it. A hushed silence fell over them as Harry and Hermione made their way to two graves.

"Hi, Mum. Dad," Harry said quietly to the tombstones.

He sat down on the ground before them, pulling Hermione down with him. Hermione was sombre for a moment as she studied the inscriptions upon the stones, before realisation struck her.

"March 27," she repeated in wonder, reading James Potter's birth date. "That's today!"

Harry nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded, feeling guilty, although she wasn't sure why.

"I'm saying something now!" he defended himself. "And honestly, I'm not really sure what it means. You can't really celebrate it, can you?"

"So, this is where Sirius and Remus took you that day?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah. It seemed... fitting somehow. I don't really come here a lot, because... it's a little awkward, but if something big is happening, I'll come here and tell them about it."

"Like what?"

Harry smiled at her softly. "Like finding out I was leaving the Dursley's. Like falling in love with you. I promised them I'd bring you to meet them one day."

Hermione blushed. "Really?"

"I thought they'd like to meet their future daughter-in-law."

Given that marriage was such a common and familiar subject to the couple, a comment like this was not out of the ordinary. But there was something in Harry's tone that made Hermione look up at him, stunned.

Harry took her hands in his, and as nervous as he was, he couldn't help smile at the look on Hermione's face as she realised what was about to happen.

"Mione, you've stuck by me through everything, the good and the bad... and unfortunately there was more bad than good on varying scales of badness. You were one of the first friends I've ever had in my life, and I am so glad Quirrell let that mountain troll in on Halloween, so I could find you and have you in my life," he said sincerely, and Hermione chuckled, fighting back tears.

A stray tear escaped and fell down Hermione's trembling cheek, which Harry gently caught with his thumb.

"I know we agreed to wait at least a year, and I've done that... but I can't even remember why anymore, it doesn't make sense to spend any more time without you as my wife. Hermione, you're already my soul mate, my best friend, my family, my world... and I feel so incredibly lucky that I get to spend forever with this beautiful, stunning, amazing girl. Hermione, will you marry me?"

At those words, Hermione couldn't help but burst into tears, startling Harry slightly.

"That is such a _stupid _question!" she managed to get out and Harry grinned in relief.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes... a million times yes," she murmured, laughing through her tears and Harry's grin widened, if possible as he kissed her.

Then, from his pocket he drew out the ring case and presented it to Hermione, who sharply inhaled at the beautiful ring.

"This was my mum's," Harry explained, removing it from its case. "Apparently, according to Sirius and Remus, it's been in my family for six generations."

"It's perfect," Hermione whispered.

"Perfect for you then," Harry smiled, and Hermione chuckled in embarrassment.

Harry carefully removed her left glove, and then slipped the ring onto her ring finger. It fit as though it had been made exactly for this moment and Hermione barely had a moment to admire it on her hand before she was distracted as Harry kissed her, more intensely than he ever had before.

It was only their dire need for air that eventually made them separate, and Hermione shivered, but not from cold as Harry lovingly stroked her cheekbone.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured.

Then she giggled. "I'm also freezing."

Harry laughed too, standing up immediately. "Come on, sweet girl. Let's go home. Let's see if we can give Sirius and Remus a stroke."

Hermione laughed, then stood on her toes and kissed her fiancée.

"As much fun as _that _sounds, I have one condition first."

Harry raised an eyebrow enquiringly and Hermione nodded to the tombstones of James and Lily.

"It seems only fair that we get married on your mum's birthday, considering we got engaged on your dad's," she explained. "Plus, I don't want to wait too long to marry you," she added with a grin and Harry grinned.

"I definitely agree,"

"Do you reckon ten months is enough time to plan a wedding?" she wondered and Harry shrugged.

"If not, eloping still sounds good."

Giggling, Hermione kissed him again and they headed out of the cemetery, although not before leaving a bouquet of roses behind on the graves of his parents.

"Hello?" Harry called quietly as they returned home.

"In here!" came Sirius's reply from the kitchen.

Tonks looked up briefly as the couple entered the room, registered Hermione's red eyes and the smiles they were trying to hide and understood immediately.

"Ohmigod! You proposed!" she squealed loudly, dashing across the room to hug Hermione as Sirius and Remus looked up, startled.

"Yeah," Harry replied sheepishly in answer to their questioning looks and Sirius grinned ear to ear.

"About _time!"_

Remus and Harry laughed at Sirius's obvious excitement. "Congratulations," he said to Hermione when she was free from Tonks' grasp and she glowed.

"Thanks, Remus," she said, as he hugged her warmly.

Teddy began chanting "Mum, mum, mum!" from upstairs and Tonks grimaced.

"Oops, I guess we woke him up."

"You did that," Remus said pointedly to his wife, who grabbed Hermione's hand.  
"Come with me, I want to hear _everything!"_

"Mione and I thought we'd give you an exclusive on this one," Harry grinned to Sirius, who laughed.

"Excellent. Cheers for that! So, now you get to tell everyone else, huh?"

Harry nodded, already overwhelmed at the thought. "Yeah, we thought maybe we'd just send owls out in the morning and have brunch ready for when everyone immediately comes over," he said knowingly and Remus laughed.

"I think that's a good idea."

On the third floor in Teddy's room, Tonks listened intensely as Hermione told her exactly how Harry had proposed.

"He proposed in a cemetery?" Tonks wrinkled her nose. "That sounds slightly morbid."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, it was...perfect. Seeing his first home, and where it all started, it was amazing. And... He really loves me."

Tonks stared at her softly. "Did you ever doubt that?" she reprimanded her gently, then hugged her again.

"This is so exciting. How do you think your mum will react?"

Hermione hadn't even thought of telling her mother and sighed wearily. "Who knows?"

Tonks giggled slightly. "You do realise Ginny and Luna will kill you guys for daring to get engaged when they're at school?"

Hermione laughed. "I did realise that actually. I just wish I could see their faces when they get the owls tomorrow morning."

"So do I," Tonks grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Fourteen

Harry woke up the next morning, showered and dressed, unable to suppress the thrill of excitement every time he realised it hadn't been a dream- he was going to marry the girl of his dreams.

As he left the bathroom, he couldn't resist sticking his head through Hermione's bedroom door, seeing it was ajar. She was standing in front of her desk, putting notes into envelopes. As Harry crept forward, she stopped what she was doing to admire the affect of the ring sparkling on her left hand.

She jumped a mile as Harry's arms encircled her from behind.

"Morning," she giggled slightly.

"Morning, fiancée," Harry replied with a soft smile.

He began planting a soft trail of kisses along her neck, so light that it sent shivers down her spine.

She made a murmur in her throat as she turned around and kissed him soundly. Harry wasted no time in deepening the kiss, hungrily pulling her closer.

"It was not this hard two days ago!" she murmured breathlessly when they'd run out of oxygen, surprised at how hard it was to pull away from him suddenly.

Harry grinned in agreement. "Blame the ring."

Hermione laughed and then frowned up at him slightly, noting an odd gleam in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently.

"Liar," she accused him lightly and Harry's grinned turned sheepish.

"I was just... thinking," he shrugged, his hands on her waist and his fingers subtly splaying over her stomach. "Trying to... imagine you pregnant. I kinda like it."

Hermione kissed him softly. "You are going to be such an amazing dad," she whispered, her eyes dancing.

Harry almost lifted her off her feet as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Guys, _seriously!" _Sirius complained from the doorway. "Coffee first, remember?"

"Sorry," Harry apologised grinning.

"What are you guys planning on serving for the people when they turn up?" Sirius asked.

There was no question that they would turn up.

"I really feel like muffins," Hermione said thoughtfully and Harry shrugged.

"Muffins it is then."

Sirius grinned. "Have you sent the owls yet?"

"I think we're going to wait a little while first, enjoy the serenity," Hermione giggled. "Or at least get a few batches of muffins ready first."

"I can send them," Sirius offered. "So you guys can start cooking."

"You don't trust us to send them?" Harry asked his godfather and Sirius snorted.

"Not today I don't."

Harry laughed as Hermione blushed, before leading his fiancée down to the kitchen.

About half an hour later, Ginny and Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall doing quizzes in _The Quibbler, _when Hedwig flew down and presented Ginny with a note.

"Hey, it's from Mione!" she said to Luna, recognising the handwriting. "I haven't heard from her in a few weeks."

"What's she up to?" Luna asked interestedly.

Ginny opened the note, scanned the first few lines and promptly choked on her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"_Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Oh, my GOD!_"

Luna frowned at her friend. "What? What happened? Is Harry in hospital again?"

Ginny shook her head, beaming. "They're engaged!"

Luna gasped excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Really? Oh, I _knew _something good was going to happen today!"

"How?" Ginny asked.

"I heard a delta song this morning outside my window. They only sing when good fortune is around," Luna explained.

Ginny wasn't quite sure what a delta was, but let her curiosity go, so she could read the note aloud.

"Dear Ginny and Luna,

Harry proposed last night! SO happy. Brunch our place. If you can come, bring Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid (and Snape, if he wants). If not, we'll celebrate later.

Xox love from,

Hermione."

"We _have _to go!" Ginny insisted. She immediately glanced up at the teacher's table, which was empty.

"Come on," she said to Luna and the two girls jumped up, and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Miss Weasley! Miss Lovegood!"

Ginny skidded to a stop with difficulty, looking meekly up at Professor McGonagall, who was standing at the top of the staircase, conveniently with Dumbledore and Snape.

"What is the big rush on a Sunday morning?" McGonagall demanded exasperatedly.

Ginny and Luna were positively bouncing with excitement, as Ginny brandished Hermione's letter in the air.

"Harry and Hermione are engaged!"

Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped in shock, and Dumbledore smiled widely, although he seemed rather teary. Snape registered no other emotion than shock.

"We were just coming to find you, actually Professor," Luna added. "They're having a brunch to celebrate, and you're all invited. So is Hagrid... and us," she added hopefully, beseeching to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "I definitely think we owe Harry and Hermione our congratulations," he said finally. "Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, we shall meet you back here in ten minutes," he told the girls who beamed at him.

"Thanks, Professor!" Ginny squealed, and she and Luna dashed away, not before handing Dumbledore Hermione's letter.

Dumbledore sighed as he read Hermione's words, even from the piece of parchment he could tell she was excited and happy, if only from the numerous exclamation points. He couldn't help but have tears in his eyes. Although they'd all known this would happen eventually, nothing quite prepared you for the news.

"I'll go alert Hagrid," Minerva offered, and hastened off to the grounds.

"Severus? Will you come?" Dumbledore asked Snape quietly.

"I don't think so no," Snape replied and Dumbledore sighed.

"A wedding is a wonderful occasion to repair relationships," he said, almost to himself. "Harry and Hermione are doing their best to include you in their surrogate family."

Snape could reluctantly admit he was right about that, given the dinner, birthday and other invitations he'd been included in since the end of the war. Dumbledore had told him that it was Potter's way of accepting the fact that he'd truly loved Lily and had spent so long protecting Harry because of that; but it still didn't sit well with Snape.

"Very well," he said to the headmaster reluctantly.

Music was the first thing they heard when the three teachers, two girls and Hagrid knocked on the front door. That was nothing unusual, Hermione often had music playing through the house, especially when it was her turn to cook dinner.

Remus opened the door, and ushered them inside.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny demanded, not even bothering with a hello.

Remus laughed knowingly. "Kitchen, I think. Mione!" he called out over his shoulder.

There were footsteps and then Hermione appeared in the hall, her face lighting up at the sight of who had just arrived.

"You came!" she cried happily and laughed as Ginny and Luna threw themselves on her in a giant hug, almost making her fall over.

"Of course we came! Ohmigod, congratulations! Where's the ring?" Ginny demanded in a single breath, grabbing for Hermione's left hand.

Hermione's eyes danced as Ginny and Luna let out a soft "Awww" in unison as they admired her ring.

"Who else is here?" Luna asked, hoping to see Ron.

Hermione knew this and smiled. "He's here, Luna. So is the rest of your family, Gin- except the twins; and Steph."

"Have you told the story yet of how it happened?" Ginny asked.

"Would I dare start without you guys?" Hermione teased.

Ginny and Luna headed to the kitchen to greet everyone else and congratulate Harry as well, and Hermione came forward to greet the teachers.

Hagrid was already in tears as he seized Hermione in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione laughed, understanding what he couldn't say through his tears. "Harry's in the kitchen," she told him, and Hagrid smiled.

"Thanks Hermione," he sniffled, shuffling towards the kitchen.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he met Hermione's look of utter contentment; and as he moved forward to offer her his most sincere congratulations, she surprised him pleasantly by greeting him with a warm hug.

"I must confess, as much as I've been hoping for this day, it does make me feel extremely old," he admitted to her quietly and Hermione laughed.

"Me too," she giggled. "But in a good way."

"My very best wishes for you both," he added sincerely and Hermione beamed.

"Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall couldn't speak much more than a "Congratulations" either through her tears, but Hermione didn't need more than that, as she embraced her favourite old Professor as tightly as she had Dumbledore.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall recognised the ring as Lily's when they saw it, and both smiled fondly, knowing what it symbolised to both Harry and Hermione. Snape offered her a civil congratulatory nod, and she thanked him before leading them into the kitchen.

Fred and George burst into the kitchen just as the teachers had finished congratulating Harry, whirled Hermione off her feet and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"So, who won the pot?" Hermione asked them casually, and the twins exchanged surprised looks.

"Please, you're telling me there was no pot?" Hermione raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yeah ok," George admitted sheepishly.

"We're going through the bets now," Fred added, holding up a small roll of parchment he'd just removed from his pocket.

"Ok, folks!" Fred announced. "The bets have been tallied, and the winner is, drum roll please, George..."

George drummed his hands on the table for a moment, then cut off and Fred pointed to Bill.

"Bill! You won!"

Bill grinned, taking a small bow at the applause. "Thank you, thank you. It was just a lucky guess."

"How much did he win?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Seventy-three Galleons, twelve Sickles and eight Knuts," George replied, handing his brother his winnings.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Boy, do you guys need to get a life."

Sirius pouted. "I was off by a month," he complained and everyone laughed.

Steph grabbed her cousin and began pulling the young adults into the living room.

"Come on, I want to hear everything! Harry, bring the muffins!"

"Uh, do I have to hear this? Because I _was_ kinda there," Harry said reasonably, but Fred and George overruled him.

"I'm coming too!" Tonks announced and Hermione laughed.

"Dora, I told you already!"

"I know, but I like hearing it," Tonks explained.

When they'd disappeared into the living room, the teachers; Hagrid; Sirius and Remus; and Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur sat themselves around the table and helped themselves to the muffins Harry and Hermione had cooked.

"Have they set any wedding plans yet?" Molly asked eagerly and Sirius and Remus exchanged a smile.

"Actually, yeah. We were all talking about it last night. Not a lot, just a rough guest list already, and they've picked a date," Sirius said.

"January 30," Remus added quietly and Snape's black eyes snapped upwards in surprise, recognising the date, of course, as Lily's birthday.

"Hermione thought it was only right, because Harry proposed on James' birthday," Sirius explained.

"Lily would have loved that," Dumbledore said quietly, smiling.

"Has Hermione told her mother yet?" Arthur asked and Remus shook his head.

"Not yet. I think she mentioned doing it sometime today."

So, that afternoon, still on cloud nine from brunch, Hermione and Harry pulled up outside her childhood home. Hermione could see Emily's car in the driveway, so she knew her mother was home; but she couldn't up but feel nervous. Apart from a brief visit at Christmas, this would be the first time she'd seen Emily in months.

"She's not going to like this," she warned Harry as they headed for the front door.

Harry shrugged. "Oh well. That's her loss, then isn't it?"

Hermione smiled slightly, before ringing the doorbell.

There was a long pause, and then Emily opened the door, blinking in surprise at the sight of her daughter.

"Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"I- I wanted to see you," Hermione faltered. "Can we talk, Mum? Please?"

Emily regarded them for a moment, before stepping aside and leading them into the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked bluntly, sitting down and Hermione was startled.

"What? Nothing wrong, Mum. Actually," she shot a small smile at Harry before turning back to Emily.

"Harry asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes."

Emily went very still, as Hermione waited apprehensively.

"Are you pregnant?" she finally asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, Mum, I'm not pregnant."

"Then why on _earth _are you getting _married?" _Emily demanded.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was completely bewildered. "What about because we love and each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"And you need to be married to do this? Are you _sure _you're not pregnant?"

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Mum, trust me, it's impossible for me to get pregnant at the moment."

Emily seemed to understand and then directed her next attack at Harry.

"So, this is your elegant solution to get my daughter into bed?"

Harry was stunned. "What? No! Mrs. Granger, I am going to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. I've known that for a long time, and there's no reason why the rest of our lives can't start now."

"You're only eighteen!" Emily cried.

"I'll be nineteen by the time we get married," Hermione replied. "And what's that got to do with anything? I would have married him at _seventeen_ if he'd asked!"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

She smiled softly. "In a heartbeat."

Emily looked at them coldly. "You're too young, Hermione. This is utterly ridiculous!"

"You and Dad were nineteen when you got married," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, and look how well that turned out," Emily scowled. "I won't support this, Hermione."

Hermione had lost patience with her mother and stood up. "Fine. Don't support it, I don't care. You don't even have to come, but this _is_ happening and I thought you should know. See you later, Mum."

Harry followed her out of the house, and Hermione made it to the car before burying her face in her hands.

"Are you ok, honey?" Harry asked her gently.

"I _hate _her! She killed my buzz," Hermione complained and Harry laughed, kissing her.

"Does that help?"

Hermione giggled, a small smile appearing on her face. "Yeah, a little. Keep it coming," she ordered and Harry obeyed happily.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Fifteen

Although there were some aspects of the wedding, such as her wedding dress, that Hermione and Harry had decided could wait until the summer to organise, when Ginny and Luna would be home; there were other things that they could organise, in between their university courses and Hermione's job; and of course once the press found about it (thanks to Sirius, who got the exclusive in his column) they were overwhelmed with letters from around the world and requests for interviews, to which they denied all except _The Quibbler. _

It was two weeks before they actually set aside time to sit down in Harry's room and talk about their wedding; once they were able to keep their hands off each other for long enough to have a conversation.

They'd decided the wedding party easily enough; Harry had asked Ron to be his best man, and Dean, Seamus and Neville were going to be groomsmen; whilst Ginny would be Hermione's maid of honour, and Luna, Lavender and Parvati, bridesmaids. The main issue the couple foresaw was venues.

"I don't want it outside," Hermione said firmly. "One- because it'll be cold; and two- that means I'll spend pretty much all of January worrying about the weather, which I don't need."

Harry grinned in agreement, Hermione did a remarkable job of worrying about things she couldn't control without any help.

"Ok, and I think we can both agree it would be weird to get married in a church; given I've never been to a church in my life."

Hermione chuckled, then sighed. "So, what's left? I don't want to get married just _anywhere, _it has to be somewhere special."

Harry pondered that for a moment, and then sat up with a start. "Hogwarts!"

Hermione looked at him surprise. "Ohmigod! That's perfect! Wait- can we get married at Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not? I mean, if we invite any Muggles that might be an issue, but I know Dumbledore will be for it."

"Yeah, comes in handy being Dumbledore's favourite once in a while," she teased him and Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

Hermione was getting more and more excited about the idea, the more she thought about it.

"So... how do we ask him? I mean, he doesn't come to dinner every week," she asked worriedly.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, and got off his bed, going over to his desk.

"Like this."

"Harry James Potter, you are not asking in a _letter!" _Hermione scolded, and Harry looked over his shoulder at her in amusement.

"No, I'm not. I'm writing to see if we can go see him sometime this week. _Then _I'll ask him in person."

Hermione relaxed. "Oh, okay then. Hey, Dumbledore could even marry us!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's qualified. Because he's Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," she explained.

Harry grinned slightly, giving the letter to Hedwig and watching her soar out the window. "I like that idea," he admitted, sitting back down on the bed,

Hermione smiled at him. "I know how important Dumbledore is to you," she said gently.

"I think it's a good way to show him that too... I mean, it's not always easy to say," Harry admitted. "And it's not just Dumbledore either, but Sirius and Remus; the Weasley's... you."

Hermione frowned at him slightly, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, I know you love me," she assured him.

"Yeah, but there's never enough words to tell you how _much _I love you," Harry replied softly.

"I have the same problem," she confessed. "But even though I can't say it, I can feel it. And that's enough."

Harry kissed her, and that was the end of any discussion, wedding or otherwise, until Hedwig returned an hour and a half later, and hooted loudly to draw their attention.

"Sorry, girl," Harry apologised to her, taking the reply attached to her leg and offering her an owl treat.

"What did he say?" Hermione demanded, nodding towards the letter.

Harry unfolded it carefully, written in Dumbledore's long, thin, cursive and familiar handwriting.

"Dear Harry,

I would be pleased to have a visit from you and Miss Granger for any occasion. Is tomorrow morning around eleven satisfactory?

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore has the _best _way of writing," Hermione commented taking the note to read herself as Harry sent a reply back with Hedwig.

Harry grinned. "It's pure Dumbledore, isn't it? If anyone else tried, they'd just sound like a git."

"Guys, we're dishing up dinner!" Tonks called from the landing.

"Coming!" Hermione called back and she and Harry headed downstairs.

"Mione and I are going to Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry told Sirius and Tonks over dinner.

"What for?" Tonks asked interestedly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged the briefest glance before Harry answered.

"We're going to see if we can have the wedding there."

Sirius' face lit up. "That's a cool idea! Do you reckon Dumbledore will allow it? Oh, wait a sec- I forgot who I was talking to," he laughed and Harry made a face at his godfather and his fiancée as Hermione giggled sheepishly.

"I said pretty much the same thing," she explained to Tonks.

So, the next morning, Hermione and Harry Apparated to Hogsmede, and walked the familiar path up to the castle they had done so many times.

"It's so weird to be back," Hermione said in a hushed tone. "But at the same time... it's like we never left."

"It's still home," Harry agreed, as they passed Hagrid's hut.

As they climbed up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall, the castle was silent, as classes were still in session.

"Wonder if Remus is teaching?" Harry wondered.

"We'll probably be done by lunch time," Hermione said logically. "Then we can see him."

"Harry! Hermione!"

The couple rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with Nearly Headless Nick, who looked delighted to see them.

"Hey, Nick," Harry greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm as well as you can be when you've been dead for over four hundred years," Nick said lightly. "Of course, nothing that comes even close to your news! I believe congratulations are in order? When's the wedding?"

"January," Hermione replied, blushing as she always did when someone congratulated her.

"And what brings you back to the castle?"

"We've got an appointment with Professor Dumbledore," Harry explained.

"Well, then I won't keep you. My very best wishes to you both," Nick tipped his hat at them before gliding away.

"I miss Nick," Hermione sighed wistfully, and Harry took her hand smiling.

When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, Harry spoke the password and they stepped aboard the moving staircase.

"Enter," came the call when Harry knocked and they pushed the office door open.

It was exactly the same as it had been every time Harry had been in this office; the portraits on the wall, most sleeping or dozing; Fawkes on his perch in the corner, and the only sound the gentle whirring of the strange silver instruments cluttered around the office.

"Hi, Professor," Harry greeted Dumbledore, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Good morning, Harry, Hermione."

Harry sat in the same chair he did every time he'd been in this office, and Hermione sat next to him. Now he was here, he was slightly embarrassed and awkward about what they were here to ask, but Hermione had insisted that he do it.

"So, what exactly can I do for you this morning?" Dumbledore asked gently, as though he already knew what they were here to ask; and scrutinising them with his familiar light-blue gaze that always made Harry feel as though he was being x-rayed.

"We started to make wedding plans the other day, and we started talking about venues," he began, as Dumbledore listened patiently.

"And the only place we could think of... was here. This was the first home I ever knew, and it was where we met-"

"Actually, technically that was the Hogwarts Express," Hermione interjected, but Harry hushed her.

"Ok, yes, _technically, _but this was where we became friends. Anyway, we were wondering if it would be possible for us to get married here?"

She and Harry waited with bated breath, and Dumbledore took a moment to answer, although he didn't seem particularly surprised by their request.

"You know, you're right, Harry. Hogwarts has been a home to thousands of witches and wizards over the years. My mother used to have a saying that a house wasn't a home until it had had a wedding, a birth and a death. I'm sorry to say that we've had our fair share of deaths within the castle, far more than I'd like. We've even had a birth here, Rowena Ravenclaw's own daughter was born in the castle. But Hogwarts has never seen a wedding since its founding, and I think we're definitely overdue for one."

Taking that as a yes, Harry and Hermione exchanged a smile, before Hermione decided to take pity on Harry and ask the next question.

"It's going to be a small wedding... family only, or those we regard as family, because otherwise it wouldn't be much of a wedding," she said dryly and Dumbledore chuckled knowingly.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "But keeping that in mind... it would really mean a lot... to both of us... if you'd consider performing the ceremony."

There was a tense moment of silence as Dumbledore struggled to retain his ability to speak.

"I'd consider it an honour," he said finally, and Harry hadn't realised how much it really meant to him for Dumbledore to perform the ceremony until he'd accepted. It felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off him, he hadn't even been this nervous before he proposed, mostly because he and Hermione had already discussed marriage several times.

He wasn't quite sure how to thank him, either, but Hermione solved that issue by squealing "Thank you!" and dashing around the desk to hug him as he stood up.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said quietly and slightly awkwardly when Hermione had pulled away.

Dumbledore's eyes were warm as he gripped Harry's hand. "My dear boy, it is most definitely my pleasure."

Harry grinned, and Hermione had a lump in her throat as she watched Harry hug Dumbledore tightly.

"I think he understood what he means to you," Hermione said softly five minutes later as they left the Headmaster's office.

Harry looked pleased and still rather emotional. "Yeah, it feels good. Now it's just Sirius and Remus."

Hermione squeezed his hand lightly, her brain already thinking ahead for just that.

When they got home, Harry realised he had to go to the university library for a paper and decided to spend the afternoon doing just that. Hermione baby-sat Teddy for a few hours, so that Tonks could also get some work done, and when Teddy was down for his nap, she tapped lightly on the door of Sirius' study.

"Hey, Mione. Teddy asleep?" he greeted her.

"Dead to the world," she smiled. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed warily. "You and Harry need to stop starting conversations like that."

Hermione laughed. "Noted."

Sirius beckoned her inside and she sat down on the armchair next to his desk, where he looked at her warily.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"The last two times Harry said he needed to talk to me, he announced that he was in love with you, and then that he was going to propose. So, I'm just curious as to what you're going to say."

"Actually, I was going to ask you a favour," Hermione replied.

Sirius looked surprised. "Oh, ok. What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ok, just remember- you don't _have _to say yes. Because I am asking a lot, and you don't have to feel obligated."

Sirius was very confused. "Noted," he said slowly.

Now that she was here, Hermione had no idea how to say what she needed to say; but she pressed onwards, reminding herself not to rush.

"It's just... as soon as Harry and Ron became friends, the Weasley's pretty much adopted him, and me," she grinned and Sirius laughed. "And that was great, especially because being an only child stinks. But you... like _after_ we found out you weren't after Harry's head... you were the first _family _he's ever known. You and Remus were the first real links to his parents who gave a damn about him."

Sirius smiled slightly, which encouraged Hermione. "And for as long as you've known Harry, you've always looked out for Ron and I too, giving us advice and making sure we're safe; and since Harry and I started dating, you've been so great about it and with my parents and letting me move in and everything. And well... my dad is Merlin knows where, and abandoned me without a second thought."

A lump appeared in her throat for the second time that day, and she fought to finish speaking before she ended up in tears.

"You really mean so much to Harry _and _me, you're the most important person in his life... and I was just wondering... if you'd walk me down the aisle at the wedding."

Sirius was completely overwhelmed, the last time he remembered feeling so moved was when James and Lily had asked him to be Harry's godfather. Hermione was watching him apprehensively and Sirius swallowed hard.

"Mione... I'd love to," he said sincerely and Hermione couldn't help but burst into happy tears.

Sirius' own eyes were wet as he hugged his godson's fiancée. "Thank you," he said to her.

"Thank _you," _she corrected him, smiling.

"I always liked you," he grinned and Hermione laughed, kissing his stubbly cheek lightly.

"I really think you underestimate how much you helped Harry get through the Triwizard Tournament," she told him. "That wasn't an easy year for him with Rita around and being shoved into a competition he didn't enter... especially in the beginning when Ron was being an ass. I tried to keep him strong, but you really helped, just by being nearby."

Sirius' throat was tight as he hugged her again.

"Tissue?" he offered, grabbing the box of his desk and Hermione laughed sheepishly, taking some.

"Guys, I'm home!"

Hermione and Sirius both turned as Harry stuck his head through the open doorway, and he was startled at the sight of his fiancée and godfather in tears.

"What happened?" he demanded, but Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing, we're just talking."

"Talking?" Harry repeated sceptically, coming further into the room and Hermione chuckled at his obvious concern.

"I just asked Sirius to give me away at the wedding," she said simply and Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Hermione's already family anyway, this just makes it official."

Harry was speechless for a moment before he embraced Sirius firmly.

"I should finish my column," Sirius said apologetically after a moment and Hermione nodded.

"Sure. I'll start dinner when Tonks gets home."

She pecked Sirius' lightly on the cheek again and practically skipped out of the room, Harry following her a few seconds later.

Hermione let out a soft gasp of surprise as Harry came out of nowhere from behind her and kissed her- hard.

"Thank you," he murmured to her, and she shrugged lightly.

"Sirius is the most important person in your life, I get that. And that makes him an important person in _my _life; I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have walk me down the aisle at our wedding."

Harry grinned. "Second most important," he corrected, kissing her again in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, I heard that!" Sirius called in mock outrage from within his study and Hermione laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

**AN. Again, so many amazing reviews from people. Thanks a lot. I have to admit, chapter 15 is one of my favs... especially because of the Hermione/Sirius scene. This is actually the whole reason i invented the whole backstory with Hermione's parents. As soon as i read POA, i fell in love with Sirius; and when i imagined Harry and Hermione fics in my head, Sirius always gives her away. Sometimes i kill her dad off, sometimes other stuff comes up like in this story where he leaves, or he won't give her away or something. And Dumbledore always marries them. I love both Sirius and Dumbledore and i still hate that JKR killed them off.**

Chapter Sixteen

By the time June rolled around, Hermione was impatient for Ginny and Luna to arrive home so they could begin with the more exciting wedding plans- namely wedding dress shopping. She'd already arranged for Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley to go dress shopping with her by the second day of the summer holidays.

"So, do you have any idea what sort of dress you're looking for?" Ginny asked as they entered a bridal shop in London, that Steph had sworn by when planning her wedding.

Hermione shook her head. "Not really. No idea about your dresses either, except that they'll be green."

"Surprise, surprise," Tonks teased her and Hermione blushed.

"Yes, the colour of Harry's eyes overrules any association with Slytherin," she replied and the girls laughed.

"I cannot believe you guys are getting married!" Lavender squealed. "You guys are just... so perfect."

"Tell me about it," Tonks rolled her eyes. "I don't even think they fight!"

"We fight!" Hermione protested, and was met by sceptical looks by all six women. "Ok, so we don't _fight_," she amended sheepishly. "We don't always agree though."

Their conversation was interrupted by a saleslady bustling over to greet them.

"Hello, ladies. How can I help you this morning?"

"We're looking at wedding dresses," Luna spoke up as Hermione hesitated awkwardly and the saleslady smiled.

"Of course. Now, who's the bride?"

Hermione gave a small wave. "Hi."

"Congratulations, sweetheart. My name's Dawn."

"Hermione," she replied with a smile, shaking her hand.

"When's the wedding?" Dawn asked conversationally.

"January 30," Hermione answered, as Dawn led her forward into the shop.

"Wonderful! Ok, well why don't we start with bridesmaid dresses?" Dawn suggested. "It's usually slightly easier than having to find your perfect dress. Do you have any idea what colour you'd like?"

"Green," Hermione said hesitantly, feeling as though she was being examined and there was a right or wrong answer.

Dawn beamed. "Well, this is your lucky day! We've just received a new shipment of bridesmaid's dresses, and there are some _beautiful _shades of green. Now, who are the bridesmaids?"

Hermione turned to the group behind her. "Uh, Luna, Lavender and Parvati; and Ginny here, is my maid of honour," she introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you all. Why don't you have a seat whilst I show Hermione around, and if she see's anything she likes, we can get your sizes and fittings?" she suggested.

"That sounds good," Luna agreed, and led them over to a sitting area with stacks of bridal magazines to browse through.

Hermione felt completely overwhelmed as Dawn led her to where the racks of bridesmaid dresses hung.

"So, who are the other two women with you today?" Dawn asked.

Hermione laughed slightly. "Well, the one with the pink hair is my fiancée's parents best friend's wife; and the other one is my best friend's mother; who's pretty much our surrogate mother."

Dawn regarded her for a moment and laughed. "Ok then, glad I asked."

Hermione chuckled as she stared at the racks of dresses.

"I have no idea where to even start!" she gasped.

Dawn smiled knowingly. "Just relax and take your time. This is why we're starting with the bridesmaid dresses."

Hermione took a few tentative steps before the racks, moving a few dresses aside here and there, and then stopped, drawing in her breath sharply.

"Oh my goodness."

She stepped forward and reached into the midst of the racks. She had just caught a glimpse of green the exact same shade of green as Harry's eyes.

"Girls!" she called over her shoulder.

There were hurried footsteps, and then Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Lavender appeared behind her.

Hermione carefully lifted the dress down and showed it to them. "What do you think?"

The dress was a brilliant emerald green and knee length. The dress had thin straps with an empire waist with a satin sash under the bust. The skirt flowed out slightly and had a tulle overlay.

"Ooh, it's so _pretty!" _Parvati whispered.

"Do you all like it?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to make you wear something you don't like."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione! It's _your _wedding! You can make us wear anything you want!"

Molly came up, and clasped her hands excitedly. "Oh, that's such a lovely dress! Such a beautiful shade of green!"

"It'll look great on all of you, girls," Tonks noted appreciatively.

"Well, why don't we get you all to try it on, and see how they fit?" Dawn suggested.

It was half an hour later before they were ready for Hermione to begin searching for her dress. This proved much more difficult than the bridesmaid dresses'; simply because Hermione had _no _idea what type of dress she wanted.

As the other spread throughout the racks, they would come across a dress and hold it up for Hermione to see; who would shake her head or shrug. Occasionally she would consider it enough to try it on, but only two of them made it out of the dressing room for the opinion of others. It was Tonks who finally found 'The Dress'; as she held it up Hermione's eyes lit up.

"It can't hurt to try it on," Tonks suggested and Hermione nodded.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously two minutes later, emerging from the dressing room.

Molly turned at the sound of her voice, and couldn't help but burst into tears, as Hermione blushed.

The dress was the purest white and had a fittest bodice made of lace and silk with a corset in the back. The skirt was long and draping with a long train, and the dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline.

"Oh, Mione! It's perfect!" Parvati murmured.

"You look _so _beautiful, dear," Mrs. Weasley in a hushed voice, dashing across to hug Hermione tightly.

Dawn smiled knowingly as both women had tears in their eyes.

"Hermione, let's try this veil with the dress."

Hermione glanced at her reflection as Dawn fitted the long and flowing veil into the loose bun that held her hair up and shivered slightly at her reflection.

"You might freeze a bit come January," Luna commented reasonably and Hermione laughed.

"I don't care. It's perfect."

"I have a feeling Harry would think anything you wore was perfect," Tonks smiled.

Hermione took one last look at her reflection and held a shaking hand to her stomach. This was the dress that she would marry Harry in.

Harry and Hermione were making the most of being engaged; although both couldn't wait until January came and they would officially be married. All the wedding plans seemed to be falling into place, and Hermione had surprised everyone, including herself, by hardly stressing over anything wedding-related at all.

It was a beautiful warm day in August when the couple were shopping in London on their way to make a few more wedding plans, such as the selection of the invitations. Of course, Hermione made Harry stop at three different bookshops on the way, and it was just after they left the second one that Harry turned, hearing a voice call out his name.

"Harry?"

"Dudley!" Harry greeted him in surprise. Since he'd moved out, he hadn't stayed in touch with his cousin that much except to exchange Christmas cards and birthday wishes. Dudley knew nothing of Hermione or the wedding.

The two shook hands, and then Harry turned to Hermione.

"Dudley, you remember Hermione Granger?"

Dudley nodded, giving Hermione the same appreciative glance he had the first time they'd met.

"Yeah, right. So, how are you?"

"Engaged," Harry replied dryly, one arm protectively around Hermione's waist and she nudged him slightly, knowingly.

Dudley's eyes widened. "You're kidding? Wow, congratulations! When's the wedding?"

"January," Hermione replied, smiling.

"How are you?" Harry asked his cousin.

Dudley straightened up smugly. "I'm working with Dad at Grunnings. I'm still living at home, but I'm saving for a trip to Asia. Mum wanted to pay for me, but Dad said I should pay for half. Have _you_ ever been to Asia?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, thinking maybe Dudley hadn't changed _that _much.

"Well, we kind of do have a _wedding_ to pay for. But we're going to make a big trip out the honeymoon," Harry replied.

Dudley nodded, then he lit up as inspiration struck. "Hey! You guys should come to dinner!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? With your parents?"

"Sure!"

That really didn't seem like a great idea to Harry, but Hermione nudged him again and he shrugged, thinking at least it would be a laugh to see his aunt and uncle's reaction.

"Sure, why not?"

Dudley grinned. "Great, how's tomorrow night?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded. "Sirius won't mind if we skip the weekly dinner," she said softly.

Harry agreed, and Dudley grinned. "Awesome. So, around six? You remember where it is?" he joked and Harry snorted.

"I think I can find it," he replied.

Dudley left Harry and Hermione, and made his way back home; still amazed at the knowledge his cousin was getting married, and picturing how his parents would react when he told them the news.

"Hi, Dudders!" Petunia greeted him as he walked through the door. "Did you have a nice day?"

Dudley shrugged, plopping down on the couch. "It was fine. Oh, I invited some people over for dinner tomorrow night if that's okay."

"Of course it is, son. Anyone we know?" Vernon asked interestedly.

Dudley couldn't help suppress a smile. "Actually yeah. Harry."

Vernon just stared. "Harry who?"

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Harry, Dad. Harry Potter? He lived here for sixteen years?"

Petunia was staring at her son, aghast. "You invited him _here _for dinner? _Why?"_

"I ran into him in town, and we talked. We haven't seen him since he moved out," he reminded his parents.

"There's a reason for that," Vernon muttered under his breath, which Dudley ignored. He knew exactly what to say to his mother to change her mind.

"He's not coming alone, Mum. He's bringing his fiancée."

Petunia's face drained of colour, and she was speechless for a moment. "His fiancée? He's engaged?"

Dudley nodded. "Yeah. To that girl that helped him move out... Hermione something."

Petunia was very still as she absorbed that news. She hadn't given Harry much thought from the moment he left her house, but the knowledge he was getting married was completely unexpected.

"What time did you tell them?" she asked Dudley.

"Six. I'm going to go shower," he said and left the room.

Vernon stared at his wife. "We're going to let them in the house? _Why?"_

"Because Dudley already invited them," Petunia said, covering. "It would be rude to cancel."

Vernon grumbled as Petunia rose abruptly and headed for the kitchen. For the most part, Petunia had always been able to forget that Harry was Lily's son and that she had died (according to the letter left with Harry on their doorstep) to protect Harry from death. But every now and then, something happened to remind her, Harry was in fact, the only family she had left and he _was_ Lily's son. The surprising news that he was to be married, and she'd only discovered this through a chance meeting with Dudley; had served as a painful reminder that Lily had been gone for eighteen years, before Petunia could repair their damaged relationship.

The next day, once Vernon and Dudley had left for work, Petunia spent the entire day frantically and methodically cleaning the house from top to bottom. Dudley and Vernon were ordered into their best suits for dinner, and she had outdone herself on the menu, determined to make a good impression. By ten to six, Petunia had retreated to the living room, where she peeked out of the window every ten seconds, unsure as to how her nephew and his fiancée were arriving. Then, just before six, a silver car pulled into the driveway, parking behind Dudley's car.

Petunia watched (ok, spied) from the window as Harry, dressed in smart jeans, a dark T-shirt and a black suit jacket got out of the driver's seat, and headed around to the passenger side to help the young woman Petunia faintly remembered from nearly three years ago, out of the car. Petunia studied her critically.

She wore a simple black shift dress, and her long dark hair was pulled back neatly. Petunia noticed she seemed slightly pale, and an odd feeling settled in her stomach as Harry pulled her back to him, gave her a reassuring smile and said something to her, before kissing her lightly. Petunia was so absorbed in that moment she was startled when the doorbell rang, and she bustled to the door.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted her.

"Harry," she nodded curtly and then extended her hand to Hermione.

"I don't believe we've ever been _formally _introduced. Petunia Dursley."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, shaking her offered hand and smiling slightly. "Thank you for having us to dinner, Mrs. Dursley."

"Please come in," Petunia said after a moment, unsure how to respond when they all knew perfectly that it had been Dudley's idea.

Harry took Hermione's hand and stepped back into number 4, Privet Drive. Entering the living room he saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley waiting for them, and realised with a small start this would be the first time his uncle had met Hermione, apart from maybe a few brief glances at King's Cross over the years.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Hey, Harry. Hermione."

"Uncle Vernon, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Hermione Granger. Mione, this is my Uncle Vernon."

"Hello," Hermione said politely, and Vernon surmised her in surprise.

"Granger? Why does that name sound familiar?" he wondered suspiciously.

Hermione hesitated, somewhat awkwardly. "Uh, you may know my parents, Mr. Dursley. Emily and Jack Granger? They're both dentists," she suggested and Vernon nodded.

"That's right, I went to your father a few times for my dental work. He's not in London anymore, is he?"

Hermione again, hesitated. "Last I heard he was in Bath."

Vernon raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Last you heard?"

Hermione felt Harry squeeze her hand, signifying she didn't have to answer, but Hermione was long past caring about her father.

"He's not in my life anymore. Hasn't been for a long time," she said simply, and Vernon had nothing to say.

Over dinner, where Harry couldn't help but mentally note that there was a larger serving on his plate than he'd ever had in this house before; Petunia raised the conversation of the wedding.

"Have you set a date?" she asked Hermione, who was sitting next to her.

Hermione nodded, smiling slightly at Harry. "Yes. January thirtieth."

Petunia's eyes jerked to Harry, the significance of the date not lost on her.

"It seemed like a nice tribute to my mum," Harry explained to his aunt. "Considering I proposed on my Dad's birthday."

"And I suppose your mother is giving you away, if your father isn't around?" she asked and Hermione winced slightly.

"No, she isn't. I've asked Harry's godfather to give me away."

Vernon snorted gruffly. "The ex-con? I'm not quite sure how that's appropriate."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, and Hermione quickly interjected. "Sirius happens to be family to both Harry and I. We both wanted him in the wedding, and he's graciously agreed to walk me down the aisle. It's perfectly appropriate."

Dudley seemed confused. "Sorry, isn't the whole point of giving someone away to signify handing you over to your husband... i.e. Harry?"

Hermione smiled. "Traditionally yes," she admitted. "But in this case, Sirius giving me away is more like... welcoming me into the family."

Harry grinned. "Which works well, because Sirius already considers her family."

Hermione grinned back, and as she reached for her glass, Petunia caught her first glimpse of the ring on her left hand.

"That- that ring..."

Hermione and Harry both looked down at her hand and Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was my mum's."

Petunia stared at it, remembering the jealously she'd felt when Lily had first showed it to her, and told her all about the history behind it, how it had been in the Potter family for four generations before her, and how much she loved what it represented. To Petunia, it just meant another thing Lily had better than hers, despite the amount of money Vernon had spent on her own engagement ring.

"Where's the wedding?" Vernon asked, and Harry knew it was uncle's way of enquiring how much money they were spending on the wedding.

"Hogwarts," he replied and enjoyed seeing his uncle's face blanch slightly at the name of the school.

"What? You can't afford a venue?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "We can actually, but we picked Hogwarts because of sentimental reasons. Plus, this way we have more money to use for the honeymoon."

"Oh, yeah, you said you're doing a big trip, right?" Dudley asked, trying to steer the conversation to safer ground.

"Yes," Hermione intervened. "Neither of us have ever travelled that much, so we thought we'd take some time off university and travel."

"You're at university?" Vernon repeated, his surprise evident. "Doing what, boy?"

"I'm studying social work," Harry said pointedly, and Petunia had the decency to flush slightly.

"And I'm doing a Bachelor of Arts in English Literature with my ITT so I can teach," Hermione added.

"Are you gonna have kids?" Dudley asked with a grin.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a grin.

"Kids are... definitely in the plan," Harry said quietly, smiling so gently at Hermione that she blushed.

"How many?"

"More than one, less than the Weasley's," Harry said quietly, quoting their party line whenever they discussed children and Hermione giggled.

"Probably two or three, but that could change," she answered Dudley's question, ignoring his confused look.

Hermione offered to help Petunia with the dishes, and she couldn't help but smile at the pained expression Harry shot her for leaving her alone with his uncle and cousin.

"Your family and friends don't mind that they can't come to your wedding?" Petunia asked as they stood in the kitchen rinsing the plates before loading them into the dishwasher.

"All my friends are from... our world, so they can come. As for family, it's only my aunt and uncle and my cousin and her husband; and Professor Dumbledore's worked out something so they can be there," Hermione explained.

Harry and Hermione didn't stay long after dinner, and there was an awkward goodbye in the front hall; before they escaped to the car and Harry began driving home.

"Time hasn't moved that slowly since Double Potions," he groaned and Hermione laughed.

"Come on! It wasn't _that _bad!"

He raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. "Wasn't _that _bad? Really? With the ever-so-subtle interrogation about how much we were spending on the wedding? And the comments about your parents? Were you at the same dinner as me?"

Hermione giggled. "Ok, so it was pretty bad. But I don't think it was bad as Double Potions."

"Would I rather be stuck in a dungeon for two hours with Snape and the Slytherins, or repeat that dinner?" Harry mused thoughtfully. "Yeah, dinner wins."

When they entered the house, they heard voices coming from the kitchen, so they knew dinner was still going. The couple found the Weasley's, Dean and Luna seated around the dinner table with the household.

"How was dinner?" Ron grinned at them as Harry collapsed into the nearest chair.

"So much fun," Harry said sarcastically, and everyone laughed except for Mrs. Weasley.

"It turns out Harry's uncle knew my Dad," Hermione added.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, which is weird. But he asked where he was."

"Which is a good question," Mrs. Weasley said darkly, and Hermione smiled at her. Molly was completely unable to understand how a parent could abandon their child and sever contact with them.

"So, did they manage to merit themselves an wedding invitation?" Arthur asked and Harry grimaced, they'd been debating the exact issue on the car ride home.

"Well..."

"If I have to invite my mother, we're inviting your aunt and uncle," Hermione said flatly.

"We don't _have _to invite your mother," Harry replied, and Hermione made a face at him.

"You're not getting out of it that easily! They did raise you," she reminded him pointedly.

"That's debatable," Sirius muttered.

"They may not even come," Hermione said calmly. "But we should at least _invite _them, now that they know about the wedding."

"What about your Dad?" Ron asked Hermione pointedly.

"What about him?" Hermione demanded.

"Are you going to invite him?"

"To invite him, I'd actually have to know where he is," Hermione said quietly, and Harry silently took her hand under the table.

"It's getting late, we should get going Sirius," Arthur said, standing up.

Hermione hugged Ginny and Luna goodbye, and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed, guys. 'Night,"

"Night, Mione," Tonks waved.

Harry watched her leave the room. "I'm going to make sure she's okay," he said to Ron, who nodded in understanding.

Harry found Hermione in her room, with a large book of Muggle fairytales in her hands.

"Honey? You ok?" he asked, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl," he apologised.

She shook her head with a small smile. "It's okay, it was a logical question... surprisingly enough for Ron."

"What's the book?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed and opened it to the first page. "My Dad bought this for me when I was born."

Harry looked over her shoulder and saw a small handwritten message. "To my dearest daughter Hermione; you are the greatest blessing this world has known. This book of fairytales is hoping that you will always believe in true love, magic and the power of dreams. You are such a great light in the lives of your mummy and I, we will love you forever. All my love, Daddy."

Harry's heart broke as he read the message. "Oh, honey..."

She shook her head, but Harry could tell she was trying not to cry. "It's stupid... I mean, I'm happy. I'm _really _happy, with you and our family... I'm really happy with my life. But... my Dad's never even bothered to _try _and contact me. Do you realise I have a half brother or sister out there somewhere? And my mum... is a lost cause. It just seems that _this _message, and everything else from my childhood is a pile of crap!"

She slammed the book back down onto the bookshelf in frustration, Harry turned her around firmly and pulled her securely into his arms. "Mione, anything your parents did, any choices they made, it's their loss. And your Dad makes a very good point," he smiled softly.

"Which part? The 'love you forever' part?" she asked sarcastically and Harry chuckled.

"No. The part about you being 'the greatest blessing the world has ever known'," Harry quoted.

Hermione rolled her eyes sceptically, but Harry cupped her face in his hands. "I mean that, sweet girl. I've told you before that you are the most amazing, incredible woman I've ever met; and you bring so much light to _my _life. I really can't wait to marry you," he whispered and Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, beautiful," he replied.

Hermione was sitting in the living room with Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Lavender as the girls helped her place the wedding invitations in envelopes and address them. It was a humid day, two weeks after the couple's dinner with the Dursley's.

"Why aren't we using magic for this?" Ginny demanded, but she didn't really mind. It enabled the girls to do something practical, whilst spending some quality time together.

"Boy, I'm glad you guys decided on a small wedding," Lavender commented, flexing her cramped wrist as she finished another envelope.

Hermione laughed. It was a relatively small wedding; apart from the household, the Weasley's and the teachers and Hagrid; the only people invited were their year from Hogwarts; most of those who had been in the DA, a few Order members, and Harry's first ever Quidditch team. Of course, Hermione and Harry had agreed to invite the Dursley's, in addition to Bess, William, Steph and Tim. Hermione was sending an invitation to her mother (but not to Sam), but she wasn't expecting Emily to attend.

"I'm just glad we've stopped being bombarded with offers from the press to cover the wedding," Hermione replied.

Since the announcement of the engagement, the _Daily Prophet _and _Witch Weekly _had been involved in a constant bidding war, constantly counter-offering one another for the rights to cover the wedding of "The Boy Who Lived". However, Harry and Hermione had ignored all of these, and had already given permission to Luna to cover the wedding for _The Quibbler. _

Hermione grimaced as the phone rang in the kitchen; she was the only one home, so she'd have to get up and answer it.

"I'll be back. Keep going," she ordered brusquely, hastening to the kitchen and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Er... Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied, unable to place the voice other than that it was male.

The man coughed. "Uh, hi, darling. It's Dad."

Hermione was completely stunned. She stared at the receiver, debating whether to hang up the phone or not, unsure as to what she was feeling.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "How did you get this number?"

"From... from Bess," Jack admitted. "I wanted to talk to you, darling."

"I have _nothing _to say to you," she said coldly.

"I understand that," Jack said hastily, in case she hung up. "Hermione, please! Look, I heard about the wedding."

"So?" she sighed.

"So... I really want to see you. I have so much... to say to you, and apologise for. I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Well, that works fine, because I don't want to see you at all," she retorted furiously.

"Hermione! Please, I'm your father!" Jack pleaded.

"Really? That's news to me."

"All I'm asking for is that you meet me for lunch," Jack begged. "For half an hour, Hermione. You owe me that much."

Hermione scoffed. "Right. I owe you. I see how that works."

Jack sighed. "I'm going to give you my number, can you _please _just think about it?"

"Sure," Hermione said dismissively. Jack rattled off the number and Hermione listlessly scrawled it down on a scrap of paper.

"Thank you, darling," Jack said quietly. Hermione hung up without replying.

She stared at the scrap of paper in her hand for a moment, then crumpled it up and threw it onto the floor and buried her head in her hands with a moan.

"Mione?"

Hermione turned and saw Ginny staring at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Hermione burst into tears, and Ginny rushed over to hug her.

"What happened?" Parvati demanded anxiously, as the other three girls dashed into the room.

"Oh, no! Did a Minglesprat get in the house?" Luna asked. "I thought I heard a humming when we opened the window."

That made Hermione begin to laugh through her tears, which alarmed the girls even more.

"Lavender, get Harry on the phone," Ginny ordered, and Lavender hastily obeyed.

Harry was shopping for Hermione's birthday present when his cell phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he answered, moving through the bustling crowd.

"Hey, Harry it's Lavender."

"Oh, hi Lav. What's up?" Harry asked, slightly puzzled as to why Lavender was calling him.

"Uh, well... I'm at your place at the moment, and... Hermione's really upset. I'm not quite sure what happened, but..."

"I'm on my way," Harry said immediately, thankful he'd Apparated that day instead of driving, so it would be quicker.

He Apparated directly into the foyer, and followed the sounds of voices into the kitchen.

"Mione?"

Hermione immediately launched herself into his arms.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"We're going to... be over here," Ginny said softly, moving the girls quietly into the kitchen.

Harry nodded, then sat Hermione down, making her look up at him. "What happened, honey?"

Hermione sniffed then took a shuddering breath. "My dad called."

Whatever Harry had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What? Why?"

She shook her head miserably. "I don't know. He said he wanted to talk... he heard from my aunt about the wedding. I don't _know!" _she moaned.

"I don't know what to do... or feel. I mean, he was talking to me like he'd never left! It's been a _year _since he left, and he's just acting like he didn't just abandoned me... leaving me alone with..."

"I know, I know, sweetie," Harry said assuringly, taking her hands. "What do want to do?"

Hermione sighed again. "The majority of me wants to pretend this never happened. But ... there's a voice in my head saying maybe I should give him a chance to explain himself. I don't know," she admitted. "What do you think?"

Harry hesitated. "Mione, I can't tell you what to do..."

She merely raised an eyebrow at him, both of them knowing perfectly well there had been plenty of times when Hermione had told Harry what to do; and vice versa.

"Honestly," Harry continued with a faint grin. "I think it might be worth seeing him. If anything, it might help you get some closure," he suggested.

Hermione grimaced. "I thought you'd say that. Would you come with me?"

"Of course," Harry assured her. "I can even call him if you want?"

"I should do it," she sighed. "_Accio!" _She cried, pointing her wand at the crumpled ball of paper on the floor, and it zoomed into her hand.

Harry stayed with her as she reluctantly called Jack back and made arrangements to meet him for lunch the next day.

"Sorry, were you busy when Lavender called?" she asked Harry when she'd hung up.

Harry thought about that for a second, but then shook his head, figuring her birthday wasn't for another two and a half weeks. "Nah."

Hermione stood up. "Great. Then you can help us finish getting the invitations ready to mail."

Harry groaned. "You could have mentioned that was the alternative!" he complained, and Hermione merely smirked at him.

Hermione was increasingly nervous the next day, and not just over what she would feel when she saw her father for the first time in a year.

"I mean, what do you even _wear _to meet your estranged father?" she demanded of Harry, when he came to coax her into having some breakfast and found her going through the contents of her wardrobe.

Harry smiled. "Clothes, preferably."

She threw a shoe at him, clearly not in the mood for jokes and Harry laughed. "Mione, you can wear whatever you want, ok? You've agreed to this meeting, which give _you _the control over the situation."

"Well, what are you wearing?" she demanded.

Harry looked down at his jeans and t-shirt. "This."

Hermione exhaled deeply and nodded. "Ok. That makes it easier."

Harry smiled, and took her hand, gently pulling her from the room. "Come on, hon. Breakfast first, you need to eat something."

Finally, Hermione just decided to wear a simple cotton skirt and top, just getting to that point where she didn't care _what _she wore, she just wanted this over with. She and Harry Apparated to the place she had chosen, just a small cafe on a side-street of London. She wanted somewhere she'd never been before and wouldn't have to pass very often, in case of a bad outcome, so she wouldn't forever associate today with that place.

Jack was already there when they arrived, and Hermione had Harry's hand in a vice-like grip as they approached.

"Hermione!" Jack stood up, beaming and then hesitated, unsure how to greet his daughter. "How are you, darling?"

Hermione grimaced slightly. "Fine. You remember Harry?"

"Of course," Jack smiled, shaking Harry's hand. "Congratulations, Harry. I must admit, I was a tad surprised Emily gave you her permission to propose to Hermione. Knowing Emily," he added dryly.

"Actually I didn't ask her," Harry replied. At Jack's surprised look he shrugged. "Hermione wasn't living at home, and Emily hasn't really been around lately, so I didn't see the point. I asked Sirius and Remus for their blessing instead."

Hermione whipped around to Harry in surprise, she hadn't known that. "You did?"

He gave her a faint smile. "Yeah."

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. "Mione, Bess didn't really explain _why _you're not living with your mother anymore. When did that happen?"

"Just before Christmas," Hermione replied stiffly. "I didn't want to live there anymore, and Harry had the room."

Jack gave a small nod and didn't comment, but Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You don't approve?"

"Honestly, no," Jack confessed.

"Er- we do have separate rooms," Harry was quick to point out but Hermione faced her father squarely.

"Well, honestly? You haven't been around, so you don't get a say. And if you want to know why I couldn't live there anymore- ask mum about her boyfriend."

Jack's eyes darkened in concern. "Her boyfriend? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me, but I wasn't going to stick around and give him the chance," Hermione replied.

There was an awkward pause as the waitress came over to take their orders, before Hermione turned to her father conversationally.

"So, how's Donna and the baby?"

Jack fluttered nervously. "Donna's fine. And the baby... Nicholas. He's six months old now."

"Congratulations," Hermione said.

It was clear Hermione's reserved emotional state was making Jack uncomfortable, but Harry knew it wouldn't be long before she cracked.

"So, what exactly did you want from me?" she asked finally and Jack cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Well... a few things. First... uh, this is for you. And Harry."

Jack pushed an envelope across the table, which Hermione cautiously opened to find a cheque inside.

"It's for the wedding, I can't imagine your mother's helping much."

Hermione shook her head and tried to return it to him. "We don't need your money. We don't actually have a lot to pay for."

Which was true, apart from the dresses and suits for the wedding party and the invitations, they had pretty much no expenses. The Hogwarts house-elves were taking care of the cake, food and decorations of the Great Hall on the day; and anything else they needed had been provided by _someone _from the Wizarding world, happy to be a part of a day of history; such as photography with Colin Creevy, and Tim had volunteered his services as DJ for the reception.

"Well, then take it for the honeymoon, or a house, or _something,_" Jack stressed. "I want to contribute."

Hermione persisted, but Jack wouldn't relent, so finally Hermione took the cheque, making a mental note to burn it as soon as they left.

"I also... I wanted to apologise," Jack said embarrassedly. "After I left your mother... I really never meant to be leaving you too, darling. And I meant what I said- I only stayed as long as I did with your mum for you, we hadn't been happy in a long time... maybe never. But at first I was settling in, and I wanted to give you your space... then time just kept slipping away and I thought it was too late to call."

"Then why call now?" Hermione demanded.

"I wanted to get everything sorted out before the wedding," Jack said matter-of-factly. "I mean, since the day you were born I've been dreaming of giving my little girl away at her wedding... I wasn't going to miss that chance."

Hermione was staring at her father in disbelief. "You're kidding me right? You walk out on us, for another woman, I don't hear from you for a _year, _but you expect to give me away at my wedding? No!"

Jack looked startled at her outburst. "Who's going to do it then? Your mother?"

"No. At this point, I don't even know if Mum's _coming," _she replied. "And I couldn't care less if she doesn't come."

"So, you're walking down the aisle alone?"

"No. I've asked Sirius to give me away, actually," Hermione replied calmly.

Jack looked surprised, confused and slightly angry. "Sirius? Harry's godfather?"

He shot an apologetic look at Harry. "Harry, I'm sure he's important to you, but to give away the _bride? _It's not right," he said firmly.

"Actually it is right," Harry said coldly. "He's been there for both me and Hermione as long as he's known us."

"Sirius is the closest thing to a parent Harry's ever had," Hermione told Jack. "And in the past year, he's the closest thing to a parent I've got. It makes perfect sense for Sirius to give me away; there's no one else I'd rather have do it."

Jack was speechless. "Hermione... darling."

That was it. Hermione cracked.

"Do _not _call me 'darling'!" she said shakily. "You do not have the right to waltz back into my life, expect to be involved in my wedding and my life, and give commentaries on who I regard as family. You walked out. You left, for another woman and another life. And you were going to leave me a _note! _You didn't even have the _guts _to say goodbye to me in person; or to keep in touch _after _you left. You are not my family. _Family_ does not abandon each other! I don't want to speak to you again- ever. You made your choice, Dad. You picked Donna and your son. If you're regretting that choice, you're just going to have to live with that," she said coldly, and stood up.

Harry didn't even bother saying goodbye to Jack as they left, leaving him speechless in the cafe, but as soon as they were out of sight, Harry whirled her around in his arms and kissed her breathlessly.

"That was _brilliant!" _he grinned and she laughed shakily. "Seriously, the last time you were this mad you punched Malfoy," he reminded her, then paused thoughtfully. "No, punching Malfoy still tops this."

Hermione laughed again and sagged tiredly against his chest. "It felt pretty good," she admitted sheepishly and Harry laughed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked he and she paused.

"I want to... cash his cheque now before he cancels it," she grinned and Harry laughed.

"_Hermione!"_

"Hey, you heard him! He wants to _contribute_!" she grinned mischievously, and Harry kissed her.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter-to-be. Lead the way," he smiled and Hermione giggled as they strode down the street.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Seventeen

"The Wedding of the Century!" screamed the frontline of the _Daily Prophet _the morning on January thirtieth.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she read the accompanying article over breakfast; that had been delivered by Dobby that morning.

It seemed the whole Wizarding world was in an uproar this day, but for many different reasons. The students currently enrolled in Hogwarts were thrilled that, due to the wedding being held at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had given them an extra few weeks of Christmas vacation, so classes had not yet resumed.

Fred and George were going around making as many bets as they could find; from how long it would take for their mother to cry once the wedding began; to whether any reporters (i.e. Rita Skeeter) would attempt to gatecrash the wedding to gain an exclusive, still fuming over the fact _The Quibbler _was getting any rights to the 'event of the century'... or at least the year, Hermione thought amusedly.

At this moment, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Parvati were in a suite of classrooms Dumbledore had transfigured into rooms for the occasion. The girls had stayed at the castle the night before, given that they needed more time to get ready before the wedding.

The boys (i.e. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus) had spent the previous night in a different part of the castle; and Hermione was completely at ease, just by knowing that Harry was somewhere in the castle, nearby; and in a few hours (five hours, sixteen minutes and forty two seconds to be exact) they would be getting married.

The ceremony was due to start at one o'clock, and even Hermione was surprised by how calm she was.

"Why aren't you more nervous?" Parvati demanded as they ate breakfast.

Hermione gave a small shrug. "What's to be nervous about? I'm marrying Harry today," she said simply.

Luna shook her head in admiration. "It's amazing how calm you are, Mione. Can I ask, what exactly are we waiting for?"

Hermione checked her watch. "Uh, Tonks, Molly, Steph and my Aunt will be here in about half an hour to assist with dressing, hair, makeup, etc. Until then, breakfast. Steph was telling me that she hardly got to actually eat anything when she and Tim got married, so I'm stocking up," she grinned.

"Hear, hear!" Ginny cried enthusiastically.

"Do you think Harry's nervous?" Lavender asked at group at large.

Hermione giggled. "If Harry's going to be nervous about anything, it'll be having to dance at the reception. Never mind the fact that it's just moving around in a circle," she rolled her eyes lovingly.

"You'll be dancing heaps though, right?" Parvati smiled and Hermione nodded.

"Of course."

Luna giggled. "Do you think you'll get another dance from Sirius?"

All the girls burst into laughter, although not mockingly. They had had dinner and a quick rehearsal yesterday with the wedding party, Dumbledore, the Weasley's and the household; and after dinner, the discussion had turned to music; which included Lavender and Hermione teaching Bill, Charlie, Fred and George the Nutbush and the Macarena, much to their delight.

"Muggles do have some pretty awesome dances," Fred admitted, as though it caused him great pain and Hermione laughed.

"Of course. They're easy, and look so dorky that it's cool."

Lavender nodded in agreement. "It's like how no Muggle in good conscience will ever admit to liking Madonna, ABBA or the Spice Girls, but everyone knows all the words."

Sirius and Remus groaned in unison. "Lily _loved _ABBA!" Sirius explained. "It's not _great _music."

"But it gets stuck in your head forever!" Remus muttered and Hermione chuckled.

"That's why they'll be around forever."

Eventually the subject turned to dancing, and Ron and Harry reminded Fred of his exuberant dancing with Angelina Johnson at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. The mere subject of the Tournament had Parvati and Lavender in hysterical giggles.

"You guys... and your beards!" Lavender managed to choke out to the twins, and everyone else laughed too, Harry explaining the reference to Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"I can't believe I have to dance tomorrow!" Ron moaned. "Oh well, it could be worse. I could have to dance with Ginny," he said brightly to Harry and Ginny scowled.

"Yeah, now you can break Luna's toes instead of mine."

Remus grinned. "You guys should have taken lessons from Sirius."

Sirius immediately stiffened and glowered at Remus, as Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to him in surprise.

"You can dance?" they asked in unison, Hermione sounding impressed, Ron amused, and Harry slightly sceptical.

"No," Sirius replied immediately, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes you can, you're a great dancer!" Remus praised him, taking full advantage of the opportunity to embarrass his friend. "I remember, at James and Lily's wedding, _ouch!"_

He stopped at Sirius none too subtly kicked him in the ankle. "Shut up, Moony," Sirius growled.

"Are you really any good?" Harry asked, interestedly.

"Show 'em," Remus prodded.

"No," Sirius flatly refused.

The young adults, and Tonks, promptly began begging and pleading with him to demonstrate his so-called skill; until finally Sirius reluctantly relented.

"Ok, ok!" he sighed heavily.

He stood up, to the glee of his audience and held a hand out to Hermione. "Shall we?"

Hermione grinned at him as she accepted his hand. Ginny, who was closest to the music, put on an upbeat swing song; and Sirius and Hermione launched into a smooth, classy dance step. When it was over, they all burst into applause and Sirius took a small bow before resuming his seat.

Meanwhile, Harry was driving Sirius crazy, simply because he, like Hermione, was utterly calm, which Sirius labelled as 'unnatural.' Because Harry's lack of nerves made Sirius nervous, Sirius was driving _Harry_ crazy, pacing up and down the room, until Harry ordered him to sit.

They both looked over at Ron as he abruptly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked his best man, bewildered.

Ron gasped as he explained. "You... telling Sirius to _sit... _I was going to say that he's a person, not a dog... and then I remembered..." he rolled with laughter in fresh hysterics as Harry and Remus grinned, and Sirius glowered at Ron.

"Ha ha, because I'm an Animagus... funny," he said sarcastically.

Remus rolled his eyes as he checked his watch. "Ten twenty-three. Still got ages!" he complained.

"This is why you and Dora eloped huh?" Harry asked dryly and Remus smiled.

"Sure, that sounds better than 'middle of a war'," he agreed.

The morning passed away slowly, as they sat in the chamber off the Great Hall, listening to the wedding guests trickle in slowly. The Dursley's had surprised (ok, slight understatement) Harry by accepting the wedding invitation they had sent; Emily on the other hand, had not surprised them and declined.

He and Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus spent the majority of the morning playing Exploding Snap, whilst Sirius paced apprehensively and Remus went over and over the speech Harry and Hermione had asked him to make at the reception. There was not much excitement as they whiled away the hours until the ceremony would begin; except for Dobby coming to visit "Harry Potter sir" before the wedding to give them his gift (socks, handmade), and promptly bursting into tears of happiness; or Sirius and Remus removing all portraits from the chamber, as the subjects of portraits from all over the castle kept popping into the frames to get a glimpse of the groom and congratulate him.

Finally, at twenty to one, Molly came to see Harry and dissolved into tears of happiness, not much more consolable than Dobby, before taking her seat.

"Guess we should get out there," Neville suggested finally, ten minutes later, and Harry nodded.

"Sounds good. Let's get this show on the road."

Dean, Seamus and Neville all filed out into the Great Hall, leaving Harry with Ron, Sirius and Remus.

Ron sighed gloomily as he faced Harry. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

Harry grinned. "Not that much. It just means that your Mum's really going to start nagging you and Luna to get married."

Ron scowled. "Yeah, thanks for that."

"Thanks for standing up there with me today, Ron," Harry said quietly.

Ron grinned. "What are best friends for?"

Harry grinned and they hugged briefly. "Just remember- I was your best friend before Mione," Ron reminded him.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, by a month. And that's only because you were a prat."

"Hey, no insulting the best man on your wedding day!" Ron protested in mock outrage, and then headed out of the room, grinning.

"You ready?" Sirius asked his godson, who nodded confidently.

"Definitely."

Remus smiled at him. "Your parents would be very proud, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

He embraced first Remus, than Sirius, who looked rather choked up.

"I guess I'd better go get your bride, huh?"

"Good luck," Harry grinned and Sirius gripped his shoulder tightly, before leaving the room.

"Is anyone taking bets on how long before _Sirius _cries?" Harry muttered to Remus as they followed him out.

Remus grinned. "Yeah, I've got five Galleons that says he starts the minute he sees Hermione."

Harry laughed.

Sirius was one of the few privy to the information as to where the girls were, after all, he had to find them. He was just approaching the last staircase, when he heard a muffled shriek. Frowning, he hastened his pace forward.

"Dora, are you okay?" he heard Ginny asked from around the corner, fighting and failing to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Damn heels!" Tonks swore. "This is why I don't wear them! I'm clumsy enough without adding stilettos and stairs!"

Sirius rounded the corner and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Ginny and Luna were helping Tonks to her feet, just a few steps from the bottom, both girls looking very pretty indeed in their emerald green, knee-length bridesmaid dresses. What caught Sirius' gaze however, was Hermione at the top of the stairs, as Lavender gathered up her train and veil and Parvati took her hand to help her down the stairs in her long dress.

Hermione looked amazing. She was radiating with happiness, and her dress fit perfectly. Her hair was in curls, pulled back into a simple half-up hairdo, and the veil carefully fitted within. There were times when Sirius still saw Hermione (and Harry) as the thirteen year old's they had been when he'd first met them, but looking at Hermione now, he saw a beautiful, confident, elegant young woman, happy and loved; and he beamed at her with a mixture of feelings that could only be described as admiration, pride, friendship, and vaguely paternal.

Shaking himself out of his stupor and blinking back tears, Sirius hurried forward to grab Hermione's arm and help her down the stairs so she didn't trip over her dress.

"Thanks," she grinned at him, and Sirius grinned back.

"You look amazing. Harry is going to be... gobsmacked," was the best word he could think of and Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, I think."

"You look really beautiful, Mione," he told her sincerely and she didn't even blush.

"Thank you, Sirius," she replied and Sirius hugged her gingerly, pecking her cheek lightly.

"You ready?"

"More than ready," she replied firmly, and Sirius shook his head slightly at her obvious lack of nerves.

Tonks gave Hermione a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing ahead to find her seat; as Sirius and the girls carefully navigated Hermione, her train and her veil down to just outside the Great Hall. Bess was waiting for them there, and she gave her niece a huge hug and a kiss, before beginning to arrange them into an orderly line.

"Here's your bouquet Mione," Ginny said, handing Hermione her large bouquet- a combination of lilies and red roses as Parvati and Luna rearranged her train out behind her.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione replied.

Bess organised Lavender at the front of the line, then Parvati, then Luna, and then Ginny, before Sirius and Hermione took their place at the end of the line to await their cues.

"Did I thank you for doing this?" Hermione asked Sirius softly who grinned and squeezed her arm.

"Only a million times."

"Well, a million and one can't hurt," she replied, shooting him a weak smile in return and Sirius detected a note of nerves in her voice.

"Getting nervous?"

She nodded now, slightly pale as Lavender headed out into the Great Hall to her cue.

"A little. Not about the wedding part... just about the walking in there and having everyone stare at me part," she confessed.

Sirius gripped her arm assuringly. "Just find Harry once we get in there, and you'll be fine."

Hermione nodded, and took a shaky breath. "Harry. Right."

Parvati followed Lavender, then Luna, and Ginny stopped only to steal one more hug from the bride before following the procession. Hermione and Harry had decided against using the bridal march, (well, Hermione had anyway, Harry just dutifully agreed), and instead Tim was playing the music (on piano) to a song Hermione loved, "Bless the Broken Road".

As Bess kissed her niece's cheek lightly a final time, Hermione seemed paler than ever, but she tightened her grip on Sirius' arm as Bess nodded and the two made their entrance into the Great Hall.

Although it was not a large wedding, and Hermione knew and was friends with everyone there, she was met with a sea of blurred faces and a moment of overwhelming panic, until her gaze found their goal, the altar, which stood where the teacher's table usually sat, and Harry's beaming, loving face beside it. The minute she locked eyes with him, chocolate brown on dazzling green, Hermione relaxed instantly.

Harry for his part, couldn't take his eyes off Hermione as she came slowly towards him. Hermione always seemed impossibly beautiful to him on the best of days, but today... today it didn't even seem possible that this was reality, that she was _his _and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

By the time they reached the altar, Hermione was back to her calm and collected self. She hugged Sirius tightly, whispered another "Thank you" into his ear and then took Harry's hand. She was distantly aware of Ginny and Luna, again, rearranging and straightening her train, and of Dumbledore's calm, gentle voice beginning to address the crowd, but she could only keep her gaze locked on Harry as they faced each other, hands entwined before Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke to the gathered guests, those that Harry and Hermione regarded as family and close friends, and it felt so surreal to him that this was Harry's wedding he was presiding over, the Boy Who Lived from the cupboard under the stairs, who had faced and overcome so much more in his nineteen years than seemed possible. Yet at the same time, it made perfect sense as he spoke about the love that Harry and Hermione shared and the power love provided and the change it brought about in those lucky enough to find it. For hadn't that been what started it all, eighteen years ago? "...And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... "

Hadn't he spent the better part of the years between Voldemort's return and his defeat, convincing Harry that his ability to love was his greatest power? And here was the proof before them today.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, protect and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Harry said quietly, and Hermione's hands tightened within his.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, protect and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione replied, trying very hard to keep her voice steady.

There came from the back, the distinct sound of Hagrid blowing his nose on one of his tablecloth sized handkerchiefs, and Hermione and Harry exchanged grins, suppressing the urge to laugh. There was a note of amusement in Dumbledore's voice too, as he continued, flicking his wand so that the rings appeared before them, hovering in the air.

"Repeat after me, Harry; 'with this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love, I thee wed.'"

Harry took Hermione's ring out of the air and slipped it onto her finger. "With this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love, I thee wed," he repeated obediently.

Hermione blushed as she placed Harry's ring onto his hand. "With this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love, I thee wed," she whispered.

Dumbledore beamed as he raised his voice to carry throughout the crowd. "You are all witnesses to the love that Harry and Hermione share and the vows they have made today. Thus, I declare you bonded for life, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Dumbledore smiled and Harry grinned as he proceeded to do just that, kissing Hermione gently as their family and friends erupted into applause.

Fred and George let off several fireworks with a bang, which startled everyone and Harry rolled his eyes knowingly as he took Hermione's hand and led her out of the hall, the rest of the bridal party following. The second they were in the Entrance Hall, Harry swung her around and kissed her deeply.

"You look... so incredibly beautiful, Mrs. Potter," he said softly, his eyes dancing behind his glasses and Hermione grinned.

"I do like the sound of that," she beamed, kissing him again and then they were torn apart as Ron hugged first Harry, then Hermione.

"You look... really, hot, Mione," Seamus said sincerely after he'd hugged Hermione and congratulated them.

Hermione blushed scarlet and Harry wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, although grinning in agreement.

"Excuse me, Seamus- that's my _wife _you're talking to!" he said lightly, and it was clear he was thrilled to be able to say those words.

It wasn't long before the guests came out of the Great Hall and Harry and Hermione were pulled into some semblance of a receiving line, as everyone had to hug them both and congratulate them, making sure to note how beautiful Hermione looked.

"How'd it go with the bets?" Hermione asked Fred and George lightly, after they'd hugged her.

"Big shocker- Mum cried," Fred snorted and they all laughed.

"Did Remus win?" Harry asked and George chuckled.

"Oh yeah, who knew that wedding's make Sirius such a sap?"

"Hey!" Sirius protested, coming up behind them with Remus and Tonks.

"Hey, Teddy! Don't you look handsome?" Hermione smiled, taking Teddy off Tonks for a hug.

"Angelina!" Fred cried as Angelina Johnson appeared with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet to hug Harry.

"Save me a dance, babe?" he grinned at her and Angelina grinned back.

"Sure, baby doll," she winked, and Hermione grimaced.

"I may be sick," she said warningly and Fred made a face at her.

Harry had expected the receiving line to be the most uneventful part of the whole day, but fate surprised him. The first was that when the Dursley's came to the front of the line, it was clear that Petunia had been crying, and she actually hugged both Harry and Hermione, the only hug she'd ever bestowed on her nephew.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Harry said sincerely, and Dudley looked around the Entrance Hall in wonder.

"I can see why you love it here, Harry. Blimey!"

Petunia too, seemed entranced by the castle she'd heard so much about, and was finally getting the chance to see. Vernon simply grunted and shook Harry and Hermione's hands briefly.

Petunia and Dudley moved aside ever so slightly to talk to Harry, and Hermione smiled slightly at who had been behind them in the line- Snape.

"Hi, Professor. I'm glad you came," she said honestly.

Snape hesitated for a moment. "Congratulations," he said, and Hermione barely managed to hide her surprise as Snape took her hand and raised to his lips civilly.

"Thank you. Harry?"

Harry turned to Snape and paused for a moment as he took him in, before offering his hand to shake. Snape took it fleetingly and they exchanged a curt nod. Then Harry realised who was in front of Snape and smiled.

"Uh, Professor? I think you actually know my Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia turned at the sound of her name, and Snape's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Aunt Petunia, Severus Snape," Harry introduced her and Petunia got a very odd expression on her face.

"Yes. I- I remember," she said faintly.

There was a long silence as Snape and Petunia regarded each other.

"Well... this is awkward," Harry muttered to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Good to see you again," Snape said finally to Petunia, then nodded to Harry and Hermione. "Excuse me."

Hermione shuddered slightly as the Dursley's moved away. "That was so... _uncomfortable_. I didn't even think about Snape and your aunt!"

"Neither did I," Harry admitted. "I was just shocked they were coming!"

Finally, when Hermione thought she would die if she didn't get a chance to sit down soon, and was just minutes away from wishing she could go hide in the library with a book; Dumbledore asked the guests to return to the Great Hall for the reception. Hermione, who loathed being at the centre of attention, and Harry, who had had enough of being the centre of attention for a lifetime, had decided against the bridal party having any special entrance for the reception, so they made their way into the Great Hall amongst the guests, and headed towards the head table, which was the teacher's table.

"Does it feel weird to anyone else sitting up here?" Ron asked as they all sat down, and the whole table nodded in agreement.

Hermione glanced up at the ceiling, where the faint light was streaming down below, and they could tell that outside it was snowing. "The staff really get a great view of the ceiling," she commented thoughtfully.

Harry briefly glanced up too then directed his attention to his plate. "Yeah. I'm starved!"

"Yes, standing up in front of everyone really works up an appetite," Dean teased.

There was lots of laughter coming from the guests as they ate, but particularly at the head table. The house-elves had outdone themselves with the food, and Hermione, despite her big breakfast, was starving.

"So, you sure you don't want to say something?" Ron asked as they finished the first course.

There would be speeches now, before dessert, then dancing and cake later on. Ron and Ginny were making their speeches, as Best Man and Maid of honour; then Remus would speak on behalf of their family. Harry and Hermione had chosen not to speak, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to speak without crying, and Harry's opinion was it was hard enough to find the words to tell his wife he loved her at the best of times, let alone in front of their friends and family.

Ron, who wasn't a fan of public speaking, was not looking forward to his speech; but seemed to think if he could convince Harry or Hermione to speak, that would be fine.

"No, I'm fine," Hermione answered Ron now with a grin, and he grimaced.

"Speech, speech!" Fred and George began crying, tapping on their goblets loudly, knowing how nervous their brother was, and Ron shot a filthy look at them before reluctantly standing up and gaining the attention of the room.

"Er... hi, everyone. I'm... I'm Ron Weasley, the best man," he began shakily, and Fred and George whistled, standing up in their seats.

Everyone laughed and Ron's ears went pink. "Will you two shut it?" he demanded of the twins, and everyone laughed again.

Ron cleared his throat and began again. "I've never been a best man before, so I really wasn't sure what I was actually supposed to do," he admitted. "But then Hermione found me this book, from the library- of course, because it's Hermione," he rolled his eyes and Hermione blushed.

"Anyway, so the book was 'The Best man's speech and duties'. From what I can tell, the main job of the Best man is to talk up the bride, the groom, and the bridesmaids; and maybe mention a few funny stories- like how the bride and groom met. And make sure the speech is utterly hilarious."

"Then Harry asked the wrong person!" Fred called out and everyone laughed again.

Ron glared at his brother. "I do have a slight issue with the 'complimenting the bridesmaids' part. For one thing, one of the girls up here today is my girlfriend- and I have a quota of how many compliments I can give her a year, which I was kinda saving for when I stuff up," he grinned at Luna, amidst the laughter.

"On the other hand, Hermione also asked my sister to be her maid-of-honour... and well, it would just be unnatural for me to suddenly start being nice to her after eighteen years."

"It wouldn't kill you," Ginny muttered.

Ron grinned and sighed, staring thoughtfully at Harry and Hermione. "I wish I could say there was a really good story about how Harry and Hermione met. I _can_ tell you that it was on the Hogwarts Express on the way to Hogwarts our first year... actually, it is a good story," he mused as an afterthought.

"Ok, so Harry and I are sitting in an compartment, minding our own business and eating lots of junk food. The door opens, and in comes this girl, already in her Hogwarts robes even though we're only like an hour into the journey. She was helping a fellow student, Neville Longbottom, who's here tonight, ladies and gentlemen-" he diverted, pointing out a sheepish Neville to a round of applause.

"So, Hermione's helping Neville find his toad, an exercise we've all completed many times over the years, seriously man, you need to get Trevor on a leash or something. And I had the... misfortune to have my wand out when she entered. Hermione, ever so delicately and subtly, asked for a demonstration of my mad magic skills-"

Ron stopped as Hermione 'delicately and subtly' scoffed at this claim, but after shooting her a pointed stare, continued.

"_Anyway, _by the time she left our compartment two minutes later, Harry and I... well, I did anyway, we knew one thing for sure, and all from one statement. Hermione Granger was going to kick our ass in _every _exam. This stemmed from the second Hermione mentioned she'd learnt all our set books off by heart. Seriously? Are you _crazy?" _he exclaimed, and Hermione blushed again, as laughter spread through the guests again.

"This may surprise some of you," Ron continued sheepishly. "But the three of us didn't actually get off on the best foot. Hermione didn't really become our friend, and then our best friend, for about a month. I don't remember exactly how it finally happened..."

"Mountain troll," Harry and Hermione answered in unison and Ron looked surprised.

"Oh yeah."

"How do you _not _remember that?" Harry demanded and Ron tried to look innocent.

"I'm sorry, but if I remember anything from first year, my brain tends to pick giant three-headed dog over troll," Ron said pointedly, and Harry nodded admittedly.

He couldn't help notice some of the adults, Dumbledore, Fred, George and Sirius in particular, were loving Ron's speech and the stories of events they hadn't heard from one of the trio personally.

Ron noticed this too, and decided to stick with what was working for him. "So, Hermione became our best friend. And she's always been a great friend, not in the least because she helped us with our homework the whole seven years-"

Ron stopped abruptly and Harry and Hermione grimaced and Molly and Minerva gasped audibly.

"That's never come up, has it?" he asked and Hermione shook her head.

Sirius and Remus hooted with laughter at Ron's slip, but Dumbledore didn't look particularly surprised, as his eyes twinkled. Despite the fact that they hadn't been at school for a year and a half at that point, Ron caught a glimpse of his mother's glare and moved on, deciding to skip the next six years.

"I'm going to admit, I was a little surprised when Harry and Hermione began dating, but then I was surprised that I was surprised. Harry and Hermione have always been close; Hermione is an incredibly loyal friend who stuck by Harry through everything; and because they both grew up in the Muggle world with no idea magic even existed, they have that common link... and by that I mean there's been plenty of conversations about stuff I don't understand, but they do."

"That's not just related to the Muggle world stuff," George snickered, and this time it was Molly who glared at them, not Ron, and the twins were quickly silenced.

"So, I just want to finish up by saying that... Harry and Hermione... you guys are my best friends. I'm really happy for you both, and I'm dibbing godfather for your first kid," he grinned. "Mione, you look... pretty tonight. So, a toast- to Harry and Hermione!"

"To Harry and Hermione!" everyone echoed, raising their goblets, and Hermione was giggling hard as Ron resumed his seat.

"There you go, I look pretty," she laughed to Harry.

"Ron, you've got such a way with words," Harry grinned sarcastically.

Ron was still pink around the ears as he shrugged. "It's a talent."

Ginny stood up to make her toast, and she was the picture of confidence as she addressed the crowd, staring down the twins before they could say anything with a glare very similar to her mother.

"You should all know me, but for those who don't- I'm Ginny Weasley," she said brightly. "I'm Ron's sister, and one of Hermione's best friends, which is why I get to be maid of honour tonight. I'm am _so _thrilled to be here tonight," she said sincerely, smiling at the bride and groom.

"And I don't have any funny stories or anything, so basically I'm standing up here to tell you all, for those idiots who haven't picked it up yet, that Harry and Hermione are completely perfect for each other. I guess it helps though, when you've been best friends since you were eleven," she grinned.

"Seriously though, I tried to put a lot of effort into making this perfect... partly because I knew Ron would stuff his up, and this way, I look even better in comparison. But I found something that I'd like to read to you today, which I believe really sums up Harry and Hermione's relationship."

Ginny pulled a piece of paper from the small bag that went with her dress, and cleared her throat.

"_When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or of bronze. And when two people understand each other in their inmost hearts, their words are sweet and strong like the fragrance of orchids._' I've known Harry and Hermione since I was about 11, depends on where you start counting from. And in the long time that I've known them, even before they were dating, this is true. They really get one another, they understand where the other person is coming from when they do or say something. They share the same values of a home, friendship and family, which is why we're all here tonight."

Ginny smiled dryly. "I seem to remember in their fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament there was a certain reporter who's name I won't mention," a few giggles through the crowd made Ginny smile.

"And this reporter printed a story that announced Harry and Hermione were dating... about three years too early."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, remembering how many time he'd had to tell people Hermione was not his girlfriend, and the hate mail she'd received after Rita's article.

"Like I said, Harry and Hermione are perfect for each other, because they complement one another. Harry's the only person who can make her stop stressing over exams we all know perfectly well she's going to get the top score on; and Hermione's the only person who can make Harry stop and think logically about things. Harry's mentioned several times that without Hermione, he probably would have died one of the million times he's come close," she said with a slight glare at Harry.

"Why does everyone say that like I do it on purpose?" Harry asked, slightly exasperated and everyone laughed.

Ginny chuckled. "Hermione and Harry have stuck by each other through everything, and support each other completely. It's because of Hermione's support that Harry started a certain organisation to fight against another person I won't mention tonight- except to say she's a toad-faced, evil bitch," Ginny declared calmly.

"Dumbledore's Army!" yelled Fred and George triumphantly, and the members of the DA cheered.

Ginny laughed. "So to sum up, Harry and Hermione, I love you guys and I'm so honoured to be a part of your big day. And if you're really considering having _Ron _as godfather to your first kid- I'd ask mum what he did with his pet Puffeskein when he was a kid."

"That was Fred's fault!" Ron protested, but Ginny ignored him.

"To the happy couple!" she called, raising her glass.

Hermione hugged Ginny fiercely as she sat down, until Remus took the floor to address the guests.

"I was... extremely honoured to be asked to speak today," he began. "As I am to be a part of what Harry and Hermione consider as family. I'm not going to say much, just that... Harry, your parents were two of my best friends; and their friendship meant the world to me. Actually, one thing that came up when I was thinking about what to talk about tonight," he said with a faint grin.

"Harry, I think Sirius once mentioned to you that your Mum's coping mechanism for getting through the war was to plan out the future. This resulted in some... very strange conversations. One which Sirius and I remember the most and couldn't help but bring it up today, was a list your mum made when you were about... eight, nine months old. She made a list of her hopes for your future, and a sub-list of all the qualities she wanted in her future daughter-in-law."

Harry and Hermione were visibly startled at this and Remus shrugged. "We didn't ask, we just went with it. Although James' face, I will never forget," he laughed and Harry grinned.

"The main features," Remus continued. "Were she had to be smart- well, anyone who's ever _met_ Hermione, let alone taught her, can testify to that; she had to be comfortable in the Muggle world, because Lily and James wanted you to have the best of both worlds, Harry; she wanted your relationship to be one of love and friendship, which you've done; and she had to love books. And anyone who's seen Hermione's bedroom can agree that she fulfils that characteristic too."

Hermione blushed again at the gentle laughter that could be heard.

"So, Lily evidently knew what she was talking about," Remus said with a smile. "I know that if they were here today, they'd be very proud, very happy, and as Sirius and I are today, feeling _very _old. Hermione, you've already been a part of our family for a long time, but today it's official. So, welcome to the family."

Hermione beamed at Remus as he raised his goblet to her and resumed his seat, and Harry squeezed her hand under the table.

The part Harry was dreading most, of course, was having to dance, particularly given Hermione's long dress and train. Fortunately, it wasn't long before the rest of the bridal party joined them on the dance floor; Ron with Luna, Ginny with Dean; Parvati and Neville and Lavender with Seamus. Once the floor was slightly more crowded, Harry relaxed and Hermione couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"It's only dancing you know, it's not torture," she giggled and Harry shrugged.

"Depends on your definition of torture. You read _1984_, didn't you?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "And I see your point."

"How long do we have to dance before cake?" Ron asked, as he and Luna swayed on the spot nearby.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, we _just _finished dinner!"

"Yeah, but I was all nervous about speaking before. Now I'm not- so I'm hungry."

Harry laughed. "I have to admit, I am looking forward to cake," he admitted. "Dobby said he put special effort into it."

Hermione looked slightly wary. "Really? That should be interesting."

"You look worried," he noted.

"Well... Dobby thinks it's normal to wear odd socks," she reminded him and he laughed again.

Hermione's fears proved to be unfounded however, when finally the cake was brought out, it was a work of art in itself, and Hermione almost couldn't bring herself to cut it. Even she was glad for the excuse to sit down, for her feet were beginning to ache. She'd been dancing with everyone, from Ron to Sirius, even Dumbledore had danced with her, and it was taking its toll on her.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked her, coming up behind her as she was talking to Fleur.

She turned to him, beaming. "I am, but you'll never guess what just happened?"

"You married the man of your dreams?" he replied teasingly and she giggled.

"I mean something important," she teased back, before turning back to Fleur. "Tell Harry!"

Fleur laughed gently and turned to Harry, beaming. "Bill and I are expecting a baby," she explained and Harry's eyes widened.

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations!"

"When's your due date?" Hermione asked her excitedly.

"The fourth of June," Fleur glowed slightly, and as she placed one hand on her stomach, Hermione noticed it was slightly rounded.

Harry looked at his wife's face and groaned slightly. "Mione, any chance you could wait until we've been married for longer than eight hours before you start getting clucky?"

Hermione shushed him, though she was smiling.

The couple would be spending their first night as husband and wife at the honeymoon suite in the London Marriott hotel; before Apparating to Paris, their first stop on their trip. The plan was just to travel around where ever they felt like it, pretty much until they felt like coming home.

It was eleven o'clock before Harry and Hermione managed to say goodbye to all their family and friends and made it to the Marriott and checked in. The second they entered the room, Hermione sank down onto the bed and scrambled to lift her dress so she could remove her shoes.

"Ow," she whimpered slightly, and Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

"You ok?"

"My feet hurt, I'm hungry, I have like a thousand and one pins in my hair and a whole can of hairspray," she moaned and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I can fix all of that," he promised her, bending down to remove her shoes for her. "I'll help you dig all the pins out of your hair, then you can have a shower and wash the hairspray out, and while you're doing that, I'll order room service."

Hermione regarded him for a moment and then sighed, leaning forward to kiss him. "That is exactly why I married you," she smiled and Harry grinned.

"Good to know."

Harry stood up, and carefully pulled her veil free from her head, and then began pulling "a thousand and one" pins from her head, Hermione's head feeling lighter with the removal of each one.

"You think maybe a thousand and one pins was a slight exaggeration?" he asked her dryly, removing the last of what turned out to be only twelve.

"Maybe a little," she admitted. "It feels like that many though."

"I'll give you the can of hairspray, though," Harry continued, feeling the top of her head gingerly and she laughed.

"Yeah, that was Steph's fault. She came to see me this morning and became convinced it would come undone at some point. The hairspray was her defence."

Harry grinned. "_Her _hair coming undone at her wedding was her own fault. She's the one who insisted on doing the limbo."

"That's what _I _told her!"

Hermione stood up to take Harry up on his suggestion of a shower to wash everything out of her hair, but stopped when he pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied, and as tired, hungry and sore as she was, felt as though it had been the perfect day.

She'd married her soul mate and best friend, before all their family and friends, and they were about to begin their new life together. Life did not get better than this.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Eighteen

Harry and Hermione had been away on their honeymoon for two months. The refrigerator in the kitchen was covered with postcards from Paris, Athens, Venice, Berlin, Egypt, India, New York, Boston, LA, Sydney (Australia), Fiji, and the most recent, which had arrived three weeks ago, had been from Rome. In every message, they sounded happy, blissfully in love, and completely isolated from the rest of the Wizarding world. Per Hermione's request, they had kept every article published after the wedding about the event, and were alongside the as yet unopened wedding gifts in the room that had been Hermione's and Harry and Hermione now shared as a study.

Sirius couldn't wait for their return, whenever they eventually decided to come home. Remus was at Hogwarts, of course, and it had just been him, Tonks and Teddy in the house, which seemed even larger without Harry and Hermione in it.

It was March now, and Sirius had spent all day at the Ministry, gathering some information for his next column; before meeting Tonks when she finished work. They'd collected Teddy from Andromeda's and as they returned home, were discussing what to cook for the usual Friday night dinner.

Sirius stopped in the front hall abruptly as he heard movement coming from the kitchen. Sharing a puzzled look with Tonks, they moved forward and entered the kitchen cautiously.

"Mione!" Tonks squealed, pushing past her cousin to give Hermione a hug. "You're home!"

Hermione laughed as she embraced Tonks. "Surprise!"

Sirius grinned as he too, hugged Hermione in welcome. "It is _so_ good to see you! Where's Harry? When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago," she replied. "You just missed Harry, he went to go get us some food. I had a major craving for pizza," she admitted and Tonks' eyes widened.

"_Really? _Could that mean..."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Tonks as her gaze drifted down to her stomach.

"Dora! No!"

Tonks pouted. "Ok, ok. I was just _asking."_

Sirius laughed, glad that Tonks had asked before he did.

"Did we start demanding when you and Remus were going to reproduce the _second _you got married?" Hermione demanded playfully.

Tonks laughed. "No, because we got married during a _war._"

"See, that's the secret," Sirius grinned. "Have you guys checked out the gifts yet?"

"Sirius, we've been home for _five _minutes!" Hermione smiled fondly.

"Where did you guys come from?" Tonks asked, and Sirius and Hermione stared at her bemusedly for a moment, before she realised what she'd said.

"Sorry, I meant... where were you before here? Last we heard you were in Rome."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we've been in Verona for the past three weeks. It's _so _beautiful there! Warm, and sunny... the villa we stayed in, it's completely isolated from everyone and everything with such amazing views! It was probably our favourite place we went to, Harry and I both said we could quite happily live there."

Sirius felt a small spasm of worry at that, which Hermione noticed and laughed. "I said we _could. _We're not planning too," she giggled.

Sirius relaxed, studying her carefully. Hermione was healthily bronzed and appeared well rested, happy and loved. Teddy squirmed off his mother's lap, and ran to tug on Hermione's knee, who happily lifted the two year old on to her lap.

"Hey, Teddy. Do you want to see the present Harry and I got you on our trip?" she asked him and Teddy's eyes lit up.

"Presents?" he asked eagerly and she laughed.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to, Mione," Tonks protested.

"Well, we did- so tough luck," she grinned and Sirius laughed. "I'll just run upstairs and get them," she continued, handing Teddy back to Tonks.

"We put the gifts and all the papers in your former bedroom which is now yours and Harry's study," Sirius informed her.

"Until you need a nursery," Tonks murmured in a sing song voice, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be back in a sec."

Hermione hurried up to their bedroom, where she and Harry had dumped their luggage about ten minutes prior, and retrieved the large bag that contained all the gifts they'd bought for people on their trip. As she reached the front hall, the door opened and she was met by her husband, who greeted her with a kiss and the pizza he'd brought.

"Gift time?" he asked, noting the bag and she nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way- it's started."

"Dora?" Harry asked knowingly as they headed for the kitchen and Hermione chuckled.

"Of course, but I don't think it's just her. Sirius just isn't speaking it aloud," she grinned.

When Harry had been welcomed home by Sirius, Tonks and Teddy and laid the pizza out on the table, Hermione dug through the bag, searching for Teddy's present.

"Found it! Here you go, Teddy," she announced triumphantly, and pulled from within the bag's depth, a stuffed animal almost as large as Teddy himself, Mickey Mouse dressed as what was supposed to be Aladdin.

Teddy was wide-eyed as he grabbed for the toy and clung to it, and the adults all laughed.

"What do you say, Ted?" Tonks asked her son.

"Tank yoo," Teddy answered obediently, and Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles as Teddy ran off to play with his toy.

"Hang on a sec," Hermione said, once again burying her head in the bag and Sirius raised an eyebrow at his godson.

"Undetectable Extension charm?"

Harry nodded. "It was either that, or have a million bags. We... may have gone a little overboard on the gifts," he admitted sheepishly.

"Dora, this one's for you, and Sirius- this one's for you," Hermione interrupted, handing them out.

"Ooh, where's mine from?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"New York," Harry answered. "Sirius, yours is from Greece."

Tonks looked almost as excited as Teddy had done, when she tore off the wrapping paper and pulled out a stack of brightly coloured T-shirts.

"We found this great shop in Manhattan," Hermione explained. "And we saw so many that we thought of you for."

Tonks laughed as she read them all in turn. They all had slogans such as _I may be clumsy, but at least I'm entertaining; Gracefully Challenged; _and Tonks' personal favourite, _I'm not Clumsy, I'd just rather fall flat on my face than keep talking to you._

"Oh, I'm _so_ wearing this to work tomorrow!" she exclaimed, holding up the last one.

"Yeah, Mad-Eye will _love_ that," Sirius said dryly.

He opened his own gift and let out a low whistle as he revealed a mosaic painting Hermione had found in Athens, depicting Zeus with "The Great Dog" (also known as Sirius).

"Wow, this is great you guys!"

Hermione beamed. "Yay! I'm so glad you like them! They're nothing expensive, but-"

"You both have better things to spend your money on than buying everyone presents," Sirius said firmly. "I'm assuming you actually bought souvenir's for yourself too?"

Hermione pouted slightly. "Harry wouldn't let me buy any books," she complained.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because you already have a million books upstairs, and half the books you almost bought weren't even in English!"

"I could've translated them," she protested and Sirius and Tonks laughed.

It was about half an hour later that Remus let himself into the house, followed by Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape, and Teddy ran to greet his father.

"Daddy!"

Remus bent down and scooped up his son. "Hey, buddy. What have you got there?"

"Toy," Teddy declared showing them his beloved Mickey.

"Wow- who gave you that?"

"'Arry and 'Miny," Teddy replied, which Remus understood as Harry and Hermione.

"They're back?" he asked, shooting a surprised and excited look at his colleagues before heading to the kitchen.

He grinned as he saw Harry in the kitchen helping Sirius cook, as Hermione set the table.

"Welcome home, guys!"

Hermione beamed as she came over to greet them. "Hi!"

"When did you guys get back?"

"About forty minutes ago," Hermione replied with a smile, checking her watch. "We couldn't miss Friday night dinner, could we?"

Remus laughed, and then Hermione turned to grab the gift bag from where she had placed it in the corner.

"Wait, wait, wait..."

"Harry and Hermione went a little overboard on the gifts," Tonks explained, entering the room to greet her husband.

"Not overboard," Hermione protested. "Everyone only gets one and none of them cost a lot!"

"Have you opened the wedding gifts yet?" Remus asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's like a million gifts in there, it'll take ages. So, no not yet. I swear we didn't invite _that_ many people to the wedding."

Dumbledore laughed. "The Wizarding community have been very generous. We do love a good wedding."

"There's gifts from every country in there," Sirius pointed out. "Some of the cards I don't even think are in English!"

"See, Mione- you can translate _them_," Harry teased his wife with a grin. She made a face at him, and those who had just arrived exchanged confused looks.

Finally, Hermione unearthed the gifts they had bought for the teachers and doled them out. Hermione had been right, they weren't particularly expensive but they were all appreciated and sentimental. Remus especially loved his souvenir from Rome, a small statuette of Remus and Romulus, the founders of Rome who had been raised by wolves.

"You're home!" squealed Ginny and Luna in unison when the Weasley's arrived, and Ron regarded them in exaggerated surprise.

"Hey, look who's finally decided to grace us with their presence?" he said teasingly and Hermione scowled at him.

"Be nice, or you won't get your present."

"I missed you guys!" Ron's tone changed quickly and everyone laughed.

"We should've gotten him the spider," Hermione said to Harry who grinned, and Ron startled visibly.

By the time all the Weasley's had all been given their gifts the bag was reasonably empty, and they all sat down to dinner. Of course, everyone wanted to hear all the details of their trip and Hermione promised to have the photos ready to show everyone for next week.

The guests stayed later than they usually did on a Friday night, not only hearing stories about their trip, but catching the couple up on everything they'd missed in the past two months.

"Ok, we should get going," Molly said finally near midnight, standing up.

"Oh we should, should we?" Fred asked his mother, knowing she was speaking collectively, although all her children were of age.

She glared at her son. "Yes. Mostly because Hermione looks as though she's about to fall asleep on the spot."

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she suppressed a yawn. "Sorry, time difference," she explained.

"It's only an hour later," Ron frowned.

"That still makes it after midnight," Arthur pointed out.

Everyone began to leave and Ginny hugged Hermione tightly before she left.

"I'm so glad you're home, Mione," she said.

"Me too, Gin."

Hermione smiled at her friend as Ginny waved to Harry and left. The newlyweds said goodnight to everyone before going upstairs to their bedroom.

"Good to be home?" he asked her softly before they went to sleep, and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, definitely."

When Harry awoke the next morning, he saw Hermione sitting on the end of their bed, wearing one of Harry's sweatshirts over her pyjamas with a large pile of magazines and newspapers.

"Er, hon? What are you doing?"

"I got the pile of papers from the study that talk about the wedding," she explained, looking over at him with a smile.

Harry reached over and put on his glasses, noting as he sat up how large the pile was.

"They _all_ talk about the wedding?"

"Apparently the world stopped for the past two months," she replied dryly.

Harry laughed. "Where are you starting from?"

"The most recent. I was saving the ones from the day after the wedding to read with you."

"What could they have to say about the wedding two months later?" Harry frowned in confusion and Hermione grinned, holding up the three day old issue of _Witch Weekly _in her hand.

"According to three days ago, Sirius could be my biological father."

Harry was startled. "_What?"_

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, supported by the fact that I asked Sirius to give me away, instead of the father who abandoned me for a new life and never bothered to keep in touch."

The couple made their way through the stack, until they reached the issue of the _Quibbler _that had been published the day after the wedding.

"Wow! We got a special collector's issue!" Hermione said, impressed.

"We should frame the front page," Harry suggested.

"Ooh, good idea!" Hermione agreed.

She opened the magazine to the article Luna had written, and Harry read it over her shoulder.

"_A FAIRYTALE ROMANCE: The Boy who Lived marries his Princess; an insider's report by Luna Lovegood..._ Luna writes really well. She doesn't write like Luna," Harry observed interestedly. And Colin's photo's look great too, huh?"

"Yeah, he does great work," Hermione answered, turning the page.

Harry muffled a yawn as he got up and began to get dressed. Hermione was completely immersed in the _Quibbler _and Harry thought nothing of it until he heard her sniff.

"Mione?"

He turned, startled and was surprised to see her in tears. "What happened?" he demanded, bewildered.

Hermione couldn't even speak, just handed him the magazine, which Harry saw was opened to Sirius' column.

"_I'm writing this month's column at two in the morning, having just returned from the wedding reception of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger- well, actually I guess now it's just Harry and Hermione Potter. From tomorrow, the entire world will be talking about this day, and I know Luna Lovegood has an exclusive insider's report about the incredible love story that is Harry and Hermione. _

_Well, I want to get a few things straight. First of all, I saw this coming years ago, even before Harry and Hermione did, and saying "I told you so" has never been sweeter. Secondly, there's the issue of titles. There's no debate amongst our family that Hermione has been one of us long before there was a ring on her finger. So, if Harry's my godson, what does this make Hermione? My god-daughter in law? Or just my godson's wife? Someone should get that worked out, because it's confusing. _

_I'm not going to lie though, it was a beautiful wedding. Neither Harry or Hermione were nervous at all before the ceremony, which let's be honest, it's slightly odd; and Hermione looked so amazingly beautiful, as will be obvious through the million photos that was taken throughout the afternoon. _

_I was incredibly touched prior to the wedding, when Hermione asked me to give her away. I can honestly say that I haven't been that moved in nineteen years since James and Lily asked me to be godfather to Harry. James, Lily and Harry were my family, at least the only family that mattered. Hermione asking me to give her away at her wedding to Harry was an honour, and definitely the greatest moment of my life. Hermione is an amazing young woman, and I feel incredibly blessed to be able to have been a witness to Harry and Hermione's love story and to share in their happiness. And not just today, but the happiness they find in each other every day of their lives."_

Hermione wiped her eyes and leaned against Harry's side, both of them silent.

"I'm really glad I asked him to give me away," she whispered.

"Me too," Harry replied. "What do you want to do today?"

Hermione broke the quiet mood by laughing. "Please, you think I didn't hear you making plans to play Quidditch at the Burrow last night?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Ok, what are you going to do today?"

Hermione sighed slightly. "I'll be the responsible, dutiful daughter and go see my Mum, and then pop in to see Bess and William. I should go see Steph and Tim too. Drop off their gifts."

"Speaking of gifts, we should probably open the wedding gifts at some point," Harry said reasonably.

Hermione grinned. "I was waiting for you to wake up. Come on, let's go!"

"There's like a million gifts in there!" Harry protested. "I told Ron I'd be at the Burrow in two hours!"

"Dora, Remus and Sirius will help," Hermione replied.

So the five of them, assisted or hindered by Teddy spent their morning unwrapping all the wedding gifts they had received. They received some great items from well-wishers all over the world, and Hermione especially loved the gift from Molly and Arthur, a clock like the one the Weasley's had in their own living room.

"I imagine any extra hands you need will appear... you know, when the time comes," Tonks said suggestively and Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Ok, that's going to get very old very fast," Hermione warned.

"There's a very simple way to stop me," Tonks grinned teasingly.

"Like a hex?" Harry asked lightly and Sirius and Remus chuckled.

Tonks glared at Harry. "Hey, I'm an Auror! You can't hex me!"

"Dora, you've tripped over three times already this morning," Remus said pointedly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Tonks demanded.

Harry checked his watch and then jumped up. "Alright, I'm off. See you, guys."

"Bye," Sirius replied and Harry left.

Hermione sighed. " I guess I should go see my mum."

"Have fun with that," Remus chuckled.

Hermione made a face. "I don't want to see her... she always kills my buzz. I may as well go hang around a Dementor," she muttered irritably as she too stood up and left the room.

"She's got a point," Sirius shrugged. "There's no way in hell I'll ever want to see _my _mother again. Unless of course, I actually do see her in hell. I'm ok with that," he added as an afterthought and Tonks and Remus laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Nineteen

By Easter, Hermione and Harry were desperately longing for something to happen to take the attention off the subject of their as yet unconceived children. Tonks and Sirius weren't the only ones hinting around the issue, although the couple had to admit that at least Sirius was moderately subtle in his hints. It was Tonks and Molly especially who couldn't accept the possibility that Harry and Hermione were enjoying being married before having children.

Fortunately, that distraction came on Easter Sunday when Ron and Luna burst in the house, holding hands and beaming. Harry was sitting in the living room watching television as Hermione lay with her head in his lap reading a novel for one of her university courses.

"What's up?" Harry asked his best friend, noting his broad grin.

Hermione took one glance at Luna and sat bolt upright, startling Harry.

"Oh. My. God."

Luna nodded, beaming. "Yeah."

Hermione jumped up excitedly and hugged first Luna and then Ron, who seemed as bewildered as Harry felt.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Ron reddened sheepishly. "I asked Luna to marry me this morning."

Harry's jaw dropped. "No way! Congratulations!"

Hermione's face lit up even more as she came to a realisation and turned to Ron, beaming.

"You're mum must be _thrilled!"_

"She is," Ron admitted and Hermione and Harry exchanged a triumphant high-five, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"So, when's the wedding?" Hermione demanded of Luna.

"October," Luna answered immediately.

Harry blinked in surprise. "That's soon."

"October's the best month for a wedding," Luna explained. "Because that's when the Blue- Winged Dingleous are migrating back from the Papua New Guinea."

Harry hesitated, frowning thoughtfully. "Er..."

Luna smiled. "To see a Blue-Winged Dingleous on your wedding day is a sign of prosperity and good fortune."

Harry turned to his wife. "Bummer, I didn't see one on our wedding day. Did you?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "No," she said finally, clearly finding it difficult not to add 'because there's no such thing' on the end of that sentence.

"It's okay, Harry," Luna hastened to add. "You and Hermione are clearly bonded through soul and the spirit of the Golden Animusolf. Seeing a Blue-Winged Dingleous on _your _wedding day could do nothing to improve the good fortune destined for you both."

Despite the fact that Luna had just listed two animals that didn't exist, Hermione couldn't help but be touched at her sincere tone and was on the verge of tears as she hugged her again.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "Why aren't we bonded through the spirit and soul of the Golden Animusolf?" Ron muttered, and Harry stifled a laugh.

"Some people are just lucky I guess, mate."

As Luna and Ron only had six months to plan their wedding, to fit in accordance with the migration patterns of the Blue-Winged Dingleous; their wedding plans came into shape very quickly. It was very different from what Harry and Hermione's wedding had been; and as Ron and Harry said, it was very Luna.

Luna, with assistance from Molly, Ginny and Hermione, was planning a simple garden ceremony in the orchard at the Burrow. There wasn't even going to be a bridal party, and the only guests besides the Weasley's and Luna's family were what had become the usual Friday night dinner group- Harry and Hermione; Sirius; Remus, Tonks and Teddy; Hagrid; and Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

It also helped that Fleur went into premature labour in May, a whole month before her due date, and gave birth to Victoire Weasley, born on the anniversary of the final battle of the Second War. Harry and Hermione had hoped the arrival of her first grandchild would distract Molly stopped hinting about Harry and Hermione's own children. This worked for about three days, until Molly resumed preaching about the wondrous joys of parenthood.

Whilst Harry and Hermione definitely still wanted children, they both wanted to enjoy being married for awhile first, and perhaps finish university before they made that decision to start their family. Molly and Tonks failed to grasp that logic, and it was driving Hermione mad.

"Please tell me there's a pool on how long Ron and Luna take to get pregnant?" Hermione practically begged of Fred and George during dinner the night before the wedding at the Burrow.

George looked slightly nauseated as he replied. "Uh, if there is, we're not running it, and I doubt there's much money in it."

"Then why is there a pool for Harry and I?" she demanded.

Fred grinned. "Mione, you married the Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The prospect of your children is much more interesting than that ickle Ronniekins and Loony."

"Yeah, we're taking bets worldwide on you guys," George admitted. "In a separate pool to the family, of course, but it's still pretty large. No one cares about Ron's sperm."

"Thanks, George," Ron said at that moment, appearing from behind the twins.

"What are we talking about?" Harry asked as he and Sirius joined the group, just a few steps behind Ron.

"Ron's sperm," Fred replied with a straight face.

"Boy, do I have the worst timing in the world," Sirius muttered.

Luna had chosen not to wear white, and instead wore a simple red dress, after reading that red represented good luck in some cultures. She was relatively calm, apart from the lack of any Blue-Winged Dingleous' sightings prior to the wedding.

The guests all stood gathered around the altar as Luna and Ron were married, Xenophilius crying almost as hard as Molly; although Harry suspected Xenophilius' tears could have been prompted by the absence of the Blue-Winged Dingleous and the misfortune Luna's father thought would now be bestowed upon his daughter's marriage.

Despite having been Ron's best friend for many years now, and having Ron stand beside him at his own wedding, Harry found it a completely surreal experience to watch Ron be married, especially as he vowed to love and cherish Luna for all his life, in the most serious tone Harry had ever heard him use. Hermione surprised Harry and herself by not crying, but she did have tears in her eyes and had Harry's hand in a vice-like grasp as Luna happily said her vows.

In the midst of the reception, Hermione found herself in a corner with Fleur, who was holding Victoire in one arm and trying to find her wand with the other hand to remove the baby vomit Victoire had graciously decorated her mother's dress with.

"Do you want some help Fleur?" Hermione offered and Fleur smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Hermione. Could you please just hold her for a minute?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed happily, taking the five month old into her arms. "I just hope Molly and Dora don't see," she laughed and Fleur laughed a silver laugh.

"Molly means well, her whole life has been about her children, and she wants her children to know that joy too."

"We will," Hermione replied, smiling softly. "We'd just like to finish university first and enjoy being married. As much as we want a family, we know having children is going to change everything. Neither of us are great with change," she giggled.

"It is a big change," Fleur agreed. "I can't even remember life before Victoire was born. Bill and I are both so glad we waited for children, although I know Molly can be rather impatient at times."

"Dora's just as bad," Hermione promised.

Fleur smiled and looked down at herself and her now vomit-free dress. "Better. Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, handing Victoire back to her mother. She watched the little girl's face lit up as she recognised her mother, and an odd feeling settled in her stomach. She was distracted for the rest of the night, which Harry sensed. For this reason, they didn't stay long after Ron and Luna Disapparated from the wedding reception, but returned home after saying goodbye to their friends.

"What's up?" he asked her cautiously, appearing in the bathroom door as Hermione brushed her teeth before bed.

Hermione looked startled. "Why do you sound so worried?" she asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Because you've got a very intense look in your eyes," Harry replied gently and she laughed, before rinsing her mouth out.

"I was just thinking about something tonight, that's all," she assured him as they left the bathroom.

Harry looked at her with faint amusement as he sat on the bed. "Would this have anything to do with holding Victoire tonight?"

Again, his wife was startled by his keen observation and Harry laughed.

"You think I don't pay attention?" he teased her, and she laughed too as she got into bed.

"Obviously more than I thought you did," she smiled. "I was just thinking that Victoire is... very, very cute."

Harry grinned, leaning over to kiss her. "Our babies are going to be cute too."

"Well, obviously if they look like their father," she grinned back and Harry kissed her again, deeper.

Hermione sighed slightly as they separated. "We said we were going to wait until we finish uni, and _then _talk about this," she protested.

Harry shrugged. "So? That doesn't mean we can't talk about it beforehand."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Ok."

She said nothing for a long moment and Harry frowned slightly. "What is it, sweet girl? Do I have to invoke the bananas?" he grinned and she laughed.

"Will you drop that already? It's the stupidest code word I've ever heard."

"Yes, but it makes you laugh."

Hermione smiled slightly as she snuggled against him, unsure how to word what she was trying to say.

"Being a mother... it's not something you can learn from books," she said slowly. "And I didn't exactly have the best role models for parenthood."

"I didn't have any," Harry pointed out. "Dudley was always a spoilt git, and I was barely tolerated in that house. The first good role models of parents I knew were Molly and Arthur; and they're the best parents I know."

"They are terrific," Hermione agreed. "But, I'm serious... what if I'm not any good at being a mum?"

Harry looked at her in gentle exasperation. "Mione, I've seen you with Teddy and with Victoire... you're going to be a great mum."

"Does it scare you sometimes?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I mean, it's a big deal. But then I remember... that our children are going to be a piece of us, that _we_ made. And that's more amazing than scary," he said softly and Hermione kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered. "I can't wait to have your babies."

Harry grinned in the darkness. "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Twenty

Harry was lying across the bed re-reading _Quidditch through the Ages _one Wednesday afternoon in April when Hermione entered their bedroom; having just returned from work and carrying shopping bags.

"Hey, how was your shift?" he asked her.

"Good. We were pretty slow today, so I got off early and went shopping."

"I can see that," he grinned, nodding to the bags she was holding. "Did you get me a present?"

Hermione hesitated slightly. "Maybe. Something you might be interested in anyway."

Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically and Hermione threw a small paper bag to him, which he opened as she hung her coat up in the wardrobe and removed her shoes. When she turned back to the bed, Harry was staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"No," Hermione admitted. "But, the last few days I've been feeling... odd. I can't explain it, but it made me wonder..."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked, slightly hurt.

Hermione smiled gently as she crossed the room, and sat herself on his lap in the middle of the bed.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up," she said softly. "It's just... we want this so much, and I didn't want to mention it in case I was just late from stress or something. Besides," she added, gently removing the home-pregnancy test from his hand and holding it up.

"Would it be a better surprise if I told you we _might _be having a baby. Or that we _are _having a baby?"

Harry thought about that for a moment and then grinned. "Ok, you're forgiven," he said finally, kissing her lightly. "Now go pee!" he ordered, and his wife laughed as she obeyed.

In their bathroom, Hermione followed the instructions specifically, before carrying the test back into the room to wait the three minutes. Her stomach churned nervously as the seconds slowly passed by, and she really thought she might vomit, no matter what the result was.

"What if?" she began, but Harry cut her off.

"Don't say it, you'll jinx it," he warned.

As they waited, Hermione leaning against Harry for support, his hands slowly crept around and settled on her still-flat stomach.

"Harry!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Hermione was surprised to find herself on the verge of tears as she turned to her husband. "This is why I hadn't said anything yet! It could be-"

"Don't say it!" Harry interrupted.

"But it could be," she stressed, not wanting to see the look of devastation and disappointment on his face if the test was negative.

"I know," he said gently. "It's called being optimistic, sweet girl," he smiled faintly, as he wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek.

Hermione sighed and buried her face in his shoulder as he held her. "I really, really want to be pregnant," she murmured and Harry tightened his grip on her.

"I know, honey. I know."

The timer beeped, signifying that it was time to check and Hermione's stomach twisted at the thought of having to look at the result. She felt almost like she did every time exam results came out, but worse.

"You check," she said to Harry nervously. "Please? I can't do it."

"Ok," Harry said soothingly and he gingerly let her go to pick up the test from the dresser.

Hermione shakily sank down onto the bed, lying back and listened to Harry's footsteps stop before the dresser.

"Well?" she asked, closing her eyes apprehensively, not hearing any reaction from her husband.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry poised over her, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses and he had leaned down and kissed her hard before she could react.

"We're having a baby," he grinned as he pulled away and Hermione thought she'd actually stopped breathing for a second.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" she demanded and Harry nodded, showing her the positive pregnancy test.

Hermione immediately burst into tears of happiness, and Harry gently pulled her up into a sitting position so he could hug her properly.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered and Hermione kissed him in reply.

"Everyone is going to be psyched," He added with a laugh and Hermione groaned slightly at the thought of having to tell everyone.

"It's going to be like a hundred times worse than when we got engaged," she complained and Harry nodded.

"Yeah."

"I wonder how far along I am?" Hermione wondered to herself, one hand resting lightly on her stomach.

Harry bent down and kissed her stomach gently. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?"

Hermione smiled, her hand moving from her stomach to rest in Harry's hair. "Maybe we should wait to tell people until we get it confirmed," she suggested. "I mean, the tests are only ninety-nine per cent accurate or something."

Harry personally didn't think he could wait to tell people, but knew how nervous Hermione was about this, so he agreed.

"Ok, sounds good. Remus and Tonks waited until she was four months before saying anything," he remembered. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll call my GP and get an appointment for tomorrow," she replied decisively. "She can do a blood test and confirm it. Hopefully we should get the results soon."

"With any luck, we can announce it at Friday night dinner," Harry suggested. "Save Hedwig a few trips."

Hermione laughed. "Ok," she agreed.

Suddenly completely overwhelmed as the reality set in, Hermione lay back down with a weary sigh. Harry lay down next to her, propped up on one elbow to look at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked, a slight worried frown on his face and Hermione smiled.

"Physically, fine. Emotionally... wow."

Harry grinned. "That about sums it up," he agreed, kissing her again. His hand settled on her stomach, gently caressing the surface.

"Hey, kid," he addressed her stomach. "Your Mummy and I can't wait to meet you. Although, I should warn you now, our family's pretty crazy, and so I'd make the most of being in there while you can."

"Harry!" she protested, laughing, but placed her hand over his.

"It's true," he replied and Hermione had to agree.

"Yeah, okay. Who's turn is it to cook tonight? I'm starved!" she changed the subject.

"Mine," Harry answered, checking the time. "I should probably start soon. Anything in particular you feel like?"

"Just food," she grinned. "And stop fussing over me, I'm fine!" she instructed him.

"It's my right as father-to-be to fuss over my wife and our unborn child," Harry retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, although she was smiling. "I'm going to call my GP before she closes," she told him, sitting up and grabbing the phone on their bedside table.

"Cool. I'll go start dinner. Sirius and Dora will be home soon," Harry said, kissing her one more time before leaving the room.

"Harry?" she called after him, and waited until he'd stuck his head back through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Stop smiling, it's a dead giveaway," she ordered and Harry laughed.

"There's no way he'll keep this quiet until it's official," Hermione muttered to herself knowingly as she began to dial the doctor's.

Thursday was always a busy day in the house, as both Harry and Hermione were at university; and Tonks had to drop Teddy off at Andromeda's before work, because Sirius spent all day at the _Quibbler's _offices or the Ministry. In the usual morning rush, Hermione failed to mention that she had a doctor's appointment that day. Harry went with her of course, although he'd had to leave a class early to do so.

Afterwards, when Hermione's GP had done a blood test and promised to rush the results, Harry and Hermione went their separate ways. Hermione was completely distracted all day, still trying to get her head around the idea that there was a living piece of her and Harry inside of her; but the logical part of her brain reminded her she only had another two months of university before graduation, so she had to focus on her final assessments.

That worked, as it always had in the past, and she stopped by the library on her way home to grab some books for an essay. The second she arrived home, Sirius pounced on her, making her jump.

"What's wrong?" she asked in alarm, seeing the expression on his face.

"You got a message on the machine," he replied, watching her carefully.

Puzzled by his odd tone, Hermione went straight to the kitchen and pressed play on the answering machine.

"Hi, I'm calling for Hermione Potter; this is Melissa from Dr. Stevenson's office. Er, we have your test results here, and the doctor would really like to see you tomorrow to discuss them. So, if you could call me back when you get this, anytime, and I'll fit you in for tomorrow. Thanks, Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione demanded of Sirius.

"Are you okay?" he asked in genuine concern.

Hermione smiled assuringly. "I'm fine, Sirius," she promised. "I just had a check up, that's all."

"It sounds serious," Tonks added and Hermione jumped, not having seen her in the room before.

"You guys, I'm sure it's nothing," she lied blatantly. "I'll ring her back now, and make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Maybe they can just tell you over the phone?" Sirius suggested. "That way you don't have to worry?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm not worried. And you guys shouldn't be either. Harry won't be," she said pointedly.

As if to prove her point, Harry entered the kitchen at that point. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"I got a phone call from the doctor's. My results are in, so I'm about to make an appointment for tomorrow," she explained to him.

Harry nodded. "Ok, cool. Let me know when it is, and I'll meet you there."

Sirius stared at his godson as Hermione left the room to make the phone call. "Aren't you worried?" he demanded.

Harry looked faintly amused. "No, I'm sure it's nothing. It was only a check up."

Hermione returned a few moments later. "Four-thirty tomorrow, can you make it?" she asked Harry.

He nodded immediately. "Of course. I'll have to go straight to class though afterwards."

Their casual manner about the issue was driving Sirius and Tonks crazy, both of whom couldn't help but fear the worse. Their worry was so great that Sirius sent owls to the Weasley's and the teachers, asking them to come to dinner early the next day, but didn't exactly explain why.

Because his note was so vague, _"Please come to dinner early tonight. It's urgent" _everyone assumed something terrible had happened and all were gathered in the living room by a quarter to five, without any clue why.

"Sirius, what's happened?" Remus demanded anxiously, holding Teddy on his lap.

Even Snape, who didn't come every week, trying to limit his exposure with Sirius and Harry as much as possible, was there; although he didn't seem as much worried as curious.

"Well, we don't exactly know," Sirius admitted.

"Hermione's at the doctor's now," Tonks explained.

"The doctors? Is something wrong?" asked Dean, who had been dragged to dinner by Ginny.

"We don't know," Tonks stressed. "She got a phone call yesterday... play it, Sirius."

Sirius obeyed his cousin, and played the message from the doctor's office. By the time it had finished, only Ron and Luna looked slightly convinced.

"Guys, I love you both but you're overreacting," Remus said.

"Why would the doctor _really _want to talk to Hermione about the results if they weren't serious?" Tonks demanded.

"Are Harry and Hermione worried?" Minerva asked.

"Well... no," Sirius conceded. "Hermione says it's just a check up."

"So maybe it's _just_ a check up," Arthur suggested.

"Then why did they have to see her as soon as possible?" Tonks demanded.

"So, why are we here early?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione's appointment was at four-thirty," Sirius said sheepishly. He saw Molly and Remus' exasperated looks.

"What? I'm not allowed to be worried?"

"Has Hermione had any symptoms at all?" Remus demanded.

"Not that I've noticed," Tonks conceded reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean she hasn't had them!" she defended herself.

Sirius shushed Remus' reply as they heard the front door open. "I'm home!" Hermione called, as she shut the door behind her.

Her tone was light, and she didn't know how she would be able to wait an hour until Harry got home from his last class. Dr. Stevenson had confirmed the pregnancy, and that she was eight weeks along, and roughly due in early November. She'd also conducted a preliminary ultrasound, and both Harry and Hermione had been in tears at the first sight of their child.

Harry had wanted to skip his class, but decided he really should attend; but he'd made Hermione promise not to say anything until he got there. Hermione had agreed, but now that she was home, she wasn't sure she could wait that long.

Hermione jumped startled as she entered the living room to find it full of people.

"Hi. You guys are early, aren't you?" she asked, puzzled checking her watch.

"Just a bit," Remus said, glaring pointedly at Sirius. "There was a small misunderstanding about the time."

"How did it go at the doctor's?" Tonks asked eagerly, and Hermione hesitated.

"Fine," she said in a casual tone that fooled nobody, but did convince everyone that _something _must be wrong.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked in alarm and Hermione laughed slightly.

"Nothing, I'm fine. What's for dinner?"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Remus said concernedly and she nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Ok, that's one 'fine' too many. What's going on?"

"_Nothing!" _she stressed.

"Hermione, what did the doctor say?" Sirius demanded, in such a stern, concerned "dad" voice that Hermione smiled fondly at him, knowing she wasn't going to be able to not tell him.

The room waited with bated breath as Hermione sighed lightly. "She said..."

She couldn't help but blush slightly and smile as she admitted sheepishly. "She said... I'm going to have a baby."

There was a stunned second of silence before Ginny, Luna and Tonks squealed and threw themselves onto Hermione in a giant hug, almost cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Guys... I can't breathe," Hermione managed to gasp out, but they ignored her.

"It's about bloody time!" Ron exclaimed, when he'd recovered from his initial shock and Hermione glared at him.

"Thanks, Ron. When are you and Luna having kids?" she asked innocently and Ron hastily shut his mouth.

Sirius laughed, beaming widely as he stepped forward to hug Hermione. "This is _so _great! Congratulations! Wow, I'm going to be a..."

He hesitated and Hermione laughed. "I think we have a bit of time to figure out titles," she grinned at him and he laughed again.

Remus and Molly were right behind him to congratulate Hermione, and Dumbledore's eyes seemed slightly wet as he embraced Hermione.

"This is wonderful news," he beamed. "Harry must be..."

"Excited," Hermione confirmed, her eyes sparkling, laughing slightly.

Fred kissed Hermione's cheek awkwardly and then clapped his hands together, turning to the room.

"Ok, who's in for the bet? Let's say two Galleons, and guesses for the sex and birth date? Hermione, when are you due to you know... pop?"

"November twelfth," Hermione said warily.

"I'm in for girl and November twelfth," George said, rustling in his pockets for gold.

"You think she's going to give birth on her due date?" Bill asked his brother, also digging for gold.

"It _is_ Hermione's child," Ron replied dryly, and Hermione glared at him again.

"I will hex you if you don't shut up," she threatened.

"Ok, why don't we move into the kitchen?" Remus suggested tactfully and everyone happily agreed, most people already giving their bets to the twins.

"Mione? Going to place a bet?" Fred asked her as he passed.

"No, I want to know," Hermione smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do," she teased.

"Ooh, I'll be there in a sec," Hermione promised, dashing to where her bag was still in the front hall.

Sirius and Remus were both beaming as they settled everyone in the kitchen.

"This is so amazing!" Sirius said happily. "I'm going to be a... grand-godfather? God-grandfather? I don't know, what is it? Is it even a thing?" he asked Remus in confusion who laughed.

"Sirius, I can promise you, whatever the title is, that kid is calling you 'Grandpa'."

Sirius grinned. "You think?"

"Definitely," everyone else agreed.

"What about you, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I am going to be more than happy just to be Uncle Remus," Remus smiled.

"Oh, I'm going to be Aunt Dora!" Tonks said happily.

Hermione was digging through her bag for the ultrasound picture Dr. Stevenson had given them, when the front door opened and Harry entered.

"Hey," he grinned at her, kissing her hello.

"Hey, how was class?" she asked innocently, and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You told them!" he protested and Hermione grimaced.

"I _had _to! Sirius was _so _worried! I thought he was going to have a stroke, and then he did his 'dad' voice... I had to tell him," Hermione pleaded and Harry rolled his eyes.

"How'd he take it?" he grinned and Hermione smiled.

"They're all so happy!" she gushed.

"All?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, everyone's here very early tonight," she shrugged. "Sorry," she apologised in a small voice and Harry chuckled.

"It's ok. I assume the twins already started the pool?"

"Of course. They're going to be very excited you're home. Even Snape's here," she added, finding the picture and leading him towards the kitchen.

"Harry!" Tonks cried excitedly, hurrying across to hug him and almost falling in Snape's lap as she did so.

"Hi, Dora," Harry laughed.

"Look," Hermione beamed at Ginny, Luna and Fleur sitting amongst them and showing them the ultrasound.

Of course, the second they'd left Dr. Stevenson's office, Hermione had performed a charm on the picture to move, so they could see the tiny grey peanut-shape that was her unborn child moving slightly.

"Awww," the women all sighed in unison.

Of course, baby talk occupied every dinner conversation that night, and almost everyone save for Harry and Hermione themselves had placed bets with Fred and George on the sex and birth date of the baby. Harry and Hermione had both agreed they wanted to know the sex of the baby as soon as they could, they were still deciding whether they were going to tell anyone though, or make them wait until baby Potter actually arrived.

Tonks was completely jealous, mostly because Hermione had no morning sickness at all, she was completely healthy, although she was always hungry. She and Harry were both utterly delighted knowing they could celebrate with their families about the news, and it was everything they'd ever dreamed about. Every night when they were in bed, Harry talked to Hermione's stomach, which slowly became more and more rounded as the weeks went by.

She was fourteen weeks gone before the press found out, of course through rumours written by Rita Skeeter; but happily confirmed by Sirius with Harry and Hermione's permission. As soon as the confirmation was published, baby gifts began arriving from around the world, and the study quickly began to fill up with clothes and toys.

To make it convenient for everyone, Hermione had scheduled her eighteen-week ultrasound, the one where they could find out the sex, on a Friday afternoon; so they wouldn't be pelted by owls. No one knew it yet, but Harry and Hermione had decided not to reveal the sex of the baby to anyone, not even Sirius or Remus. They knew everyone would be disappointed, but Hermione didn't care.

"What is it?" Fred demanded eagerly, as soon as he and George arrived, accompanied by Angelina and Katie Bell, who the twins were dating respectively.

"Not telling," Hermione sang, grinning.

George pouted for a moment before turning to Snape. "Use Legilimancy and find out what it is!" he ordered and Hermione glared at him.

"You can all wait another five months," she said briskly.

Dinner seemed to get more and more crowded every week since Hermione had become pregnant. Angelina and Katie were now frequent additions, as were Dean, Neville and Seamus. Tonight in particular, everyone was here as Harry had invited the Dursley's over for dinner.

Since realising he was about to become a father, Harry had decided it was worth a try to have some form of relationship with his aunt, uncle and cousin... well, more Dudley and Petunia than Vernon. Harry had gone now to meet them, so that he could direct them to the house.

"That'll be the Dursley's," Hermione said now, hearing a car pull into the driveway. "Sirius, _be nice,_" she warned him, and Sirius looked offended.

"I was nice at the wedding, wasn't I?" he asked.

Remus snorted, remembering how Sirius had had a go at Vernon and Petunia, slightly drunk, after Harry and Hermione had left the reception and Hermione smiled knowingly as she left the kitchen to meet them.

"Hey," Harry greeted her as she entered the front hall, kissing her softly as Petunia and Vernon awkwardly followed him in.

"Hi," she smiled as Harry's hand rested for a moment on her stomach before she looked past him to his aunt and uncle.

"I'm glad you could come," she said to Petunia warmly and Petunia gave a faint smile in return.

"Thank you, Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"Great," Hermione said happily. "Well, come on in, everyone's in the kitchen and dinner's about ready."

"Everyone?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and Hermione nodded.

Harry didn't think he had ever seen his uncle so uncomfortable, sitting in a room full of witches and wizards, sharing a meal and conversations.

"So, have you guys started thinking of names yet?" Katie asked Hermione during dinner.

"Yeah, we've already picked names," Hermione nodded and George leaned forward.

"What?"

She looked at him in exasperation. "If we're not going to tell you the sex, why would we tell you the name?" she demanded and George shrugged.

"It was worth a try."

"How did it go last weekend, Mione?" Angelina asked her, changing the subject.

Hermione had given her month's notice at the restaurant where she waitressed a fortnight after she'd discovered she was pregnant; not wanting to have to worry about work whilst she was pregnant. Plus, she and Harry reasoned, it wasn't like they _needed _the income. The weekend before, the staff had taken her and Harry out to dinner to say goodbye and as a congratulatory thing for the baby.

"It was really fun," she answered Angelina's question. "We had a good night."

Over dessert, Sirius and Remus began comparing stories with Fred and George about all the pranks they'd both completed at Hogwarts in their time; most of the twin's stories involved Filch somehow, and most of Sirius' stories had James as an accomplice.

"The best one you guys did was the swamp with Umbridge," Harry grinned to Fred across the table and everyone laughed.

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

"We experimented with one of the portable swamps on a fifth floor corridor," George shrugged modestly.

"And Filch had to ferry students around for months," Ron chuckled gleefully.

"That was the only thing that made fifth year fun," Hermione laughed.

"What about the DA? That wasn't fun?" Harry asked her.

"OK, two things," she amended.

"How did you guys come up with that name?" Remus asked Harry, who frowned at Hermione.

"I don't know. I think Ginny came up with it, didn't you Gin?"

Ginny overheard Harry's question and nodded. "Yeah. It was better than Fred's suggestion."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, the Ministry of Magic are Morons group, I believe?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It does have quite a nice ring to it."

"Thank you," Fred replied graciously. "I also would have approved the Anti-Umbridge League."

"All of Hogwarts was the Anti-Umbridge League," Harry snorted. "That wasn't a secret."

"I think the DA must be the longest kept secret in Hogwarts history," Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Six months, I believe."

"I wonder what the shortest kept secret is?" Ron wondered aloud. "I mean, most stuff that happened was all over the school in minutes."

Seamus and Dean started sniggering, attracting the stares of everyone at the table.

"Sorry," Seamus choked out. "We just remembered... third year... Neville's Boggart."

Everyone who knew what they were talking about grinned and tried not to laugh, except for Neville who turned red, and Snape who glowered at his plate. Sirius and Tonks exchanged confused looks, and Remus made a 'I'll explain later' gesture to his wife. Even Dumbledore was suppressing laughter, whilst the Dursley's looked perplexed. Harry was ready to bet they hadn't understood a single word of any conversation that had occurred since they sat down for dinner.

Possibly the main reason they didn't stay long after dessert.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

**AN. Oh, wow. I am just blown away by the response to this story. I even had someone say i converted them to Harry/Hermione! which is huge. I know someone mentioned that they seem a little "muggley" (is that a word?) and yeah, that's true. The truth is, i'm so focused on the relationship and character development side of things, i kind of forget their magic, ha ha. I'm trying to work on that, i promise. **

**I really like this chapter, i really feel for Hermione. But i just thought that it would be a very real concern of mine if i was in her position. Let me know what you think! **

Chapter Twenty-One

"Will you relax?"

Harry turned around, startled to see Hermione watching him from their bedroom doorway, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous."

"You're going to be fine," she assured him gently. "You have the qualifications and a great sob story. They'll _have _to give you the job."

Harry chuckled. "I don't know if the sob story has the same ring to it if I can't mention the evil wizard aspect."

"Murdered parents and raised by emotionally abusive aunt and uncle?" Hermione retorted. "It still works, hon. Trust me."

It was July, a few days before Harry's birthday and he was about to go to a job interview for a position as a social worker in London. He and Hermione had both graduated from university the month before, although Hermione wasn't looking for a teaching job until after the baby was born.

"Ok, I'd better go," he said, kissing Hermione goodbye and then bending to kiss her bump.

"Bye, kiddo. Be good for Mummy today, summer isn't the best time to have an internal heater."

Hermione laughed as he stood up and headed for the door, and then gasped.

"Harry?"

He turned back immediately, alarmed at her tone. "What?"

"I think... I think that was a kick."

Harry crossed the room in a single stride and knelt down by her stomach. "Really? Are you sure?"

His question was answered as he felt definitive movement against his hand. "Blimey!"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied, completely in awe by the feeling of the baby moving inside.

"Wow, that's a good kick," Harry said excitedly, beaming up at her.

Hermione nodded, a lump in her throat. "I'm pretty sure that's Morse code for 'Good Luck, Daddy'," she giggled and Harry kissed her stomach again.

"Thanks, bubba. And thanks, Mummy," he grinned. "Say hi to the girls for me today."

Hermione nodded, she had plans to have lunch with Parvati and Lavender in a few hours.

"I will. I was thinking I might do some shopping after too."

Harry grinned. "Birthday present shopping?"

"I'm giving you a _child,_" Hermione said pointedly. "Happy birthday."

"Mione, I don't think you can use that when you're due in November," Harry replied.

"I can do whatever I want," she replied stubbornly and Harry grinned again.

"Fair enough. Bye, sweet girl."

"Bye. Good luck," she kissed him one final time before he left the room.

The baby kicked again as she distantly heard the front door close behind Harry and Hermione laughed to herself as she began crying.

"Damn hormones," she muttered to herself, summoning the tissue box to her from the bedside table.

Lavender and Parvati both cried too, as Hermione told them about the baby kicking that morning. They'd finished lunch and were sitting outside in the sun, just enjoying a cold drink.

"It's so beautiful," Lavender sighed, eyeing Hermione's stomach.

"Harry must be so happy," Parvati smiled at Hermione who nodded happily.

"He is. He's so excited about everything. He's been reading all the pregnancy and parenting books, and he talks to the baby every night," she informed them and both girls sighed.

"How the hell did you end up with the perfect guy?" Lavender demanded and Hermione laughed.

"Lav, as much as I love Harry, he's not perfect."

"Ok, maybe he's not perfect," Lavender conceded. "But he's the guy every girl dreams about."

Hermione grinned. "He does have the whole knight-in-shining-armour thing, doesn't he?"

Parvati giggled as she nodded. "Yeah. Plus, the fact that his biggest thrill is you and this baby? Wow. Any guy I've dated in the last two years either doesn't want children, or doesn't want them for a long time. And here's Harry, who's only ever wanted children and a family."

"You're _so _lucky, Mione. I mean, my mum always told me the person I marry should be my best friend, but you guys did that first," Lavender sighed.

"Yes, saving the world is quite the bonding experience," Hermione laughed.

"Harry is just so much like his parents," Parvati added and Hermione frowned, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. His dad died to try and protect them from You-Know-Who, his mum literally died _for _Harry. I mean, every girl hopes the man they love would die for her, but Harry actually would."

Lavender nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, in a heartbeat. He almost died saving the world, like every year, but he wouldn't even think about sacrificing himself if you or the baby were in danger. You never thought of that?"

Hermione's mouth had gone very dry. In truth, she hadn't thought about it, she'd been so wrapped up in finishing university and planning for the baby; she'd never really thought about how much Harry was like Lily and James when it came to protecting the people he loved most.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Parvati frowned in concern, noting how pale Hermione had turned.

Hermione swallowed hard and then shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not really feeling well," she apologised faintly.

"Maybe you should go home and lie down?" Lavender suggested immediately, her Healer training kicking in.

"Yeah, I might do that. Sorry to spoil the day," she apologised again but Parvati waved her away.

"Don't be silly, you're pregnant! And it's crazy hot in here. Do you need us to help you get home, or are you okay to Apparate by yourself?" she asked but Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

She bid Parvati and Lavender goodbye before Disapparating to the house. When she entered, Harry and Sirius were playing chess in the living room.

"Hey, you're home early," Harry said in surprise as she entered, glancing at his watch to see it was only just before three o'clock.

Hermione managed a weak smile. "The heat got to me, I think. How'd the interview go?"

"Good, I think. Should hear in a couple of days," he replied, capturing one of Sirius' pawns.

"Great. I'm going to go lie down," she informed them and headed upstairs.

The second she entered their bedroom, Hermione burst into tears. She couldn't get Parvati and Lavender's words out of her head, how she was so 'lucky' because her husband would quite happily die for his family, if the situation required. Hermione knew it was true, and honestly, the idea terrified her. She'd seen Harry come close to death many times before, but never before had his potential death left her alone with a baby. The mere idea of life without Harry, not to mention a life where his death was in an effort to protect her and their child, made Hermione want to vomit.

The worst part was, she couldn't tell this to Harry. She knew that if she told him what the girls had said and her sudden fears on the subject, Harry would feel incredibly guilty for making her worry, and she couldn't do that to him. There was also the factor that if Hermione mentioned the thought aloud, it might come true. On some level she knew that idea was ridiculous, but her pregnancy hormones overruled her brain and so she decided not to say anything. This would be the first thing she had purposely kept from Harry since they'd first begun dating, and the idea of that made her feel guilty and horrible.

"Ugh! I am so glad I wasn't heavily pregnant with Teddy during the summer," Tonks groaned when she and Remus returned home from their day out with Teddy. "Mione must be dying!"

"Yeah, she's not feeling too great today," Harry replied. "But she's asleep at the moment, so I think that helps."

Remus sighed as he entered the room after putting Teddy to bed. "I wish I could go to sleep as quickly as Teddy. Especially in this heat."

"The joy of being three," Sirius grinned.

It was so warm that no one really felt like doing anything, not even eating. Tonks eventually turned on the television and they watched in silence. It was only about seven o'clock when Tonks abruptly muted the television and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you hear something?" she frowned.

"Teddy?" Remus suggested, listening intently.

There was no sound at all for a moment, before Harry heard it, a distant, muffled scream.

"Mione," he said hastily, jumping up and taking the stairs three at a time.

He burst through the bedroom door, and dimly registered Hermione curled up on the bed, screaming in her sleep, before he was by her side and gently shaking her awake.

"Mione? Mione?"

With a start and a huge gulp of air, Hermione bolted upright, wide-eyed and looking around the room, panicked. As her eyes found Harry, she burst into tears and sank against him.

"Hey, you're okay," he murmured soothingly, rubbing the small of her back. "You're okay, I'm here."

Hermione took deep breaths, still gulping for air and shaking frantically.

"What happened, hon?" he asked her worriedly and Hermione shook her head.

"Nightmare," she choked out, still clinging to Harry tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head again, but Harry understood. He'd had enough nightmares of his own to know talking about it afterwards was not pleasant.

"Come on, you should eat something," he said gently, helping her up.

She nodded, still shaken by what she'd seen. "What time is it?"

"About seven o'clock. You've been asleep for awhile."

When they got downstairs, Harry went to the kitchen to make her some dinner, and Hermione shakily entered the living room and sat next to Tonks on the lounge.

"Are you okay?" she asked her in concern, and Hermione smiled faintly.

"Nightmare. Sorry, guys," she apologised.

Tonks shuddered. "Don't worry about it, Mione. I had one last week where I was drowning in cockroaches... ugh."

Hermione sighed lightly and leaned her head back, resting her hands on her stomach. The baby kicked gently in return and Hermione's eyes filled with tears once again.

"Hermione?"

She looked up to find Sirius watching her anxiously. "The baby's kicking," she explained and Sirius' eyes lit up.

"No way!"

Hermione actually laughed and grabbed his hand to help him feel. "Feel that?"

Sirius shook his head in wonder. "That's crazy. It feels like it was only yesterday Lily was showing us Harry kicking, remember Moony?"

Remus nodded with a soft smile on his face. "Oh yeah. James used to say he was dancing."

"Which is ironic because neither James or Harry can dance," Sirius grinned.

That was the first night when the dreams began. Every night without fail, Hermione would enter a dream world, where she was forced to watch Harry die to sacrifice himself for Hermione and their child, until she was awoken by Harry, still screaming in horror. She couldn't even take a potion for a dreamless sleep, because she couldn't be a hundred per cent sure it would have no effect on the baby.

Everyone in the house was frantic with worry about her, Harry especially, and most because Hermione couldn't (or wouldn't) tell him what was troubling her, and they had always told each other everything.

Each night, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Tonks would all drift off to sleep tentatively, waiting for the moment when the screams would begin. It was extremely disconcerting, Sirius and Remus agreed, how one could actually get used to be awoken by screams of horror. Hermione for her part, felt awful for making everyone worry, but was powerless to stop the dreams or the effect they had on her. The dreams were incredibly vivid, and they soon began to haunt Hermione even in her waking hours.

In the first few weeks, Hermione could attribute her lack of sleep, appetite and pale and wan manner to the heat of summer. But once the beginning of September came and went, and Harry realised this had been occurring every night for just over a month, he decided he couldn't wait for Hermione to come to him anymore and turned to Sirius.

"I don't know what to do anymore, she won't talk to me," he said helplessly to his godfather.

Sirius looked at Harry pityingly, knowing it was extra hard because Harry did have a tendency to need to fix everything. Knowing he couldn't help his own wife, was not easy.

"Have you tried asking her what the nightmares are about?" Sirius asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but not knowing what else to say.

Harry nodded miserably. "Yeah, she won't tell me. She just says it's nothing."

There was a long pause before inspiration struck Sirius. "Hey, what about Dumbledore?"

Harry frowned slightly. "What about him?"

Their extended family knew vaguely what was happening with Hermione, of course, because they would have been idiots not to notice the difference from the happily blossoming pregnant Hermione that had been around since the beginning of summer.

"Well, you always said talking to Dumbledore helped you, didn't it?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded slowly, although he was pretty sure defeating Voldemort and nightmares of a young mother-to-be were very different areas; and the latter one that Dumbledore didn't have a lot of experience in.

Sirius picked up on that, though. "I'm not saying Dumbledore will be able to fix it," he added hastily. "But, it might help Hermione to talk to someone, with a bit of distance involved. It can't hurt right?"

"Hermione won't go to him, though. She's nothing but stubborn," Harry shook his head and Sirius grinned.

"Like her husband," he teased lightly and Harry glowered slightly at him.

"I'll tell you what, I'll write to Dumbledore and tell him the idea; and _he _can write to Hermione, asking to meet her for some reason."

"Set her up?" Harry frowned for a moment. He didn't really like the idea of tricking his pregnant wife, but then realised it was worth it if it meant the nightmares would stop.

"Ok, I'll keep Hermione busy for a few moments," Harry offered immediately, standing up. "Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Harry hurried up the stairs, looking for his wife, and found her on the third floor, helping Tonks give Teddy his bath.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Wotcher, Harry! How was work?" Tonks asked him.

Harry smiled, despite his worry over Hermione, he had to admit he loved his job. It seemed a lifetime ago he had been worrying over the interview; and now he'd been there for two weeks. He was meeting the greatest little kids, most of whom had been through so much in their short lives, and some of them reminding Harry of himself in his childhood.

"Good. How are you, hon?" he asked Hermione and she gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Fine. Bubba's been sleeping most of the day, I think."

"'Arry!" Teddy cried loudly, noticing his godfather was ignoring him and splashing impatiently to get his attention.

Harry laughed. "Hey, Teddy. Enjoying your bath?"

"Bubbles!" Teddy replied, which Harry took as a yes.

Hermione actually laughed slightly, and Harry held out a hand to help his heavily pregnant wife to her feet.

She was seven months along now, and despite her pale, tired appearance, Harry still thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Did you find a home for Ben?" Hermione asked as they headed slowly downstairs.

Harry smiled. Ben was a six year old boy who'd been in eight different foster homes in the past year, as his mother was dead and his father in prison. He'd met the small boy on his very first day, and had been trying to find another home for him.

"I think so, yeah. I found a really good application, and they've got other kids Ben's age too, so he should fit in nicely. I'm going to call them tomorrow and try and set up an interview so they can meet."

After dinner that night, Hermione insisted on cleaning the kitchen as her back was aching slightly and standing helped. She'd just magically cleaned all the dishes and levitated them into the cupboard when Harry called out to her, coming into the room.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion, seeing a letter in Harry's hand.

"This just came for you," he explained, handing it to her.

Hermione opened it and recognised Dumbledore's handwriting.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_I was wondering whether it would be convenient for you to come to Hogwarts tomorrow? There is a matter that has arisen I would most like to get your opinion on, and I'm afraid it cannot wait until Friday night dinner. Anytime is satisfactory, and I'll have a member of staff meet you in the Entrance Hall to escort you to my office. _

_Yours most sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore."_

"That's odd... what could be so important it can't wait til the end of the week?" Hermione frowned.

Harry shrugged. "Knowing Dumbledore, it could be anything. Will you go?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's not like I have anything else to do," she smiled faintly.

She sent back the owl with a reply, confirming she was available and said she'd be there around ten am. She still had absolutely no idea what Dumbledore so urgently needed to discuss with her, but figured at least it gave her an excuse to go back to Hogwarts.

It was a very surreal experience for Hermione to walk slowly up to the castle the next day. Although she had been back since leaving, it was completely different returning seven months pregnant, and realising that in eleven years, the child within her would be attending as a student. It was slightly creepy to think about. When Hermione entered the Entrance Hall, she looked around for a staff member to escort her up to Dumbledore's office. She had expected it to most likely be Minerva or Remus, possibly Professor Flitwick. She had never in a million years expected that it would be Snape waiting for her.

"Hi, Professor," she smiled politely in greeting, hiding her surprise.

"Hermione," he replied civilly, barely able to contain his own surprise at her strained appearance, and remarking inwardly to himself that it was no wonder Potter, Lupin and Black were so worried about her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as they climbed up the marble staircase, thinking he should at least make polite conversation, as it was a long trip to the Headmaster's office.

"Tired," Hermione admitted, but then she smiled slightly. "I guess it doesn't help that Hogwarts wasn't really designed for women who are seven months pregnant," she sighed.

They made awkward conversation until they reached Dumbledore's office, and then Snape knocked, pushing the door open when Dumbledore called out "Enter."

"Ah, Severus! And Hermione," he smiled, standing up and coming around the desk to greet her.

"How are you?" he asked her gently, so sincerely and with that familiar penetrating gaze Harry talked about so often.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond with the usual, "Fine, thank you"; but met Dumbledore's light blue gaze, that were looking at her as though they knew everything she was feeling; and startled everyone, even herself, by bursting into tears.

Snape made a hasty exit, but Dumbledore stepped forward and comforted her until she had regained control over herself, before leading her to one of the comfy armchairs Hermione was sure were not usually in the office, but conjured for her own comfort.

"Sorry," she apologised as Dumbledore handed her a tissue box, but he shook his head gently.

"I daresay you have absolutely nothing to apologise for. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Hermione hesitated, but the words were already in her head before she could refuse.

"It's Harry."

Dumbledore looked surprised and confused by her answer, but she hastily shook her head. "No, it's not. It's more me. It's... I don't know," she admitted wearily, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment, trying to think where to begin.

"During the summer, I was having lunch with Lavender and Parvati," she began finally. "And they said..."

Her voice caught in her throat as she recalled the conversation that had started it all. "They said I was so lucky, because Harry was just like his parents."

A stray tear ran down her pale cheek as she continued. "Because if... if he could... if he had to... he'd do what his mum and dad did. He'd die to protect his family."

Dumbledore's light blue eyes suddenly gleamed with understanding, but he didn't say anything, which made it easier for Hermione to continue.

"Ever since I met Harry, that's all I've ever seen him do," she said shakily. "Every single year, put himself in more and more danger to save the world," she half-laughed.

"I watched him almost die to save a little girl from being hit by that car, and he didn't even _know _her," she whispered.

Dumbledore remembered Harry's accident and Hermione's grief-stricken reaction afterwards.

"And I know that he would do what his mother did in a heartbeat," Hermione sighed softly. "Because I know Harry, he doesn't even think about doing whatever he needs to do to stop the people he loves from being hurt. But..."

"The nightmares?" Dumbledore prodded gently.

Hermione nodded miserably. "I've been watching Harry die in my head every night for the past month," she admitted. "They feel _so _real..."

Dumbledore's heart ached for Hermione as he watched her. It was scary enough to be expecting your first child, not even considering when your husband did have a knack for near-death experiences.

"Have you talked to Harry about the dreams?" he asked her and she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You know Harry. If I told him, he'd feel guilty like it was _his _fault I was having the dreams; and he'd just worry."

Dumbledore smiled back at her. "I think he's doing a very good job of worrying already," he chuckled and Hermione laughed.

"I hate making him worry, and a part of me knows it's stupid to worry about this when... Voldemort's gone. I watched him die! But that didn't stop Harry before he returned."

"Harry does make an unfortunate habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Dumbledore agreed smiling. "But I don't agree that it's particularly 'stupid' to worry about this, even if Voldemort is gone. Especially because of Harry's past record. I do feel however, that you have nothing to worry about."

"You think?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"This baby, this family, is everything Harry's ever wanted in his life," Dumbledore said gently. "As much as he wants to, and will if the situation ever requires, protect you and your children from any harm; I don't see any reason why that protection should require his life as a sacrifice."

Hermione didn't seem convinced, but Dumbledore suspected why. "I know, given James and Lily's sacrifice, that might seem unrealistic. But the times are very different than they were when Harry was born. Firstly because Voldemort is gone. James and Lily had a wonderful home and a very strong and pure love, not dissimilar to that between Harry and yourself, although yours is with a much happier beginning and ending," he smiled.

"But during Voldemort's first reign, there was a lot of secrecy and distrust within the Wizarding community. The Order could only try to protect James and Lily from Voldemort, and Sirius was trying to do just that when he suggested making Pettigrew their Secret-Keeper. If, for _any _reason, there is any danger to you, Harry or your children, there is such a large group of people that love you all, and would never betray you for the world. You and Harry are most fortunate to have those you call family and your friends."

"I know," Hermione smiled. "Sirius and Remus in particular are so excited."

"I think they see this as a chance to help make up for the relationship they missed with Harry," Dumbledore agreed.

"Which is ridiculous, because they both mean _everything_ to Harry. And me," she added, rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore seemed thoughtful. "I think perhaps, they're not attempting to reconcile the issue with Harry himself, but to James and Lily."

Hermione nodded, one hand rubbing her stomach as the baby gave one particularly sharp kick to her side.

"I wish Harry could have known them," she said sadly. "I mean... I feel like I do, because Sirius and Remus talk about them all the time... and I see so much in Harry that I just know _has _to come from them... but he doesn't see that. And now with the baby coming, I think he's really feeling that," she admitted.

Dumbledore was beaming at her as he nodded. "I think you're quite right."

Hermione talked more in the next two hours than she had in weeks as she and Dumbledore settled into his office for tea and cakes, for the first time in ages Hermione was properly hungry. She talked about everything, from Harry and the pregnancy to her mother- to whom she hadn't spoken to since she returned from their honeymoon, and more and more about her fears of being like her parents, and what her childhood had been like.

Dumbledore listened intently to everything she said, and gave great advice or comments on everything; they even talked about the events that had occurred during Hermione and Harry's own time at Hogwarts. He even told her what he'd only ever told Harry before, about his family's history and his past with Grindelwald. Hermione had had no clue of any of this, as Harry would never betray Dumbledore's confidence.

By the time Snape returned to escort her back down to the Entrance Hall just before two o'clock, Hermione felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'd forgotten how many staircases there are here," she laughed slightly to Dumbledore as he helped her out of the chair.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, staircases weren't designed for the ease of expectant mothers," he chuckled.

"I really can't wait until I can see my feet again," she admitted. "That's probably the thing I'm looking forward to most besides finally meeting Jamie, although Harry... oops!" she gasped, realising what she'd let slip and holding a hand over her mouth.

Dumbledore and Snape had both caught it, unfortunately. "Jamie?" Dumbledore repeated and Hermione grimaced slightly.

"Yeah... damn it, Harry's going to kill me," she sighed. Seeing their expectant faces she nodded. "Jamie... it's what Harry and I call the baby when... there's no one else around," she said sheepishly.

"Jamie," Dumbledore said again faintly and Hermione smiled, one hand on her bump and yet more tears in her eyes.

"Jamie. As in short for James Sirius," she admitted. "We're having a boy."

She wasn't the only with tears in her eyes as Dumbledore beamed and embraced her happily, whilst Snape stared in stunned silence, completely thrown that not only was there going to be another James Potter in the world, but he would also be named after Sirius Black.

"We wanted to put Remus in there somewhere too," Hermione confessed. "But Teddy's already got Remus as his second name, and three names seemed like a lot."

"I don't think Remus will mind," Dumbledore assured her. "Congratulations. I may have to change my bet," he added as an afterthought, and Hermione laughed.

"Well, I went seven months without letting it slip," she sighed.

"It won't leave this room," the Headmaster promised. "Nor will anything else."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you. For everything. I think I'm going to talk to Harry when he gets home," she said and Dumbledore nodded.

"He'll be relieved."

Hermione pecked the elderly man's cheek lightly, before saying goodbye and she and Snape left the office, Snape still completely in shock from what he'd heard.

When Harry got home that night, he was surprised when he reached the second floor and found Hermione standing in the doorway to their study, deep in thought.

"Uh, Mione? What are you doing, sweet girl?"

She jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"You're home!"

Harry was slightly worried by her relieved tone as he pulled her to him. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you," she said seriously, and Harry nodded immediately.

"Ok. But er- what were you doing a second ago?"

"Thinking we should really get a move on with the nursery," she admitted and Harry's spirit's brightened.

For the past month she'd been too tired and seemingly disinterested in the nursery or preparing for the baby's arrival, and Harry noted she seemed more like her old self as they went into their bedroom, closed the door and sat on the bed.

"What's going on, sweet girl?" he asked her gently, and Hermione took a deep breath, determined not to cry.

"My nightmares," she admitted.

"Ok."

"Remember the day that I had lunch with Lavender and Parvati?"

"Sure," Harry nodded cautiously. It was a day that stood out, not only because of his interview or their son's first kick, but because it was when this all started.

Slowly, Hermione told Harry everything she'd told Dumbledore about the nightmares and her fear of having to lose Harry in some noble attempt to protect her and their family from harm. As she'd predicted, Harry was horrified and guilt-stricken, but they talked it all out for a long time; before Harry gradually turned the conversation back to her heart-to-heart with Dumbledore.

"It really helped," she admitted. "I can see why you made it an annual event," she teased and Harry laughed, kissing her softly.

"I'm glad you're back," he murmured seriously to her. "I thought I was losing you there for awhile."

Hermione swallowed hard, a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry," she apologised, her voice quivering. "I was... scared. I don't want to lose you. Ever."

"You won't," Harry promised, drawing her to him.

It was only when Jamie landed a sharp kick to her kidney that Hermione remembered she had another confession to make.

"Oh by the way," she said slowly and Harry looked at her patiently.

"When I was talking to Dumbledore... I may have... _accidentally _referred to Jamie... as Jamie," she winced apologetically.

Harry laughed. "I knew you'd slip up!" he proclaimed and Hermione chuckled sheepishly.

"In my defence... I've had a _very _emotional day, and I've been kind of distracted recently. I washed my hair twice last night," she said pointedly.

Harry was still laughing, as Hermione rolled her eyes and patiently waited for him to calm down. It felt so good to be able to laugh again and be herself, feeling as though her nightmares had actually been banished. She felt as though she could look forward to the baby's arrival without fear that the beginning of their family would somehow lead to the end, like James and Lily before them.

"Anything else?" he asked her when he'd finally stopped laughing.

Hermione hesitated. "Sort of. Dumbledore told me... about his sister."

Harry nodded solemnly, his green eyes darkening for a moment. "It's sad, isn't it?"

"It's awful," Hermione corrected, almost in tears again at the mere thought of what Dumbledore had gone through. "He said... that you're the only one who really knows."

Harry nodded again. "Yeah. I think there's a few people who _think _they know something, but I, well _we_ now, are the only ones who know the truth."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I think it's nice that he chose to confide in you alone. When did he tell you this?"

Harry tried to think back to the exact moment. "When it all came down to the Horcruxes and the Hallows. I promised I'd never say anything," he said almost apologetically but Hermione smiled.

"I get it."

"How did it come up?" he asked curiously.

Hermione paused for a moment. "I think... we were talking about my parents, and your parents... it just flowed. But it's just so sad, I mean... it's _Dumbledore. _You just see the type of person he is today, and... It feels like a different world, you know?"

"Well, he is nearly a hundred and twenty," Harry said reasonably. Then he jumped off the bed to help Hermione to her feet.

"Come on, show me what you were thinking for the nursery."

Hermione obeyed happily.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Do you think we have enough sweets?"

Hermione looked up from the copy of _the Quibbler _she was reading to see Sirius frown and rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, you're going to send the neighbourhood into sugar comas with all those sweets. You do this every year!" she laughed.

"Well, I want to be prepared," Sirius defended himself.

He saw Hermione trying to get up, and hastily put down the bags of sweets to help her.

"This is getting ridiculous," Hermione muttered. "I don't think I can get any bigger."

Sirius laughed gently. "Mione, you've only got another two weeks. Or if you want to help me win the pool, another five days," he grinned.

It was the morning of Halloween, and Hermione was two weeks before her due date and positively huge. She was also back to her glowing, happily pregnant self, although it had still taken a few weeks after her talk with Dumbledore for the nightmares to stop completely. Dumbledore and Harry remained the only ones who truly knew what had been terrifying her, but everyone was relieved that she was happy and sleeping again.

Hermione rolled her eyes lightly. "I'll be upstairs."

"You need some help?"

She shook her head gently. "I got it."

Hermione and Sirius were the only ones home that morning, as both Harry and Tonks were at work. They were all thankful Sirius could easily work from home, as the household had made a unanimous decision someone should be with Hermione at all times, just in case. She made her way slowly up the stairs and paused in the doorway of what was now the nursery, reading for baby Potter's arrival. Although they knew they were having a boy, Hermione hadn't wanted the nursery to be gender-specific, so the walls were a pale mint green with white furnishings. Remus had even presented the couple with Harry's old crib and a rocking chair, which he had rescued from the cottage at Godric's Hollow almost twenty years ago.

Hermione loved that they had some of Harry's old baby things to use for their own child, it really felt like the whole thing was coming full circle. Molly and Tonks had thrown her a baby shower a week ago, where Molly had predicted that it wouldn't be long now, as the baby had dropped. And as eager as Harry and Hermione were to meet their son, it was kind of sad. Hermione, apart from that one month in the summer, had absolutely loved being pregnant and seeing their child grow within her. And since Hermione's nightmares at stopped and she neared the end of her third trimester, Harry and Hermione were closer than ever, if that was even possible.

Hermione rubbed her back at she moved restlessly around the nursery, her back had been aching all morning, which wasn't unusual these days. She found herself refolding all the tiny clothes that were ready and waiting in the dresser, in an attempt to distract herself. Abruptly a sharp pain grasped her abdomen and Hermione inhaled sharply clutching her side.

She'd had Braxton-Hicks contractions on and off for the past week and a half, and this felt similar, so she knew what to do to stop them. Carefully, she made her way to the bathroom and used her wand to run a hot bath, as she couldn't actually bend down anymore.

The bath trick was something Harry had read about in one of the many books they'd bought since discovering she was pregnant, Hermione actually suspected it was the largest amount of books Harry had ever read before. It had always worked before, and Hermione forced herself to relax as she lay in the hot water, taking slow, deep breaths. A particularly sharp pain made her involuntarily let slip a small gasp, and she grimaced, feeling a small flicker of fear.

"Just breathe... nine- fifteen," she murmured to herself, noting the time on the clock in the bathroom.

She lay there, studying the clock tensely and watching the second hand go by until a third contraction seized her.

"Eight minutes apart," she noted, sitting up.

Despite the small fear that she was experiencing, she was relatively calm. She felt that was too soon to actually go to the hospital, or to say anything to Sirius, so she got out and got dressed, returning to the nursery and easing into the rocking chair.

"You don't really want to come today, do you, Jamie?" she murmured to her bump, rubbing it absent-mindedly. "That's means your birthday would be on Halloween... which kind of takes all the fun out of it."

She was answered by yet another contraction, one so powerful it actually left her gasping for breath, and in that one second, she couldn't imagine how the Weasley's ended up with seven children. Swallowing hard, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Sirius?" she called, trying to make her voice not sound completely panicked, and Sirius continued past his room down the hall to the nursery.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in labour," she said her voice only shaking slightly.

Sirius's eyes widened and his face whitened, but to his credit, when he spoke he was completely calm and in control of the situation.

"Ok, I'm going to get your bag," he said soothingly, hurrying across the room to help her stand up. "Why don't you call Harry, get him to meet us at the hospital, and then we'll go, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Ok," she agreed.

Sirius grabbed her suitcase and her shoulder bag, the latter of which he handed to Hermione who dug out her mobile phone and dialled Harry's work number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," she smiled faintly, putting on her shoes.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, smiling at the sound of her voice.

Hermione hesitated only for a second, not sure how best to say it. "Are you busy?"

"No, why?" Harry asked, frowning slightly as he picked up on her tone.

"It's time," she said finally and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Sirius is here, we're just about to leave for the hospital. Meet us there?"

"I'm on my way," he said immediately, simultaneously overwhelmed, thrilled and terrified. "I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you. See you soon."

She hung up and Sirius glanced at her anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Hermione started to nod, but stopped with a grimace as another contraction hit, instinctively grabbing Sirius' hand tightly, as he offered it to her.

"_Ow_... yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

Hermione had chosen to give birth at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London, for the simple reason her OB/GYN was there. Hermione and Sirius arrived mere seconds after Harry, and Hermione felt calmer as soon as he was there.

"I'll go alert... everyone," Sirius offered. "Let them know what's going on."

Hermione nodded and squeezed Sirius' hand gratefully. "Thanks."

Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder, then kissed Hermione's cheek before leaving them to check in.

"You ready for this?" Harry asked her, smiling at her and Hermione laughed nervously.

"A little late for this talk, isn't it?"

Harry grinned and kissed her. "You'll be great, sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you too."

When Sirius returned twenty minutes later, it was with Molly and the message that everyone would be here as soon as they could.

"And Dora said she'd really appreciate it if you could not have the baby until then," he said to Hermione who laughed faintly.

"I'll see what I can do," she rolled her eyes.

Hermione was hugely grateful to have Molly there, as she had experienced this a lot, and knew what it felt like. Harry never left her side, except for a brief moment to change into jeans and a sweatshirt so he'd be more comfortable.

As the day turned into late afternoon and Hermione's labour continued to progress slowly, Molly and Sirius returned to the waiting room as the family started arriving.

"How long has it been already?" Ron demanded when he and Luna arrived just after three o'clock, accompanied by Ginny and Dean.

"Only about six hours," Sirius sighed heavily, jiggling his leg on the ground.

"Can we see her?" Ginny asked her mother who nodded.

"Only for a moment though, she's not really up to visitors. And for Merlin's sake Ron, don't say anything insensitive," she reprimanded her son warningly.

Tonks arrived hastily half an hour later with the rest of the Weasleys, and the teachers followed when classes ended for the day around five-thirty.

"How is she?" Minerva asked as they all settled themselves in the waiting room closest to the maternity ward.

"Tired," Molly replied, with a small knowing smile on her face.

"I'm not doing it," Ginny said stubbornly, who had returned from her brief visit with Hermione white-faced. "Sorry mum, you're just going to have to get grandchildren from the others. I am _not _putting myself through that!"

"You're such a drama queen, Ginny," Fred rolled his eyes and his sister glared at him.

"You haven't seen how much pain Hermione's in! It's awful," she insisted. "If you want kids, we'll have to adopt," she told Dean firmly who grinned.

"Harry can hook us up," he said lightly.

"Anyone want to place any final bets on the gender?" George offered.

"I'll change mine!" Ron said hastily.

"You can't change the date you picked, just the gender," Fred added and Ron pouted in disappointment.

"Oh. Never mind then."

Remus drummed his fingers impatiently. "I thought it would be less stressful because it's not _my _kid- but it's not," he commented to Arthur who nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean."

Sirius broke the silence by swearing under his breath. "Damn it! I bought all those sweets for the trick-or-treaters, and it'll go to waste!" he complained.

"No it won't," Tonks assured him and everyone laughed.

"Ok, Hermione. How are you feeling?"

Hermione's OB/GYN, Dr. Reid entered the room with a warm smile and Hermione nodded tiredly.

"Fine," she replied, wincing through another contraction, and Dr. Reid checked the machines next to her.

"Ok, looks like your contractions are about two minutes apart, and you're seven centimetres dilated... hopefully it shouldn't be much longer," he promised and Hermione nodded again, pretty much incapable of speaking much by this point.

"Do you really think Remus will be okay with the name?" she asked Harry for the millionth time. "I feel bad, I don't want him to think he's not important to us."

Harry mopped the sweat off her brow soothingly. "He'll understand, Mione. And we can always name the next one after him," he smiled and Hermione laughed.

"You might be pushing your luck for a next one," she grimaced.

"You're doing great, hon," he assured her.

A nurse came into to provide Hermione with more ice chips and shook her head at them.

"You guys sure know how to fill a room. That waiting room is at full capacity. Is that all your family?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a smile. "That's them," Harry grinned.

"Which side has the twelve-foot hairy man?" she asked him and Hermione laughed, knowing she must mean Hagrid.

"That would be your side, right honey?" she raised an eyebrow at Harry who chuckled.

"I guess so."

When Dr. Reid finally returned, he examined Hermione again and looked up at her with a warm smile.

"This is it, guys. You ready to meet your son?"

Hermione choked on a sob, a combination both of relief and anticipation and Harry squeezed her hand.

"Definitely," he said emotionally.

The nurse helped Harry prop Hermione into a slightly more upright position, and she took a deep breath, reaffirming her grasp on Harry's hand as Dr. Reid settled himself in position at her feet.

"Ok, Hermione. On the next contraction, we're going to push, okay?"

"Ok," she agreed shakily. "Harry..."

"I'm here," he said immediately, kissing her hand. "I'm right here, ok? You can do this, sweet girl."

Hermione more sensed before she felt the next contraction coming, and she let out a small cry before beginning to push.

It was the most helpless experience of Harry's life. There was really nothing he could do to help, this was all Hermione; and the most Harry could do was let her come very close to breaking his hand and encourage her as best he could. He knew she was exhausted, every contraction robbed her of strength; she was crying with the extreme effort every push required.

"Hermione, we're going to need one more push," Dr. Reid said calmly.

Hermione sank against the bed wearily. "I can't," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

Harry took a damp cloth and mopped her sweaty brow. "Yes, you can, sweet girl. One big push."

"I can't," she whispered, her voice trembling with exhaustion.

Harry gently wiped away a tear that fell from her eye and smiled at her. "Mione, you're the strongest person I know; you can do this. Just one more push, okay? _One_ more push."

Hermione shook her head, crying in earnest as she shook her head. "I can't. It hurts," she choke out.

"I know, Mione, I know. Just one more push and Jamie will be here, okay?"

She nodded, steeling herself at the idea of finally meeting her son. "Ok."

"I'll help, ready? On the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

Hermione moaned as she push with all her remaining strength, Harry pushing her forward as she dug her nails into his skin to the point she drew blood. There was an immense pressure, and then a feeling of release; and Hermione sagged against Harry with a gasp as a baby's cry filled the room.

"Here he is!" Dr. Reid cried happily, holding him up for the new parents to see.

"Dad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Harry was completely overwhelmed as he looked at his son for the first time, and had tears in his eyes as he nodded, smiling.

"Yeah."

He cut the cord with shaking hands, and both Harry and Hermione were in tears as the nurse swaddled the baby in a cloth before handing him into Hermione's arms, the baby's cries stopping almost as soon as his big eyes locked on her his mother's face.

"Oh my God," she choked out in a whisper to Harry, sobbing quietly.

"Isn't he perfect?"

"He's so tiny," Harry said in awe, his throat constricted as he gingerly stroked one tiny hand with the even smaller fingernails.

Hermione laughed through her tears, her gaze returning almost involuntarily to her son's face, who was staring up at his parents.

"I love you, sweet girl," Harry whispered to her, kissing her softly and Hermione glowed happily.

"I love you."

"So, this little guy has a name?" the nurse asked, smiling down at them.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. James Sirius Potter," he replied.

The nurse's smile widened. "That's perfect. Why don't I take the little guy to meet the family? And Mum and Dad can get some sleep?" she suggested and Hermione suppressed a yawn with difficulty.

"That would be great," she admitted and the nurse gently and expertly took Jamie into her arms.

"Anyone in particular who gets first dibs on a hold?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look for a brief second. "Dumbledore," Hermione replied quietly and Harry nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore. Old guy, long white beard, you can't miss him," he grinned to the nurse who nodded.

"Ok, then. Congrats, you guys."

The nurse left the room, and carefully carried the baby down the hall into the very crowded waiting room.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Everyone waiting was abruptly alert and silent, standing up in awe as the nurse approached Dumbledore with a smile.

"Harry and Hermione wanted you to be the first person to hold their son," she greeted Dumbledore, handing Jamie to him and Dumbledore couldn't speak as he took the baby into his arms.

"Blimey," Ron whispered, breaking the silence and everyone laughed, studying the baby who was watching them all quietly.

"Does he have a name?" Tonks asked the nurse, who nodded.

"I believe it was James Sirius Potter," she smiled and all eyes went to Sirius, who was suddenly as teary as Dumbledore.

"Really?" he grinned, and Remus gripped his friend on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Padfoot."

"How's Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Exhausted, but fine. She did beautifully," she assured them. "He's healthy too, a good size. Born at 7.26 pm."

Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Minerva exchanged stunned looks which caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Fred demanded.

It was Hagrid that eventually answered. "It was about this time, exactly twenty years ago... that James and Lily died," he said quietly and a stunned silence fell.

Ginny couldn't help but have tears in her eyes as she reflected upon that irony, before returning her gaze to baby Jamie.

"He looks just like Harry," Luna noted. "He's adorable."

"Ok, I might be willing to have _one_," Ginny muttered to Dean in a whisper and he chuckled.

"Noted."

"Sorry guys, baby Potter needs his rest now; but you can all come and visit tomorrow," the nurse promised, retrieving Jamie.

"I love him already," Tonks murmured, watching her disappear towards the nursery.

"He's beautiful," Molly added tearily.

"Was anyone _really _surprised by the name choice?" Fred asked the group at large, and they all laughed.

"No," George, Remus and Bill answered in unison.

"Yes," Sirius admitted sheepishly and Dumbledore gave a small chuckle.

"That's because you're an idiot," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I think he just underestimates how much he means to Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore said and Sirius smiled faintly.

"Is anyone else starving?" Ron changed the subject.

"There is all those sweets back at the house," Tonks recalled.

"I definitely think we need to celebrate this," Remus nodded with a grin.

When they were all back at the house, eating all the sweets Sirius had prepared for the trick-or-treaters and all talking excitedly; Ron turned to the twins.

"So, who won the pool?"

"That would be Dumbledore," George announced, turning to Dumbledore, who's eyes twinkled modestly.

"Most of my guesses are usually right," he replied modestly and Minerva sighed sadly.

"I can't believe it's been twenty years since James and Lily died, and we left Harry with his aunt and uncle."

"It's been ten years since we started Hogwarts," Dean added to Ron, who shuddered.

"I feel so old!" he complained.

Remus poured everyone a glass of oak-matured mead, and raised his glass to the ceiling.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he announced, grinning with excitement and pride. "To James Sirius Potter."

"To the third generation of Marauders," Sirius added giddily.

Minerva barely suppressed a sigh of apprehension as they toasted little Jamie Potter, thinking if he was going to be anything like his father or grandfather, she should really start thinking of retiring sometime in the next eleven years.

Harry was completely oblivious to the rest of the world, except for the distant acknowledgement in his brain that it was November first. His world, for the present, consisted entirely of himself, Hermione and their son, who was currently lying in his father's arms, being utterly adored by both his parents.

"I can't get over how much he looks like you," Hermione shook her head in wonder.

"Yeah, but he's got your eyes," Harry replied with a loving smile.

"Seems to be a Potter tradition, that one," she grinned at him. "When do visiting hours start?"

Harry glanced up at the clock on the wall in Hermione's hospital room. "Ten minutes."

His eyes softened as he smiled at Jamie. "Jamie, your Grandpa Sirius and Uncle Remus are going to spoil you rotten!"

"Not to mention Molly," Hermione smiled knowingly. "Or your Daddy."

Harry looked at his wife in protest. "Hey! I'm allowed to spoil my son! And I haven't done anything yet!"

Hermione's gaze drifted across to the large chocolate brown teddy bear with a satin yellow bow around its neck that was sitting with Hermione's overnight bag. Harry had gone out for a brief moment to get Hermione decent food for breakfast, and hadn't been able to resist buying the bear from the hospital gift shop.

"Yeah, you haven't done anything yet," she teased him lovingly.

Hermione was so tired of lying in bed all the time, and insisted on getting up for when their visitors arrived. Harry, always overly protective, agreed as long she sat down, conjuring a comfortable armchair for her. Sure enough, the second the clock turned to ten o'clock, signifying the beginning of visiting hours, there was a soft knock on the door and Harry and Hermione looked up to see Sirius, Remus, Teddy and Tonks in the doorway.

"Hey!" Hermione beamed at them, waving them inside and standing up slowly.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" Remus asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Great," Hermione assured them, as she gave Teddy a hug.

Sirius couldn't even speak as he embraced Hermione tightly, but she got what he was trying to say.

"I have to say, we were expecting more people," Harry commented, and Tonks grinned.

"We made an executive decision last night not to crowd you guys until you got home. We made the short list because we live with you," she explained.

"Ron and Ginny are going to come by later," Remus added. "And everyone else is going to wait until you come home."

Harry carefully picked Jamie up from the bassinet beside the bed and handed him to Sirius.

"Here you go, Sirius."

Sirius felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he gingerly held Jamie in his arms, remembering the first time he'd ever held Harry after his birth. Unlike Harry however, Jamie didn't cry as Sirius held him, merely studied him carefully, incredibly alert for a newborn not even twenty-four hours old.

"I think someone likes his Grandpa Sirius," Remus grinned and Hermione smiled.

"Of course he does."

They all immediately noted that neither Hermione nor Harry corrected Remus' term of "Grandpa" and Sirius beamed at his godson.

"Here, Moony- have a hold," Sirius told Remus, handing him the baby.

As Remus confidently took Jamie off him, Sirius turned to Harry, not knowing what to say.

"Your mum and dad would be so proud of you," he said quietly, and Harry smiled.

"They'd be proud of you too," he replied and Sirius hugged his godson.

"Love you, kid," he said gruffly and Harry grinned.

"Love you too, Sirius."

Remus and Tonks had been tactful enough to absorb themselves in Jamie as Sirius and Harry had their moment, but Hermione couldn't help have tears in her eyes as she overheard.

"The name is just perfect, you guys," Remus said to Hermione, breaking the silence and Harry grinned.

"It was Mione's idea."

"What do you think of baby Jamie, Teddy?" Tonks asked her son, who was staring at Jamie entranced.

"He's tiny," Teddy said in awe. "Can we have one, Mummy?"

Tonks looked expectantly up at Remus, who's facial expression had Sirius shaking with the effort of not laughing.

"Sorry, Remus," Hermione apologised quietly, but she too was suppressing laughter.

"When do you think you'll get to go home?" Remus asked her, changing the subject.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after," Hermione replied. Then she smiled at Sirius. "When you go home, will you take Harry with you? He's hovering."

"I'm right here," Harry said dryly. "And I'm not hovering."

"You slept in the chair all night," Hermione retorted sternly. "You're hovering. Go home with Sirius, eat decent food, shower and get some sleep in a proper bed. _Then _you can come back, understood?"

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't argue with her. He couldn't deny it would be nice to go home for a bit.

"So we heard the waiting room was pretty crowded," Harry grinned and Tonks nodded.

"Yeah, everyone was here. Except Snape, but I guess that's no surprise."

"Not really," Harry laughed.

Remus suddenly recalled something, and pulled out a camera from his pocket.

"I promised Minerva pictures," he explained to Hermione who grinned.

"Sure," she agreed. "As long as I'm not in them until I've had a chance to shower and wash my hair."

Tonks grimaced. "Boy, I know that feeling."

Remus and Sirius took pictures until Jamie fell asleep, and the nurse came to take him to the nursery.

"We'll let you get some rest, Mione," Sirius said gently, noting how tired she seemed.

She nodded, not even arguing. "Ok. Thanks for coming guys."

She got to her feet so she could hug them tightly.

"Thank you for yesterday, Sirius," she said gratefully.

"I didn't do anything," Sirius said in surprise.

She smiled. "You were totally calm when I told you I was in labour. And that kept me from freaking out. So thank you for being so calm."

He laughed shakily. "Are you kidding me? Mione, I've never been so terrified in my life, and I went through two Wars!"

Hermione laughed. "Then you hide it really well."

When the visitors left, taking Harry with them, Tonks went to work, whilst Sirius and Harry took Teddy home. Remus however, returned to Hogwarts, where he found it was break and immediately went to the staff room.

"I brought pictures!" he announced, approaching Minerva and Dumbledore who were having tea by the fire and he caught the attention of the rest of the room.

"Baby pictures?" Professor Sprout gasped and Remus nodded.

All the teachers, especially the female teachers crowded around as Remus handed out the many pictures of Jamie he and Sirius had taken that morning.

"Oh, he's _so _adorable!" Madam Pomfrey sighed. "What's his name again, Remus?"

"James Sirius Potter. Jamie for short," Remus replied proudly.

"James would have loved that," Professor Flitwick beamed squeakily. "And Sirius must be thrilled."

"What will the baby call him? Uncle Sirius?" guessed Professor Sinistra, but Remus shook his head with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm Uncle Remus. Sirius is 'Grandpa'," he said firmly. "Harry and Hermione already made that decision."

Minerva had tears in her eyes as she looked at the moving picture of Jamie, who was struggling to stay awake in Hermione's arms.

"It's rather fitting he was born when he was," she said sadly.

"What do you mean, Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked, the other teachers not having heard the details of Jamie's birth, other than that it had been uneventful.

Dumbledore explained quietly, his eyes on Snape as he did so. "Jamie was born on the anniversary of James and Lily's death, within minutes of the exact time."

Snape had gone quiet pale, and the staff were amazed.

"That's incredible," Flitwick murmured.

"They're going to ask Ron and Luna to be godparents," Remus told them and Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I know Ron is Harry's best friend, but I have to admit the idea of Ron being responsible for a child is slightly terrifying."

Remus smiled. "But didn't you say the same thing when Harry was born and James and Lily announced Sirius would be Harry's godfather?"

"True," Minerva admitted and Dumbledore chuckled.

"And I think we can all agree Sirius has proven himself an incredible godfather," he nodded and Snape sneered, never one to pass up an opportunity to mock Sirius.

"Yes, I'm sure spending twelve years in Azkaban set a great example for Potter."

Remus stiffened and glared at Snape, but Dumbledore intervened.

"That wasn't a decision Sirius made by choice," he said quietly but sternly. "If it had been possible, I'm sure he would have been a constant parental figure in Harry's life. And in the years he has been able to know Harry, he's done nothing but ensure Harry's safety and happiness above all else. James and Lily would be very proud and grateful to him for what he brings to Harry's life."

Snape couldn't think of a retort, and Remus made a mental note to repeat this story to Sirius at dinner the next night. Sirius never got tired of hearing or seeing Snape being smacked down... metaphorically of course.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Twenty- three

Hermione and Jamie were released from hospital on Friday afternoon. Both mother and son were in perfect health, and the new parents were eager to settle Jamie into his first home. Harry, who had been given a month's leave by his boss as paternal leave; picked them up mid-afternoon, but not telling Sirius so that it would be a surprise for everyone at dinner that night.

"I thought maybe we could make a quick detour on the way home," he suggested, somewhat awkwardly to Hermione. "Maybe stop and introduce mum and dad to Jamie?"

Hermione smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

Harry and Hermione had visited the Godric's Hollow graveyard a few times together; after they returned from their honeymoon and other small occasions. During Hermione's pregnancy however, Harry had made several trips alone to talk to his parent's graves, and had even come once or twice with Sirius and Remus.

"Do you think Remus and Dora will have another baby?" Harry asked as they approached the graveyard.

"I think if Dora can convince him, they might," Hermione answered.

"I don't understand why Remus wouldn't want another. He's a great dad, Teddy adores him."

Hermione smiled. "I know. But I think Remus was really worried about the chance that Teddy might have had lycanthropy. He may not be willing to risk it again, however small the chances are."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and fell silent as they headed towards James and Lily's graves.

"Do you think they know? That they can hear and see what's going on?" Harry asked his wife quietly when they were sitting on the cold ground before the tombstones, Jamie asleep in his mother's arms.

"I think they do," Hermione said honestly.

"Do you think they... do you think my dad would mind? About Sirius being Jamie's Grandpa?"

Hermione smiled, sensing that this was something troubling her husband. "No, I don't think they mind," she said gently.

"They asked Sirius to be your godfather when you were born for a reason. They knew that he would love you like his own son, and that's what being a godfather is all about. I think they're just happy that you have someone in your life that can be the father that your dad would have been if he was here, and that Jamie will have a grandfather in _his_ life."

Harry thought about that and did feel better. It had only been during the middle of the night that Harry had begun wondering how his parents would feel about the role Sirius would be playing in their grandson's life.

"Do you want to go home now? It's a little cold."

Hermione nodded and Harry helped her stand gingerly, she was still a little sore after giving birth and standing up with a baby in your arms wasn't the easiest thing.

"Let's go home," she agreed.

Although it was early, Harry and Hermione could tell as soon as he pulled into the driveway that the house was full of people; and the couple exchanged knowing looks.

"This is like the third party Sirius and Dora have thrown in two days," Harry commented, rolling his eyes.

Hermione laughed. "They're just excited."

Harry collected Hermione's bag from the trunk whilst Hermione lifted Jamie, who had stirred when the car stopped, into her arms. When they entered the house, they could hear a lot of noise coming from the kitchen.

"I'll go put everything upstairs," Harry murmured to her and she nodded.

"Ok."

Harry headed upstairs as Hermione readjusted Jamie in her arms as he blinked up at her with his big eyes and headed down the hall.

"Hi," she smiled as she entered the room, and everyone turned to her, startled for a moment.

"Oh, Hermione!"

Molly dashed across the room to coo over Jamie, and Hermione smiled knowingly, handing Jamie over to Molly so she could greet everyone.

Dumbledore smiled quietly as he inspected the new mother. Hermione was simply glowing, there was no other word for it, and she seemed almost giddy at her own happiness and contentment.

"He's simply gorgeous, Hermione," Minerva said sincerely as Jamie was passed around and cooed over, and Hermione beamed.

"I know."

"I can't believe he doesn't cry!" Tonks exclaimed, slightly frustrated. "Teddy hated being passed around all the time."

"He's just taking it all in," Harry grinned, returning from upstairs. "He's just like his mother."

Snape was sitting next to Dumbledore, not saying anything and wishing heartily he hadn't come tonight. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore move and blinked to see the old man taking Jamie into his arms from Arthur. Snape had carefully avoided seeing any baby pictures that Remus had brought back to Hogwarts, so this was his first time seeing the third generation of Potter's.

Trying to be inconspicuous, he studied the infant carefully. Everyone had been right in saying the child looked just like his father, but Snape was relieved to see that his eyes were the same shape, and he suspected would soon be the same colour, as Hermione's. He didn't think he could handle it if the child had been born with Lily's eyes.

It was lying in Dumbledore's arms, one tiny fist tangled in the long white beard, that Jamie fell asleep again, and Harry took him up to the nursery, making sure to bring the baby monitor back down with him, which he handed to Hermione.

Hermione was just thrilled to be home, surrounded by their family, although she was more excited about the prospect of sleeping in her own bed again. Suspecting this, Molly not so subtly ordered everyone to leave not long after dinner, and Hermione had to admit she was ready for bed, despite the reasonably early hour.

"The nurses reckon Jamie's a pretty good sleeper," she said to Harry when they were climbing into bed.

Harry grinned. "Good. Can you imagine what Ron's kids are going to be like?"

Hermione giggled. "They'll be waking up to feed every hour."

Harry kissed her softly before turning off the light. "I love you."

"I love you," she murmured sleepily, already half-listening towards the nursery in case Jamie should stir.

Time seemed to move much too quickly for both Harry and Hermione once Jamie was born. Both Harry and Hermione adored Jamie and seemed to be settling into parenthood well. Of course there were the usual hiccups of sleepless nights, and the times when it seemed Jamie just wouldn't stop crying and Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown, feeling utterly helpless. She and Harry were both grateful to not only Remus, Tonks and Sirius for helping out when they needed a break or some much needed sleep; but Molly who had already adopted Jamie as a surrogate grandson. Molly helped Hermione through any issue she was having, especially in the beginning when she felt completely incompetent as a parent; or when she had finally decided to bite the bullet and contact Emily to let her know she was a grandmother, and Emily had refused to see her grandson or daughter.

Harry had been furious, after all, even the Dursley's had come to meet Jamie and extend their best wishes; but Hermione had put on a brave fact for days before finally admitting how hurt she was by Emily's behaviour and taking the step to sever any remaining ties with her mother.

Before they knew it, it was early December and Sirius and Tonks were preparing the house for Christmas. As it was Jamie's first, despite him only being three months old and not even knowing what Christmas was, they were all going a bit overboard. Sirius in particular, Hermione suspected, although he wouldn't tell them anything he'd bought for his grandson. They'd decided that was the best term for what Sirius was to them and Jamie, and Sirius was besotted both with the term and Jamie himself.

Hermione loved watching Jamie now that he was beginning to become more alert and his personality beginning to develop. Jamie had a special fondness for both Sirius and Dumbledore, and would go to sleep instantly if he was in Dumbledore's arms, which Hermione and Harry both privately agreed was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. Jamie adored both of his parents, and it thrilled Hermione how Jamie's eyes would light up every time Harry came home from work.

The week before Christmas, Remus came home for the weekend with a suggestion from Dumbledore.

"We have no students staying at the castle these holidays," he explained. "But all the staff are dying to finally meet Jamie; so Albus suggested we all have Christmas lunch at Hogwarts."

Hermione turned to Harry wide-eyed. "Christmas lunch at Hogwarts!" she cried happily.

It was something the couple both missed most about the castle, and as dorky as it was, Hermione loved the idea of seeing all the teachers again, not just Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, Remus and Hagrid.

"I vote yes," Harry nodded in agreement and Sirius concurred.

Remus was always home on Christmas Eve, so that he could be there when Teddy opened his gifts on Christmas morning; so it was decided they would do presents at the house, then go to the castle for lunch.

Jamie awoke at six o'clock in the morning on Christmas Day, and Harry obediently went across the hall to greet his son and bring him to Hermione.

"Merry Christmas, Mummy," he smiled at her as she sat up, sleepily.

"Merry Christmas," she returned as he kissed her, before taking Jamie into her arms to greet him.

"Hello, little man," she greeted him and Jamie gurgled happily.

"I wonder how overboard Sirius went," Harry wondered as Hermione began feeding Jamie.

"Knowing Sirius, very," she laughed quietly.

When Jamie had been fed and burped, Hermione and Harry got up, throwing their dressing gowns on over their pyjamas and headed downstairs. Harry, Jamie in his arms, stopped dead in the doorway to the living room at the sight of the Christmas tree.

"Wow."

Hermione laughed slightly. There were piles of presents lying under the tree, all different shapes and sizes, that was a definite increase from the usual amount found in years previous.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Sirius greeted them, beaming as he appeared from the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione replied, kissing his cheek as Harry handed Jamie over to him.

"Dora and Remus up yet?" Harry asked and Sirius snorted.

"Please, they have a son who is nearly four and is just comprehending Christmas means presents. They've been up since dawn."

"Harry! Miny!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly, hurtling down the stairs and into the room.

"Hey, Teddy!" Harry said, giving his godson a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Did Santa bring you presents too?" Teddy asked wide-eyed.

"Sure did. Where's your mum and dad? When they get here we can open presents."

Teddy dashed over to the foot of the stairs and yelled up the staircase. "Mummy! Daddy! Come down!"

"Ok, ok, we're coming Ted!" Remus said patiently as he and Tonks came downstairs. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas," Hermione replied happily.

"Hey, Jamie," Remus said, taking Jamie off Sirius for a cuddle. "Do you want to see what Auntie Dora and I got you for Christmas?"

"Daddy, can I give Jamie a hug?" Teddy asked, and Remus glanced up at Harry, who nodded.

"Sure, Teddy."

Teddy gingerly and carefully gave Jamie a cuddle, that made Tonks and Hermione exchange teary smiles.

Sirius launched into his role of "Father Christmas", and began doling out the gifts under the tree. As expected, both Teddy and Jamie were spoiled rotten, and Harry wondered briefly where on earth they were going to fit all the new toys Remus and Sirius had bought him.

"And this one's for Jamie, from Grandpa Sirius," Sirius said to Harry, handing him yet another gift, which Harry opened in amusement to find a toy broomstick.

"Sirius, he's three months old!" Hermione said in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

"He'll grow into it," Sirius argued. "Besides, I got Harry his first broomstick! It's tradition!"

"Wasn't that for my first birthday?" Harry recalled, remembering the letter to Sirius from his mother he'd found.

"Yes," Sirius admitted now. "But did you really expect me to wait until next October?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't argue.

When it came time to leave for Hogwarts, Hermione had spent more time panicking over what Jamie would wear to lunch than what she would wear.

"Hermione, chill!" Harry ordered he with a laugh. "You know perfectly well Jamie looks adorable no matter what he wears."

"That is true," Hermione admitted, running her fingers through her hair. She had cut it a month ago, for the first time since she and Harry begun dating. She'd kept it halfway down her back since then, because Harry loved her hair so much. However, once Jamie was born she'd really felt like she needed a new look and had cut her hair to just under her shoulders. Harry had been slightly disappointed with the idea at first, but loved her new look.

Hermione finally dressed Jamie and herself, and Harry put together the diaper bag; over the past three months they'd developed a routine for whenever they went out.

"Jamie's going to love it here," Harry said happily, pushing Jamie's pram up the path towards the castle twenty minutes later.

Hermione grimaced at the thought. "Can't we just keep him as a baby?" she asked sadly and Tonks laughed.

"Trust me, Mione. They're cuter as babies, but a lot more fun when they can talk and are toilet trained."

Harry and Sirius carried the pram up the stone steps and then Remus opened the door for them.

"Oh... I love Hogwarts," Hermione sighed happily, looking around the Entrance Hall.

Harry laughed at her in amusement. "Mione, you were here six months ago!"

"Hogwarts is not fun when you're seven months pregnant," Hermione said firmly, just as Dumbledore came out from the Great Hall, dressed in red robes and his eyes twinkling.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Tonks replied as Hermione lifted Jamie out of the pram.

"Merlin, that smells good," Sirius sighed, breathing in deeply the amazing smells coming from the Great Hall.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting then," Dumbledore chuckled.

Hermione and Harry led the way into the Great Hall, and saw Remus hadn't been kidding that all the staff were dying to meet Jamie.

"Harry! Hermione!"

"Hi, Professor Flitwick," Hermione greeted the tiny Charms professor as he spotted them.

Harry was reminded vividly of Christmas during their third year, when the tables had been replaced by a singular table in the centre of the hall. It was like that again now, except there were no students, only staff.

All the teachers and staff had to admire Jamie, and Harry grimaced slightly as he saw Professor Trelawney coming towards them.

"Oh no," he murmured so that only Hermione could hear him and they exchanged a wary glance.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said politely and Professor Trelawney beamed under her oversized glasses.

"Harry! Oh, my dear boy, I must say your little one is adorable. His aura is so... pure. The Fates have shown me such wonders in his future, and in your daughter's."

Harry and Hermione were stunned, staring at Trelawney in shock for a moment before Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, thank you?"

Professor Trelawney heard that more as a statement than a question and beamed, before going to greet Sirius.

"You don't think she's actually seen something, do you?" Harry asked his wife. "I mean, we know it's not impossible."

Hermione had recovered from her shock well enough to roll her eyes. "Harry, we've made no secret of the fact we're going to have more kids, and we have a fifty-fifty shot of having a girl. I don't think the Fates had a lot of influence on this one," she said dryly.

Harry almost opened his mouth to argue, before they overheard Trelawney telling Sirius he was in danger of strange dark forces.

"Ok," he grinned, both of them laughing slightly.

Harry had almost forgotten how good the food at Hogwarts was, and couldn't help but mentally gloat a little that Ron wasn't here.

"Oh, Harry, I think Dobby would be glad to see you while you're here," Dumbledore said to Harry over lunch and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I say hi before we leave."

Dobby had visited occasionally on his one day off a month; but he hadn't come since Jamie had been born, and Harry knew the elf would love to meet him. So, after lunch, he and Hermione took Jamie down to the kitchens, where Dobby was completely in awe of Jamie, even more so than Teddy had been.

"Oh, Harry Potter sir! Your son is so beautiful!" Dobby gasped, his large tennis-ball eyes filled with happy tears.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry smiled, and he and Hermione exchanged a proud smile.

"Dobby is sure that the son of Harry Potter will be just as brave and noble as Mister and Misses Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry reddened slightly, but Hermione smiled gently at the elf. "Thank you, Dobby."

"Dobby is so glad that Harry Potter came to see him today, sir!" Dobby gushed. "Dobby has a present for your son, sir!"

"I bet it's socks," Harry muttered to his wife as Dobby dashed away to retrieve the present and Hermione giggled.

Harry was right, of course, Dobby had made Jamie a pair of socks, one red with bunny rabbits on them, and one gold with ducks.

"They're awesome!" Hermione exclaimed happily, examining them. "Thank you, Dobby. Jamie will love them."

"You are most welcome, Mrs. Harry Potter," Dobby grinned at her tearily. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dobby," Harry replied, and then they said goodbye.

"These are the coolest socks I've _ever_ seen!" Tonks said as Hermione showed her what Dobby had made for Jamie.

"I just love how small they are!" Professor Sprout gushed and Hermione laughed.

"I know. I have a slight obsession with the tiny shoes... they're just so cute," she admitted.

Jamie was being held by Hagrid at the moment, and Harry couldn't help but think how Jamie seemed to be growing so fast, but seeing him in Hagrid's dustbin lid sized hands now, his son seemed particularly small.

"Harry and Hermione are wonderful parents," Madam Pomfrey said warmly to Sirius later that day, watching as the couple introduced Jamie to Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar. The Grey Lady was hovering nearby, clearly intrigued at the sight of the baby and seeming slightly envious, but not wanting to actually appear interested.

Sirius and Remus beamed. "They are," Sirius assured them proudly. "Harry's a natural dad, Jamie just adores him. Lily was like that too, though."

"Who's he more like? Harry or Hermione?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Physically, he's Harry all over- except with Hermione's eyes," Remus replied. "Personality wise... it's a little early to tell yet, but I think he's a pretty prefect combination of the two of them."

"He's going to be smart like his mother," Sirius predicted. "He just stares all the time, taking everything in."

"Hopefully he hasn't inherited Harry's particular talent for trouble," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling and the staff members all laughed in agreement.

"They're planning on having more children, right?" Professor Sprout asked eagerly.

Sirius grinned. "Not right this minute, I don't think. But yeah, eventually. I know Harry's dying for a little girl."

"Of course he is, he practically worships the ground Hermione walks on," Tonks giggled.

Jamie was asleep when the group finally left the castle, although they weren't going home; Harry had already promised Molly and Arthur they'd stop in at the Burrow in the afternoon to see them for Christmas so they could exchange gifts with the extended Weasley clan; although Remus and Tonks were taking Teddy to spend the afternoon with Andromeda.

"Merry Christmas, dears!" Molly greeted Harry and Hermione happily as they led the way into the Burrow and she came bustling out from the kitchen to greet them.

"Merry Christmas, Molly," Hermione replied, smiling.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked her, noting her happy face.

Molly was beaming, but tried to dismiss Sirius' queries. "Oh, well... I shouldn't say anything. Come in, everyone's in the kitchen."

Puzzled, Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of bewilderment before following her into the crowded kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Hermione sang out, sitting down at the table.

Harry took Jamie out of his pram, which had difficulty fitting in the tiny room, and adjusted his sleeping son against his shoulder as he sat down next to Ron.

"What's going on?" he asked his best friend.

"Don't say anything, Ron!" Fred interrupted warningly as Ron opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to tell him! I was going to tell him to ask you!" Ron said indignantly, although Fred and Harry both knew perfectly well Ron had been about to spill the beans on whatever had happened.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded impatiently.

Angelina leaned forward, beaming. "Fred and I are having a baby!" she announced happily.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius congratulated the pair; but Sirius' initial response was to turn to George and Katie inquisitively.

"No!" George protested, correctly interpreting Sirius' question. "Just because we're twins, doesn't mean we do _everything_ together!"

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at Fred. "Oh, you as a father will be interesting. I'm looking forward to this."

Harry laughed with everyone else as Fred shrugged sheepishly, but he was privately a little surprised that Molly was so thrilled, given that Fred and Angelina weren't married. Angelina was due in June, and Hermione had already promised any advice or assistance Angelina needed during the next six months.

"Your mum is going to be really nagging you and Luna now," he grinned to Ron, who groaned.

"I know! It's so annoying. But we're just not ready for kids yet," he shrugged. "I mean, Jamie's cute and all, and Victoire's pretty adorable, but I don't think I'm ready to have kids that I have to give all my attention to, you know?"

Harry grinned. "You like the ones you can give away when they cry?"

"Yes," Ron nodded in agreement and Harry laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Twenty- Four

Hermione had often heard Tonks and Fleur comment on how time flied once their children were born, and throughout her pregnancy, had promised herself she would make the most of Jamie's childhood and appreciate every second. However, she found that time still flew passed, but not only marked by Jamie's growth and development; but the fact that their family members seemed to be all taking significant steps forward in their own lives. Harry had bought a top of the line video camera after Jamie's birth, and was someone was constantly filming everything, including Jamie's first time of sitting up on his own, and just a short while ago, the first time he'd crawled.

It was April now, and really beginning to get warm again, well as warm as England ever got. Jamie was six months old, and Hermione had taken him to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron with her to meet Ginny and Luna one weekend, to celebrate the news that Dean had proposed to Ginny over Easter.

"Is it supposed to feel completely surreal when you first get engaged?" she asked them and Hermione and Luna exchanged grins.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"And is it supposed to be so hard to be... apart?" Ginny asked, blushing so her face was as red as her hair.

Hermione smiled. "I'm assuming by that you mean sex, and I wouldn't know exactly. But it was harder to remember why we were waiting," she admitted, blushing slightly herself.

Only Luna seemed completely at ease with the subject matter. "The sex after you get engaged is great," she commented and Hermione smirked slightly as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Try it when you're pregnant."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, after they get over the initial 'is this going to hurt the baby' thing... wow. I mean, Harry was anyway, I can't speak collectively," she giggled.

"Why is it like that?" Luna frowned and Hermione sighed thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Maybe because it kind of hits you... that there's a person inside of you, that you made. It's an amazing feeling," she smiled, glancing down at Jamie who was gurgling over her shoulder at nearby diners.

Ginny also glanced fondly at Jamie before continuing. "Dean doesn't want to wait to have kids once we get married," she admitted. "I'm still not sure. I saw how much pain you were in with Jamie."

Hermione laughed. "It's totally worth it, Gin. I don't even remember it now... it's all a blur until the doctor put Jamie in my arms... and you see this person that you've made with someone you love so much and who loves you..."

Luna and Ginny smiled softly as Hermione's voice trailed off, remembering Jamie's birth and unable to describe it in words.

"So, you guys are definitely having more kids, then?" Luna asked her.

"Oh yeah. Harry really wants a little girl," Hermione smiled. "I just hope she or he has his eyes."

Ginny grinned. "You guys are such romantic saps," she teased lightly. "You're perfect for each other, I can't believe it took you seven years to get together."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny had made this comment frequently for years now. "Ok, he was a little busy saving the world," she defended her husband. "And besides, we were eleven when we met! Most guys are still coming to terms with the idea we don't have girl germs, let alone the idea of dating."

"We get so many letters about Sirius' columns," Luna smiled, who had been working at the _Quibbler _since leaving Hogwarts. "Whenever he mentions you guys. People just think you guys are the perfect couple."

Hermione reddened, she and Harry were still uncomfortable with that image that was portrayed throughout the Wizarding world.

"That's sweet, but we're not perfect," she said honestly. "We... ok, we don't fight so much, but we get annoyed with each other and have disagreements; we both have bad habits... we're _not _perfect. We're like any other couple."

"What do you mean annoyed?" Ginny frowned.

Hermione shrugged. "I mean... if Harry has a bad day at work, or he meets a kid in a bad home he can't help or something, he'll get frustrated... and I'll tell him to snap out of it. He's always had a hot head," she pointed out.

"But it's not just him. I mean, I adore Jamie and I'm glad I'm not working at the moment so I can enjoy watching him develop his personality and everything," Hermione said sincerely.

"But because I'm not working or studying or anything really, there's times I feel like my brain is turning to mush. And I get cranky because my mind isn't being stimulated. Then Harry has to deal with my PMS, or when Jamie has a bad night and I don't get much sleep; or if Jamie won't settle but Harry can get him to sleep in two seconds and I panic about being a bad mother or something, and then I'll get insecure and defensive and Harry will tell _me _to get over it... we're not perfect."

Luna and Ginny were slightly wide-eyed as they listened.

"I had no idea," Luna said in surprise. "I mean, you always act like you've just fallen in love for the first time! We don't even think about the idea of you guys arguing."

Hermione shrugged modestly. "They don't last long, even when we were friends and we argued they didn't last long. What it comes down to is that we love each other more than anything, bad habits and all. If we always got along perfectly all the time, we'd be very boring."

"More so than usual, you mean?" Ginny teased and Hermione laughed.

"What's the longest fight you guys have had?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione had to think about that. "Probably in third year... when I told Professor McGonagall about Harry getting his Firebolt," she said slowly. "We didn't talk for a few weeks, because I was dealing with the Time-Turner and all my work, and then Scabbers disappeared and Ron blamed Crookshanks..."

She gave a small sigh at the mention of Crookshanks, who had gone missing at the beginning of the Second War.

"So, your biggest fight was one you had before you were even dating?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded, slightly incredulous herself. "Yeah, I guess so. It seems so long ago now... I mean, so much has changed."

Her gaze drifted over Luna's shoulder and she brightened as she saw a familiar face enter the pub and head in their direction.

"Hey, Jamie, look who's here!" she exclaimed to Jamie, turning him around on her lap and Jamie's face lit up as he recognised the approaching figure of his father.

"Hey, little man," Harry greeted his son, taking him into his arms and bending down to kiss Hermione hello. "Hi, beautiful. Hey, Luna, Ginny."

"Hi, Harry," they chorused in unison, smiles on their faces.

"Has your mum already started wedding plans, Gin?" Harry grinned at her and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She's trying too. I'm _this _close to hexing her," Ginny threatened, only half-exaggerating.

Hermione smiled. "Come on, you're her only daughter. You can't blame her for being excited."

Ginny sighed slightly. "I suppose. But between mum morphing into Bridezilla- which I'm pretty sure is _my _job, not hers; and then Dad looking at me all teary-eyed at random intervals as though I'm still two not twenty, I'm going mad."

They all laughed and then Harry turned to his wife. "Did you still want to get that book from Flourish and Blotts? Because they're closing soon."

Hermione gasped in recollection and grabbed Jamie's diaper bag. "Oh, Merlin, I'd completely forgotten. Sorry, girls, I really need this book," she apologised and Luna waved away her apologies.

"Don't worry about it. I should be getting home anyway. Ron and I are at the Burrow for dinner tonight," she explained.

"Lucky you," Harry said, slightly envious. "Have fun."

"We will," Ginny replied with a smirk and Harry made a face at her as he and Hermione said goodbye and left, Jamie perched happily in Harry's arms.

"Hey, what did Sirius say he was doing today?" Harry asked Hermione as they made their way out into Diagon Alley.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Er... I think he said he had an appointment with someone from the International Magical Office of Law, didn't he? Why?"

Harry was grinning mischievously, with a grin Hermione could only describe as a Marauder grin as he answered.

"That's what I thought he said. But Ron had to stop by the office to pick up some papers, and we saw him in that pub near the visitor's entrance? And it didn't look very... work-related."

Hermione's eyes widened with excitement. "Are you saying Sirius was on a _date_?"

"That's what it looked like," Harry replied, grinning broadly. "It's about time, considering he's always going on about how he was such a Casanova 'in his day'."

Hermione smiled. Sirius didn't exactly date a lot, but did reminisce fondly about all the girls he'd dated during his Hogwarts years. The way he told it, he was quite the smooth-talker. But since the end of the Second War, he'd been more preoccupied with clearing his name, establishing a home for him and Harry, and then enjoying his freedom. Of course, he frequently made jokes about how hard it was to date after twelve years in Azkaban, and Harry often thought he'd sensed a note of wistfulness in his voice as he did so; that Sirius clearly believed his chance for love was just another thing Voldemort and Azkaban had stolen from him.

"Oh, I hope he is seeing someone," Hermione said softly. "He deserves to be happy."

Harry nodded in agreement. Despite the fact he couldn't wait to mock his godfather about this development, whether or not it was true, Harry liked the idea of Sirius gaining back a part of his life he'd missed.

"Yeah, it would be great if he could find someone and get a chance at what I have with you," he murmured, drawing his wife closer to his side as they walked down the street and they exchanged a loving glance.

"It would... she'd have to be awesome though," Hermione said bluntly and Harry laughed.

"True. But I kind of hope it _was_ a date... it would prove his 'I'm-too-old-to-start-living-again' theory wrong."

Whenever a comment was made about his lack of romantic life, Sirius replied with a simple spiel about being too old to start dating again, and followed it up by his self-declaration of being "a lone wolf". Harry and Tonks usually replied by correcting him with "a lone dog."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, he's an idiot in that regard. I mean, he's only... forty-one, right?"

Harry did a quick mental calculation and nodded. "Yeah, he'll be forty-two in December. "

"I wonder if it's serious?" she wondered aloud. "And why he hasn't said anything?"

"Because if he did Remus, Dora and I would take the mickey out of him," Harry replied matter-of-factly and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Which you're planning on doing anyway," she accused him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well don't," she ordered. "Sirius deserves some happiness, and if it _is_ serious, he'll tell us when he's ready."

Harry pouted for a moment. "Can I tell Remus?" he asked her and she considered that for a moment.

"Yes," she nodded, a small smile on her face.

They went into Flourish and Blotts and Hermione picked up the book she'd wanted, resisting the temptation to pick up a few more while she was there. Once they'd left, Harry suggested a trip to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour, to which Hermione agreed.

They hadn't gone far when they met a small crowd emerging from the Magical Menagerie, and Harry and Hermione stopped to let them pass.

"Oh, great. Look who it is," a cold, drawling voice said and Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Malfoy before them.

"Can we help you, Draco?" Hermione sighed impatiently and Malfoy sneered.

"What? I can't catch up with old friends?"

"Sure you can. Don't let us stop you," Harry replied and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Cute, Potter."

"Well, I'd hardly call us 'friends'," Harry said reasonably, snorting slightly. "I think we barely qualify as acquaintances."

"Draco, they didn't have that brand of owl treats; they're expecting a shipment on Tuesday."

Harry, Hermione and Malfoy all turned in unison as a woman came out of the store and moved to Malfoy's side. It was a woman neither Harry or Hermione recognised, but she was tall and thin, with blue eyes and short strawberry-blonde hair.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were talking," the woman apologised to Malfoy, and her eyes widened slightly as she spotted Harry's scar.

"_Oh!"_

Malfoy gritted his teeth marginally, clearly not wanting to have to introduce the woman. Harry couldn't resist the opportunity to irk his old nemesis.

"Hi, how are you? Harry Potter," he greeted her, offering her his free hand to shake.

The woman smiled. "I know _that_," she chuckled. "I'm Sloan Abrams-Malfoy, Draco's wife. It's nice to meet you, I didn't realise you knew Draco."

"You didn't go to Hogwarts, did you?" Hermione asked, not recognising the name or the face.

Sloan shook her head. "No, unfortunately. I was home-schooled, I had too many responsibilities at home to attend Hogwarts."

"Would you have been in our year?" Harry queried.

"The year below," Sloan replied. "I have to say, your son is just beautiful. The pictures that are always in the papers do not do him justice!"

Hermione and Harry both beamed, as Jamie giggled like he knew they were discussing him and squirmed for his mother's arms.

"Thank you," Hermione grinned, liking this woman despite the fact she was married to Malfoy.

"I love your godfather's column in _the Quibbler," _she continued to Harry. "He's seems like such a proud Grandpa."

"He is," Harry confirmed with a smile. "How long have you been married to Draco here?"

Malfoy was glaring furiously, but Sloan didn't seem to notice. "Only six months," she replied.

Hermione checked her watch and smiled apologetically. "It was really nice to meet you, Sloan, but we have to get going," she apologised.

"We should too. It was so nice to meet you both."

Harry paused for a moment, and then offered his hand to Malfoy to shake. "Congratulations."

Malfoy seemed stunned for a moment, then hesitantly shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. He nodded curtly to Hermione, then took his wife's arm and led her away.

"That was weird," Hermione said bluntly. She stared after Sloan for a moment and then shook her head.

"How did someone as nice as her, end up married to _Malfoy?" _Harry demanded.

"I don't recognise the name Abrams," Hermione mused. "But it's Malfoy... she must be pure-blood. Unless he struck his head sometime after the War."

"Maybe he met a Dementor?" Harry suggested. "It worked for Dudley."

Hermione laughed.

The minute they arrived home, Harry dragged Remus upstairs with him while he put Jamie down for his afternoon nap, and told him about seeing Sirius earlier that morning.

"Did he see you?" Remus demanded excitedly in a hushed voice as they left the nursery.

Harry shook his head, smirking. "No. We were across the road, and he wasn't exactly staring out the window."

Remus laughed. "Oh, this is going to be good! He's never said anything?"

"No. I mean, he's always in and out of the Ministry, so we don't think anything of it when he says he has an appointment," Harry pointed out.

"I wonder who she is?" Remus mused as they returned downstairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at Harry, knowing immediately what they were talking about.

"Harry, we've been home for five minutes!" she said in exasperation.

"What? I'm happy for him!" Harry protested his innocence and Hermione merely rolled her eyes again.

"What's going on?" Tonks demanded, completely mystified.

Harry filled her in, and she was just as excited as Remus and Hermione had been.

"Wow, I wonder how long this has been going on?" she wondered.

Remus shook his head as he sat down on the couch next to Hermione. "Whoever she is, she'll have to be pretty amazing to be with Sirius."

"You mean, because of the whole ex-con thing?" Tonks said wisely, nodding. "I mean, yes, he's innocent and everything but still... twelve years in prison is a lot of baggage to deal with."

"Not to mention the fact, if it _is _serious, she'll also have to deal with all of us," Harry added.

Remus nodded. "Yep. It's like dating a single dad pretty much, between you guys and Jamie."

For the first time since she and Harry had decided to make Sirius Jamie's grandfather, Hermione doubted their decision briefly. They had been so focused on what it would mean to Sirius, they had never considered anyone in Sirius' life, would pretty much assume the role of Jamie's grandmother.

Her worry must have shown on her face, because Remus smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, Mione. Sirius would rather be 'Grandpa' than have a million girlfriends," he assured her and Hermione smiled.

"It'd be nice to have a godmother," Harry said thoughtfully, but then met Hermione's gaze. "You know Sirius wouldn't be with anyone who wasn't comfortable with the role he has in Jamie's life," he reminded her comfortingly.

"That's true," Hermione admitted.

"Or the role in your life," Remus added, smiling at Harry who grinned back.

"So, do we say anything to him?" Tonks asked the group at large.

"No, be nice!" Hermione begged. "If you say anything before he's ready, you might scare him off."

Remus snorted. "I think it would take more than that to scare Sirius off, Hermione. But you're right, we shouldn't say anything until he's ready," he admitted, albeit reluctantly.

When Sirius came home just before dinner, he found Harry and Remus cooking dinner, whilst Tonks set the table and Hermione played with Teddy in the lounge room.

"Hey," he greeted them. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken," Harry answered.

Remus looked up at his old friend, raising an eyebrow slightly. "How was your meeting?" he asked nonchalantly.

Harry suppressed a smile as Sirius clearly avoided eye contact with any of them. "Yeah, great. Got all the information I needed."

"That's good," Hermione said lightly, staring pointedly at Harry behind Sirius' back. She was distracted however, as the sound of Jamie crying came over the baby monitor that was by her side.

"Jamie's up," she said unnecessarily, moving to stand up, but Sirius stopped her.

"I'll get him, Mione."

"Thanks, Sirius," she replied gratefully, shooting him a smile as he headed upstairs.

"Be nice," she ordered her husband and Remus quietly once she was sure he was out of earshot.

"That's no fun," Harry protested.

Nevertheless, he and Remus said nothing more related to the subject of Sirius' love life during dinner; both men knew Hermione well enough to know she meant business.

It was fair to say that Harry, Tonks and Remus all enjoyed making subtle hints and innuendos at Sirius' expense over the next three weeks, hiding laughter and smiles as Sirius responded to each one by avoiding eye contact and a slight blush. Hermione alone was trying to give Sirius his space until he was ready to tell them about his mystery girlfriend, and seemed to spend a lot of time nudging Harry in the ribs in Sirius' presence whenever Harry opened his mouth.

It was the first warm weekend in May when Sirius discreetly set an extra place at the dinner table whilst Remus and Hermione were cooking dinner.

"Are we having company, Padfoot?" Remus asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius hesitated, and then shrugged casually. "Maybe."

"Anyone we know?" Remus queried, and Hermione shook her head slightly in exasperation.

"No," Sirius answered honestly.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked as she and Harry entered the kitchen, and Harry put Jamie in his high chair whilst he prepared his bottle.

"We're having company for dinner," Remus replied and Tonks eyes widened slightly with realisation.

"Oh, who?"

Harry had never seen his godfather look so uncomfortable as he did in this moment. "Well... ok, I'm kind of... seeing someone," he admitted painfully, and the others were all silent, Remus and Harry pointedly avoiding each other's gaze.

Sirius at first seemed puzzled by their lack of reaction, but then gaped in understanding.

"You all know!" he almost yelped accusingly and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, we know," he laughed, and Hermione playfully hit him on the chest to stop him from laughing.

"We know, and I think it's great, Sirius," she gushed happily, abandoning the stove to give Sirius a congratulatory hug.

"How long?" he asked her.

"About three weeks," she smiled at him. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"About four months," he admitted.

"So you finally impressed someone with your smooth-talking skills and charm, huh?" Harry grinned teasingly at his godfather, who scowled at him.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Chosen One, did I make fun of you and Hermione when you guys started dating?" Sirius demanded.

Remus scoffed. "Not to their faces."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who had the decency to look shame-faced.

"Thanks for all your support, Sirius," Harry said amusedly. "Just for that, you can feed Jamie and get thrown up all over tonight."

"He wouldn't dare throw up on his Grandpa. Would you, Jamie?" Sirius asked Jamie, who beamed up at him innocently.

"So, who is she?" Tonks demanded impatiently, as Sirius sat down next to her and began feeding Jamie.

Sirius didn't answer for a moment, but then sighed. "Her name is Leah Rouen," he began simply.

"She's the owner of Flourish and Blotts... she took over from her father after the War."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "_Really?"_

Harry moaned. "Mione!"

She made a face at him, but gestured for Sirius to continue. "Go on, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't really know what else to tell you."

"How did you meet?" Tonks prodded.

"When I was Christmas shopping for Jamie. She made a few suggestions, and we got talking. Mostly about how gorgeous Jamie is," he grinned and Hermione laughed.

"I like her already. What's she like?" she asked curiously.

"How old is she? The name Rouen sounds familiar," Tonks frowned.

"Wizard father, Muggle mother," Sirius explained and Remus chuckled.

"Your parents would be thrilled, Sirius."

"I know," Sirius grinned triumphantly and Remus rolled his eyes. "She's thirty-six, Dora."

"And she's single?"

Sirius hesitated, knowing it really wasn't his story to tell, but needing to give some information before Leah arrived.

"She's divorced," was all he said, but his family accepted that information and continued preparing for dinner.

Harry couldn't help but laugh however, when Jamie finished his bottle and promptly spit up all over Sirius' shoulder.

"Yeah, Jamie wouldn't _dare _spit up on Grandpa," he teased him and Sirius reluctantly laughed as he handed Jamie to Hermione to be cleaned up.

"Come on, Mister James. Bed time for you. Say goodnight to everyone," she said to her son, and Harry kissed his son on his downy head.

"Night, little man."

Hermione took Jamie upstairs and tucked him into his crib. She stood there watching him drift off to sleep and winced apprehensively as she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Fortunately though, Jamie didn't stir as his mother tiptoed out of the room and headed downstairs.

She found everyone in the living room, and next to Sirius was a tall woman, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was an attractive woman with a smiling face, and appeared younger than thirty-six, although there was a shadow in her eyes similar to the one Sirius still had after Azkaban, the shadows of grief.

"Mione, this is Leah Rouen. Leah, _this _is Hermione," Sirius introduced them and Leah offered her hand to shake.

"Hello, Hermione. It's so nice to finally meet you," Leah smiled and Hermione shook her hand warmly.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Dinner's probably almost ready, if you all want to sit down," Remus suggested.

"It's so great to finally meet you all," Leah said as they sat down. "Between what Sirius has told me, and what I read in the press, and from my nephew, I feel as though I know you already!"

"Who's your nephew?" Harry asked her, as everyone began filling up their plates.

"Oliver Wood?" Leah replied and Harry grinned.

"You're Oliver's aunt? Cool, how is he? I haven't seen him in awhile?"

Leah happily filled him in on Oliver's contract with Puddlemere United and the fact he had just moved in with his girlfriend, the Seeker for Wimbourne Wasps.

"He's dating someone from a rival team?" Harry said in surprise.

"You sound surprised," Leah smiled.

Harry snorted slightly. "In Hogwarts, if Oliver could have banned us from talking to other teams, he would have," he said firmly. "Let alone dating."

Hermione laughed. "Remember when he woke you up at dawn for practice?"

Harry groaned at the memory and Leah chuckled.

"He's very passionate about his Quidditch," she nodded. "But he raves about you. His great find."

"Actually, it was Professor McGonagall's find," Harry grinned modestly.

Hermione recalled how Harry had come to join the team and rolled her eyes. "Anyone else would have been given detention, not a broomstick," she said half-exasperated, half-amused, and then had to explain to the others the story behind it.

"So, Sirius said you own Flourish and Blotts," she said conversationally to Leah and Harry and Tonks laughed.

"Wow, Mione. It took you a whole three minutes to bring up books," Harry teased her and she made a face at him.

Sirius had actually been far more nervous than he'd let on to either Leah or what really was his family, about introducing Leah into their circle. But as dinner progressed, he soon realised he had nothing to worry about; Leah shared Hermione's love of books, got along famously with Tonks, and best of all, treated neither Remus or Harry any differently, despite Remus' 'condition' and Harry's reluctant position as hero of the Wizarding world.

When Hermione went upstairs after dinner to check on Jamie, she invited Leah up with her to see him, which Leah gladly accepted after hearing Sirius rave about his 'grandson' for the past four months.

"He's so beautiful," she murmured softly as Hermione gingerly readjusted Jamie in his crib. Jamie had a habit of kicking off his blankets in his sleep, but luckily he was a deep sleeper.

Hermione smiled softly at her sleeping son. "He is. He's just like his Daddy... who can't wait to give him a little sister," she chuckled quietly and Leah nodded.

"Sirius said that. You want a bigger age gap between them?"

Hermione nodded. "I'd like to wait at least until Jamie's a year old, but if it happens, it happens, that's our philosophy. Plus, I'd love to actually get a chance to use my uni degree and start teaching," she grinned.

"Yeah, Sirius said you're a qualified teacher?"

"Yeah. But I was five months pregnant when we graduated uni, so I have only been able to teach for a month before going on maternity leave, which I didn't think would thrill many headmasters. So, I'll start applying for jobs over the summer, and hope the fact I haven't actually taught yet isn't a factor," she shrugged.

They tiptoed out of the nursery, and Hermione frowned inquisitively at Leah. "What else has Sirius told you?"

Leah laughed. "Your whole life story. You, Harry and Jamie are all I heard about for the first month I knew him. You guys are his world," she said sincerely and Hermione beamed.

"He's really important to us too," she said softly. "Especially Harry. I love that he's Jamie's Grandpa... both he and Harry missed out on a chance to experience a real family," she explained.

"So, uh, Sirius said you're divorced. You... you don't have kids?"

Leah hesitated then shook her head. "Well... I did. I had a daughter, Jessica, but she... she died, six years ago. That's mostly why my husband and I split up," Leah said honestly, and Hermione was horrified.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologised, feeling guilty for bringing it up, but Leah smiled understandingly.

"It's ok," she assured her. "It still hurts, but... every day it gets a little bit easier."

"How did it happen?" Hermione asked carefully, not sure if she was overstepping a line.

"She drowned," Leah replied, and a shadow passed over her face. "She was four years old, and we went ice-skating... and the ice was thin..."

Hermione shuddered, seeing it in her mind's eye, and not being able to bear the idea of it being Jamie in that situation.

"I can't imagine losing Jamie," she said softly.

"It's horrible," Leah said truthfully. "Sirius said you had nightmares before Jamie was born about losing Harry?"

Hermione grimaced. "Yeah, for about a month. Downside of marrying the Boy Who Lived," she smiled faintly. "I honestly think Boy Who Constantly Nearly Dies fits much better, but it hasn't caught on yet."

Leah laughed and they returned downstairs.

From that night, Leah was a common visitor to the house. Not as frequent as Hermione had been prior to her moving in or even before she and Harry were dating, but she attended the majority of Friday night dinners, and was over a lot. She adored Jamie, which pleased Hermione and Harry immensely, especially as it was evident Sirius really liked her and Leah was going to be around for a long time.

Hermione had told Harry about Leah's past and the death of her daughter, and Harry thoughtfully reflected it was the losses both Leah and Sirius had suffered in their lives that was another thing they had in common. Leah had a bubbly personality, actually found Sirius' jokes funny, and she and Tonks bonded over a lack of domestic skills, specifically cooking.

Of course, Harry and Remus still teased Sirius occasionally about his new found happiness, but Sirius ignored them pointedly.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Despite the fact that Hermione had been itching to put her four years of university to good use and finally get a chance to step into the classroom, she wasn't expecting it to be as hard as it was on the morning of September the second when it came time to leave Jamie with Molly at the Burrow and go to work.

Over the summer, she'd been accepted as a teacher at Charles Dickens primary school, and although she'd initially been excited, now she was dreading it.

"Sweet girl, it's _Molly_," Harry said patiently as they left the Burrow together, leaving Jamie with Molly.

"It's not like anything's going to happen, she's had seven children and she's baby-sat Jamie before!"

"I know, I know," Hermione fretted anxiously. "But... it's different. We were never gone long when we left Jamie with her... what if he gets scared, and I'm not there!"

She was on the verge of tears as Harry pulled her into his arms, glad he'd had the foresight to go with her.

"Honey, he'll be fine," he assured her. "Jamie loves Molly, and she knows what she's doing."

Hermione sighed, and wiped away a tear that had fallen. "I'm going to kill Dora. She never said it going to be this hard to leave him!"

"I know, you're both going to be fine, I promise," Harry smiled.

He took her hand and led her down the lane from the Burrow, but they'd only gone a few steps when Hermione paused and turned back.

"Did we tell Molly to put the cream on his gums if his teeth hurt him?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mione," Harry nodded patiently.

"And you gave her the stair guards?"

"Yes."

"Did you remember to bring Bear?"

"_Hermione! _You're going to be late for work," Harry said, slightly exasperated and seized her hand again, pulling her forward.

"I'm just nervous," she protested, allowing herself one more look in the Burrow's direction. "You know Jamie didn't sleep well last night, and Molly hasn't sat for him since he started teething."

"Hon, she's had seven children. She knows what to do for teething babies," Harry said firmly. "Now, you're going to go to work and meet your kids, and come home tonight and rave about how fantastic they are, and what you're going to teach them and all the plans you have for your classroom. Understood?" he raised an eyebrow at her, and despite herself, Hermione smiled.

"Fine."

And funnily enough, that's exactly what happened. Hermione had been given a fourth grade class, and as soon as she started talking with the kids, her excitement to be teaching, at last, returned in full measure. Her kids, all twenty-eight of them, were all either nine or ten, and most of the eager to learn. Hermione had been determined not to have favourites, but found she couldn't help but be drawn to some kids in particular. There was especially one little girl, Delta, who reminded Hermione a lot of her younger self, shy, quiet, but who worked well and seemed happy to be at school. There were also two boys, best friends Mitchell and Andrew, who by lunchtime Hermione was already mentally referring to as her own Fred and George.

The school day flew by, but that didn't stop Hermione from dashing out the door as soon as she possibly could to return to the Burrow and see her son. She was pleasantly surprised when she entered through the back door to find Angelina sitting at the kitchen table, three month old baby Isaac Puck Johnson-Weasley. The name had risen some eyebrows when the new parents made the announcement following his birth, but when they had explained how it came about, everyone had to admit it was perfect.

Isaac meant 'he laughs', which was very important for the son of a joke-shop owner, as Fred pointed out; and Puck came from 'a midsummer night's dream', and was the name of a mischievous spirit.

"And that's just every father's dream, isn't it?" Fred had commented with a grin. "That their son will evoke mischief and havoc upon the world?"

"That's the hope," Harry said dryly after a long pause and Hermione glared at him. "I was kidding!" he protested and Hermione rolled her eyes sceptically.

"Was Jamie okay?" Hermione greeted Molly, who smiled knowingly.

"He was just fine, dear. He's sleeping now."

Relieved, Hermione sat down next to Angelina and Molly handed her a mug of tea.

"How was your first day?" Angelina asked and Hermione smiled.

"Great. I already love those kids... I've even got my own Fred and George."

"My condolences," Angelina said sympathetically.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks."

Harry and Hermione had been invited that morning to stay at the Burrow for dinner, so there was no need for Hermione to leave. She passed the afternoon telling Angelina and Molly about the kids she would be teaching for the year, until Harry arrived after work.

"How was it?" he asked his wife and she smiled, slightly sheepish as she remembered how worried she had been that morning.

"It was fine. How was your day?"

Harry sighed sadly. "Not great. We got a call from the hospital, a three year old girl with HIV was abandoned by her parents."

Hermione and Angelina were aghast with horror. "They _abandoned_ her?" Angelina repeated.

Harry nodded grimly. "Yeah, just dumped her in the ER. The police are reviewing the security tapes from the hospital entrance now to try and ID the parents... there was a note pinned on her coat saying they couldn't take care of her anymore."

All three stopped talking as they heard Molly's footsteps coming down the stairs, there was nothing she hated more than parents abandoning or harming their children. When she entered the kitchen, she was carrying Jamie in her arms.

"Hey, little man!" Hermione beamed at him, taking him into her arms and giving him an extra tight cuddle. "Did you have fun with Molly today?"

Jamie grinned toothily and made a gurgling sound in his throat, his tiny hands going to touch his mother's face.

"Oh, he's so cute," Angelina sighed, and Harry and Hermione grinned.

"How's Ike sleeping?" Harry asked her. Fred had begun calling Isaac "the little tyke" during Angelina's third trimester, and when they'd named him, he'd quickly shortened it to Ike.

"Pretty good," Angelina answered him now. "He usually only wakes once, about one am."

"Lucky," Hermione said enviously. "Jamie was up at least three times a night until he was about eight months. The first time he slept through the night I thought he'd died," she said honestly.

"Yeah, that's not the best way to wake up," Harry recalled with a grimace.

Angelina sighed, looking at Isaac's tiny features. "They just grow so fast! Ike's already holding his head up, he started last week," she informed them and Harry and Hermione both nodded knowingly.

"Just make sure you take note of _everything,"_ Hermione stressed. "Because before you know it... it feels like only yesterday Jamie was born, but he's already pulling himself up and teething... crawling everywhere... he's lost that baby smell," she sighed sadly, that was what had struck her hardest.

"If we had another one, we'd start all over again," Harry said, not that subtly and Hermione glared at him.

"Ok, shut up!"

Angelina laughed, but Harry didn't have the chance to reply before Arthur came home from work. Harry loved having dinner at the Burrow, it always had the spontaneity of Friday night dinners, because you never knew which Weasley's were going to be there. Molly was just like Sirius in her love for having her home full of people, and always cooked enough food to serve a small army, and Harry and Hermione were always sent home with arms of leftover food.

Tonight it was Ginny, Dean, and the twins who joined the family with their significant others, and Ginny and Hermione spent most of the meal discussing wedding plans. Ginny and Dean were getting married in two months and as Ginny had predicted, her mother was driving her mad with her enthusiasm for the wedding of her only daughter. Ginny had come to dinner straight from a training session of the Holyhead Harpies and was starving, eating with a gusto Harry was accustomed to seeing on Ron, in between comments on flower arrangements and table centrepieces.

"So, is Charlie able to get time off for the wedding?" Harry asked Ginny over dessert.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he'll actually be home in a few weeks. He thought it made more sense have an actual holiday, instead of just coming back for the wedding," she explained.

"Yes, it's about time he took an actual holiday, rather than popping between here and Romania once a year for Christmas," Molly interrupted. "The boy's working himself to death, he hasn't taken a proper holiday since before the War; and one day he's going to get himself killed by a dragon and we won't even recognise him!"

Arthur smiled at his wife's mothering fussiness and rubbed at the marks his glasses had left on the bridge of his nose.

"Now, dear. He's hardly a boy anymore is he? Charlie's just passionate about his work, so is Percy and you don't seem to mind not seeing him frequently."

"Percy is at least in the country!" Molly protested, and Ginny exchanged knowing looks with her brothers.

They all knew, that although Percy had fought alongside the Order with the rest of the family in the final battle, there was too much animosity and he had been estranged too long to properly reconcile with his family. Therefore, he and his wife had tended to avoid the Burrow except for major family events and holidays, at least until two years ago when their first daughter had been born.

Molly adored her role as grandmother, and counted Jamie in her total of four grandchildren, and was constantly hinting to Ron and Luna about their future children, even more so than she had done for Harry and Hermione before Jamie was born, if that was possible. Unfortunately for her best efforts, Ron ignored all these hints, and Luna didn't even hear half of them.

The ones she did hear, she politely responded with a line about waiting until the auras of the Quarlzous were perfectly aligned, which was said so convincingly that not even Molly could argue. And truth be told, Hermione was about a month away from using the same line on Harry every time he mentioned having another child. Hermione loved Jamie, and so wanted to give Harry the little girl he kept raving about, but she also wanted a slightly bigger gap between children, at least one and a half years, and the opportunity to spend at least a year or two in the classroom before having to evoke maternity leave. It was making the wait seem bearable for Harry that was the problem.

"Do you want to put Jamie to bed or will I do it?" Hermione asked Harry when they got home that night.

"I'll do it," Harry offered, taking their sleepy son off her. "Say goodnight to Mummy, Jamie."

"Bye, sweetie," Hermione murmured, kissing him goodnight.

"Mum mum mum," Jamie responded and both Harry and Hermione froze.

"Oh my god. Did he just?" Hermione said wide-eyed, staring at Harry.

Harry nodded, a wide grin on his face. "Good job, Jamie! Say it again? Mum mum mum?"

"Mum," Jamie repeated obediently and Hermione chuckled happily, tears in her eyes.

"Can you say dad, Jamie?"

Jamie sleepily rubbed his eyes and buried his face in Harry's neck. Harry laughed quietly.

"I think 'mum' is easier to say than 'dad'," he grinned. He stopped to kiss Hermione softly before carrying Jamie to bed.

Jamie's first birthday on Halloween the next month was a relatively small affair, at least by the much grander celebration that Sirius had originally wanted to throw. Fortunately, Harry and Hermione had managed to talk him around, at least slightly. It was only the rational that Halloween fell on a Thursday that year, and therefore Remus, Dumbledore and Minerva would be unable to attend any celebration on Jamie's actual birthday, that made Sirius consent to just a small household dinner on Halloween night and a larger family party on the weekend following.

On the morning of Halloween, Harry found Hermione sitting on the floor in the nursery, watching Jamie intently pick up blocks from a pile one by one and dropping them on his other side.

"I can't believe it's been a year," she said sadly as Harry sank down next to her, completely ignoring the fact they both had to be at work in forty-five minutes.

Harry nodded. "It's gone fast."

"I went into labour in this room," she reminded him.

"I think we did a pretty good job," Harry commented, watching Jamie study his blocks.

Hermione smiled softly. "Yeah. It's crazy how much I love him... I couldn't imagine going through what Leah went through, losing Jessica like that. It's no wonder your mum did what she did for you."

Harry kissed her temple. "I know you don't like the idea, sweet girl... but I'd do the same in a heartbeat. For Jamie or you."

She shuddered slightly. "I know. Me too," she whispered, turning her head to rest her forehead against his cheek.

Jamie looked up then, saw his parents and smiled, waving a block in their direction. "Dada!"

They sat there on the floor in silent for a minute, and then heard footsteps behind them and Tonks' voice came from the doorway.

"Guys, you better get a move on or you're going to be late."

The family had a very clear schedule for Jamie's babysitters during the week. On Mondays and Wednesdays Molly watched him; Tuesdays was his day to spend with Grandpa Sirius; Thursdays he went with Teddy to Andromeda's and on Fridays they took him to Shell Cottage to be cared for by Fleur. It was just Harry and Hermione's way of making sure they didn't burden any one person with Jamie all the time, although no one would ever call babysitting Jamie a burden.

As Harry and Hermione's nostalgia had side-tracked them from their morning routine somewhat and hence made them late, Tonks took Jamie to her mother's with Teddy by herself, Harry and Hermione hastily kissing Jamie goodbye on their way to work.

Once school let out, Hermione stopped by Andromeda's and picked up both Jamie and Teddy before returning home. Sirius, Tonks and Harry were still at work, so the house was quiet as Hermione made Teddy an afternoon snack and put Jamie down for his afternoon nap.

"Mione, can I watch cartoons, please?" Teddy asked her as he finished his juice.

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "I'll be in here doing some marking, ok?"

"Ok," Teddy replied cheerfully and hurried off to the living room.

Thursday was also Hermione's night to make dinner, and she started cooking around five- thirty. It wasn't long after that before Harry and Tonks came home, and Sirius and Leah weren't far behind. Sirius was just setting the table, as Harry was upstairs changing Jamie, that they heard the front door open and then Teddy cried,

"_Daddy_!"

Sure enough, Remus entered the kitchen with Teddy a minute later, kissing a surprised Tonks hello.

"You're here!" she said, pleasantly surprised.

Remus laughed. "I couldn't miss Jamie's first birthday, could I?"

Hermione beamed as she crossed the room to embrace him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! It's not the same without you."

"You're missing the Halloween feast at school for spaghetti and meatballs?" Sirius grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm missing the feast for Jamie's birthday, Padfoot."

"Hey, you made it!" Harry said happily when he returned with Jamie in his arms.

"Of course," Remus assured him, taking Jamie and giving him a hug. "Hey, Jamie. Happy birthday, kiddo."

It was justified in saying that Jamie was completely and utterly spoilt for his first birthday, both at dinner and at his party over the weekend. Then of course, there were the numerous cards and gifts sent in from all over the Wizarding world. Harry and Hermione had thought this might happen, and had released a statement in the _Daily Prophet _asking that anyone who wished to send Jamie a gift, could instead make a donation in his name to St. Mungo's or to Hogwarts. Many people had done this, but there were still many who couldn't resist sending little Potter "just a small birthday gift."

Hermione's personal favourite gift came from Steph and Tim, who arrived at the party with a large, unwrapped box.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded as they stepped inside.

Steph grinned at her cousin. "You might want to open this one now, Mione."

Bewildered, Hermione did so cautiously, and let out a gasp of surprise which ended in an "Awww!" as she lifted a squirming small dog out of the box.

"Oh, she's _gorgeous! _Guys, this is too much," she protested but Tim shook his head.

"No, it's not. Anyway, her name's Lady, she's a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, and we rescued her from the pound," he informed her. "She's fully trained, because we figured the last thing you need is to have to train a dog on top of everything else."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Steph. "Lady? As in _Lady and the Tramp?"_

Steph nodded sheepishly, it was her favourite film. "Yeah. I mean, she's not the exact same breed, but it's close enough. And she acts like a Lady."

"I love it, she's perfect," Hermione declared, stroking the small dog behind the ears. "Jamie will love it too, he adores dogs. Especially Snuffles," she grinned.

"How's Sirius going to like her?" Tim grinned and Hermione laughed.

"Would you believe that Sirius is more of a cat person than a dog person?" she asked and Steph giggled.

"So wait... he transforms into a dog, his best friend is a werewolf- but he prefers cats?" Tim frowned and Hermione nodded.

"Yep."

"Oh, that's hilarious!"

"I know. Come on, there's already a bunch of people in the kitchen."

"Why do you always seem to hang out in the kitchen?" Tim demanded as they headed down the hall.

"That's where the food is," Tonks called out in reply.

"Look what Steph and Tim got Jamie!" Hermione announced.

"A puppy? Great," Sirius said, forcing enthusiasm and Hermione and Steph exchanged grins.

"She's fully trained, Sirius. We took care of that," Steph assured him. "And she's not a puppy. She's just a young dog, we rescued from the pound. Her name's Lady."

"Oh, she's so cute!" Leah sighed.

"Jamie, look at the puppy," Harry pointed Lady out to Jamie, who's eyes widened at the sight of the dog in his mother's arms.

"Ooh," he murmured, and Harry chuckled as he helped Jamie gently pet the soft fur on her back.

"Can you say, Lady, Jamie?" Hermione prodded gently.

Since his first word of 'mum' nearly two months ago, Jamie had quickly picked up on 'Dada', 'Gwandpa', 'puppy' and 'bwoom', which Harry had immediately and correctly interpreted as 'broom'. Hermione had rolled her eyes, thinking there was no doubt that Jamie took after his father.

"Puppy," Jamie said stubbornly now, and Tonks laughed.

Hermione shrugged. "It's good enough. He at least knows there's a puppy."

She carefully put the squirming dog on the ground, and allowed Lady to sniff all over the kitchen and the people in it. She was a sweet dog, and Jamie insisted on being put down, so he could crawl after her. He giggled hysterically as Lady came over to inspect him and licked his bare foot, which made the watching adults laugh.

As the other guests arrived, Jamie made sure to point out "puppy" to all of them.

"Is it weird I just love how babies bend?" Katie asked Hermione as they watched Jamie pull himself to a standing position, before bending at the knees slightly to stroke Lady's head.

She laughed. "No, it's cute," she agreed.

"Ok, Uncle Ron is here! The party can start!" Ron announced himself as he and Luna entered the kitchen carrying a gift.

"Oh yeah, because you're the life of the party, Ron," George said sarcastically.

"Won!"

Hermione's jaw dropped as Jamie beamed at his godfather, and walked the few steps between him, unaided.

Ron was completely startled for a moment, before dropping down to Jamie's level and holding out his hands for Jamie to walk directly into. Straightening up, he looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"Did you see that?" he demanded excitedly.

Hermione couldn't speak, but Harry was grinning broadly. "I think 'Won-Won's' making a comeback," he laughed and Ron glared at him.

"Shut up, Harry."

"What did you get Jamie for his birthday, Won-Won?" Ginny asked her brother innocently and Ron groaned.

"See what you started, kid?" he said to Jamie, before putting him down and pointing him in Hermione's direction.

"Walk to your mum, Jamie."

Jamie did so happily, and Hermione hugged him tightly as he reached her arms, slightly teary.

"Oh my God, _please _tell me someone is getting this!" she cried.

"I'm on it!" Sirius replied, already following Jamie with the video camera.

"Good luck to you guys," Bill said wisely to Harry. "Once they realise they can walk by themselves, they don't stop. They just go straight to running, and expect you to chase after them."

Harry grinned. "That seems like a job for Grandpa," he replied and Bill laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

**AN. Ok, so here i am posting the final few chapters of this story. Thanks a lot to everyone who's reviewed, it means a lot. And agnar... oops, that was my mistake. I seriously didn't even notice it until you pointed it out. Kaltor Moon... i wish i'd thought of that, but no. I just thought Harry would have sad days at work occasionally, being a social worker and all. **

Chapter Twenty-Six

What Hermione was looking forward to most about Ginny and Dean's wedding, was not just the chance to see Ginny and Dean _finally _get married, or the chance to dress up, but the chance to do and not have to worry about getting thrown up on for a whole night. As the ceremony was at sunset, Andromeda had offered to baby-sit not only Teddy and Jamie, but Victoire, Isaac and Percy's daughter Felicity.

Hermione was also a bridesmaid for Ginny, along with Luna, so she was at the Burrow since lunchtime, to help Ginny dress. Seamus was Dean's best man, and Harry had been asked to stand alongside them.

"Ron and I are talking about having a baby," Luna remarked casually as the three girls did their hair and makeup.

Ginny and Hermione both turned to Luna, stunned but excited. "Are you serious?" Ginny demanded.

Luna nodded. "Yes. Ever since Jamie walked to Ron at his birthday party, he's been really excited about the idea."

Hermione grinned. "Molly will be thrilled."

Luna smiled. "She will, but we're not actually trying yet. We're just talking about it. There is the alignment of the Quarlzous' auras to consider, after all."

"Of course," Ginny nodded wisely and Hermione giggled quietly.

Ginny's dress was not pure-white, but a soft shade of ivory that looked terrific with her long red hair and which softened it slightly, so it wasn't so vividly red. She had also chosen not to wear a veil, and left her hair out and in curls. Hermione and Luna were wearing dresses of cobalt blue, and Hermione quickly gathered her hair up into an elegant bun on the side of her head.

The ceremony was taking place at the small church in the village, and Ginny was completely calm, although that wasn't saying much, it took a lot to make Ginny nervous.

"I thought you were so weird because you didn't freak out on your wedding day," she said to Hermione. "But, I get it now. I mean, there's nothing to be nervous about is there?"

"Exactly," Hermione grinned at her. Then she grimaced slightly. "Although wait until you get to the doors and realise the minute you step in that room, everyone is going to stare at you. _That _freaked me out."

Ginny laughed. "That's where you and I are different, Mione. I spent my entire life with six brothers fighting for the attention. This is my childhood dream come true!"

"You got some really nice cards from Harpies fans," Luna interrupted, who had been reading some of the messages Holyhead Harpies supporters had sent Ginny over the past few days prior to the wedding.

Ginny beamed. "I did, they're sweet. Of course, it's nothing to what Harry and Hermione got for _their _wedding," she teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you go get married already, Ginerva?" she demanded in exasperation.

The ceremony was simple yet moving, Molly cried even more than she had at Bill and Fleur's wedding and even Arthur was misty-eyed at his youngest child and only daughter exchanged her vows and became Mrs. Dean Thomas. As Dean and Ginny left the church arm in arm, Fred and George threw rice and streamers, Ron threw an old shoe that narrowly missed Dean's head.

"If he hurts my sister, the next thing I throw at him will be heavier than a shoe and it won't miss," Ron muttered darkly to Harry, who laughed.

"Ron, haven't you learned by now that Ginny can take care of herself?" he asked in amusement. "Besides, the twins, Charlie, Bill and Percy aren't threatening Dean with bodily harm."

"Of course not," Charlie said from behind, hearing Harry's comment. "We've all been on the receiving end of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex at one stage or another. Hell, Bill and I were the ones who taught her that hex so she could protect herself! I feel sorry for Dean!"

"He _has_ managed to put up with her for the past four years," Bill reminded them. "I respect the guy."

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly. "Ok, guys. Let's keep moving, you're blocking up the doorway."

The reception was being held at the Burrow, which Ginny had decorated herself with the help of Dean's sisters the day before. Molly had spent weeks with Dean's mother preparing the menu, and Sirius had loaned her the assistance of Kreacher so that Molly could enjoy herself.

"I can never decide which is better. The cooking at Hogwarts, or mum's," Ron said to Harry and Hermione through a mouthful of fried chicken.

"What about your wife?" Hermione asked, and Ron glanced to where Luna was dancing with Seamus.

"Luna... likes to experiment in cooking," Ron said warily. "Sometimes it works... a lot of the time it doesn't."

Harry laughed. "Really? I find it odd that you guys have been married for almost as long as Mione and I have, but you're yet to invite us for dinner!"

Ron snorted. "Mate, between Luna's cooking, and my... non-cooking, we'relucky if _we_ eat dinner, let alone having company."

"I can't imagine why you don't have children yet," Hermione said with a straight-faced but Harry grinned.

As it got darker, the yard was lit up by hundreds of paper lanterns that were hung all over the yard. Harry was immersed in a riveting debate with Charlie, Fred and George about Quidditch and the best players in the league, and Hermione had disappeared to find someone to talk to about anything other than Quidditch.

"Wood's doing great things at Puddlemere," Fred said sincerely and almost proudly. "But he did great things at Hogwarts too. We had a great team, right Harry?"

"Well, _I_ think so. But I also think we're slightly biased," Harry grinned, who did regard his first Quidditch team among the best teams he'd ever seen, and definitely the best one he'd played in.

George nodded in agreement with his twin. "Yeah, I really reckon we would have won the Cup the first two years Harry was playing with us."

"Ironically enough, it's Harry's fault we didn't," Fred sniggered.

"Hey, how is it my fault?" Harry protested.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Well, let's see. The first year you were unconscious in the hospital wing-"

"Not intentionally," Harry pointed out.

"The next year the match got cancelled, though," George added. "Which technically wasn't Harry's fault. Why did that get cancelled?"

"Basilisk attacked Hermione and Penelope Clearwater," Harry reminded them, grimacing slightly at the memory of Hermione, petrified.

"So it's Hermione's fault?" George asked.

Harry shook his head. "The Basilisk would have attacked someone else if not Hermione. It's whoever let the Basilisk out."

"So it's _Ginny's _fault!" Fred declared triumphantly.

"What's my fault?" Ginny herself asked at that moment, appearing behind her brothers.

Charlie and Bill remained silent but exchanged amused and apprehensive, and Harry decided to make a hasty exit and find his wife.

"Hey, Angelina, have you seen Mione?" Harry asked Angelina as he passed her.

Angelina pointed inside. "She and Katie just went in."

Harry thanked her and headed inside the Burrow. He hurried forward in concern as he found her sitting with Katie in the sitting room, her face drained of colour.

"What's wrong?" he demanded anxiously, crouching down.

Hermione shook her head faintly. "I really don't feel well suddenly," she murmured.

"We were just talking and she almost fainted," Katie informed Harry, who's eyes darkened in concern.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked her and she nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah. We should say goodbye to Ginny and Dean."

"I'll go get them," Katie offered, standing up.

"Thanks, Katie. If you see Sirius, Remus or Dora, can you let them know I'm taking her home?" Harry asked her and she nodded.

Harry stroked Hermione's hair softly. "How do you feel, sweet girl?"

"Like I'm about to throw up," she replied honestly. "I probably caught that bug from school."

Harry nodded, Hermione had had students absent all week from a three-day stomach bug that was floating around.

"Mione, are you okay? Katie said you're sick," Ginny said in concern, entering the room.

Hermione nodded as Ginny embraced her. "Yeah, I'm sorry Gin. I feel awful," she said.

Ginny smiled faintly. "It's ok, Mione. At least you didn't puke during the ceremony," she grinned and Hermione managed a small chuckle.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about Jamie tonight," Harry said as they headed outside. "Are you up to Apparating? Because Molly wouldn't mind if you stayed here tonight."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just need to lie down," she said firmly.

They turned in unison and Disapparated, reappearing in their usual spot of the front yard that was hidden from the view of their Muggle neighbours. As they landed on solid ground, Hermione's stomach lurched abruptly.

"Oh, Merlin!" she gasped, dashing forward to throw up into the bushes.

Harry was right behind her, holding her upright as she emptied her stomach onto the rose bushes that had become Sirius' pet project over the previous summer.

"Ew," she muttered weakly, when she'd finished. "Sirius won't like this."

Harry smiled. "It's just fertiliser. Come on, let's get you inside."

As Harry opened the front door, Lady came skidding into the foyer to meet them, sniffing their feet frantically.

"Hi, girl," Hermione murmured, bending to scratch her behind the ears before heading upstairs.

"I'll just make sure Lady has enough water for the night and then be right up, okay?" Harry said with a soft smile and Hermione nodded without speaking.

Lady followed Harry to the laundry room where he refilled her water bowl, and then stopped off in the kitchen to get a water bottle for his wife. Lady then abandoned him to investigate a new smell, and Harry shook his head as he headed upstairs. Even Sirius loved having Lady around the house, she was friendly with everyone and Jamie adored her. Remus had fitted a flap in the back door so that she could let herself in and out as she pleased, and she had quickly developed a habit of sleeping on the end of peoples bed, despite having her own bed in the kitchen.

The only one who didn't really like Lady's presence was Kreacher, who disliked having the dog in such close proximity to his own small room, but he tolerated her nonetheless.

When Harry got upstairs, he found Hermione in the bathroom, once more emptying her stomach.

"Ugh, I _hate _throwing up!" she muttered grimly, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. "I need to brush my teeth,"

"Apart from the stomach, do you feel okay?" Harry asked her, helping her up. He put his hand to her forehead checking for a fever and she smiled at him faintly in amusement.

"I'm okay. It's just a bug. I'll just sleep it off," she shrugged.

Once she had brushed her teeth, Hermione climbed into bed and lay on her side in the foetal position, one hand gently cradling her stomach. Harry made to shut their bedroom door, but just before he did so, Lady slipped inside and jumped up on the end of their bed. He chuckled quietly to himself before rolling his eyes, leaving the door ajar so Lady could leave if she needed to.

"Night sweet girl," he murmured, turning of the light.

Hermione didn't answer, her eyes were already closed and her breathing even.

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to the sounds of Hermione in the bathroom, retching miserably into the toilet. He noted Lady lying beside her, her ears pricked up in concern.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she apologised weakly, but Harry shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Are you okay?"

He watched her anxiously as she leaned against the wall, shivering slightly and her face drained of colour.

"I don't think I can move," she answered quietly, closing her eyes. "I feel awful."

Harry grimaced and returned to the bedroom, getting her pillow, a blanket and the quilt off the bed.

"Here, sitting on the floor won't help," he told her gently. He spread the blanket on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, and then gently eased the pillow behind her head as she weakly lay down and pulled the quilt over her to keep her warm. Lady shuffled in close to her and rested her head on her front paws, and Hermione stroked her fur gratefully.

"I'm going to make you a cup of tea, alright? It might help settle your stomach."

Hermione nodded, managing to give him a small smile. "Thanks, hon."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, how's Hermione?" Remus asked him as he entered the room and Harry grimaced.

"Not great. I'm going to make her some tea, and see if that helps."

He turned to Remus apologetically. "Would you and Dora mind getting Jamie when you get Teddy and keep him occupied for awhile? I don't want to leave Hermione," he began to explain but Remus waved him away.

"It's fine, Harry. You just take care of Hermione."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

As he was adding milk and sugar to Hermione's tea, Sirius entered the room looking confused.

"Morning. Have you guys seen Lady?"

Harry nodded. "She's upstairs in our bathroom with Hermione. Why?"

"It's just unusual for her not to be begging for breakfast at the crack of dawn," Sirius replied dryly, and Remus and Harry laughed in agreement. "How's Hermione, Harry?"

"She doesn't feel too good. Or look too good, for that matter," Harry answered. "But she thinks it just the bug that was going around the school and it only lasts for about three days or something. But she's pretty much moved into the bathroom. I'm hoping tea might help settle her stomach."

"Good idea," Sirius replied.

Harry spent most of his day beside his wife on their bathroom floor, holding her hair back as she repeatedly threw up. He practically had to force water down her throat to keep her hydrated, but she brought that back up too. Hermione hadn't thrown up since she was about ten years old now, and she remembered now why she loathed it. She was constantly left with a strong desire to repeatedly brush her teeth, but even just the smell of toothpaste made her retch.

"Hi guys."

Harry and Hermione both looked up to see Leah standing in the doorway. It was a rare moment when Hermione didn't feel the urge to vomit, and she was lying with her head in Harry's lap, trying to doze in the hope sleep would help.

"Hey, Leah. When did you get here?" Harry asked her.

"About thirty seconds ago," she grinned at him. "Why don't I sit with Mione for awhile, and you can have a break?" she suggested and Harry hesitated.

"Go," Hermione urged him. "Spend some time with Jamie and get some food."

Harry still seemed reluctant but nodded. "Ok."

He kissed the top of her head and gently eased his legs out from under her head, before standing up and leaving the room. Leah easily sat down next to Hermione, petting Lady in greeting as Hermione moved her head back to her pillow.

"Harry hasn't eaten?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. He tried... brought up some breakfast for us, he thought I should eat something... but the smell..."

She grimaced and Leah laughed. "Yeah, understood. How do you feel?"

"Like crap. It's no wonder my classroom's been half-empty all week... and my kids are _tiny,_" she stressed. "I can't believe there's anything left of them if they've been as sick as this."

Leah smiled. "Why don't you take a potion?" she suggested. "Just to wipe out the bug?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't keep water down, let alone a potion. Besides, it's a Muggle virus. It just has to run its course, that's how they work... but I'm telling you, it can't be soon enough," she said firmly.

"Well, Sirius said Lady's been keeping you company," Leah changed the subject and Hermione smiled at the small dog.

"Yeah, she hasn't even left for food, which is odd. But she's a great hot water bottle," she grinned at Leah, which faded abruptly as another wave of nausea hit her and she bolted upright for the toilet.

Hermione was no better by Monday, so she had to take the day off work. The three-day system which all her students had gone through meant that by Tuesday, she should have been getting better. And she did seem to be slightly better, she had at least moved out of the bathroom at some stage on Tuesday morning, and was able to at least stomach water (but only ice-cold) and had even eaten a few bland rice crackers on Tuesday afternoon, although she had thrown them up ten minutes later.

By Wednesday morning, Harry was starting to get worried, and not just about his wife.

"Lady still won't leave her side," he told Tonks when he came down to get more water for Hermione. "She's leaves to go to the bathroom now that her food's in our room, but that's it."

Tonks frowned in bewilderment, having to admit that Lady's behaviour since Hermione had been sick was strange.

"Maybe," she began but trailed off as Harry watched expectantly. "No, I have no idea what her problem is. Sorry."

Harry chuckled. "I won't hold it against you," he teased.

He'd left Jamie upstairs with Hermione in bed, she had barely seen him since Saturday morning as she hadn't wanted to get him sick, and she missed him like crazy. When Harry got upstairs, he couldn't help but smile at the sight that met him; Hermione asleep with Jamie curled up beside her, also asleep, with Lady at Hermione's feet watching protectively.

"Oh, definitely a Kodak moment," he murmured to himself with a grin, and went to get the camera, knowing perfectly well that when Hermione found out, she'd probably jinx him into next week.

Remus was at Hogwarts, of course, but when Sirius came home, Leah accompanying him, Tonks told him about Lady's strange behaviour.

"I wonder why that is?" Sirius frowned.

Leah was thoughtful for a moment and then inspiration hit her. "Hey, what if you talked to her? As Snuffles, I mean?" she asked Sirius, who hesitated.

"Really? I don't know..."

"Why not?" Tonks demanded. "Don't you want to know why she won't leave Hermione's side?"

. "Well, yes but... does it really matter? Maybe she's just being protective of Hermione. Dogs do that."

"Maybe she senses something wrong with Hermione," Leah argued back. "Maybe she knows something that we can help Hermione with?"

Sirius hesitated, but saw that neither Leah or Tonks would give up on the idea now that they'd thought of it.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "Right now?"

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, are we keeping you from something important?" she asked sweetly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No. _Fine." _

As he headed out of the living room for the stairs, Harry entered the room with Jamie.

"Hey, Sirius. What's up?" he asked, frowning slightly at the less than enthusiastic look on his godfather's face.

"I'm going to talk to your son's dog," Sirius said darkly, and left Harry completely confused.

"Why? Is he _that _desperate for conversation?" he wondered and Tonks laughed.

Leah explained her idea to Harry, who was impressed. "Wow, I never thought of that."

"I want to see what's going on," Teddy pleaded, and so the hour of them headed upstairs.

As they walked towards Harry and Hermione's bedroom, Hermione came out to meet them, pale, tired and confused.

"Why is Sirius in our bedroom talking to Lady?" she asked Harry.

"Leah thought we should find out why she won't leave your side," Harry explained.

"Mum!" Jamie cried, stretching out in Harry's arms for his mother, and she took him gladly.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked her sympathetically.

"Like I really need to wash my hair and like I haven't been anywhere except bed or the bathroom in forever," Hermione answered tiredly. "And I'm so sick of throwing up, or feeling like I need to throw up."

Teddy pushed past Tonks to watch from the doorway as Sirius and Lady 'talked' to one another, giggling madly. As the adults watched, Sirius moved his head to look at Hermione with wide eyes for a moment, before turning back to Lady.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed and turning to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "How am I supposed to know? Sirius, wrap it up," he called to the great black dog.

Sirius said something to Lady, who abruptly turned and trotted out of the room through Leah's legs and then he transformed back into his human shape.

"What did she say?" Tonks asked.

Harry was looking at his godfather warily, who was standing there smirking at Harry.

"_What?" _he asked defensively.

Sirius' smirk turned into a full blown grin and he fought back laughter. "You two are hopeless!" he said to Harry and Hermione, who exchanged surprised and confused glances.

"Hopeless?" Hermione repeated.

Sirius couldn't stop laughing at their facial expressions and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it's this hilarious, I'm assuming it's not a matter of life and death," she sighed and Sirius beamed.

"I thought you wanted to wait awhile before you went for number two?" he raised an eyebrow.

Harry understood immediately and turned to his wife with a grin, who seemed to be stunned speechless.

"_No_..." she said finally, gaping both at Sirius and Harry. "I _can't_ be... is that what Lady said?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Dogs are pretty good at sensing this stuff."

"But... I've been _so _sick!" she protested weakly.

"You weren't sick with Jamie at all," Harry reminded her, unable to keep his joy from showing on his face.

"I was only sick with Jessica at night," Leah added. "It's different for every woman, and every pregnancy."

Hermione nodded weakly, completely overwhelmed. "But... I can't... wait, what's the date today?"

"The twenty-seventh," Tonks replied and Hermione's brow furrowed as she did a series of quick calculations in her head.

"Ok... I need to sit down."

Harry quickly took Jamie out of her arms and handed him to Sirius as Hermione made her way to the bed and sat down. Sirius was grinning only slightly less than Harry as he gestured out of the room.

"We'll give you guys a minute."

"If you want, I can run out and get you a test?" Leah offered and Harry nodded.

"That'd be great, Leah thanks."

They left, taking an oblivious Teddy and Jamie with them, and Harry sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"Mione? What are you thinking, sweet girl?" he asked her and she looked up at him with a small sigh.

"I'm thinking... _wow. _I just... I didn't even think of the possibility... I didn't even notice my period was late! What are you thinking?"

Harry smiled faintly. "I think it's great. I mean, we didn't exactly plan this, but we didn't plan Jamie, either. Remember? We were going to wait until we finished uni."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Typical, huh? I can have every other aspect of my life organised, except this."

Harry grinned, trying to hide how truly excited he was by this news and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ok, we're going off what _Lady _says here," she reminded him pointedly. "She could be wrong."

"Yeah, but I don't think she is," Harry argued. "It would explain a lot, like how sudden this came on. But we'll wait until Leah brings back the test, anyway," he agreed reluctantly and Hermione laughed.

"Ok. And then you can be as excited as you want," she teased him.

Harry laughed unashamedly and then raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you?" he asked her seriously.

Hermione smiled softly. "Well, I won't exactly be jumping for joy, because I might throw up," she began and Harry chuckled.

"But... I'm happy," she continued, realising as she said it just how happy with the idea she really was. "I'm surprised and nauseous and exhausted... but I _am_ happy."

Harry's smiled widened as he kissed her and then pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"It's going to be a girl, I can feel it," he muttered into her ear and she laughed.

Leah returned a minute later with a home-pregnancy test which Hermione accepted gratefully and took into the bathroom.

"We're just going with whatever the test says," she told him as she returned to wait the three minutes.

"But if it says negative, I'm definitely going to the doctors, because I feel like crap."

"Deal," Harry agreed.

There was a slight delay in the three minute wait when Hermione had to dash into the bathroom to throw up with only fifteen seconds to go; but once she had cleaned her teeth, Hermione picked up the test to check the result.

She distantly remembered doing the test with Jamie, and being so nervous Harry had had to check the result for her, and thought how different it was. Hermione really wasn't surprised to see the positive pregnancy symbol, two bold pink lines screaming the announcement of another new life; but she was surprised by the overwhelming feeling of joy and relief the symbol gave her.

"Lady was right," she said simply, holding it up for Harry to see and was taken aback by the tears suddenly threatening to spill over as Harry happily and excitedly kissed her.

"I love you," he grinned and she beamed at him.

"I love you too. You so owe me," she told him.

"Why do I owe you now and not when we had Jamie?" Harry replied.

"Because with Jamie I could keep food down," she retorted and Harry couldn't argue with that.

"Are you up to coming downstairs?" he asked her concernedly. "Or should I bring them up here?"

"I haven't been downstairs in three days," she replied. "As long as I have bathroom access, I'm good."

Harry was practically skipping as he led her downstairs, although Hermione was surprised to find her legs were incredibly shaky as she went down the stairs, to the point she had to clutch both the banister and Harry's hand to support her.

"Wow, that was weird," she said to Harry and he tightened his grip on her as they went into the living room.

"Yay! Congratulations!" Tonks squealed, jumping up from the lounge to embrace Hermione as soon as they entered.

"How did you know it was positive?" Harry asked her.

"She's downstairs for the first time in four days. Only big news or a miraculous recovery could make that happen," Tonks explained.

"Like I said, hopeless," Sirius grinned at Harry broadly and Leah shushed him as they added their congratulations.

"Harry's so sure it's a girl," Hermione smiled to Leah and Tonks once Harry and Sirius left to go get Mexican for dinner, the only thing Hermione could even imagine eating without getting sick, for some reason.

"Well, it is the complete opposite of how you were with Jamie," Tonks said reasonably. "But as you've got a fifty-fifty chance of it being a girl, that's not saying much."

Hermione frowned slightly. "I hope he won't be disappointed if it's another boy," she worried but Leah shook her head.

"He'll be just as equally thrilled," she assured her. "Lance, my ex-husband, the whole time I was pregnant with Jessica all he could talk about was having a boy; but as soon as he held Jessica in his arms... I've never seen someone so besotted with his daughter."

"Wait nine months then," Tonks quipped, only half joking and she and Leah laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Of course, Tonks had to owl Remus immediately to tell him Harry and Hermione's news; and Remus was just as excited as any of them.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked Hermione.

He had travelled through the Floo network (just his head), because sending an owl had proved too difficult to find the words.

Hermione grimaced slightly as she and Harry knelt before the fireplace in the living room.

"Physically, no. But now that I know why I'm sick, and that it's more than a bug... I don't know, it doesn't seem as bad."

"Hopefully it won't last soon," Remus said sympathetically and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm hoping," she said tiredly. "Speaking of which... I need to go throw up again."

Remus grimaced as she hastily said goodbye, leapt up and headed out of his view.

"Can she keep _anything _down?" he asked Harry who shook his head.

"No. Everything comes back up, it's been really hard to keep her hydrated," he said, his concern evident and Remus smiled.

"It'll pass Harry."

"Yeah... you don't think it'll hurt the baby, will it? That she can't eat?"

There was real anxiety in his voice about that and Remus shook his head. "Babies are very resilient. And that's what's making her sick in the first place. They'll both be fine," he assured him. "I'll let you go take care of her, ok? Congratulations again."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry grinned. "See you Friday night."

Remus pulled his head out of the fireplace and sat back on his heels, smiling to himself. Then he glanced at the clock on his office wall and realised there was a staff meeting in a few minutes, so he jumped up and headed down to the staff room.

"You look happy, Professor," Hagrid greeted him as he entered and took a seat.

Remus grinned. "I just got an owl from Dora."

"Is Hermione any better?" Professor Vector asked, knowing of course that Hermione was sick.

Remus hesitated, but then shook his head. "Not exactly. She's still sick, but they at least know what it is now."

"What is it? I thought it was just a stomach virus?" Minerva asked in concern.

There was a moment when Remus thought this should really be something Harry and Hermione tell, but couldn't resist the opportunity to spread the exciting news.

"Hermione's pregnant," he announced joyfully and his colleagues reacted with surprise and excitement.

Dumbledore had a wide smile on his face as he met Remus' gaze. "This is wonderful!"

"It really is," Remus agreed. "Harry and Hermione are just... thrilled. I think they'd be even happier if Hermione wasn't so sick. Harry hates he can't do anything for her."

"It'll pass soon. Morning sickness doesn't usually last long past the first trimester," Madam Pomfrey said assuringly, and Remus nodded.

"Yes, except Hermione's having all day sickness and she can't keep anything down, except ice water," he replied and Madam Pomfrey grimaced.

Remus' announcement slightly side-tracked the staff meeting somewhat, and the last ten minutes were Madam Pomfrey, and Professors' Sprout and Sinistra offering suggestions to ease Hermione's symptoms, all of which Remus promised to pass on immediately.

Despite how awful she felt physically, Hermione was having a great day. Harry only had an hour to spare because of a court appearance he had to make for a child abuse case; so they made a hasty visit to Dr. Reid who happily confirmed the pregnancy, estimating Hermione to be roughly four weeks pregnant and that she was due in August.

"Jamie will be nearly two by the time the baby comes," Hermione mused thoughtfully as they headed back to the car.

The fresh air was helping her nausea somewhat, but she wasn't up to Apparating, so they had driven today. Hermione was well enough to see the irony that this baby, according to Dr. Reid's calculations, had been conceived just after Jamie's birthday.

"I wish Dr. Reid could have given you something to help you," Harry said to her, but Hermione smiled.

"It's just something I have to go through. Maybe this is payback because I didn't have any morning sickness with Jamie," she chuckled.

Sirius was home with Teddy and Jamie when Harry dropped her off. Harry couldn't take any time off work, sadly the holidays was the Social department's busiest time of years; but no one thought it was a good idea to leave Hermione alone by herself while she was so sick in case something happened. So Sirius had been working from home all week.

"Let me see," Sirius said impatiently as Hermione sat next to him on the lounge and she handed him the ultrasound picture with a smile.

Sirius grinned as he examined the picture carefully. "When do you think you'll be able to find out the sex?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's usually around eighteen weeks, if the baby's in a good position. Of course, Harry's already positive it's a girl," she grinned.

"What do you think?"

"I'm so tired and sick I can't think of anything other than not throwing up," she said honestly. "But I don't care either way. Harry's theory isn't based on anything more than wishful thinking, but he's not wrong a lot," she admitted and Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, when it comes to Voldemort or Death Eaters."

Hermione smiled. "Jamie asleep?"

"Yeah, he went down about fifteen minutes ago," Sirius answered, checking his watch.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Teddy jumped up from where he was doing a puzzle on the floor.

"I'll get it!"

"Whoa!" Sirius interjected. "How about I get it?"

"Teddy, come here and I'll show you the picture of the baby," Hermione distracted him, and he happily skipped over to her as Sirius went to answer the door.

To say Sirius was surprised to open the door and find Severus Snape on the front porch was an understatement. Snape entered this house as infrequently as he could, unless he was dragged to Friday night dinner by Dumbledore. And he had _never _come voluntarily.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked him bluntly. After so long and everything that had happened during the war, and the revelation of everything Snape had done to protect Harry; the best Sirius could manage for his old nemesis was icy civility on a Friday night. For unexpected visits though, he was caught off guard.

"I'm not here to see _you,_" Snape sneered. "I'm here to see... Hermione."

The simple use of Hermione's name was an effort for Snape, who never addressed Hermione as anything. She was no longer 'Miss Granger', but there was no way Snape was going to call her 'Mrs. Potter.' This made Sirius even more surprised, but stepped back and allowed him into the house.

"Mione, if Harry's my godfather, and you're my godmother... does that make Jamie my god-_brother?" _

Snape heard Teddy ask Hermione as he entered the house. Hermione's pause was thoughtful.

"You know what, Ted? I guess it does."

"So that means the baby will be my god-sister?"

"Only if it's a girl," Hermione corrected him, smiling.

"Harry says it _is _a girl," Teddy retorted stubbornly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does."

Sirius was grinning slightly as he stepped forward around Snape. "Mione, you've got a visitor."

Hermione looked up and couldn't completely her surprise at seeing Snape in the living room doorway.

"Oh! Hello, Professor."

Although Sirius was dying to hear why Snape was here to see Hermione, he was aware of Teddy listening in curiously.

"Er, Teddy? Why don't we make some hot chocolate, huh?"

"With marshmallows?" Teddy asked eagerly and Sirius nodded.

"Sure."

Hermione stood up to greet Snape, and swayed dizzily for a moment, her face turning green as a wave of nausea hit.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked worriedly, steadying her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want anything? Water, hot chocolate?"

She shook her head, the mere thought of food making her stomach churn. Sirius took Teddy into the kitchen and left her with Snape.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" he said finally and she nodded, smiling.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, although both were aware that hadn't exactly been a 'congratulations' but that was the closest Snape would get.

Snape reached into his travelling cloak and pulled out a large potion vial which he handed to her.

"This should help with the majority of your nausea," he said stiffly.

Hermione took it, open-mouthed and stared at it for a moment before finding her voice.

"Oh my god, _thank you," _she said gratefully, actually taking a step forward and hugging Snape tightly. "You have _no _idea how much this will help!"

Snape was completely stunned by what had just happened, and could not remember feeling so uncomfortable in his life.

"One tablespoon each morning should suffice. Good day," he said curtly and swept out of the house abruptly.

Once he was gone, Hermione realised what she'd done and wasn't quite sure what she felt.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked her, puzzled.

Hermione held up the potion vial for him to see. "He made me a potion for my morning sickness."

Sirius frowned and held it up to the light critically. "Potion or poison? Maybe we should get Kreacher to test it?"

"_Sirius_!" she protested, both at his comment about Kreacher and his never ending distrust of Snape.

"Kidding," he said hastily.

Hermione immediately took a tablespoon of the potion as Snape had directed and was amazed at how quickly it worked. Whilst it didn't eliminate the symptoms immediately, nothing could do that, not even magic; it reduced them to a mere queasiness so that for the first time since Ginny's wedding, Hermione ate a meal and kept it down, and felt so much better for it.

Sirius wasn't the only one surprised by Snape's actions, Harry had reacted the same as Sirius, except without the suggestion to test it on Kreacher.

"You are _such_ a Marauder," she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Harry grinned at her cheerfully and Jamie giggled from his father's knee.

Hermione glared at him. "I didn't mean it as a compliment."

"I know," Harry laughed slightly. Then he shrugged lightly. "It's in my genes Mione. Can't help it."

"I'm pretty sure you can," Hermione responded dryly.

Despite Sirius and Harry's understandable wariness, the potion worked wonders. Hermione was at last able to keep food down, although it didn't erase her morning sickness completely, there were still certain foods and smells she had to keep away from. But by the time people started arriving for Friday night dinner, she felt like her old self, almost; or was at least able to fully bask in the knowledge that she and Harry were extending their family.

The teachers were the only ones who knew so far, Harry and Hermione had wanted to tell people in person, and had asked Ron and Luna to come early just for that purpose.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked Hermione as they entered the living room.

"Better," Hermione beamed.

"Are you still contagious? Because throwing up for five days doesn't sound like something I want to share in," Ron queried and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald. You have all the tact of a blunt axe."

Harry laughed fondly, he'd lost count of how many times Hermione had said that to Ron since they were teenagers.

"Mione, do you want to do it or shall I?"

"Oh, you do it. I know you're dying to," she grinned at him, whilst Ron and Luna looked mystified.

Harry didn't argue with her, just turned to Ron excitedly. "Hermione's not sick. She's pregnant."

Luna gasped happily and Ron's eyes widened. "Didn't you guys _just _have Jamie?"

"Ron, Jamie's thirteen months old," Harry laughed.

"Congratulations, Mione! This is _so _cool! How far along are you?" Luna demanded.

"Really early actually," Hermione admitted. "I'm only about four weeks along. So, I'm due around the middle of August. We did briefly consider waiting awhile before telling everyone, just in case; but Sirius knew before we did- it's a long story, and I've been so sick. Plus, I think Harry's more excited than he was about Jamie," she grinned, glancing at her husband.

"He's so convinced it's a girl already."

Harry shrugged. "Wait until I'm proven right. You'll see."

He glanced at Ron, who was still looking surprised. "Ron? What do you think?"

Ron startled slightly, and then raised an eyebrow. "You guys do realise Ginny's going to kill you two."

"What for?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"First you get engaged when she's at school," Ron said, counting off on his fingers. "And then you get pregnant when she's on her honeymoon? She likes to be among the first to know these things."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "OK, first of all- the engagement timing was _his _fault," she started, pointing to Harry. "And... actually, I could say this is his fault too."

"Hey, you were there too!" Harry protested. "And do you have to say _fault _like that? Like it's a bad thing?"

"It's not a bad thing, just a surprising thing," Hermione replied. "One that suspiciously helps you get your own way," she said pointedly and Harry grinned, unable to deny that.

"But I'll still be pregnant when Ginny and Dean get home," Hermione continued to Ron. "They're only gone for two weeks."

Ron snorted. "Ginny won't see it like that, I bet you."

"What about Ginny?"

The trio looked up to the doorway as Fred and George entered with Angelina and Katie.

"I was just saying Ginny won't be happy that- _Ow!" _he interrupted himself, glaring at Luna and rubbing the spot on his arm where she'd pinched him.

"Ron, maybe this isn't your news to tell?" Luna said pointedly and Ron grimaced sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Angelina asked suspiciously.

Hermione glanced at Harry for a moment before answering. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Is that why you were sick at the wedding?" Katie asked excitedly and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it then. We only found out Wednesday night."

"Congrats you guys," George grinned at them.

Fred was laughing slightly as he added his congratulations. "Didn't you guys want to wait awhile before you had another one?"

Hermione suppressed a sigh, knowing this question was going to come up a lot. "That was the plan, but when has Harry done anything to a plan?"

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"This is really great news, Hermione. Congratulations," Angelina said, stepping forward to hug her.

"Do I get to be this one's godfather too?" Ron asked hopefully and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, don't you think someone else might like a turn?"

"But I'm awesome," Ron said modestly as his argument and Hermione ignored him pointedly.

"Ron, just go hug your best friend and say congratulations," Luna ordered.

Ron sighed, never comfortable with affection, but obediently stepped forward with a genuine smile to embrace Hermione.

"Congratulations, Mione."

"Thanks, Ron," she smiled.

He'd barely put his arms around her, when Hermione abruptly jerked away, her face turning a delicate shade of green.

"Er, Ron? What's that smell?"

"My cologne?" Ron guessed, frowning and Hermione grimaced.

"Oh, Merlin. Excuse me."

She dashed through into the downstairs bathroom just as Remus and the teachers entered through the front door.

"What happened?" Remus asked, mystified.

"Ron's cologne made Hermione throw up," Luna replied matter-of-factly.

"It must be nice knowing you have that affect on women, Ron," Fred said to his brother seriously.

"I know _I'm_ jealous," George added, snickering and Ron scowled.

"Shut up."

"How on earth did you convince Luna to date you, let alone marry you?" Fred wondered.

Remus hastily intervened here, knowing Luna well enough to know she wasn't unlikely to actually answer the question, and figuring they didn't _really _need to know.

"Ok, how's dinner coming?"

"Sirius reckons he's making a roast," Harry answered, amusedly. "But we've got Leah on standby to bring chicken and chips home."

"Good idea," Remus agreed, his alarm at Harry's first statement fading slightly.

Sirius wasn't a bad cook, but simple dishes were definitely his forte. Every now and then, however, he got it in his head that he could pull off a more fancy dish; and the results were always takeout. Remus went to 'greet' Sirius, meaning subtly check how close he was to possibly giving them all food poisoning; whilst Dumbledore and Minerva entered the living room to congratulate Harry.

"I suppose Jamie doesn't really understand what's going on yet?" Dumbledore asked him, and Harry grinned.

"Not really. Teddy's excited though, but I think he's been spending too much time talking with Sirius. He's making up titles for family members that would make for a very complicated family tree."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Remus showed us the letter he wrote to him yesterday about his new 'god-brother' or 'god-sister'."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. We were out for lunch yesterday, and Sirius ran into someone he knew and introduced Hermione as his 'god-daughter-in-law.' I don't think the person he knew had any idea what he was talking about."

"I hate to think what Jamie's going to think when he's old enough to understand," Minerva said dryly. "Are you going to find out the sex of the baby when it's time?"

"Probably. But I'm pretty sure it's a girl," Harry said confidently.

"Harry, saying it enough is not going to make it happen," a tired and exasperated voice said from behind the teachers, and Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to see Hermione re-enter the room, her face still slightly pale.

"Are you feeling any better?" Minerva asked sympathetically and Hermione smiled faintly.

"Mostly. There's still certain foods or smells that I can't go near; like pasta, any sauces, peanuts, eggs... the smell of coffee... and Ron's cologne, apparently. But I can at least keep food down now, which is a plus. All I want to eat is bread and cheese, actually," she said, frowning slightly as she said it, as though she didn't understand it.

Dumbledore laughed. "I distinctly recall my mother cooking chocolate cheesecake at two in the morning after she awoke with a craving. She always said that the foods an expectant mother ate whilst pregnant would have some affect on the child's personality, but there's never been any evidence of that. Although," he said thoughtfully, cocking his head.

"She did eat an awful amount of goat cheese whilst expecting Aberforth... which would explain a lot."

Hermione and Harry laughed too, but Minerva frowned up at Dumbledore, puzzled.

"How could you possibly remember that, Albus? You were so young when Aberforth was born!"

"The mind holds every sight we've ever seen, and does like to remind us of things long-forgotten at seemingly random intervals," Dumbledore replied casually, but Harry and Hermione both knew his memory had come not before the birth of Aberforth, but of Ariana.

When Leah arrived (with chicken and chips, in case you were curious), they all settled around the table with their plates.

"OK, anyone who is going to want sauce on their food has to sit down _that _end of the table," Hermione directed firmly, pointing to the opposite end to which she was sitting.

Harry sacrificed his usual helping of ketchup on his chips so that he could sit by his wife, and Ron sat opposite them.

Of course, the twins had already begun their usual betting pool on the sex of the baby, and the whole table was getting in on the debate of whether the baby was more likely to be a boy or girl. Harry was still championing his personal (slightly biased) opinion that it was a girl, whilst Hermione wasn't sure.

"If you guys find out what it is, you _have _to tell us this time," Ron insisted through a mouthful of chicken. "None of this secret stuff like last time."

"We _have _to tell you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't realise you had a say in the matter."

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'm not sure I like your tone."

"Well, I'm not sure I like your face," Hermione retorted casually, not even looking up from her plate.

Fred and George sniggered and Ron looked at Harry, horrified.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Harry merely grinned. "Nope. She's pregnant. She can do whatever she wants."

Ron scowled for a moment as Hermione beamed at her husband momentarily.

"Geez, I forgot how early the hormones set in," he muttered, again with his mouth full of food, and accidentally spraying the table in front of Hermione with bits of potato and chicken.

Hermione grimaced, feeling momentarily nauseous again. "Ronald, I _swear _to God, if you don't learn to swallow before speaking, my _hormones _and I are going to hex you into the next century," she threatened dangerously.

Ron looked genuinely taken aback for a moment, before turning to his wife in support.

"I'm with Hermione," Luna said calmly, daintily spearing a piece of chicken on her fork.

Molly, who had been quiet until now, leaned forward to address her youngest son. "Ronald, I've been telling you to eat with your mouth closed since you were two. The last thing Hermione needs to see right now is you digesting your food."

Ron went silent, making a point of eating the remainder of his meal with his mouth firmly shut. Of course, Sirius, the twins and Dumbledore all found this tremendously amusing, although only Dumbledore was able to adequately stifle his amusement. Harry was more than use to seeing Ron and Hermione squabble, but he always enjoyed seeing Hermione win, especially when Ron inevitably brought up her hormones to explain away or excuse her behaviour. Nothing annoyed Hermione more, especially when she _was _hormonal. And Ron never learned.

"Luna really is a miracle, isn't she?" he heard Fred ask in an undertone, and although no one replied, Harry somehow got the sense they all agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

**AN. I love the scene between Sirius and Hermione in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Twenty-Eight

"You don't have to look so smug," Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband one Friday afternoon in March.

"Oh come on, Mione! Just let me say it once," Harry begged. "I almost never get to say those words to you about good things!"

Hermione couldn't help but admit he was right. Unless it was a matter of Voldemort, Harry rarely had cause to tell her these four words.

"I told you so!" he sang, looking so smug, proud and delighted with himself as he did so, that Hermione couldn't help but laugh, despite her exasperation.

"Yes, you were right. Congratulations," she grinned at him.

Harry laughed and swung her around in a circle, kissing her far more deeply than he usually did in public, although there was really no one around.

"I love you," he murmured to her, pulling away and Hermione giggled.

"I love you."

Harry then knelt down so that he was level with her small bump and kissed the rounded surface.

"And I love you, baby girl. I can't wait to meet you, and I hope you look just like your beautiful mummy."

Hermione, always close to tears lately, took a shaky breath as she held Harry to her abdomen in the mostly deserted parking lot of the doctor's surgery.

They had just left Hermione's eighteen-week appointment, and as Harry had rightly suspected, the doctor had confirmed that they were expecting a little girl. Harry was thrilled, as was Hermione; although she knew they would have been equally as thrilled if it was another boy. What they were both most thankful for, though, was the fact that their unborn daughter was in perfect health.

"Are we telling people, or waiting again?" Harry asked her as they headed for the car.

Hermione paused. "I'm not sure. I kind of liked surprising people when Jamie was born... but I don't want to slip up."

"It _was_ fun making them guess," Harry agreed with a grin.

"Maybe we should wait just a little while," Hermione suggested.

Harry agreed reluctantly, but as soon as they entered the house and met Sirius and Tonks' expectant gazes, Harry grinned broadly.

"It's a girl!"

"Harry!" Hermione protested, and rolled her eyes. She should've known there was no way Harry could keep this quiet.

Sirius seemed as excited as Harry about the news. "A girl? Great! I already bought her this giant stuffed unicorn. Leah and I saw it when we were out last weekend and I couldn't resist," he explained and Hermione laughed.

"What if it was a boy?"

"I was pretty sure it's a girl," Sirius replied, unconcernedly.

"She's not even born yet!"

"So? Like I have to wait until she's born to spoil my granddaughter? Where's that rule?" he demanded and Hermione smiled fondly.

"Between her father and her grandfather, she's going to be _such _a princess," Hermione chuckled, and Sirius beamed.

Eager to hear the announcement that would significantly shorten the odds on the betting pool, the usual Friday night dinner crowd (the Weasleys and the teachers) gathered earlier than usual.

"So, are you going to tell us or do we have to force it out of you?" Bill asked teasingly, and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Please, like Harry could keep this a secret. He spilled to Sirius and Dora within two seconds," Hermione answered with a smile and Harry grinned.

"It's a girl," he told them all excitedly.

"Dammit!" Ron exclaimed immediately and all eyes went to him in shock.

"Sorry, it's great for you guys," he added hastily. "Really, awesome news... I just... my money was for a boy," he admitted and shrunk away from Molly's furious gaze.

"Congratulations," Ginny filled the silence, going to hug Hermione quickly.

Ginny's reaction to return from her honeymoon and discover that not only was Hermione pregnant, but that she was the among the last of the family to know had been interesting to say the least; but she was thrilled for her friend, although had said (only half-jokingly) that this wouldn't help Dean's impatience to start their own family.

"So, do you have a name yet?" Arthur asked over dinner, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we've had one for awhile."

Fred frowned. "Is it the same one that Jamie would have had if he was a girl?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, actually. I mean... half of it is... it's hard to explain, but it's not the same name."

"Is there a pool going on whether you name her after your mum?" Dean asked Harry, who turned to the twins inquiringly.

"Yeah, we're offering pretty good odds too," George answered.

"Helped of course, by Exhibit A which is _James_ Sirius Potter," Fred grinned at Jamie, who looked up from his highchair to discover who was talking about him.

Although very rarely did he get called James, unless he was in trouble or being fussy; he had yet to be called by his full name. At sixteen months, he was walking and talking and developing more of his personality every day. Everyone's early predictions he would have his mother's brains had turned out to be correct, Jamie loved to be read to, and Harry swore he was trying to read along, following the words with his small fingers. Harry and Hermione had told him that there was a baby growing inside Mummy's tummy that would be his little brother or sister, although they weren't sure how much he comprehended the idea.

Remus laughed. "Well, I'm sure no matter what there's at least two people in this room we can count on spoiling little Miss Potter," he said, looking pointedly at Harry and Sirius.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Moony," Sirius said innocently.

After everyone had gone home that night, Sirius found Hermione outside in the back garden, sitting quietly deep in thought as she looked up at the sky.

"You okay?" he asked her, sitting down beside her and handing her a mug of tea.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking... where's Harry?"

Sirius nodded towards the house. "Playing chess against Remus. I'm pretty sure he's winning too."

Hermione grinned and then sighed, one hand resting on her stomach. "I hope she has his eyes."

Sirius laughed. "I think Harry would be happy if we could just clone you."

There was a pause and then Sirius turned to her, his tone serious. "So... have you guys talked about moving out?"

Not expecting that question, Hermione blinked and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I just wondered if you and Harry had ever talked about moving out. Getting your own place, you know?"

It was late, Hermione had not slept well the night before, having spent most of it being sick (that was when they'd added tuna to the list of foods Hermione couldn't eat), and her hormones were always close to the surface these days, and she was emotional at the best of times. She couldn't hide the shock and hurt in her voice as she answered Sirius' question, still confused.

"You... you don't want us living here anymore?"

Sirius saw the tears welling up in her eyes, and immediately realised his mistake. "Oh, Hermione. Of course not!"

He set down his mug and took hers off of her hastily. "Come here, you silly girl," he ordered gently and Hermione obeyed, moving in for a hug. She couldn't help begin to cry quietly and Sirius sighed, mentally kicking himself and thinking he wouldn't be surprised if Harry didn't literally kick him when he heard about this.

"Mione, I _love _having you guys here, okay?" he told her firmly, pulling away to see her face.

"Really, I love it. But listen to me, honey. Remus and Dora are more than happy having Teddy as an only child, okay? But you and Harry... I know you both well enough to know that this isn't going to be your last baby, and I think it's a pretty safe bet that Jamie won't be too keen on sharing a room with his little sister," he said and Hermione laughed tearily.

"As much as I love having you guys here, and that I don't want you to leave... we're running out of room, and I think you guys really need your own space," he continued gently. "But I also know that neither of you deal well with change. So, if I have to kick you out the door, I will," he grinned and Hermione laughed.

Sirius smiled. "I'm not saying you can move far. Seriously, I'm giving you a five mile radius. And it doesn't have to be right now, before or after the baby comes is fine... but I think you're at that stage now where this is something you have to do, or at least start thinking about. And not that much will change, we'll still see you all the time, and I'm happy to baby-sit, any time," he assured her.

Hermione couldn't speak, but she sobbed quietly and Sirius quickly hugged her again. To Hermione, it reminded her of when she was a little girl, and her dad would comfort her after a bad dream or after she'd hurt herself. They were some of the best memories she had of her childhood.

"I'm really not kidding about that five mile radius," Sirius said after a long silence and Hermione chuckled.

"Noted. Will you be okay? After we go, I mean?"

She felt Sirius shrug. "Sure. I mean, Dora and Teddy are still here, and Remus is home most weekends. We've got Friday night dinners..."

"Yeah, but it still means two empty rooms and a giant hole in the cooking roster," Hermione replied practically. "Unless..."

She looked up at Sirius, a smile of happy amazement dawning on her face, whilst Sirius did his best to look oblivious.

"Oh my God! Leah's going to move in when we move out, isn't she?" Hermione demanded excitedly.

"I didn't say that," Sirius began but Hermione clapped her hands happily, hugging him again and kissing his cheek.

"_Yay! _That's so great, Sirius! Congratulations!"

Sirius sighed, not even bothering to argue or pretend it wasn't happening; but planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know, sometimes, Mrs. Potter; you can be too smart for your own good," he said darkly and Hermione giggled.

"I love you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, despite himself. "Love you too, Mione. What name did you pick for the baby?"

"Not telling," she responded immediately, and Sirius shrugged good-naturedly.

"It was worth a try."

Harry had to admit that Sirius had a point, when he and Hermione talked about the idea of moving that night; but it was clear he didn't like the idea of leaving their home as much as anyone else did, even Sirius. Although he was happy for his godfather about taking the next step in his relationship with Leah. The couple had decided not to really begin house-hunting until after the baby was born; but Fate had other ideas.

One day in April, almost three weeks after Sirius and Hermione had talked; Sirius came home from having lunch with Leah to find Hermione sitting on the porch steps with Lady, watching as Harry patiently held Jamie's hand walking up and down the steps.

"How long has this been going on?" Sirius asked in amusement.

"Grandpa!" Jamie cried excitedly, running over to greet his grandfather.

Harry sighed wearily and checked his watch. "About sixteen minutes. I can't wait for the day when he realises stairs aren't that exciting."

Sirius laughed. He joined them on the steps as Jamie ran off to explore the garden, Lady at his heels.

"Where are Remus and Dora?" he asked them.

"At Andromeda's for the day with Teddy," Hermione answered. "Today would have been her and Ted's thirty-second wedding anniversary, so they're having a family day. Dora was pretty emotional this morning."

Sirius grimaced. "I didn't realise. Oops, I probably should drop by Andromeda's place... be the dutiful cousin, etc."

He stood up, but Harry stopped him. "Hey, Sirius? Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sirius agreed, startled. "What is it?"

"You know that house down the street? The York's place?"

Sirius nodded. Their neighbours down the street, Dennis and Eileen York were a nice enough couple who had been the first to welcome them to the neighbourhood when they moved in, and didn't think anything unusual about the relations of the many people who lived there. They were an elderly couple, who had two grown children, one living in New York and the other in Dublin.

"Sure, what about it?"

Harry's tone was casual as he replied. "Is that close enough for you?"

It took Sirius a moment to understand what Harry was saying and then his eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"Nope," Hermione smiled at the look on his face.

"How did this happen? I don't understand," Sirius frowned, resuming his seat.

Hermione shrugged as she explained. "The house is too big for them now, they can't take care of it. I ran into Eileen at the grocery store a few days ago and we started talking. And once I'd stopped crying-"

Harry and Sirius both cut her off in unison. "Whoa! What? You didn't tell me about that!" Harry frowned in concern.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

Hermione shrugged dismissively. "Nothing, I'm fine. I was just having a pregnant-lady-moment."

"Over what?" Harry pressed.

Neither man would drop it, and Hermione heaved a sigh.

"I... I couldn't remember where I'd parked the car, alright?" she admitted, embarrassedly. "And _don't_ laugh at me, I was having a really bad day and I was _very _emotional and pregnant!" she added.

Harry and Sirius hurriedly fought back grins and Sirius nodded for Hermione to continue her story.

"_Anyway, _after I'd calmed down, Eileen told me how she and Dennis were moving in with her son in Dublin, because the house was too much work for them now; but she didn't really want to sell, because that's where the kids grew up and she wanted to make sure the right family moved in. I happened to mention that Harry and I were looking, and she suggested _we_ look at the house. So I did, and loved it, I made Harry stop by on his way from work and _he _loved it; and then we signed the papers with the realtor this morning while you were out!" she beamed.

Sirius was slightly overwhelmed. "Wow... it's great! Just down the street is _perfect!"_

"It's going to be a little while until it all goes through and Dennis and Eileen move out," Harry warned his godfather. "We'll probably be here another month or so."

"That's fine," Sirius assured them. "So, tell me about the house."

Despite their initial reluctance to move, Hermione's eyes were lit up with excitement as she told Sirius all about the house.

"It's four bedrooms, huge yard and a big kitchen... there's a little alcove off the living room with just wall to floor bookshelves built... it's really great, Sirius," she said sincerely and he grinned.

"Well, I can't wait to see it. Do Remus and Dora know yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not yet. We didn't want to say anything until it was all signed, and then you got home before they did."

"I wonder how they'll take it?" Hermione mused worriedly.

"Mummy! Flower!" Jamie interrupted them, running over to proudly hand Hermione a slightly crushed dandelion he'd pulled up from the garden.

Hermione sighed lightly, but accepted the flower with a smile. "For me? Thanks, sweetie. Look at you, all covered in dirt! What have you been doing, young man?" she demanded and Jamie merely laughed.

Sirius grinned. "Ok, I'm going to go see Andromeda. I won't be long."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. Tell Andromeda hi for us."

Sirius nodded, and when he'd gone, Harry turned to his wife. "Want me to run the bath?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Please. Come on, Mister James. Bath time."

Jamie was delighted by this, he adored baths. "Lady bath too?" he asked his father as he picked him up and Harry shook his head.

"Oh, no. Lady doesn't need a bath, kiddo. Let's go."

Hermione followed them inside, calling Lady in behind her. As Harry and Jamie headed upstairs, Hermione headed for the kitchen, suddenly hungry for crisps. She'd just dug them out of the pantry when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked brightly, picking up the receiver.

"Hello, I'm looking for Hermione Potter?"

Hermione frowned. "Speaking."

"Mrs. Potter, my name is Rebecca Schibeci, calling from St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Your mother was admitted a few hours ago, and you're listed as her emergency contact."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "_I'm _listed? Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"I don't understand, what happened? Why was she admitted?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Your mother suffered a mild heart attack. Her condition is stable now, and she'll only have to be here for another few days, but her doctor wanted to speak with you about the changes she'll have to make and the medications she's on."

It had been a year and a half since Hermione had spoken to Emily, after she'd called to inform her that she was a grandmother, and Emily had refused to see her or Jamie. She was completely overwhelmed by the fact she was listed as her emergency contact.

"Er... what about her boyfriend?"

There was a hesitation and the nurse sounded surprised when she spoke again. "Your mother's form doesn't mention a boyfriend, Mrs. Potter. Do you have his contact information?"

Hermione resisted the urge to scoff at the likelihood of her having any contact with Sam.

"No I don't. Er, when do your visiting hours end?"

"They finish at two today. Is that convenient?"

Hermione sighed, knowing this was going to sound rude but not wanting to explain the complicated relationship between her and Emily Granger.

"No, I don't think I can get there today... will the doctor be there tomorrow?"

"Yes, he will. Visiting hours start at ten on Sundays. Shall he expect you then?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed tonelessly. "Thank you."

She hung up the phone, slightly dazed. Harry was surprised to see her just sitting at the kitchen table, lost in thought.

"Mione?" he asked, letting Jamie down and approaching his wife. "What happened?"

She looked up and met his gaze. "St. Bart's called. My mum had a heart attack... and _I'm _listed as her emergency contact."

Harry was startled. "What? Seriously? What about Sam?"

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. But apparently, her doctor wants to talk to me tomorrow."

"Wow."

"I know. I don't _understand! _Why would she list _me _as her emergency contact? I haven't spoken to her in a year and a half!"

Harry took her hand and rubbed it gently. "Sweet girl, I don't know. Maybe it's something you should ask her?"

Hermione shook her head violently. "_No. _I don't want to see her. She said Jamie was a _mistake!_ She told me I was ruining my life because I got pregnant!"

"I know," Harry said soothingly.

"I don't want to see her and have her tell me that our children are mistakes!" Hermione insisted, almost in tears and Harry drew her close to comfort her.

"Well, then don't see her. Honey, you don't have to see her if you don't want to," Harry told her firmly.

Hermione nodded wearily, then sighed. "We both know I'm going to go see her."

Harry smiled tenderly. "Yeah, I know. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please, I can't face her alone," she replied.

No one was particularly thrilled about the idea of Hermione seeing Emily again, but Hermione had gotten into the habit as a child of playing the dutiful daughter, and some habits you never broke.

They left Jamie at home, and if Hermione had been able to, she would have left the baby at home too; so as not to give her mother any ammunition.

"Hi, we're looking for Emily Granger," Harry greeted the receptionist when they arrived at the hospital the next morning.

The nurse looked up a list on her computer. "I'm sorry, are you family?"

Hermione stepped forward, feeling sick to her stomach with apprehension. "I'm her daughter. This is my husband. I was told her doctor wanted to speak with me?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, there is a note here. I'll contact Dr. Smyth and have him meet you in your mother's room when he's available, shall I? Room 408," she told them briskly.

"I'm going to throw up," Hermione said shakily as they headed towards the room, and Harry squeezed her hand.

"Sweet girl, you have the control here," he told her firmly. "She's bedridden. You can leave at any time, ok? And I'll be right there, and I won't hesitate to kick her butt if she says anything about you, Jamie or the baby. Ok?"

Hermione laughed shakily. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

When she led the way into room 408, Hermione had no idea what to expect. She was surprised to find that her mother wasn't alone, in the chair beside her bed was Mrs. Saunders, the woman who had lived next door to the Grangers since Hermione was four.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Saunders said in surprise, standing up to greet her. "How _are _you sweetheart? It's been so long!"

Hermione laughed slightly, not looking in her mother's direction. "Yeah, it's been awhile. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. But look at you! Emily, you didn't tell me Hermione was pregnant!" she admonished Emily, turning to her mother briefly. "How far along are you?"

"I'm five months," Hermione smiled, one hand on her stomach. "I'm due in August. I'm sorry, Mrs. Saunders, this is my husband Harry. Harry, this is my old neighbour, Mrs. Saunders."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said politely, shaking her hand.

Mrs. Saunders shook her head slightly. "I can't believe you're married and having a baby! It seems only yesterday you were this tiny little girl, I used to baby sit! Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl," Harry answered, beaming and Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how ridiculously proud Harry was about that fact.

"Congratulations! How long have you been married now, Hermione?"

"Three years."

"My goodness... and you waited this long to start your family?"

There was an awkward moment before Hermione answered. "Actually, this is our second. We've got a little boy, James. He's eighteen months now."

Ignoring Mrs. Saunders surprised look, Hermione dug out the mini photo album she carried around with her, to show her the first picture; Jamie with Harry, Sirius and Remus, the three generations of Marauders as Hermione called them fondly.

"Oh, he's _beautiful!" _Mrs Saunders gushed. "Who are the men?"

"That's 'Uncle Remus' and 'Grandpa Sirius'," Hermione laughed lightly. "They were Harry's parents best friends, and Sirius is Harry's godfather."

Mrs Saunders smiled as she briefly looked through the other photos, mainly Jamie with different family members, and then one at the back of Harry and Hermione on their wedding day.

"He's beautiful, Hermione. Congratulations. It was so lovely to see you, dear, but I really have to go," she said apologetically, handing her back the album. "I'll leave you to catch up with your mum."

"No worries, it was nice to see you again," Hermione smiled.

Mrs Saunders said a quick goodbye to Emily and then left, leaving the couple alone with Emily.

"So," Emily said finally, raising the bed up to a sitting position. "You're pregnant."

"Yes," Hermione answered defiantly.

"You didn't tell me."

Hermione was stunned by her mother's accusing tone. "Why would I? You didn't care when I told you I was pregnant the last time. You wouldn't even come meet your grandson."

"I told you, I had a dental convention in Cardiff I had to attend," Emily said calmly but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's a bunch of crap, Mum. Jamie's a year and a half old now, and you've never seen him once, not even a photograph. Mrs Saunders didn't even know he existed! You didn't come to our wedding, you didn't thank us for the gift we bought you on our honeymoon; and you haven't seen me since I told you I was pregnant. Must have been a hell of a convention."

Emily's eyes narrowed slightly. "Have you spoken to your father lately?"

That question out of the blue startled Hermione. "What? No, I haven't spoken to him in years."

"He married her you know."

"I know," Hermione said impatiently. "Aunt Bess told me. I also know they had another baby. So what? Have _you _spoken to him?"

"Actually, yes. He called me... once, right before your wedding. To tell me that Harry's godfather was giving you away, and to ask me what my boyfriend had done to you to make you move out. I had no idea what he was talking about."

Hermione resisted the urge to glance at Harry. She could practically feel his anger at the topic of Sam and what he had done.

"Where _is _Sam?" she asked instead.

"We're not together anymore," Emily replied simply. "Hermione, why would you blame Sam for your decision to move out?"

"Because he _was _my decision," Hermione said, just as simply. "I don't want to go into it, Mum. I'm only here to talk to your doctor, and then Harry and I are leaving."

Emily nodded coolly. "Fine... do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Hermione asked, mystified.

"Having a baby so young. Giving up your whole life to raise a baby? The fact that you managed to get pregnant again doesn't really tell me much, especially in this age. Accidents happen, after all."

Hermione couldn't speak, she was so stunned. She felt Harry open his mouth angrily, but she caught his arm to stop him from speaking.

"Mum, I was twenty-one when I had Jamie. And he and this baby are the most incredible thing I've ever done in my life. My children are _not _accidents. From the second I knew I was pregnant, both times, I loved my babies. And I don't understand what I obviously must have done from the moment of conception to make you hate me!"

Emily regarded her in surprise. "I never wanted you," she said finally. "Your father did, and he convinced me to go through with the pregnancy. I was twenty-two years old, and I had my whole life ahead of me. And as soon as you were born, you came first in your father's life, and my future was just... you. Your father and I only stayed together because he wanted to give you a stable home life, but he hated it as much as I did. That's why he started sleeping around, because he was trapped. He was trapped because of you. And as soon as it got around about him and his whore, everyone took pity on _you. _Not me, _you. _Because your family had been destroyed. You were an accident, Hermione. And I wish every day that I'd gone through with that abortion."

Surprisingly Hermione was calm throughout all of Emily's speech. "You know what, Mum? Until I met with Harry, so did I. Goodbye."

She turned and headed for the door, just as the doctor entered.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes. But you know what? Today is the first time I've spoken to my mother in a year and a half, and it'll be the last. So you should talk to her, not me. Excuse me."

As soon as Hermione entered the hallway, and the magnitude of what she had done set it, she began shaking and Harry quickly made her sit down in the waiting room, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"That was _so _great. I'm so proud of you, Mione, I knew you could do it!"

She looked at him, smiling weakly. "You did?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Sweet girl, you are so much stronger than you realise. I've known that since we were eleven. How do you feel?"

Hermione paused thoughtfully. "Honestly? It's nice to have an answer about why she always hated me. It's nice to know that... despite what she thinks, it wasn't my fault."

He laughed and kissed her softly. "Honey, I could have told you that."

"Yeah, but you're biased. I wouldn't have believed you," she grinned back at him. "Let's go home."


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione asked innocently, turning to face Sirius.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be lifting anything heavy," he scowled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sirius, it's a garbage bag filled with Jamie's stuffed animals. I think I can handle it."

Sirius reached out and firmly took the bag from her. "We've got everything under control. Just _sit, _and don't move."

Hermione sighed, going downstairs and sitting on the couch with Leah and Tonks.

"I don't know who's worse, Harry or Sirius," she complained to them and they laughed.

"I think it's sweet," Tonks grinned.

"Remus isn't like this!" she argued.

"No, Remus is calm," Tonks agreed. "He knows you'd never do anything to hurt the baby. Harry and Sirius just... go a little overboard. They react too fast, and then think rationally later."

"Yeah I know," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry wouldn't have almost died half as many times as he has if he learned to think first. I've been telling him that since we were eleven."

Leah smiled. "Harry just wants to keep all the people he loves safe. Sirius..."

Leah stopped talking as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hermione, you have _way_ too many books," Ron groaned, sighing overdramatically, putting down the box he was carrying in the middle of the foyer.

"Ron, that's not really the best place to drop that," Fred said in a strained voice, as he and George followed Ron down the stairs carrying Jamie's dresser between them.

"I just need a sec," Ron replied, shaking his arms in preparation to pick up the box again.

"How about this, Ron? Move the box before Jamie's dresser finds its way on top of your head," George replied, and Ron hastily grabbed the box again, moving out of the twin's way.

It was a weekend in late May, and everyone in their 'family' had grouped together to help Harry and Hermione move into their new house. Hermione, at six months pregnant, had been banned by both Harry and Sirius from doing pretty much anything, expect watch as all the men traipsed up and down the stairs repeatedly, carrying down boxes and furniture. Although the house was only down the street, they couldn't use magic to move anything, because of all their Muggle neighbours.

To move things down to the new house, Harry had rented a moving truck, and was now outside supervising the loading of. Down the street, Molly, Andromeda and Luna had spent all morning cleaning the house, refusing Hermione's offer to help. Fleur and Angelina had taken Jamie, Teddy and the other kids out for the day so that they weren't in the way.

Hermione was restless, but had absolutely nothing to do.

"When we've finished, you can organise everything," Harry had told her, but that wasn't much of a consolation, in Hermione's opinion.

Neville was next down the stairs, struggling to see where he was walking over the top of the pile of pillows he was carrying.

"Do you want some help, Neville?" Hermione offered, standing up.

"_No!"_

Hermione and Neville both started, Neville dropping the pillows down the stairs in fright, and Hermione glowered at Sirius, who was glowering right back at her.

"Really, Sirius? _Pillows?" _she demanded exasperatedly.

"What part of 'no heavy lifting' do you not understand, Hermione?" he retorted.

"Fine. Show me the heavy part of the _pillow _and I won't lift it," Hermione glared.

Sirius came down the stairs, walking straight past where Neville was picking up the pillows again, and steered Hermione firmly into the living room.

"Now, _sit down and don't move. _So help me, young lady," he added threateningly, before heading out the front door.

"_Young lady?" _Hermione repeated, rolling her eyes.

She was surprised to see Tonks and Leah trying not to laugh.

"Sirius is _such _a dad!" Leah said finally.

Hermione heaved a huge sigh, but couldn't help smile fondly. "He really is. But he's being ridiculous!" she protested.

"Dad's usually are when it comes to their daughters," Tonks said knowingly, smirking.

Hermione shook her head and then grinned at them. "Tell me the truth. Do we have the most screwed up family in the world, or what?"

There came a chuckle from the doorway and they turned to see Dumbledore entering the room in time to hear Hermione's comment.

"I gathered from Sirius' mutterings that he won't let you help with the move?" he asked mildly and Hermione rolled her eyes slightly.

"He called me 'young lady' when I went to pick up a _pillow,"_ she stressed and Dumbledore laughed.

"Seriously, _Harry's _not this bad!" she complained, although they all knew she didn't really mind... much. It was just Sirius' overprotective way of showing he cared.

"What was he muttering?" Tonks asked him interestedly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I believe I caught the phrases 'premature labour' and 'hernia'; although I'm not certain the two both related to you, Hermione," he said as an afterthought and Hermione laughed.

Dumbledore sat down and Leah offered him tea, which he accepted.

"So, how is the moving going?" he asked them.

"I'd have a better idea if I was allowed out of the room," Hermione grumbled.

It was Tonks' turn to roll her eyes. "Hermione, you're allowed out of the room. You just can't help... or lift anything."

"I think it's going pretty well," Leah replied. "Luckily it's only two rooms."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Although there were some days she was more excited about the move than others; both she and Harry had been excited to go shopping and fill their new home with furniture for the first time, which was already set up, courtesy of Molly, Leah and Sirius. Pretty much all today was about was just moving everything from Harry and Hermione's bedroom and Jamie's bedroom (including his many toys) into their respective new places.

Although, as Ron had frequently complained throughout the day, "If Hermione didn't have so many damn books we'd be done by now."

Sunset found Harry and Hermione standing alone in their new home, both feeling it extremely strange to only be down the street from Sirius and Remus, but feeling so far away. When they had finally finished moving all the boxes down the street, they had bought Chinese food for everyone who had helped with the move, before Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Leah reluctantly left for home. Of course, Hermione couldn't help but cry a little as they were leaving, and although Sirius had laughed gently at her and reminded her that they were only up the street, he seemed no more happier than Hermione.

"I guess when everything's unpacked and we get used to it, it'll feel more like home, right?" Hermione asked Harry.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. And think about it, once everything's unpacked we can set up the nursery and get that ready for Miss Potter, huh?"

Hermione thought about all the plans they'd discussed for their daughter's room and smiled for the first time since they'd been alone.

"Yeah, it'll be great," she agreed.

Dean, the incredible artist that he was, had offered to do a mural for both Jamie and the baby's room; and he and Hermione had spent ages discussing plans for both. Finally, they'd decided upon a Quidditch theme along one wall in Jamie's room; and for the nursery, Hermione couldn't go past the classic fairytale theme.

"She's going to be her Daddy's princess, so she might as well have a kingdom," Hermione had grinned proudly and Dean laughed.

Harry took paternal leave from work two weeks before Hermione's due date of August eighth. Now in her third trimester, Hermione could no longer chase around after Jamie all day, so she was relieved to have Harry nearby. There was also the factor that she had gone into labour with Jamie in the middle of the day, and they no longer lived with Sirius, who could easily work from home. Of course, he was just down the street, but Hermione was still calmer with Harry nearby.

The nursery was ready and waiting, Hermione's bag was packed, and everyone was on standby to baby-sit Jamie when the time came. Jamie seemed slightly more aware of the fact that a change was coming, and the result was that he clung more tightly to his parents, as though fearful they were about to desert him.

"I am so ready to have this baby!" Hermione moaned in frustration and exhaustion, whimpering slightly as she eased into a chair.

Leah smiled sympathetically at her. Hermione was six days overdue, and the heat wasn't helping matters.

"What does your doctor say?" Leah asked.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her stomach. "He doesn't want to induce me yet. He says it's not really an issue until I'm ten days overdue... so basically, if she doesn't come by Monday night, _then _he'll induce labour."

Leah grinned. "So, either way, you're having a baby this weekend?"

"Pretty much," Hermione laughed. "It could be worse, I suppose," she admitted. "I'm not as big as I was with Jamie... I can just see my feet at any rate."

"Lucky. I remember when I was pregnant with Jess... I had _so _much fluid that my doctor thought it was twins! I almost died, until they confirmed that there was only one heartbeat."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You must miss her so much."

"I do," Leah agreed sadly. "Every day. It was worse in the beginning... after Lance and I fell apart. I thought my whole life was over, and it was during the War... I was afraid for me and my parents and my friends. It was the first time that I'd actually been glad that Jessica wasn't here to have to suffer through this. But I was so depressed, I honestly wouldn't have cared if You- Know- Who came knocking to kill me. I probably would have invited him in for tea and cake first," she chuckled.

"So, what happened? What changed?" Hermione frowned, never having really talked about it before with Leah.

Leah sighed thoughtfully, and as she considered her answer, they heard the sounds from the backyard of Jamie laughing madly as he flew his toy broomstick under the close supervision of Harry, Sirius and Teddy. Tonks was in Hogsmede with Remus, as the two were having a lunch date.

"One day, my dad came to see me at the crack of dawn," Leah recalled. "He was in tears... but he was so happy. And he'd had a hard time with Jess's death too, and then I was so depressed and then Lance and I split... and the War... but he was so happy he was crying. And he told me that Harry Potter had just defeated You-Know-Who," she smiled and Hermione smiled back faintly.

"Everyone was celebrating, and when I took the store over from my dad, and I heard so many stories about what people had gone through... lost their entire family, their homes... and I realised, I still had reasons to be happy to be alive. I lost Jessica, but I had other things to be grateful for."

"And then you met Sirius," Hermione grinned and Leah nodded.

"Yeah. And he'd lost his freedom and twelve years of his life! He lost everyone who was important to him. Remus, James, Lily and Harry... and then he found Remus and Harry again. And then he got you and Jamie."

"And now you have us too," Hermione added warmly. "Although I'm not sure if you're counting that as a good thing," she laughed.

Leah laughed too. "Definitely a good thing," she assured her. "I get a family, but it's one so different to the one I lost that... there's not the painful memories and thoughts of 'I'll never have this with Jessica'. I said that I could never have another child, because it would hurt too much, like I was replacing Jess. And she was irreplaceable. But to have you and Harry... that's different. A _good _different," she stressed.

Hermione was smiling. "We're not so much a family, as a bunch of misfits who adopted one another," she giggled and Leah laughed in agreement.

"Hey, whatever works."

Harry and Sirius entered with the boys at that moment, apparently in the middle of a serious discussion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leah asked them.

"We're just debating which Quidditch position Jamie's best suited for," Harry explained. "I reckon Seeker or Chaser."

"And I still think he could be a Beater," Sirius argued. "He's got a good arm."

Hermione stared at them. "He's not even two yet," she said finally.

Sirius shrugged with a smile. "Never too early to start, Mione. James picked Harry as a Seeker when he was three months old."

Leah and Hermione exchanged a bewildered look.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I can't get up," Hermione seriously replied. "I would roll my eyes and walk away."

Harry grinned. "I know."

"How are you going to cope if Jamie doesn't want to play Quidditch?" she asked him that night after he'd returned downstairs from putting Jamie to bed.

Harry laughed. "I'm sure I'll live," he smiled.

Hermione didn't look convinced and he laughed again as he kissed her. "Mione, really. Whatever Jamie or any other of our kids want to do with their lives is fine by me, as long as they're safe. But you have to admit, the odds are pretty good," he pointed out to her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes fondly. Then she yawned and turned off the light. "I love you."

Harry smiled softly as she curled up to his side as best she could, and he spanned one hand across her stomach.

"I love you too, sweet girl. 'Night, princess," he added in a murmur towards her stomach and Hermione squeezed his hand lightly.

The next thing Harry knew, there was an abrupt blow to his stomach and he jolted awake with a start.

"Mione, what the hell?" he mumbled half-asleep as he winced and held a hand to where she'd punched him.

"My water broke," she replied and Harry immediately sat up, reaching for his glasses and turning on the bedside lamp.

Hermione was sitting up in bed, and sounded more relieved than anything else.

"Are you okay?" he demanded anxiously and she nodded with a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Sorry I punched you," she winced apologetically. "It just startled me for a sec and I panicked."

"It's okay," Harry assured her. "I'm going to put your bag in the car and then take Jamie down to Sirius. Are you going to be alright for a few minutes?"

Hermione nodded calmly. "Yeah, I just need to get dressed. But hurry, okay?"

He grinned and kissed her for a long moment before jumping out of bed.

Harry almost gave Sirius a heart attack, when he'd let himself into the house at what he only realised then was one o'clock in the morning; but once Sirius had realised who it was and Harry had hastily explained that Hermione was in labour, his godfather had wordlessly taken Jamie into his arms, and sent him away, but not before making Harry promise to keep them notified.

Hermione was a lot calmer then she had been with Jamie, mostly because she knew what to expect. Unfortunately, that didn't make the contractions hurt less.

"They say the first labour is always the longest," she said to Harry around two thirty as they both blearily watched whatever was on television without really watching it. Hermione was trying to doze between her contractions, which were six minutes apart with two centimetres dilation; but it wasn't exactly easy.

Harry stifled a yawn as he answered. "And Jamie was how long? About ten hours?"

"Yeah. So with any luck, we could have a baby by lunchtime," she said hopefully, and then bit her lip as another contraction hit.

Harry and Hermione had told Sirius and Remus beforehand not to bother coming to the hospital this time to wait, at least not until it got closer. After all, this time there was Jamie to consider and they remembered from Jamie's birth how not fun hanging around a waiting room was.

But that didn't make it easier for them to wait around at home. Leah could sense how distracted Sirius and Remus were, Tonks even stayed home from work so she didn't miss any news. They had debated when to notify everyone what was going on, or whether to go ahead with Friday night dinner, but then Remus pointed out it made sense to go ahead with dinner, in case of any news. So, Sirius sent owls to everyone, telling them Hermione was in labour and they were welcome to come to dinner early.

Of course, everyone took them up on that, and everyone who didn't have to be at work was at the house by noon.

"Is there any news yet?" Steph demanded, when she and Tim arrived just after three o'clock.

"Last we heard, she was only five centimetres dilated and that was an hour and a half ago," Sirius replied fidgeting impatiently.

Tonks looked at Leah with a smile. "So, what do you think? This is the first time you've seen him with Hermione in labour," she said, nodding towards Sirius.

Leah grinned. "It's sweet."

Meanwhile, Fred and George were in a corner of the living room, counting all the final bets. They had two separate pools going for this pregnancy, one for the due date, and one for the name. Not surprisingly, most people suspected that Harry and Hermione were going with Lily, but there were a few amongst them who bet against it.

"It's too predictable," Tonks had argued.

George looked around with a smile. "I can tell you right now, depending on how much longer Hermione's in labour for, either Minerva or Dad are going to win this one."

Minerva had picked today's date, whilst Arthur had chosen the next day. Fred clapped his hands gleefully.

"Well, if Harry and Hermione _don't_ name her after his mum; Tonks, Katie and I are going to pocket a windfall of gold!"

"Jamie's named after his dad, why wouldn't they name this one after his mum?" Ron asked pointedly.

"It's not like there's a rule about it, Ron," Fred rolled his eyes.

When the phone rang at a quarter to five that evening, everyone jumped a mile. The tension was thick as Sirius leapt for the phone.

"Hello?"

Everyone watched Sirius intently, and as he broke into a grin, they knew immediately that it was Harry calling with good news.

"That's great, Harry! Congratulations! How's Hermione? Ok, hang on let me get a quill and you can give me all the details."

Remus hastily handed a quill and a scrap of parchment to him, and Sirius began writing down details, turning away so no one could see.

"She sounds perfect, Harry," he said finally. "Give all our love to Mione, okay? Everyone's here... ok, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Well?" demanded Tonks, as Sirius turned back to them beaming proudly.

"We have a girl!" he announced and Molly rolled her eyes impatiently.

"We _knew _that, Sirius! What's her name? How's Hermione?"

"Hermione is great, just exhausted after fifteen hours of labour," Sirius replied assuringly and every woman in the room who had experienced childbirth winced.

"And the baby?" Ron asked.

Sirius cleared his throat importantly. "Ariana Lily Potter was born at four-oh-eight this afternoon, weighs five pounds and eight ounces and is in perfect health."

"Ariana?" repeated Ginny. "That's so pretty! Where did they get that from?"

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't ask. But apparently, it's Anna for short. And Harry says she looks just like Hermione," he grinned.

"What do you think, Jamie? You're a big brother!" Steph asked Jamie excitedly, who stared up at her blankly.

"Ariana... that name sounds so familiar for some reason, but I can't place it," frowned Molly thoughtfully.

Dumbledore remained quiet. He knew exactly where Ariana had come from, and was touched beyond words that Harry and Hermione had named their daughter after his sister.

"I can't wait to see her!" Leah sighed, as Fred and George began settling the matters of the bets. "What time do visiting hours start in the morning?"

"Ten," Remus answered. "Who wants a drink?"

Sirius and Remus were practically giddy with excitement, even after all the guests eventually left.

"I know why Harry and Hermione picked Ariana," Leah said quietly to them that night as they cleaned up the kitchen.

"How?" Tonks asked her, frowning.

"Do you remember last year? When the _Daily Prophet _printed that special about Dumbledore? When he turned one hundred and twenty?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded.

"They gave a brief biography of his life. Dumbledore's sister's name was Ariana."

Sirius gaped at his girlfriend for a moment. "Wow."

"_That's _why he was so quiet all night!" Tonks realised. "That's so sweet of Harry and Hermione."

Remus smiled slightly. "Dumbledore means a lot to Harry... and Harry means a lot to Albus."

"Ariana Lily Potter," Sirius said thoughtfully. "It's kind of perfect, isn't it? Lily would have loved it."

"I wonder why they chose Ariana Lily, not Lily Ariana?" Leah questioned.

Tonks grinned. "Like I said, it's too predictable!"

"There's still one matter we have to solve," Sirius said solemnly to Leah after Tonks and Remus had left the room.

Leah frowned. "There is?"

"Yeah." Sirius grinned at her. "Which do you prefer? Grandma or Nanna?"

The first thing Hermione did when she woke up on Saturday morning was have a long, hot shower and wash her hair. When she returned from the bathroom, Harry was sitting in the chair beside her bed, Ariana in his arms.

"She's going to have your eyes," she smiled lovingly at him, easing gently onto the bed.

Harry grinned up at her. "You think?"

"Definitely. Is she hungry?"

"Probably. The nurse only brought her in a minute ago, we've been bonding."

Hermione smiled as Harry stood up and carefully handed her their daughter.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" she murmured and Harry kissed the top of her head softly.

"Of course she is. She looks like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at Harry's unashamed bias, but raised an eyebrow at him pointedly.

"OK, so now that we have Princess Anna, are you happy to wait a few years before we go for number three?" she asked teasingly and Harry pretended to think about it.

"Fine," he eventually grumbled, but he smiled as he kissed her. "I'm leaning towards four," he warned her and she grinned.

"Well, as long as you remember I'm not doing more than that. I'm not trying to break Molly and Arthur's record," she warned him.

After Hermione had fed Ariana and Harry had burped her, Harry offered to go and get them both some real breakfast before visiting hours began.

"That sounds great," Hermione accepted gratefully. "I really hate hospital food."

"I know," Harry grinned. "I might stop off at home and shower first, though. Ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Ok. Don't be too long, though. And make sure the family's bringing Jamie when they come ok? I miss him."

"Will do," Harry grinned, kissing her again. "I love you."

"Love you too," she beamed. As he left the room, Hermione looked down at Ariana with a smile.

"You are going to have your Daddy wrapped around your little finger, missy," she told her daughter seriously.

"So, I'd take advantage of that and ask for a pony as soon as you understand what a pony is, okay?"

Ariana watched her mother with big blue eyes, that Hermione instinctively knew would soon match her father's emerald green. There was an expression on her face that suggested she knew exactly what Hermione was talking about.

There was a gentle tap on the door, and Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore in the doorway.

"Hi, Professor!" she greeted him happily, standing up gingerly.

"Good morning, Hermione," Dumbledore replied with a warm smile, coming into the room. "I managed to convince the nurses to let me stop by before visiting hours officially begin. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry just went to get us some breakfast. Because I refuse to eat what the hospital tries to pass off as food," she grinned and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I understand. And congratulations," he added sincerely and Hermione beamed.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?" she offered, and Dumbledore didn't even have to answer her before she handed Ariana to him.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Dumbledore declared, smiling at Hermione who glowed, both with tears in their eyes.

"She's going to have Harry's eyes, I just know it," she said happily, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, Harry did know she was a girl from the beginning," he replied reasonably.

"Exactly," Hermione grinned. "Although I still say he was going off wishful thinking than any actual theories," she added and Dumbledore laughed.

Ariana, who had been settling down after being fed, went to sleep in Dumbledore's arms after only a few moments, and Dumbledore chuckled as he sat down in one of the chairs beside her bed, watching Hermione settle her daughter in the bassinet.

"If I recall, Jamie immediately went to sleep when I was holding him too," he said lightly. "I'm not sure what that says."

Hermione laughed quietly as she sat down next to him. "From my point of view, it's fantastic."

There was a pause as Dumbledore paused and then he turned to Hermione, his light blue eyes rather wet.

"Hermione, I can never thank you and Harry enough for this," he said to her sincerely, and as Hermione's eyes welled up, she was thankful Harry wasn't here, knowing he'd be uncomfortable.

"It was Harry's suggestion," she replied. "But we were happy to do it. And when Anna's old enough, I like knowing that we can tell her she was named as a tribute to you. Harry's always worried that he can never tell... our family, what they really mean to him. He never had anyone to show him any affection or emotion before... and he is a boy," she stressed pointedly, smiling.

"But he really does love you. And you're such a big part of his life... and of our family," she managed to get out without crying and Dumbledore took her hand gently.

"I know I made a mistake by not telling Harry about the prophecy earlier than I did. And that mistake almost cost Sirius his life, which I'm not sure Harry would have been able to really cope with," Dumbledore said honestly.

Hermione was quiet, they had talked about all this stuff during their heart to heart whilst she was pregnant with Jamie.

"And then with the Horcruxes, and the Hallows. It was an old man's mistake, Hermione. I cared too much about trying to give him a shot at having a normal and happy life for a brief moment. Harry's spent so much time with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he's never deserved it. But... since he fell in love with you... I have to admit, it didn't surprise me. From your first year at Hogwarts, you reminded me a lot of Lily. But I knew that you complemented Harry's weaknesses and vulnerabilities, just as he does yours. And _that _is what makes the two of you such a great couple. It was only really a matter of time before your friendship evolved into something more," Dumbledore said honestly, and Hermione blushed.

"Harry knew you were just trying to protect him," she said quietly. "And he was hurt, and angry... but he never would have let those things get in the way of what you mean to him. He waited too long for people to care about him to push them away... and that's the point of family. You forgive the people we love when they make mistakes."

Dumbledore beamed at her. "Thank you, Hermione."

The elderly man rose from his seat, and Hermione did too, so she could embrace him properly. They'd just pulled away when Harry entered, happily surprised to see Dumbledore there.

"Hi, Professor!" he greeted him, handing Hermione the yoghurt, fruit salad and juice he had bought her for breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry. I couldn't resist coming by early to meet your daughter," Dumbledore explained with a smile and Harry grinned.

"I don't blame you."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly as she sat down to eat, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry... I wanted to thank you," he said solemnly and Harry shrugged, only relatively awkward. Dumbledore didn't have to specify more than that, it was perfectly obvious what he was talking about.

"It seemed the least I could do," he replied and Dumbledore smiled as he hugged Harry, which Harry warmly returned.

"I'll let you finish your breakfast before you get bombarded with visitors," Dumbledore stated and bowed slightly to Hermione and clasped Harry's shoulder firmly.

"Congratulations to you both again. Ariana is absolutely beautiful. Good day," he bid them goodbye and left.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione, noticing her wet eyes as he took the seat Dumbledore had vacated.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, just hormones. I had a nice talk with Dumbledore... and I think we're going to have to stop referring to him by his last name."

Harry grimaced slightly. "I know, we're not really on a last name basis... but it just sounds so weird to think of calling him Albus. Doesn't it? I mean, what are the kids going to call him?"

Hermione shrugged and took a sip of juice. "I don't know... but has anyone told Dumbledore he's not allowed to die? Because we should really make sure he's aware of that," she said, completely serious and Harry laughed.

"I'll make sure I pass it on."

He opened his own breakfast, pancakes, to eat; and then glanced over his shoulder at Ariana, sleeping soundly in the bassinet.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you today?" he asked his wife quietly, who kissed him in reply.

"Not in the last half an hour. Have I mentioned how completely and blissfully happy I am?"

"No, but I knew it anyway. I love you, sweet girl."

Hermione smiled. "I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: All credit to JK Rowling**

**AN. I was really nervous about writing the epilogue, because if there's one thing HP fans are going to complain about, its the incredible lack of information in the DH epilogue, right? But i think it turned out ok, i wanted to end on a positive note. **

Chapter Thirty

_Seven Years Later_

The sun was shining brightly and the sky was a dazzling blue, not a cloud in the sky. Hermione hummed to herself happily as she rocked the baby to sleep, listening to the sounds of their extended family laugh, talk and celebrate.

For their five year wedding anniversary, Harry had surprised Hermione by buying a large villa in Italy, which had been their favourite spot on their honeymoon. The Villa Armonia, which translated from Italian into 'Harmony', was situation in the town of Amalfi in Italy. It was the perfect spot for Harry and Hermione, because the villa was large and spacious, not too far from any towns or big cities (especially when they could Apparate), yet was isolated enough that they could hide away from the rest of the world. They had their own private beach, which was great for the kids and the townsfolk were friendly and welcoming.

For the five years that they had owned the villa, it had become a summer retreat for the whole family. Some people, depending on their jobs, only came for a few weeks; but most of the family would pack up and spend the whole summer in Italy. Besides Harry and Hermione themselves, this was mainly Sirius and Leah; Remus, Tonks and Teddy; Andromeda; Minerva; Dumbledore; and the majority of the Weasleys, although it differed from year to year.

But everyone was gathered in the villa at the moment to celebrate Harry's thirtieth birthday, and Hermione couldn't help but reflect on how much had changed in the past few years as she quietly left the bedroom and returned to the party, carrying the baby monitor with her.

"Hermione? The Kappa's the one you have to trick into bowing, isn't it?"

Hermione stopped at the sound of Teddy's question, who was sitting at in the room he was sharing with Jamie, Ike, Bill and Fleur's son Louis, and Ron and Luna's sons, Artemis and Hamish. Teddy was alone in the room, sitting on his bed surrounded by books.

"That's the one," she confirmed with a smile. "What are you doing, Ted?"

He held up the book in his hand. "Just reading. Dad said we get to learn all about magical creatures in Defence this year; so I'm getting a head start."

"Well, you definitely didn't get that from your mum," Hermione laughed, leaving Teddy to it.

Teddy was about to begin his second year at Hogwarts in September, and despite the fact it was "weird and seriously uncool" to have your father as your teacher, he was loving it. His first year had been blissfully uneventful, and had reported all the boys in the year thought it was "totally awesome" that Harry Potter was his godfather.

"Where'd all the kids go?" Hermione wondered, entering the living room to find Dumbledore, Andromeda, Minerva and Molly and Arthur talking over tea.

"Everyone's gone down to the beach," Arthur answered her question. "Did Zac go down okay?"

"Out like a light," Hermione smiled.

Zachary Cedric John Potter was six weeks old, and Hermione had been firm about telling Harry that there would be no more children after this, four was her limit. Harry had agreed, both feeling their family was complete. Zac was not named after anyone in particular, Hermione had just loved the name. John was to honour Remus, and Cedric was to symbolise the first casualty of the Second War. Harry had gotten the idea after they had run into Amos Diggory and his wife on a family outing to Diagon Alley during Hermione's fourth month of pregnancy. Harry had not seen them since just after Cedric's death, and as he introduced his children to them, he realised that the Diggory's chance for grandchildren had been destroyed by Voldemort, that they were alone now.

Hermione had loved the idea of including Cedric in the name, and when Sirius' column had announced Zac's birth, Mrs. Diggory sent them a lovely letter, thanking them for commemorating Cedric's memory in this way. Zac was the only one of the Potter children to inherit James' hazel eyes, and he also had Hermione's brown hair. He was a perfect blend of both his parents, and had been Hermione's only drama free pregnancy and birth.

"If you want to join them, dear, we'll keep an ear out for the baby," Molly offered and Hermione hesitated.

"Are you sure, Molly?"

Molly took the baby monitor from her firmly and waved her away. "Go, enjoy the sunshine," she ordered and Hermione laughed.

"Fine, you talked me into it," she said teasingly and she heard Dumbledore and Arthur both laugh as she headed outside and down to the beach.

Molly and Arthur were the proud grandparents of twelve, sixteen if you counted Harry and Hermione's children (which they did), and had another two on the way. Molly found it was slightly ironic how she'd gone through six boys until Ginny was born, but her own children had had more girls than boys.

As Arthur had said, they were all down at the beach, and Hermione sank down onto the warm sand to sit with Angelina, Katie and Leah, who were watching everything that was going on.

"Zac asleep?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. Molly's watching him," Hermione replied with a smile.

Leah and Sirius had gotten married four years ago. When Harry and Hermione had announced they were expecting their third child; Sirius had decided enough was enough.

"Jamie and Anna are already calling you 'Nan', so we might as well make it official... well, as official as it can be," he'd reasoned and Leah had raised an eyebrow at him.

"Be still my heart. How could I ever resist such a romantic proposal?" she'd replied and Harry, Remus and Tonks couldn't stop laughing.

Hermione had more tact than that, but she'd still rolled her eyes at Sirius' admittedly unromantic proposal. It was a small ceremony a month later, just Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione and the children had been in attendance, with Leah's parents; and Dumbledore had married them in their living room. But the couple were happy, with each other and their roles as grandparents.

"Have I mentioned how much I love gelato?" Angelina declared, as she and Katie ate their way through a huge tub of the Italian dessert.

"Have I mentioned it's creepy you guys are even craving the same flavour?" Hermione replied and Katie giggled.

Both Katie and Angelina were seven months pregnant, they were in fact due within three days of one another; despite George's long ago claim,

"Just because we're twins, doesn't mean we do _everything _together."

This was Fred and Angelina's second, eight years after Ike was born; and George and Katie's third. They had two girls already, three-year-old Sarah and Rachel, who was one and a half. Both girls were expecting boys, and Fred and George had been campaigning for the past six months to name Fred's son George, and George's son Fred. Needless to say, everyone was against the idea.

Hermione carefully scanned the stretch of beach their family was spread across, and smiled to herself in amusement as she noticed they'd seemed to have divided into a group of girls, and a group of boys.

Not too far away, Luna, Fleur, Tonks and Ginny were building sandcastles with the young girls. These were Bill and Fleur's daughters, Victorie, who was now ten, and Dominique who was five and a half. Sarah and Rachel were also there, along with Ginny's five year old daughter Evangeline; Ariana, who was now nearly seven, and Harry and Hermione's third child, Olivia Elizabeth Potter.

Harry had held to their agreement to wait awhile after Anna's birth until they had another child, but when Bill and Fleur announced her pregnancy with their youngest child and only son Louis who was was now four, it was Hermione who started longing to be pregnant again. Harry hadn't been difficult to convince, and had been thrilled with the idea of another girl.

As Hermione had rightly predicted, Ariana was a complete Daddy's girl, and had Harry wrapped around her little finger, even at seven. Jamie was still a carbon copy of Harry, except with Hermione's eyes; and as much as Anna had looked like Hermione at birth, as she grew older, she was a pretty perfect combination of the two of them. To Hermione's delight, Anna did have Harry and Lily's emerald green eyes and Hermione's dark brown curls.

Olivia however, or Liv as she was most commonly called, was a complete miniature Hermione, except with black hair. Even in personality, there was almost no sign of Harry in her at all, which Harry didn't particularly mind.

The name had been Harry's idea. One night as they tossed around names, and getting nowhere, Harry had sighed, rubbing her stomach gently.

"We could name her after you?" he suggested and Hermione snorted.

"I am not going to do that to our daughter," she said firmly. "I mean, seriously? Shakespeare used some beautiful names, and my parents pick _Hermione."_

"I like it," Harry protested but Hermione shook her head.

"No. I got teased so much in primary school for my name. Half the time, no one could pronounce it. I'm not doing it," she refused and Harry relented.

"Hey, what if we pick another Shakespeare name?" he asked abruptly, as inspiration struck him.

"That way, it's kind of after you... with the theme and all, but we'll pick a name that fits in the twenty-first century," he grinned and Hermione pondered that for a moment.

"You're not going to drop the idea of naming it after me, are you?" she asked suspiciously and Harry shook his head.

"Nope. I think it's perfect."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. But it has to be a normal name," she stressed and Harry had gleefully agreed.

So, they had gone through every Shakespeare play looking at names, and narrowed it down to three, Isabella, Olivia and Juliet.

But Liv's birth hadn't been easy, and was probably the reason they had waited another three years before having Zac. Hermione had gone into labour six weeks prematurely in the middle of April, and the doctors had ended up rushing her to have an emergency caesarean; and Liv had been in intensive care for her first few weeks. It had been touch and go for awhile, and Hermione and Harry had been terrified they would lose their little girl.

But Liv had pulled through, which a relieved Sirius said was a sign she had inherited her parent's stubbornness. And the first time she'd finally gotten to hold her daughter, Hermione knew she was meant to be an Olivia. Elizabeth was in honour of Hermione's Aunt Bess, the only real mother figure Hermione had known throughout her childhood, and who had been a major support in the early days of Liv's birth, having gone through the same thing when Steph had been born nine weeks early. Leah had also gotten Hermione through it, after having lost Jessica, and Harry had never been more grateful for his new godmother than he was during that time.

Meanwhile, down at the water's edge, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dean and the Weasley boys were playing around in the water. Lady, still around and beloved by all the children, ran through the water excitedly, followed by Snuffles, and purely for the amusement of the young boys.

Ron and Luna's two boys, Artemis and Hamish were the only twins of the next generation of Weasley's, who were a year younger than Anna; and Dean and Ginny's son was two year old Leo, short for Leonardo in honour of Leonardo Da Vinci, Dean's favourite artist. No one was really sure where Hamish had come from, but Artemis was chosen by Luna for the middle name of Newt Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them._

"Hey, what do you guys think of the name Raphael?" Angelina asked them.

"Sounds very Italian," Katie replied.

Angelina shrugged. "I know. I was just thinking... if I had the baby before we go home, it would be cool to give the baby an Italian name. Kind of like, in honour of his birthplace. You know?"

Leah grinned. "As long as you don't name him after his place of _conception_, it's fine."

"We're safe there. I already vetoed kitchen-table Weasley," Angelina quipped in reply and the others all groaned.

"Angie, that's _way _too much information," Katie said laughing.

"You can only do that if the baby was actually conceived somewhere interesting or exotic," Leah added. Then she smirked at Hermione. "You and Harry could have done that for Liv. Given her an Italian name."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I never said where Liv was conceived! Or any of the others, for that matter!"

Katie snorted. "Please, Mione. It's not exactly hard to figure out. Your due date with Liv was May twenty-third. Nine months prior, that means you got pregnant in August. And you've been here every August for the past five years."

Hermione was mortified. "Is this what everyone does every time I'm pregnant? Sit around discussing when we conceived?"

"Well, I can't say for Jamie because I didn't know you guys then but yes for all the others," Leah replied grinning and Hermione moaned.

"We've also guessed that Anna happened around Jamie's first birthday, and Jamie was your first wedding anniversary," Angelina told her and Hermione blushed deeper, which they all took as a sign they were accurate.

"And Zac happened in September as far as we can guess, which... all we could come up with was your birthday," Katie added.

Hermione smiled secretly. "September is actually a big month for us," she admitted.

"How?" Leah asked her.

"Well, September first is the anniversary of the day we met," she began slowly. "And then there's my birthday, of course. I think Zac happened somewhere in the middle," she frowned thoughtfully.

"Mummy! Come look at our pretty castle!"

Hermione smiled as her daughter's ran up to her, and tugged her to her feet.

"Ok, let's go look at your castle," she agreed, swinging Liv onto her hip.

"Nan, you have to come too!" Anna begged Leah, who obediently got to her feet.

After Hermione and Leah had appropriately admired the sandcastle, the girls ran off to help the boys bury Ron in the sand. Of course this had been the Fred and George's idea; but the kids loved it. Hermione found Harry standing down by the water, watching as Jamie and Ike played with two of Fred and George's fake wands in a mock sword fight, both laughing hysterically.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and planted a soft kiss on the back of his shoulder, before he pulled her to him in silence.

"Is Zac okay?"

"Yeah, Molly's watching him... are you having a good birthday?"

Harry smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I always have good birthdays, as long as I have you."

Hermione giggled, and yawned slightly as she leaned against him. "The girls want to show you their sandcastle when they've finished burying Ron."

Harry grinned. "That's a great tradition."

He turned his head to see where all the kids, and some of the adults, were steadily piling sand on Ron's body, whilst Ron took it all calmly. Five summer's on, he was used to it now, and no longer put up a fight. Harry had thought that might take all the fun out of it for the twins, but apparently not.

Maybe the best thing about summer's at the villa was how completely relaxed everyone was. It was their little piece of paradise, and Harry and Hermione were both cherishing these early years before the kids got old enough to want to bring friends with them, or not even to come at all. The mere idea of it made Hermione feel old.

Harry kissed her again, until they jumped apart as a cold jet of water hit them.

"James Sirius Potter, you did _not _just do that!" Hermione glared at her eldest son, who was grinning at them mischievously.

"I didn't do anything! It was Ike!"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said sceptically.

"If you guys cut it out with the PDA, I wouldn't have to do it," Jamie replied with a straight face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time with your grandfather. Why don't you and Ike go help bury Uncle Ron?"

"Ok," Jamie agreed happily, and he and Ike scampered off.

"He's _your_ son," Hermione sighed as way of an explanation and Harry merely laughed.

When it got too dark to play in the water anymore, and the youngest kids began to tire, they all returned to the house for Harry's birthday dinner. Molly had insisted on doing the cooking, and she had really outdone herself this year, helped by Hermione, Andromeda and Fleur. They ate 'al fresco' and everyone laughed and talked as they ate.

"Here we go!" Molly sang out, interrupting everyone's conversations by re-appearing outside after a short absence hovering an enormous candle-lit cake before her.

"Ooh!" squealed Liv from Sirius' lap with delight, and they all launched into a rendition of "Happy Birthday."

"Hip-hip!" Fred and George began, but Molly silenced them with a death glare.

"So help me boys," she threatened and the twins hastily shut up.

"Daddy, I wanna help blow the candles!" Anna begged, and Harry smiled as he lifted her onto his lap.

"Ok, Anna. You ready? One... two... three!"

Anna took a deep breath and 'helped' Harry blow out all the candles, as the family applauded.

"Good job, princess," Hermione said to Anna as Harry and Molly began cutting up the cake.

Anna beamed happily, and took it upon herself to hand out everyone's piece of cake before settling herself upon Dumbledore's lap to eat her own piece. Anna knew she was named after Dumbledore's sister, and had promptly attached herself to him ever since. The kids called him 'Uncle Albus' and adored him.

"Look what Uncle Ron brought for everyone to play with!" Ron announced to the kids, typically just before they were about to be sent to bed.

He conjured a large box of ordinary Muggle sparklers from thin air, and handed them out to the delighted kids.

"Does Zac want one too?" he asked Hermione, offering Zac an unlit sparkler.

Hermione grabbed it before Zac could get his hands on it and glared at Ron. "Zac's likely to try and eat it, Ron. And if you let him touch one, lit or unlit, _you're _likely to lose a finger," she said lightly and Ron grimaced.

"Gotcha."

"I'm going to go put him down," Hermione said to Harry standing up with Zac against her shoulder.

"I'll do it," Leah offered, reaching for her youngest grandson. "I'm going in for a sec anyway, Mione."

"How are we going to get all the kids in bed now?" Luna demanded exasperatedly as Hermione resumed her seat.

Harry grinned. "That sounds like a problem for Ron, if you ask me."

Ginny laughed. "Definitely."

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder tiredly, and he wrapped an arm securely around her watching the kids run around with the sparklers, most of them using them as wands. The rest of their family were relaxing quietly, some talking amongst them, some watching the kids.

Sirius came and sat by his godson after Hermione had dozed off on Harry's shoulder a few minutes later.

"How is she?" he asked him quietly and Harry smiled.

"She's okay. Just tired... Zac's still not sleeping well, and Liv had a bad dream last night."

Sirius shook his head with a slight smile. "I can't believe you're _thirty. _You sure know how to make a guy feel old, Harry."

"That's not my fault," Harry grinned. "You're just old."

His godfather scowled at him. "Thank you. I think you were lucky to make it to thirty."

"I think getting to thirty was easier than getting to twenty," he pointed out and Sirius grinned in agreement.

Harry sighed, looking down at his sleeping wife. "I'm going to get Mione up to bed."

"Sure. What about the kids?"

Harry grinned. "We've decided that's Ron's problem. He's the one that introduced sparklers at bed time."

Sirius laughed, and Harry gently nudged Hermione awake.

"Come on, hon... You're going to bed."

Hermione opened her eyes blearily and didn't argue. "Ok," she yawned, standing up. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Night, Mione," Remus replied warmly and Hermione headed towards the house.

Harry stood up to follow her, and Sirius stood up too, still looking at Harry with a wistful look that meant he was thinking of James and Lily.

"They'd be feeling old too, huh?" Harry asked him quietly.

"Oh yeah," Sirius agreed. Then he sighed and pulled Harry into a gruff hug. "Happy birthday, kid. Love you."

"Love you too," Harry grinned back at him and then headed inside to find his wife.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily when he climbed into bed a few minutes later.

"Hey. Sorry, I was talking to Sirius," he apologised.

Hermione nodded, her eyes already closed. "Is he okay? Today must be a little hard for him."

"He's fine," he assured her, kissing her cheek. "I'll get up with Zac tonight, okay? You just sleep."

Hermione didn't argue. "Ok. I love you. Happy birthday."

Harry smiled. "I love you too, sweet girl."

It had been a long day, Harry reflected as he closed his eyes tiredly, keeping an ear trained in the direction of Zac's crib in the corner. But as exhausting, large and confusing as their family was, he wouldn't have it any other way. This was everything he'd wanted since he was a kid and had wanted nothing more than to leave the Dursley's and find a proper family, whatever that was. It had taken awhile, but he had the family he'd always wanted. Life was pretty much perfect.

The End


End file.
